Rancher's Paradise
by nolongertime
Summary: What happens when Derek comes back to the town he grew up in for a retirement party for the town's doctor and meets the new doctor in town? Will he give up the big city life and come home to the ranch,a place of love.AU MerDer Coauthored with TeamDerMer
1. Dr Sullivan's Retirement Party

**So. . . this is a co-fic with Barbara (TeamDer-Mer) and Maggie (bflygal) . . . and we are SUPER excited!!! **

If you know us and our stories. . . we do update them often. . . like once a day. . . this one will not be as frequent, but we have BIG plans. . . exciting plans. . .not Shonda plans - we promise.

Thanks to Katie for the initial idea of this story. . . it got us thinking and going although really - she should be writing this. . . Love ya Sis!!!

Disclaimer: We do not own these characters . . . Shonda does. . . we are just using them because right now, Shonda doesn't know what to do with them. . .but, we do. . . We do own Dr. Sullivan, William, Amanda and Abby (and more characters to come. . . )

Hope you read and enjoy this story!!!  


William Shepherd raised his glass to get the crowd's attention, "Excuse me." He said as everyone turned to look at the older man standing on the stage beside him. Once he got everyone's attention, he started his speech.

"Tonight we are gathered together to celebrate the retirement of the wonderful Dr. Darby Sullivan. I have known Dr. Sullivan most of my adult life; he delivered every one of my children and saw them through all their ailments. He was the first person I met when Amanda and I moved to Laramie, WY. She was pregnant with our first child and I was the nervous first time father and husband. . . We had to see the doctor the second we got into town." Everyone stopped to laugh while William looked at his wife Amanda. Everyone knew that look they had . . . the look of true love. Very few couples were lucky to find their soul mate in life and these two . . . definitely had.

After another story or two, Dr. Sullivan cleared his throat, interrupting William from all of the stories over the years because these two had shared many together. "I think we have heard enough about me. . . I would like to now welcome the new doctor in town. We are very lucky to have such a talented doctor in our town. I have no worries about retiring with her in the doctor's seat. But, we all know Bailey will keep her in line." This caused another round of laughter. Everyone knew Miranda Bailey was the boss of the office no matter what Dr. Sullivan or anyone else thought.

"Many of you have already had the pleasure of meeting Dr. Grey, but tonight, I would like to officially introduce her to the great town of Laramie. Meredith . . . can you come up please."

She climbed the stairs of the make-shaft stage. She heard about the Shepherd Ranch, but never had a reason to visit it before tonight. The view was breathtaking . . . As she drove up, she noticed the mountains off to the northwest. She got out of her car looking out over the lake where a few people had already gathered. She noticed a stage set up as well as a band setting up. She had heard this was going to be some party, but she didn't realize how big this was going to be. She was nervous to be here. She used to love parties . . . but, now, she wasn't so sure. Her eyes took in the full extent of the scenery with the horses grazing, the sun setting, the moon starting to show over the water, and the beautiful land.

As she reached Dr. Sullivan and William, they both gave her a hug. . . This made Meredith nervous. They were all very close in this little town so giving out hugs were very common for them, but for Meredith it was all really new to her. She was not use to the touchy, feely people because back in Boston it just wasn't done that way.

She has seen William Shepherd at least twice a week since arriving in town 2 months ago. He and Dr. Sullivan have lunch together often. He has been in to see Dr. Sullivan 2 times professionally since she had arrived, complaining of being tired . . . something he was not used to. He worked very hard on the ranch. Meredith noticed the last time he was in, he was rubbing his arm quite a bit; which she noticed the same thing tonight as he was talking.

"Dr. Grey, would you like to say a few words?" William asked.

"Oh. . . I wasn't planning on it. . . I mean, this is Dr. Sullivan's retirement." She rambled quietly enough that only the two men could hear her. They had been around her enough in the last two months to know she rambles. They also know she just wants to move on. . .

"Come on, they want to hear from you tonight." Dr. Sullivan urged her. The town had already fallen in love with her sweet charm and her compassionate heart.

"Ok." She said smiling nervously. "I would like to thank Dr. Sullivan for giving me the opportunity to come to this town to be your doctor, I hope you will continue to come in and help occasionally. I have big shoes to fill and I hope that I can do half as well as he has done over the years. I want to thank all of you for making me feel so welcomed—even Bailey who will keep me on my toes. Now, let's get on with the celebration of Dr. Sullivan." She said smiling to the crowd; she did like this town. It was exactly what she needed and was thankful to Dr. Sullivan for giving her this opportunity. She had to get away from Boston—too many memories. . .


	2. The Voice

Derek Shepherd had grown up in this town . . . he loved the town but liked the busy life in a big town. He moved to Denver the first chance he got. As much as he loved the busy life of Denver, he always enjoyed coming back to Laramie . . . the ranch was always a special place. 

He knew the second his father called to ask him to come to the retirement party for the doctor he has known all of his life; he would do everything he could to get some time off. It was only 2 hours away, he rarely could come into town more than a day or so, but this time he got just enough time off to come and stay for a few days; it had been a while and he knew his mother was excited. It would also give him a chance to catch up with his old friends.

Derek smiled as he saw the familiar red head walking towards him with a beautiful little one that looks exactly like her mother.

"Hello. . . " Derek said while giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek. . .

"Hey Derek. . . " She said as the baby reached out for Derek to take her.

Addison had Abigail Kristen 10 months ago and it was the most excited she had ever been in her life with the exception of her wedding day. . .

"She is getting restless . . . do you want to take a walk around the lake?" She said. She always loved the ranch and was excited anytime they came to visit.

"That would be nice." He said smiling at her, taking the baby, giving her a hug and then putting her down while holding her hand as she was just learning how to walk holding someone's hand. Derek put his other hand around the back of Addison to guide her a little ways. . .

"I can't believe he is actually retiring . . . he delivered Abby." Addison said.

"I know, I will never forget the time I was pushed out of the tree house. . . " He said laughing while he looked down to the little girl making small steps.

"You so deserved that . . . bringing frogs up for Izzie and I . . . you deserved it. Even Dr. Sullivan thought so."

"No, he didn't. He told me he would have done the same thing." Derek said smiling remembering this vivid childhood memory.

"Well. . .Keep telling yourself that, but Dr. Sullivan – you were always on of his favorite patients . . . he always knew you would be a doctor."

"Yes, he really encouraged me. . . "

They spent the next twenty minutes walking and talking with Abigail. Addison picked her up for a few minutes, but since learning how to walk, she wanted to do it by herself.

"She is a feisty little one." Derek says.

"She reminds me of someone else I know. . . " Addison said realizing how much like her father she was.

"Hey. . . We should be getting back to the party . . . pay our respect to Dr. Sullivan. No one will ever be as good as him. . ." Derek says before stopping dead in his tracks.

"Derek . . . what is it?" Addison asks curiously.

He just stood still . . . the voice . . . the sweetest voice he has ever heard filled the air. He had no idea who this voice belonged to . . . definitely not someone he has met before. He had to find out . . . who it belonged to . . . because it was perfect in everyway.

"Let's get going." He said picking up his step to get back to the party not waiting on Addison or Abigail. . .

"She needs to be changed. . . I am going to go into the house. . . I will see you later." Addison says to Derek giving him a hug before she walked off.

"Bye, bye Abby. . . I will see you back in a minute." He said in a cute baby-ish voice as he kissed the little girl's forehead before watching mother and child walk away.

He glanced up towards the stage and for the second time in the last few minutes he was unable to move. His eyes followed her as she walked off the stage and immediately went towards Izzie. He sighed, when he lost site of her due to the crowd near the stage. He figured Izzie and this woman must be friends . . . but he was still a little unclear about who she was, all he could do was concentrate on the voice.

"Derek, grab me another drink and come over here. . . I have someone you need to meet." William said smiling over at his son. He loved his only son so much and was happy he came into town this morning and would stay for a few days.

Meredith and Izzie were right behind him, so William took a few steps and grabbed Meredith's arm, "Dr. Grey, excuse me, but I have someone I would like you to meet."

"I will catch up with you later." Meredith said to Izzie and Hannah. Izzie has been very kind to her since she arrived in town. She didn't know the full story on Hannah, but knew that she had Hannah when she was 16. She figured that was hard, but from everything Meredith knew about Izzie, she was a fighter.

Derek reached his father the second Meredith turned around. He was glad he had reached his father because he knew he would not have been able to move the second he saw her. She was breathtaking . . . her honey-blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Derek. . . I want you to meet Dr. Grey. She will be taking over for Dr. Sullivan." William said noticing the look his son had in his eyes . . . William remembers the day vividly . . . the day he met the love of his life . . . he had the same look in his eyes.

Derek stands taking in the beauty in front of him. He is unable to speak.

Meredith smiled cautiously, held out her hand to shake his, "Hello, I am Meredith Grey, It is nice to meet you."

Derek tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come, he did manage to get his hand out to shake it though. William quickly picked up that Derek was unable to speak. William smiled watching his son, "Dr. Grey, this is my son, Derek. He is also a doctor. I bet you two would have quite a bit in common." He said warmly to Meredith.

"Mr. Shepherd, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Meredith." She said smiling up at the man who has come to be like a father to her in the short two months she has been in town.

"Ok, Dr. Grey. . . " He said smiling. He had grown very fond of this girl as well. It seemed his son had also.

"So. . . Derek, what kind of medicine do you practice?" She said smiling.

He just watched her . . . her smile was perfect. He knew he had to speak, she asked him a question that required an answer, "I am a . . . neurosurgeon." He managed to say.

"Where do you practice?" She asked curious about William's son. She knew he had a son, but didn't know too much more than that.

"I work at a hospital in Denver." He said finding it easier to talk to him. Actually, he found it incredibly easy to talk to her; she had an amazing way about her that mesmerized him in every way.

"Well . . . will you two excuse me? I need to go and talk to some of the guests." William suggested watching the two of them closely walking over to Dr. Sullivan.

"It is great to have Derek here. He really is going to be a great doctor." Dr. Sullivan said looking in the direction of the two.

"Yes. . . I think so. We should have lunch tomorrow. . . There are a few things I would like to talk to you about . . . one being that lovely girl." William said, smiling while looking in her direction.

"Sounds great. . . Come by the office around 11:30."

"See you then, Darby. Let's enjoy the rest of the evening. It isn't everyday we get to celebrate your retirement." William said getting his best friend a drink, both of them enjoying the band that was playing.

Meanwhile, Derek was trying his hardest to carry on a conversation with the new doctor in town.

"So, Dr. Grey, where did you go to med school?" Derek asked wanting to get to know anything he can about her.

"First, of all, please call me Meredith. Secondly, I went to Dartmouth." She said thinking of all of the memories. . .

"Grey . . . are you related to The Ellis Grey?" Derek asked curiously. Everyone knew of the great Ellis Grey, but why would her daughter be in a place like Laramie practicing medicine.

Meredith froze, not sure what to say, "Hey there, we are back." Addison said.

Meredith was thankful for the interruption, "Bye, Derek, It was nice to meet you."

"Bye . . . it is nice to have a new doctor in town. . . " He said as she turned around to walk off. He didn't realize how great it would be. . .


	3. Turtle Rock

**So, I haven't been able to log on the last few days. . . I understand it has been strange. . . But, here is an update. . . Hope you enjoy!**

Derek woke up the next morning replaying the events from last night's events. The minute he drove up, he was excited to see the Karev family looking so wonderful. He grew up with Addison Montgomery Karev and couldn't believe that she was now married with a child. She always said the married life was not for her . . . but, there she was, baby in tow and being the perfect mom and wife. He was surprised the day she called him to let him know that she was getting married and needed ushers. He considered Addison one of his best friends and couldn't be happier for her . . . seeing her truly happy with Alex. He wasn't sure about him at first, but Derek gave him the 'you be good to her or I kill you' talk and things were good.

His mind quickly went to the new doctor in town . . . she was beautiful and he tried hard to tear his eyes away from her, but they were drawn to her . . . to her hazel eyes . . . for the rest of the night. When he shook her hand . . . the feeling . . . the intense shivers that traveled from his head down to his feet. The same shivers he is feeling right this second thinking about her and how amazing she is.

He watched her giggle with some of the people in town. It seemed like she had become friends with Addison and Izzie since coming to town. It seemed she was fond of the children as she smiled and cooed with the baby and spent some time talking to Hannah. Derek had not seen the people in Laramie take to someone new to town so fast. . . He couldn't help but notice as he watched her, that she was holding something back . . . he could see it in her eyes, but couldn't quite put it together, but something. . .

Derek got ready knowing he was going to go into town for a few hours. His father asked him last night if he wanted to drive into town together as William was going to have lunch with Dr. Sullivan. Derek secretly hoped to see Meredith . . . last night was not enough . . . he had to see her . . . here her voice . . . see her eyes . . . before he left town the next day.

"Good morning, mom." Derek said cheerfully walking into the kitchen, stopping to give his mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello son, I have breakfast ready for you . . . before you and your father go into town." Amanda said back to him smiling. She loved having her son home even if it was just for a few days. She saw something different in him last night . . . both her and William saw it and knew it was the same look, the look she got years ago from Derek's father. This made her smile even wider, because she knew from experience; no one can resist that look . . . the look the Shepherd men gave. . . There were two problems, Derek lived 2 hours away, but, Amanda knew this would only be a bump in the road when it came to Derek. Amanda wasn't sure how the second thing would affect any budding romance between the two . . . only time would tell.

William came in from doing the morning rounds on the ranch with George, the ranch manager. George O'Malley was very good at his job and did know the horses and how to work with them.

"I am going to go and shower and then we will get going into town." William said to Derek as he kissed his wife good morning. She was still sleeping as he got up to start his rounds with George.

As he started up the stairs, Derek noticed his father stop for just a second, "Dad, are you ok?" Derek asked as he got up to walk over to him, glancing to his mother who immediately became worried.

"I am fine . . . now. . . I am going to shower. . . " He insisted.

"I love you dad." Derek said. . .

"I love you too son. . . "

He went on upstairs. . .

"Mom . . . dad seems tired, is he ok?" Derek asked curiously.

"Yeah . . . he is getting older Derek. He did go see Darby a few times, but things seem ok. I think it is time for him to retire. . . "

"But, the ranch. . . " Derek said realizing why he couldn't retire.

"Yes . . . that is the problem." Amanda said before heading up the stairs herself.

About 30 minutes later, William appeared looking a little better after he showered, but Derek was still a little concerned.

They drove into town reminiscing about old times . . . Derek always wanted to know about the news of the town. . . or more like the gossip of the town. . . They arrived at Dr. Sullivan's office around 11:30. Derek got out of the car with his dad hoping to see Meredith. . .

"Good morning, Bailey. . . how are things going this morning?" William asked pleasantly.

"Ask someone who wants to answer. . . " Bailey said never looking up to see Derek. . . someone she has always has a soft spot for.

"Well . . . why don't I ask how you are this morning?" Derek said grinning knowing she would respond to him.

"I didn't know you were here. . . I hardly got to see you last night . . . you seemed to be preoccupied with a new doctor in town. That is why you came today isn't it" She said remembering that Derek couldn't quit looking at her.

"Oh . . . um . . . no. . . I was just . . . you know bringing dad into town . . . I am going to catch up with some people while they are at lunch." Derek said nervously causing his dad to chuckle a bit.

"Is Dr. Sullivan about ready to go, we are going to head over to Turtle Rock?" William asked. Turtle Rock was a great Deli and Sandwich shop with great soups. . .

"He will be in a few minutes . . . are you joining them Derek?" Bailey asked.

"Oh. . . no, I am going to Sweet Melissa's Vegetarian Café to see Melissa and get something healthy. . . you know eating at mom's. . . " He said smiling, patting his stomach. . . his mom always cooked his favorites when he was home and as much as he loved them, he had to watch it sometimes. . . Melissa had a salad that was the best he ever had and couldn't wait to get one. She would no doubt pinch his cheeks as she does anytime he is in town.

"Dad, I will pick you up in an hour or so. . . " Derek said a little let down he didn't get to see Dr. Grey.

"Thanks son." William said as a disappointed Derek walked out of the office.

"Oh. . .William . . . you are here. Let me finish up and let Dr. Grey know we are going. I actually think she is meeting Izzie and Addison over there for lunch so we might as well walk together if it is ok with you." Dr. Sullivan said walking into the lobby where he saw William standing.

"That is great . . . she is great company." William said smiling thinking about the potential of her and his son . . . they would be beautiful together. Before he talked with his son regarding Dr. Grey . . . he needed to talk to Dr. Sullivan. . .

Dr. Sullivan went to let Meredith know they were ready to walk over. She was just finishing with her last patient for the morning. Dr. Sullivan was really pleased with the work she has been exhibiting and felt 100 comfortable giving her the big job of servicing all of Laramie. Some of the people were concerned, Dr. Sullivan had been the doctor for 35 years and change was difficult for this small town. Even Bailey had taken a liking to this wonderful woman . . . although she wouldn't admit it.

"Dr. Grey . . . it is great to see you today." William said the second he saw Meredith come into the lobby.

"Mr. Shepherd, one more time. . . It is Meredith." She said smiling at him.

"And that would be William, as I have told you." He said grinning back at her like she was one of his daughters. She stayed in the guest house the first few weeks she got into town before moving into the house she bought. She was a trust fund baby . . . she never had a desire to use much of it, but this time, she was thankful for it.

"Are we ready?" Darby asked.

"I think so. . . Ms. York is just getting her account settled with Bailey." Meredith said smiling. She really loved her job. She wasn't sure when she first decided to come to this small town, but it was the best decision after what she had been through.

They walked out of the office and down the street to Turtle Rock. . . "So, Meredith . . . how is the house coming along?" William asked while rubbing his arm.

"It is good . . . the painting is taking longer than I expected, but I have plenty of time. . . I just want to get it done before the first snow fall which I hear could be soon." Meredith was told occasionally the first snow fall could happen in September and today was September 1st.

"If you need help. . . I don't mind, or I can send over some of my guys." William said rubbing his arm a little more.

Meredith stopped walking and looked at William, "Are you ok? You seem to be rubbing your arm an awful lot. I noticed it last night a few times."

"Oh, I am fine, probably rolling around in the hay too much or something." William said nervously knowing something didn't seem right, but smiling thinking about his night with Amanda, rolling around in the hay a few nights ago, they still went at it after all these years like teenagers at the prom and that made him smile even bigger. His arm had been bothering him the last few days though.

"William, you should let me check that out, just in case." Dr. Sullivan said.

"You worry too much. . . I am fine. Now, Meredith . . . did you enjoy the party last night?" William said as they all began walking again.

"It was nice . . . you know I love the ranch." She said smiling. She did really enjoy her time out there with the Shepherds.

"How are you doing Meredith?" It was Williams turn to ask her. He worried about her often. He knew for the most part, she seemed ok, but sometimes, there are the looks . . . the ones where she is starring off in space . . . or about to burst into tears.

"I am fine . . . everyday . . . it gets easier." She said with a genuine smile. Darby and William talked last week that she seems to be doing much better than when she first arrived.

At this time, they noticed Izzie and Addison walking up. "Hey girls." William greeted them.

"Hello, Mr. Shepherd. I thought I saw Derek in town, is he not with you guys?" Addison asked curiously.

"He went to eat at Melissa's. . . You know him and his need to be healthy. . ." They all laughed at this. Meredith stood with a smile watching these people talk about Derek . . . someone who she could grow to like ok. He seemed nice enough. She watched him some through the night and it seemed everyone in town loved him.

"We will see you later . . . we have some girl talk to attend to." Izzie said grabbing Meredith's arm and pulling her into the deli.

"I will see you later, Meredith. . ." William said giving her a wink.

"And I look forward to it, William." She said smiling back.

William wanted to find a table far enough away from the girls so that he could talk to Dr. Sullivan without the girls overhearing. He spotted the perfect table and led Darby to it.

"Hello you fine gentlemen, what can I get you to drink?" Adele asked as friendly as ever. She was married to the town Sheriff, Richard Webber. She owned Turtle Rock and loved every second of it. She knew everyone in town and everyone knew Adele.

After the drinks and food were ordered, William asked, "So . . . did you enjoy your party last night?"

"It was very nice . . . thank you. I was just surprised that so many people showed up."

"Well, I am not surprised at all . . . this town loves you and you are going to be missed." William says.

"That is kind William, but we have found a quite capable young lady." Darby says confidently.

"Yes. . . I agree with you and I am glad you talked her into coming to town. . . I know losing Chris was hard on her. . . " William said sadly.

"As much as I wanted for things to work out between her and my nephew, I knew that Chris would never make her truly happy. He was driven to be a surgeon and the best one out there. . . Work was all he ever thought about. . . He would have lived at the hospital if he could. There were times he even acted superior to me . . . because I was a small town doctor. . . That girl deserves more than that . . . she might not know it yet, but she does. I loved my nephew, but God rest his soul . . . he was a fool not to have seen what he had right in front of him the whole time." Darby said shaking his head. He had gotten to know Meredith when he went out for the 'graduation' ceremony from residency. They hadn't been dating long, but he and his wife immediately fell in love with this woman. He hated to see the way Chris treated her, but she seemed to love him. . . He sadly spent quite a bit of time with her after the accident and persuaded her to start new.

"Wow. . . I didn't realize. I just assumed they were really happy together. She deserves to be happy. That girl . . . she is pretty great." William said realizing just how much that girl deserved. He knew why she was here . . . only five people in town that did: William and Amanda, Darby and his wife, and Meredith.

"Yeah . . . she is . . . I just fell in love with her and really, her mom just doesn't get how great she is either." Darby said sadly thinking about how much this girl has overcome—she is a fighter . . . he knew that the first time he met her.

"I have never heard her talk about her family. She is pretty private." William said thinking about times he and/or Amanda asked about her family and she clammed up, they quickly learned to not ask too many questions.

"Her mother . . . is Ellis Grey. . . Derek has heard of her I am sure. She is a world renowned surgeon. I don't know her, she happened to be in town a few days after Chris's funeral so I met her. She didn't even come to the funeral—she was too busy." Darby said.

"I can't imagine . . . speaking of Derek. . . " William said smiling momentarily thinking about the look. . . a look he recognized.

"You have a fine boy there . . . is he ever going to settle down?" Darby asked.

"Well . . . that was something I wanted to talk to you about." William said.

"I hate to break this up . . . you guys look serious in conversation, but I have your lunch." Adele said smiling.

"Thanks" They both said.

"You men also need some of my home-made Apple Pie . . . it is good today." She said smiling at them.

"That sounds great; we will let you know when we get ready." Darby says smiling at her.

"Derek . . . what did you want to talk about with him?" Darby asks.


	4. The Weekly Chat

While William and Darby sat on one side, the girls went to another side of the café.

Adele greets them warmly, gives them a menu, and tells them the specials for the day. They look over the menu for a second and Adele comes back to take their orders. Once Adele left the girls settled in for a little girl talk.

Izzie was the first to say something, " Addison, I saw you and Derek talking last night. . . just like old times. . . the two of you going off and talking. . . what did you guys talk about anyway?"

"Nothing really . . . he played with Abby and we talked about how his father is not getting any younger . . . and he should think about coming back to Laramie to help run the ranch. He can still practice at the hospital in Cheyenne like I did. He loves this place as much as we do."

"Speaking of Abby, where is she today?" Meredith asked smiling thinking about the beautiful little girl not wanting to hear about William's son. He seemed really nice . . . someone that might have been of interest to her if she were available if her heart would ever heal from losing Chris.

"She is with Alex at the office . . . I am sure Shonda is having a field day." Addison says smiling. Since having Abby, she doesn't work as much as she used to. She used to drive into Cheyenne to the hospital there. Now, she helps Dr. Sullivan out when there is a pregnant lady and in a small town like Laramie, isn't too often.

Izzie is also laughing thinking about Shonda being there with Abby. . . "She was pretty unhappy when I left; she asked when Hannah would be out of school."

"I have yet to meet this Shonda person, she is never in town." Meredith said smiling. She heard this woman was pretty unhappy . . . went through a nasty divorce and hates everyone. She still wondered why she worked for Alex and Izzie at the vet's office, but Meredith understood that she did keep everything in line there.

"She hates everyone . . . but, she is very good with the animals, so we let her clean up the shit." Izzie says, causing all three to laugh.

"What do you girls want to eat today?" Adele came back to take orders.

"I want the tomato soup." Meredith said after the others had ordered.

"What else?" Adele asked.

"Um. . . that is it." Meredith said looking down.

"Ok . . . look sweetheart . . . we can't have our doctor in town falling down from not eating . . . you are thin as a rail and you need something else to eat. . . " She said looking down at Meredith. Everyone in town could see something in her eyes that told a story . . . a sad one . . . but, only a few people knew the story and only one knew the complete story.

Meredith just looked down knowing she wasn't eating enough most of the time, and Adele spoke up, "You know what, I am going to make you a special super secret sandwich . . . on the house. . ."

"I really am not that hungry." Meredith said before Adele just walked away.

Meredith shook her head and went back to talking to the girls . . . she wanted to know more about the people in town. She liked her weekly lunches with the girls because she got to know more about them. Meredith was thankful these two women were her friends. She was starting to feel like part of the group and she knew that one way she did that was talking to them about their girls. They both lived and breathed for their girls. "So, Izzie, how is Hannah doing these first few days of high school?"

Izzie smiled thinking of Hannah. . . She could not believe her baby was in high school. "Oh. . . Hannah is doing great. . . She is a wiz at Math and Science; it is just History that she struggled with last year . . . the dates . . . too much. . . " They all laughed, Izzie continued, "I mean. . . I can't help her with that . . . me and history. . .well, let's just say I slept through most of my history classes."

Meredith smiled because history was one subject she was great in. . . She had a photographic memory so she could read the stories and remember them. They also came to life for her as she read them wishing she could go back in time. But . . . she didn't think people would have gone for her black outfits and pink hair back when Christopher Columbus discovered the world. "Izzie, I can help her. . . History. . . well, I liked history. . . Surprising though since I had pink hair and wore all black in high school."

Adele came back with the food with all three girls laughing, thinking about Meredith and her pink hair . . . Meredith quickly took a bite out of the sandwich and was in heaven. She has never tasted anything so good . . . she calls Adele back over to ask what the sandwich is and Adele says, "If I told you, it would not be a secret now would it. I hope you will eat it all and there is more where that one came from. . . I just might have to charge you next time."

Addie loved talking about Hannah, but she wanted more grown up girl talk. . . "Hey Iz, did you see Justin Walsh . . . looking pretty hot last night. . . I saw him looking at you most of the night."

Izzie shock her head, Addison had been trying to set her and Justin up since high school. " Addison, when are you going to get it through your head. . . I am not interested in Justin . . . never have and never will."

"Ok, fine, I will give up on that on for now because I think we have a new romance in town. . ." Both Addison and Izzie looked at Meredith; she sat there clueless as to what they were talking about.

"Stop looking at me like that. . . I have no clue what you are talking about." Meredith said shocked they were even looking at her like that.

Izzie and Addison laughed, "Come on Meredith, don't worry about it . . . its not a big deal . . . we saw the way Derek Shepherd was looking at you. . . " She didn't add that after Derek saw Addison and Meredith talking later in the night, he came up to her the second Meredith left to ask if she was single.

Meredith was confused. . . She did not see anything like that. . . She barely remembers meeting William Shepherd's son. . . No men. . . Not for her . . . work . . . work was good . . . men right now . . . not so good. She couldn't . . . not again. . . "I am not interested. . . and he. . . wasn't either. . . I mean . . . we didn't even really talk. " She said clearly.

Both of the girls looked at her like she was nuts. What woman wouldn't want Derek Shepherd.? Izzie and Addison saw him as the other girl in their trio . . . but, to someone else, he would be perfect.

"Oh. . . I get it . . . you don't do guys . . . that is ok with us . . . we are totally down with the rainbow." Izzie said looking at Addison as she nodded in agreement.

"No. . . No, I do. . .its just yeah. . . I do guys . . . but, work . . . right now is about work and house . . . painting and stuff. . .house stuff. . ."

Both of the girls looked at each other. . . She quickly went from cheerful to closed up within a matter of seconds. They knew there was more, they had discussed it a few times with each other, but Meredith never said anything and they never asked. They knew she had come to Boston and knew Dr. Sullivan, but that was it. Dr. Sullivan had also asked these girls to befriend her and they were glad they had. She was tons of fun to be around. They worried about her from time to time . . . the blank stares . . . the tear that built up in the corner of her eyes waiting to fall. . . they wanted to ask so many times, but just wanted to be her friend. . . she seemed like she could use it.

"So . . . the house, how is it coming?" Addison asked knowing it was wise to change subjects. She also liked decorating . . . she decorated her house much to Alex's grumbling about things.

Meredith talked about the painting and how it was coming along. She loved the colors she was painting it with and couldn't wait to get the hardwood floors put in. They continued this conversation until it was time for Izzie to get back to the vet's office before Shonda lost it. . . Being she was never good being alone with Alex and Abby and Abby would be there at least until Hannah made it from school being that Addison had to do a few check ups on patients.

Meredith sat outside on the bench for a few minutes thinking. She wanted to tell them . . . they had become good friends, but she wasn't ready . . . it had only been 5 months. She was starting to really enjoy this town; last night was the first time she felt almost at ease and found herself almost having a good time at the party. She felt guilty . . . and she didn't know if it would ever go away . . . But, that is why she moved to Laramie . . . to ease the pain and so far, it seemed to be helping. . . She wanted to be better . . . she had hope. . .

Darby and William got their lunch. They took a few bites before picking up with the previous conversation.

"So. . . Derek?" Darby asked.

"Yeah. . ." William sighed, looking up at Darby. "Well . . . he. . . I noticed something in Derek that I have never seen in him before . . . he couldn't keep his eyes off of Meredith . . . the look in his eyes . . . the Shepherd look, one that I have had for only one woman in my life and Derek has it . . . and I am curious what you think since you are the closest person to her . . . she isn't ready. . . I know that, but the look, it won't go away. I know the look and the feeling." William said sitting back in his chair exhaling loudly. He wanted nothing but happiness for his son and was just concerned Meredith wasn't anywhere ready for the pursuit Derek was bound to make.

"I saw it too . . . his eyes lit up the entire time he looked at her. I was talking to him and he kept looking over me and I turned around a few times to see what had him so captivated and every time, it was her." Darby said smiling but with reservation in his voice.

"But. . . " William said wanting Darby to go on.

"I want to see that girl happy . . . but she does need more time. I think she will get there because she is a strong woman . . . well . . . it will just be hard. She is healing, but she doesn't talk about it . . . " He stopped and took a deep breath before continuing. "I think she moved here, to enjoy life. I think there are some things she is not talking about, but she will. . . I think I saw a hint of a smile last night at the party and she seems to be making friends here."

William sighed. "She is doing well considering all of the things she has been through and I agree . . . she did have a hint of a smile." He said looking over in her direction as she talked with the girls who were like his adopted children.

He continued on after shaking his head a little before continuing, "Darby . . . you know the Shep men . . . we are headstrong and once we get something in our minds . . . nothing will stop us. From the look Derek gave Meredith, I think there is definitely more there." He said smiling thinking about his own chase of Amanda. She was from a wealthy family and he was not. . . Against her family's wishes, they married. Her family realized a few months later just how great William was for their daughter.

"I think you might be right, but he can't . . . not right now, she would just turn away from him if he pursued her romantically. She needs a friend. . . He should start there." Darby had gotten to know Meredith well and she was more than the woman taking over for him . . . she had become like a daughter to him and his wife. She needed that as her own family was almost non-existent.

"Will she ever be ready?" William asked hopeful.

"You know there is no way to know, William. . . I can only hope . . . and if Derek really has the look . . . there is usually no stopping that."

"Take care of them. . . I mean. . . Meredith . . . she needs it. . . And Derek . . . I worry about him sometimes." William said needing his best friend to agree to this.

"You know I would do anything for you and your family. I also. . . Meredith will be taken care of in this town. . . " He stopped when he noticed William rubbing his arm yet again.

Darby and William look over to the girls when they hear laughter coming from their side of the café. "I can see what has Derek so mesmerized . . . she is a lovely young woman and the giggle . . . it is great to hear it coming from her. She has already come such a long way since she first got to town 2 months ago." William said smiling while rubbing his arm.

"She has. . . She will come around and I will help her all I can . . . maybe Derek can also . . . but, as friends, he has to realize William. . . "

"I know. . . " He said hoping she would continue to get better.

"Now . . . that arm . . . you have been rubbing it off and on through lunch. I really need to check it out." Darby said looking his friend in the eye.

"I will come in the morning, but right now, I have to get back to talk with George, make sure everything is under control today. We had some horses delivered this morning." William said.

"You really need to. . . I am getting concerned. . . Meredith even noticed and said something. I didn't notice until she said something. She is going to be great in this town." Darby said.

"Yes . . . she is. . . " William said looking up to his son walking across the café. "Hello, son. . ."

"Hey dad, Dr. Sullivan." Derek smiled, greeting them both. He stopped smiling and whipped his head around hearing the most amazing giggle in the world. . .there she was, looking happy with two of his best friends. His eyes locked on her. . .

William smiled . . . "looks like I need to be having that talk soon." He said quietly to Darby.

"Yes . . . you need to because she can't . . . not right now, but there was one time . . . last night that I think just maybe . . . she will get there. . . and I think Derek could take her there. But, you do need to talk to him." Darby said.

"I will . . . and Darby, please . . . take care of them for me . . . all of them. You are a wonderful man and you are the perfect friend . . . the best anyone could ask for." William said getting up to leave the table with a strange feeling this could be the last time he ever sees his best friend.

"Why are we getting so emotional, but just for that, give me a hug. . . " Darby said laughing, embracing this man he had known most of his adult life.

"Come on, son, we need to get back to make sure the horses are getting settled . . . "William said feeling relieved about his talk with Darby. Now, he needed to talk to his son . . . hopefully this afternoon after making sure everything was running smoothly at the ranch.

8


	5. Talking in the Barn

William Shepherd built this ranch from ground up and loved every second of it. He and Amanda bought this ranch when they found out they were pregnant with their first child, Kathleen. They lived in Denver, but, wanted their kids to grow up in a small town. There was barely a shack of a house on the property and a barn that was falling down, but they spent years building it up to the amazing place it is today. When they were able to build the first house, what is now the guest house, they knew it wouldn't be big enough because they always wanted a large family. 

William went out to work with George in the barn for a little while thinking about his conversation with Darby just a few hours earlier. He asked Derek to come out to the barn a little while ago, after he finished doing some things for his mother. When Derek was home, he wanted to help out as much as he could.

Derek walks into the barn with the clothes he wore on the ranch. He had on some old jeans with a few holes in them . . . but, they snugged his ass just like they should on any man working on the ranch . . . on this man. . . They were perfect. His untucked, blue shirt was perfect for the light breeze that was blowing today. He wore his Red Wing cowboy work boots that he just couldn't get rid of because they were broken in just right. To top it off, he wore a cowboy hat . . . cocked back on his head just perfect. . . The sunlight was hitting his face just right as he walked into the barn.

William looked up to see his son coming into the barn, he loved working with Derek. He was so proud of him becoming a doctor. Part of him always hoped Derek would want to take over the ranch. . . He knew Derek was torn and would run the ranch if he needed to.

"George. . . Can you give me some time with my son?" William asks.

"Sure, sir. . . I will go and check on Queenie. . . we need to run her this afternoon." George said heading out. Queenie was one of their top thoroughbreds that they used to breed with. They had a top notch stud coming in next week to breed with her if their calculations were correct on her being ready.

"Derek, come and sit down. . . " William suggested to Derek while taking a seat on the hay himself, motioning for Derek to come over.

Derek immediately realizes something is wrong . . . he can see it in his dad's eyes. The Shepherd men can be read through their eyes. Derek sat down next to his father, "What is wrong? You can talk to me." He said nervously.

"Nothing son . . . nothing is wrong, everything is fine. . . I want to talk to you about the new doctor in town." William said noticing how his son's eyes changed from a look of concern and worry to a look of awe.

William sighed knowing he had to continue, "There are some things . . . son . . . that you don't know about her." Derek looked at him as if he wasn't sure what his father was saying or why he was saying it.

William watched his son carefully before starting again, "I saw you looking at her last night."

"No. . . I wasn't. . . I didn't. . . She was. . ." Derek tried to say not sure what exactly to tell his father. The truth was, he couldn't get her off his mind.

"Derek. . . I know you, you forget, we are cut from the same mold, although I must say you can only hope you look half as good as I do when you get my age." They both paused to laugh, lightening the mood a bit.

"Son, look . . . Dr. Grey is going to be great in this town. . . Dr. Sullivan was really happy she chose to come here. But, she . . . things have not been easy for her in the last 5 months. She could really use a good friend and nothing more at this point." William said watching his son's eyes fall slightly.

"Is she ok?" Derek asked quickly worried about this woman that captivated his heart with one sound . . . her voice.

"She should be . . . but, right now, you need to focus on being the best Neurosurgeon you can be. You just made it to the next level . . . so, for now, focus on that. When she is ready. . . I think she is amazing and I would be proud for you to pursue her, I couldn't think of anyone better. But, Derek . . . not before she is ready."

"How did you know? I mean, you said something about seeing me looking at her. . . " Derek wondered.

"There is something I have never really talked about . . . when I met your mom." He said closing his eyes thinking about the first moment . . . that he saw the love of his life. "Your Aunt Kate and I graduated together from college and your mom's whole family was in town. The second I entered the room, I saw only one person. . . Amanda. The room was full, but I don't think I saw another person in that room all evening."

He opened his eyes and looked at Derek, "It took me at least an hour to actually get up the nerve to go and talk to her." They both smiled as William closed his eyes once more, "I knew the second I saw her, I was going to make her my wife and we would live happily . . . forever. It truly was love at first site."

"Wow . . . dad . . . You just knew." Derek said realizing things . . . scary things because more than once during the night, he woke up from a dream . . . a dream with Meredith wearing a wedding dress walking down the aisle to him. . . Meredith carrying one of his 4 children. . . Meredith. . .

"But, Derek . . . it was not easy . . . and I had to be a very patient man. I was 5 years older than she was. She had a year left of high school and her parents didn't agree with our relationship. I moved to be with her. I just knew I had to risk it all. At first, it was a disaster . . . we barely were able to see each other, but I didn't give up."

"What kept you going?" Derek asked captured by the story his father was telling. He knew his parents loved each other deeply and wanted to find that kind of love in his life.

"Knowing . . . she was it for me. She is the love of my life." He said with a tear threatening to fall.

"Meredith. . . dad. . .she. . . " Derek said trying to hold back the tears he felt quickly rising.

"I know son. . . I know . . . be patient though. She will come around. She just needs time. . . I saw her smiling last night . . . which is something that you don't see much from her, yet. She is making progress though Derek." William said watching his son's eyes.

Father and son sat quietly for a few minutes . . . both deep in thought from one of the most intimate conversations they had ever shared.

"Dad . . . you aren't going to tell me what it is, are you?" He said knowing his father wouldn't tell him the story behind Meredith Grey. If he knew one thing about his father, it was that he was a man of integrity.

"It is not mine to tell . . . be her friend Derek . . . then, when the time is right, you will know." He said starting to stand up to get back to working in the barn.

"Dad . . . wait . . . I have been thinking. . . Well. . . I want this—the ranch, this life that you and mom have had. I think I want to come and take over the ranch . . . let you retire." Derek said with a serious look on his face.

"Derek . . . you are going to be the best neurosurgeon . . . not working here on the ranch. George or one of your sister's husbands can do it. . . George is really good and I could still oversee things. . . " He said not wanting Derek to give up anything.

Derek sighed. He knew his dad would not just let him do this, but he needed to . . . he wanted to. He wanted the life his dad had . . . and he wanted it in Laramie . . . not in Denver although it was hard to admit it. Addison helped him realize it last night. He had thought about it the second his mom called him a few weeks ago and said how tired his dad had seemed lately. She would never want him to give up his career as a doctor to do this, but, he wasn't—this was something he wanted. "I love my brother's-in-law, but they couldn't find their ass from a hole in the ground." They both stopped to laugh thinking about them working on the ranch. They all tried to help out when they were in town, but it was really just comical. Someone usually had to go behind them to complete the job, except for Brandon. . . Maureen's husband. He did the best out of all of them and worked hard when he was in town.

"And George . . . he is great, but it just isn't the same. . . Dad . . . you know I love this place. I want my family to grow up here." Derek added.

"Derek. . . NO. . . I won't let you." William said demanding while standing up.

"Dad, sit back down and listen to me. I will still practice medicine. I have already talked to the chief of surgery at the hospital in Cheyenne and I can go to work there. Addison did it for a while and it doesn't have to be everyday. He said we could work out something a few days a week." Derek said looking his dad square in the eye.

William knew that Derek had thought about this. . . "You really want to?"

"More than anything. . . " Derek said feeling excited.

"You have your mind made up don't you . . . I am not going to be able to talk you out of this am I Derek?" William said shaking his head. He really did want Derek at the ranch . . . he wanted someone from the family, but he would never ask Derek to do that. He couldn't help but be excited about teaching his son everything. . . "As I told Darby today at lunch, Shepherd men are very headstrong . . . once we have something in our mind, nothing can change it." He stopped momentarily thinking about one possible problem, "What about Jill? Have you talked to her about this?"

Derek sighed. He knew Jill was . . . well, she was just a fuck partner, but his dad didn't need to know that. They both agreed to it and it worked for him. "Dad, Jill and I, we were anything more than . . . well, let's just say . . . we keep each other company. She isn't an issue and honestly, after last night, even being good company is over."

William wasn't sure what to say. He had met this girl on one of his trips down to Denver to see his son and was relieved to hear there was nothing serious there because they just seemed to tolerate each other. She was nice, but they just seemed to exist, "I am glad that is all she was . . . she was a nice girl, but not for you."

"I agree dad . . . it was comfortable with her, I knew I would never marry her. I have never even told her I love her." Derek stopped glad he realized he didn't really love Jill. They had been in their current status for over a year now and he knew it was time to take their status to a more serious level or end it. He knew after last night, it was over. "Dad . . . you are not going to be able to talk me out of it. . . I want to do this . . . and maybe . . . one day. . . Meredith will be here with me . . . because dad . . . the things you told me about mom. . . I . . . the same for me . . . Meredith . . . she is. . ."

"I know son. . . I knew the minute I saw you look at her." William said as both of them got up for a long embrace.

Amanda walked in and smiled watching father and son in a touching moment. She didn't want to break it up, but needed to, "Honey, Kathleen is on the phone and I think there may be a grandchild that wants to talk to her poppy."

"I love you, son . . . and I am so proud of you." William whispered in his ear.

"I love you dad and I couldn't have asked for a better dad." Derek said back.

William took the phone from Amanda and Derek went to his mom, "I am coming home." He said as he walked over to her, extending his arms ready to take his petite mom into his arms. 

"Oh . . . Derek . . . how?" 

"Dad is retiring. . . I am going to learn. . . I am going to take over the ranch. But, we can talk later, let's go in with dad." He said putting his arm around his mother as tears started to run down her eyes. She was excited to have her son home. . .

All three of them walked out of the barn to the house. If life could only stay this perfect. . .


	6. Into Town

**Hope you are enjoying this story. . . We love writing it!!!**

Derek woke up feeling . . . many emotions about the changes in his life that are about to come. He loved living on the ranch and had been considering moving back for a while knowing it was time for his father to slow down, retire, and enjoy life. He knew his dad well enough to know he would never back away from it entirely, but at least Derek would be there to do a lot of the work.

He did wonder if this was the best move . . . he loved being a surgeon, but he loved this life . . . it was slow paced; he could fish, ride horses, and just enjoy life. He wanted both and wondered if he really could have both. Addison seemed to think he could have both when they talked the other night. He was surprised she brought it up with him because it had been on Derek's mind for a few months now.

He called his sister, Maureen last night to tell her. He knew before he called she would be disappointed. He and Mark have dinner over there every Sunday night. It took months before Maureen would let Mark, 'the man-whore' around her children. He didn't even try to deny it when Maureen called him one. . . But, she knew Mark was really a great guy and became super uncle around her kids. He and Derek would do anything for her children. It did seem her children always got in trouble and blamed it on Uncle McTrouble. . . the nickname the kids came up with after he got them in trouble when he gave them chocolate right before dinner.

Derek smiled when he heard the voice on the phone . . . his 7 year old niece, Monica. She told him about all of the things she did at school during the week. After a few minutes, he heard his sister get on the phone. She immediately could hear the tenseness in his voice. . .

_"Derek? Is everything ok, you sound like . . . things aren't ok? Is dad ok? Mom has said he is tired a lot." Maureen immediately got nervous. _

_"No. . . Maureen, dad is fine; although he does seem tired which is why I have. . .um. . Decided to . . . move here . . . let dad retire." _

_Maureen was speachless.. She knew how much Derek loved the big city life and what his job meant to him... But she also knew that one day he would want to go back to Laramire...She just never thought it would be this soon. "What? Are you serious? You love being a surgeon . . . you are moving? What about Mark? Jill? The condo?" _

_"It is a good idea Maureen . . . it is time and I. . . I want this life. . . I want what mom and dad have." _

_"And you think you are going to have that with Jill?" Maureen asked. She had met her a few times, but thought they were more like companions that kept each other company and fulfilled the sexual needs, but that was it. _

_"Not with Jill. . ." Derek said completely sure of this decision. "You know there is really noting between Jill and I when I would prefer to bring Mark to dinner on Sunday nights." _

_"Thank God! She was . . . not for you. But, you mentioned you want what dad and mom have . . . that is rare Derek. . .even Brandon and I. . .we are happy, but our parents . . . it is truly amazing." _

_"I know." He said thinking about Meredith, but he wasn't going to say anything about her because at this point, he had no idea what would happen. Derek had told Mark when he talked to him last night because he could hear something different in Derek's voice. Mark questioned him about the hot chicks and Mark knew there was someone. So, Derek didn't have a choice but to tell him. He didn't tell Maureen though because of things his father said . . . to be her friend, but he knew that would be hard, but if that was his way in. . . He was willing to do anything. _

They talked for a few more minutes about the pros and cons of him moving back to Laramie. She knew he loved being a surgeon, but she knew the ranch . . . he loved it just as much. He was relieved when she ended the conversation by telling him how proud she is of him for taking this step and how much she loves him. She knew it was time for their father to retire.

He finished getting a few things together for the 2 ½ hour drive back to Denver so he could leave a little after breakfast.

About 20 minutes later, he could smell the wonderful scent of his mother's cooking and knew it was time for him to get downstairs. "It smells wonderful, mom." Derek said going over to where his mom was standing at the stove. He put his hands lightly on her shoulders and kissed her check.

"Anything for my son. . . I am cooking your favorite . . . if you even eat it anymore, biscuits and sausage gravy." She knew he had become more of a health nut the last few years . . . but, he was always up for his mother's cooking.

"You know I always eat anything you cook." He said smiling as he noticed his father coming downstairs, looking a little pale this morning.

"Dad . . . you look tired, are you sure you are ok?"

"Your dad is fine, Derek . . . we may have been up . . . a little too long last night." She said smiling looking at William as he reached her and wrapped his arms around her. . .

"I am sure our son does not care to hear about our late night." He said leaning into her, talking into her ear, trying to ignore the pain . . . figuring he was getting too old to roll around in the hay like teenagers with his wife.

"I can hear you dad. . . " Derek said rolling his eyes, but if truth be told, he loved seeing his parents so happy. He only hoped . . . he would find the same thing. His sister was right, it was hard to find; but, he couldn't shake the feeling that he found the person he would have that with. . .

The family ate breakfast together and talked about Derek's plans for the next few weeks. He was hoping to be back in 2 – 4 weeks. He had to give notice at work. He knew Mark would be disappointed, but they had been thinking about buying a condo in Winter Park. There was one on the market they were interested in and it was a ski in/ski out condo.

Derek went upstairs, got his things he would need and went to tell his parents goodbye.

"I am heading out. I will see you guys in a few weeks." Derek said smiling, trying to suppress any nervousness that may be surfacing.

His father walked up to him and gave him a tight hug . . . it lasted longer than normal. "Derek. . . I am so proud of you son and am excited you have decided to come take over. . . if you decide. . . you would rather stay in Denver, it is ok."

"Dad . . . you know I am coming. . . I want to do this."

"I know son, I know . . . and I couldn't be happier. I love you so much." He said still holding on tightly to Derek.

They let go. . . Derek told his mother goodbye, giving her a kiss on her cheek before he got in the car and headed off.

"I am going to go into town for a little while . . ." William told Amanda as they watched him drive off.

"Do you want a beautiful lady to join you?" Amanda asked.

"Depends on who this beautiful lady is because there is only one I want to be with. . . " William said gazing into her eyes.

"hmmm. . . I love you William."

"And I love you Amanda, forever. . . "

"And ever" Amanda said before tilting her head up to kiss him tenderly.

They headed into the house, finished getting ready, and headed off to town. . .

William dropped Amanda off at Turtle Rock to see Adele because it had been a few weeks since she had a chance to catch up with her. He found it hard to let her go as he got out of the car, opened her door, and took him in his arms. He found himself not able to let her go kissing her one more time.

"I will see you in about an hour." William said smiling at her before leaning in for one more kiss with his arms still tightly wrapped around her.

"That sounds great . . . make sure you say hi to Darby and Meredith for me. . . And you ask that sweet child if she would like to come over for dinner on Sunday." She said smiling back at her.

"I will do that. . . I love you. . . " William said back walking back over to his car door.

"I love you." Amanda said watching William get into the car. She constantly thought about how lucky she was to find the love of her life.

William got into his car and drove off down the street looking back at Amanda walking in Turtle Rock. He thought this was really silly . . . him having to go to the doctor's office . . . he was fine, a little tired, but fine.

When he got into the office, Bailey was the first person he saw . . . she was the first person everyone saw, she practically ran the office.

Bailey looked up . . . she had known William for years now and she immediately noticed it right away . . . something was wrong, "Mr. Shepherd, Darby will be right out, he is just finishing with Mr. Clayton. Why don't you have a seat?"

"Thank you, I think I will." William said.

As soon as Meredith heard Bailey say, "Mr. Shepherd", she peeked around the corner.

"Good morning, Mr. Shepherd . . ." Meredith said seeing William look up at her. She knew right away what he was thinking and about to say. . . "I am sorry. . . William, how are you this morning?"

By now she was in the lobby and she went to him and gave him a hug. . . "What is this I hear that Darby is in with a patient . . . He is as bad as me . . . he retires and can't quit although he would never admit to it." William said trying to smile, but winced a little instead.

Meredith looked at him curiously, but went on telling him what had happened minutes ago, "Oh, you know Mr. Clayton . . . he is not ready for a new doctor. There are some people in town that just aren't ready to let go. . . I am young and I don't know as much and don't have the experience."

"Clayton and anyone else who do not want you to be their doctor is a fool. What man in his right mind would rather have Darby Sullivan looking after him when they could have you. . . " William said smiling.

Meredith blushed a little, "Oh William, its ok . . . I know it is going to be harder on some people than on others . . . people don't like change. . . I get that, I am sure Mr. Clayton and the others will come around."

"Girl . . . you are an amazing doctor . . . this town is lucky to have you and will come around. You are a kick ass doctor and they will all see it." Bailey said joining in the conversation. William and Meredith both looked at each other shocked at this admission from her. She wasn't like this often and it left both of them speechless.

"But, if anyone ever asks. . . I will deny it . . . I have a reputation to uphold." Bailey said smirking a little towards them.

"I think that is a good thing coming from her." William whispered to Meredith making her giggle; he was trying to smile, but wincing one more time, this time more noticeable. . .

"William . . . you are not ok." Meredith asked more concerned noticing this from William.

He straightened his back trying to ignore the dull ache he had all morning, "I am fine. . . Darby will be out in just a few minutes."

"Ok, it was great seeing you this morning." Meredith said smiling back as she was heading back to the back.

"Oh. . . Meredith, Amanda wanted me to ask if you want to have dinner with us Sunday night." He said feeling the dull ache becoming much more pronounced.

"That would be great, I would love to. Bailey, I will be in my office when Mrs. Rabb comes in." Meredith said.

As Meredith turned back to go to her office, she heard a thud and turned back around, "OH MY GOD, WILLIAM." She said running over to him causing Bailey to follow her quickly.


	7. To the Rescue

She rushed over to him just in time to catch him from falling to the floor . . . the thud came from him hitting the wall behind him as he slumped up against it, clutching his chest and having a hard time breathing. 

"WILLIAM. . . STAY WITH ME. . . SHIT. . ." She noticed his eyes fluttering between open and closed.

"Bailey . . . he is having a myocardial infarction." She looked up momentarily and saw Bailey really didn't know what she was talking about, "A HEART ATTACK!" Meredith yelled, "GET EVERYTHING READY!" She yelled at Bailey, but this didn't happen often, so Bailey really wasn't sure what she needed to go and get.

Mr. Clayton and Darby ran to the lobby hearing the commotion. . . "Oh my god. . . " Mr. Clayton said watching Meredith check for vitals. Darby was motionless . . . he couldn't move, he couldn't watch his best friend. . .

"NO PULSE. . ." Meredith yelled. She looked up at Darby as she laid William all of the way on the floor as quickly and gently as possible. "Help me. . ." She looked at Darby as he stood still, unable to move his legs. He couldn't watch this . . . he knew . . . something wasn't right with him, but he didn't do anything . . . and now, his best friend of over 30 years was lying. . . in his office. . . with no pulse. It was too much for him. . .

Meredith saw the look on Darby's face . . . one of fear . . . one of sadness . . . one of guilt. She didn't have time to worry about that right now because she only had one thing to worry about . . . saving William's life. She knew she would be doing this alone and that scared the hell out of her. This was a man in two short months had taken her in and treated her better than her own father had ever thought about. She does have good memories form when she was a small child, but she hasn't seen him since she was 6.

"I have to start CPR. Get the ambulance here . . . we need to get him to Cheyenne." She yelled, hoping they could make the 30 minute drive with him alive. . . 

She started the steps of CPR she had learned, practiced on dummies, have watched it done in emergency situations, and had performed it herself . . . she had to get his pulse back . . . she had to, no matter what. . .

She tilted her head and listened for breath . . . she didn't hear one, so she took the two breaths . . . lasting one second each. She laced her fingers and started the 15 quick but hard compressions. One thing she had learned well is they had to be fast and deep. . .

The first round of CPR didn't get his heart started back up, so she started it again. She knew her adrenaline was pumping throughout her body. . . She listened for breath, took the two breaths into William and started the compressions again. On the 13th compression, she heard what sounded like a breath so she stopped and listened for breath. They were all holding their breath . . . watching the scene unfold. For the first time, Darby was able to move . . . he took one step forward in anticipation . . . hoping. . .

"I hear it. He is fibrillating. . . Bailey . . . get me the AED." She said taking his pulse . . . it was slow, but it was there and getting a little stronger every few seconds. When Bailey got back, she shocked him once to kick-start his heart . . .

"Did you call for the ambulance?" The ambulance was at the fire station where there was room to house it.

"Yes . . . they should be here any second. . ." Bailey replied.

"Get me some nitroglycerine and I need to start him on a morphine drip." She barked orders at Bailey as she was still checking his pulse noticing his eyes were starting to open a little. . . She was in complete control . . .

"William . . . can you hear me?" Meredith said trying to go into complete doctor mode . . . she didn't need her feelings to get in the way.

"What? Where . . . am. . . I? Meredith . . . " He said looking to her for an explanation.

"You are in the lobby of Dr. Sullivan's . . . you . . . um . . . " Meredith said nervously not sure what she should say to him.

"My chest . . . hurts." He said. . .

"Yes . . . it will be sore, but we are going to get you on a Morphine drip." Meredith said knowing he would be sore from the CPR.

"It was bad." He said shutting his eyes trying to hold back the tears. . . all he could think about in that second was Amanda. . . he couldn't leave her. . . "Amanda" He breathed out opening his eyes, pleading with Meredith to find her.

"William, where is she at?" Meredith asked knowing the look.

"Turtle Rock." He whispered trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall.

"I will go and get her." Mr. Clayton said not believing what he just witnessed. He wouldn't even let her draw his blood, but now . . . she saved William . . . when Dr. Sullivan just stood still. . .

"I will go . . . she needs to. . . I need to go." Darby said finally able to take more than one step towards William.

Bailey had come back with the things Meredith requested and she started getting his IV started. . .

William turned his head slightly to look up at his best friend. . . "She will be worried . . . take care of her . . . just in case. . . I love her . . . god, I love her." He said closing his eyes again feeling the tears swelling up in the corner of his eyes.

Darby bent down. . . "This amazing lady saved your life and we intend on getting you to the hospital alive so they can run some test. . . William, I am sorry. . . I should have. . . "

"You didn't know . . . we never know. . . Amanda. . . " He said knowing this was no one's fault. . . he knew he had not been ok for the last few weeks.

Darby looked over at Meredith. . . She understood . . . why he couldn't help . . . why he froze . . . and couldn't help her. "You were. . . " He said looking at Meredith trying not to let his emotion so through. . .he knew she was a great doctor, but she just saved his best friend.

"Dr. Sullivan . . . why don't you go and get Mrs. Shepherd. He is stable enough to be transported to Cheyenne for testing." Meredith said seeing the emotion in his eyes. . .

Darby got up to walk out of the door as they all heard the ambulance arriving. Everyone in town had stepped out to the street to see what the commotion was including everyone from Turtle Rock. . .

Darby immediately spotted Amanda who had already started walking in the way of the office. The minute she saw Darby . . . she knew. . . She knew the second she heard the ambulance. . . She started running to the office.

"Amanda, STOP!" Darby said trying as she tried run right past him, but he grabbed her and took her in his arms. . . "Listen to me." He said as she already had tears pouring down her face.

"Is he. . . OH MY GOD. . . " She said sobbing.

"Amanda. . . He is alive. . . He seems to be stable. . . Dr. Grey is with him. . . She . . . um . . . she. . . " Darby couldn't get it out. . . thinking about how great she had been knowing exactly what to do when he himself couldn't move.

"Dr. Grey saved him?" She said knowing exactly what he was trying to say.

"Yes . . . he . . . his heart stopped and she did CPR." He said barely over a whisper.

"It was a heart attack . . . why. . . I should have known. . . " She sobbed into Darby's shoulder.

"We all can blame ourselves . . . but, it is no one's fault." He said trying not to feel a twinge of guilt.

"I want. . . I need to see him." She said leaning back for a second.

"Of course . . . he asked to see you too." Darby said trying to give her a reassuring smile.

"I can't . . . lose him." She said.

"You aren't. We are going to have to transport him to Cheyenne. . . Is Derek still here?"

She sighed, "No. . . He left about an hour ago. I should call him."

"Why don't we go and see William first, we shouldn't worry anyone until we know something more."

"Yes . . . see William. . . I will call the kids later." She said taking the last few steps to the door. She stopped, took a deep breath, and wiped her tears. She walked through the door to see her husband . . . the love of her life . . . lying on the floor, with his eyes closed . . . he looked like the life had been sucked out of him. She saw the IV Meredith had started.

Meredith looked up, "William. . . " She said knowing he was just trying to sit back and let the medicine go into effect.

He opened his eyes to look up . . . he knew she was there the second she walked in the door, "Amanda. . . I love you." 

"William . . . you are ok . . . thank god. . . " She said hugging him trying to be gentle. . .

"I hate to . . . but, William . . . we really need to get going." Meredith said watching the tender moment between the two. . . She knew what it was like . . . although deep down, she knew her situation wasn't exactly the same as this wonderful love story.

"I will go with you. . . " Amanda said.

Meredith looked at Darby. She knew Amanda couldn't ride in the ambulance. . . Meredith needed to go with him in case . . . there was an emergency. . .

"Amanda. . . You will need to ride with me. . . Meredith . . . she needs to go with him . . . there won't be enough room . . . she will take good care of him." Darby said softly with compassion in his eyes, looking at Meredith nodding her head with a similar compassionate smile towards Amanda.

"It is fine. . . I will see you at the hospital." William said as they all stepped out of the way of the paramedics who were getting him strapped on body board for transport on the gurney.

"I love you. . . " Amanda said with a tear in the corner of her eyes.

"I love you. . . " William said gazing up at her starting to feel the quick effects of the morphine drip.


	8. Just Like Your Father

Derek paced the hall way. He was not used to being on this side. He was used to being the one that held the knife . . . but today. . . Today someone else held the knife that was going to hold his father's life in their hands. He still could not believe it when he got the phone call from his mother right as he walked in the door. He figured she was doing the motherly thing and calling to see if he made it home . . . As soon as she said, "Derek" he knew something was wrong. . .

_"Mom, what is wrong?" Derek asked knowing . . . it was bad . . . _

_"Oh, Derek . . . your father." She barely got out without letting a few tears fall again. _

_His heart sank. . . Nothing could happen to him . . . He was fine . . . He had just left them hours ago . . . He had a feeling though . . . yesterday when they were talking . . . it was a strange conversation . . . and his dad . . . he looked tired, very tired . . . "Mom. . . what is it?" He couldn't help but feel the tears come to his eyes, knowing what she was about to say. _

_"He had . . . Derek . . . he had a heart attack." She said knowing she should have seen it coming. He was showing all of the signs, but heart trouble wasn't something he ever had problems with. He was working on the ranch daily which was more exercise than if he went to the gym an hour a day. _

_The tears that had threatened to fall a second ago were now streaming down his face at full force. . . No, this is not happening. . . "Mom, tell me . . . is he ok? He has to be ok . . ." _

_They were both crying over the phone, neither knowing exactly what to say or do, "Derek. . . Dr. Grey . . . she saved him. He was in Darby's office when it happened. Dr. Grey . . . she was amazing, she gave him CPR and saved him. . . We are in Cheyenne now . . . he is stable, but Derek, I am scared. . ." She said crying a little harder at her admission to her son. It was hard to admit something that big to your son, but he was her son . . . her only son and he was a spitting image of his father. _

_He tried to process all that his mother just said. Meredith. . . she saved him. . . the girl he couldn't get out of his head from the second he heard 'the voice' . . . she saved his father. . . The first thing Derek wanted to do when he was able to think again about the present situation was to call the hospital in Cheyenne to see what was being done for his father and what course of action they were taking with him. "Mom, who is with you now?" _

_"Darby brought me here. . . Dr. Grey rode with you father in the ambulance . . . just in case . . ." She said trying not to lose control over the phone. She took a deep breath and continued, "They are here. . . Dr. Grey went back with your father and Darby is right here with me. . ." _

_Derek wanted to stay on the phone with her, but was relieved that one of his parent's best friends was with her. It also helped that Dr. Grey was with him . . . he knew she was young, but he knew how much she cared for his father. He knew what he had to do . . . he had to get to his mother; she should not be alone and do this on her own. "Mom, I will be right there . . . as soon as I can. . . I will call my sisters. I love you and tell dad . . ." He stopped and composed himself, "I love him. . ." _

_"I love you too, son." She said hanging up the phone. _

_He left not even remembering if he locked his apartment. At this point, he didn't care. . . On his way, he called his sisters . . . each one of them as shocked as he was. . .their father was the strong one in the family . . . One by one each of his sisters said they were be there, but Derek told them to wait. . . wait until he got to Cheyenne to assess what is going on. He would call them and let them know what was going on every step of the way._

He didn't remember driving to Cheyenne and what usually took an hour and a half, took only an hour. He was glad he didn't get pulled over . . . when he got to the hospital, he was glad to see his father alert and talking to his mother. He looked . . . so tired . . . so expressionless as he talked. He was glad Dr. Grey had stayed with him and demanded his father be scheduled for an angiogram and any other necessary tests to determine if there was blockage and/or other damage. He wanted to see her again and hated it had to be under these circumstances, but he couldn't help but fall that much deeper . . . she had saved her father. . .

They got the test results later that day . . . he needed bypass surgery . . . he had blockage in his heart. The minute the doctor said surgery . . . he knew they were heading to Exempla Saint Joseph Hospital in Denver if he was going to have to have surgery, he was going to have the best. It is one of the reasons Derek choose to do his residency there. He stayed on as an attending once he completed the fellowship program last year. They had one of the top cardio-thoracic surgeons in the country, Dr. Erica Hahn. The treating physician in Cheyenne wanted him to stay overnight in Cheyenne before sending him to Denver. . . When they got to Denver the next day, Dr. Hahn agreed he needed bypass surgery and scheduled it for the next day.

Derek continued to pace in the hallway . . . It had been a few hours and the nurse had come out twice to give positive updates . . . to his family who was in the waiting area. Only one of the sisters, Maureen, came today because the others lived far away. If Derek had to choose one to be there with him, it would be Maureen. She lived in Denver and they were close . . . they were the closest in age and always did things together growing up. She was a year and a half younger than Derek.

Mark hated seeing his best friend like this . . . he didn't know what this was like . . . to have a family circle around one of its family members . . . the one that held their family together. He knew Derek admired his father and from what he learned from Mrs. Shepherd in the last 2 days, Derek was just like his father. He walked out into the hall and put his hand on his shoulder causing Derek to jump, "Hey man, I didn't mean to scare you. . . You know he is going to be ok. . . From what I have learned of your father, he is strong . . . and Dr. Hahn is the best. You know she will do anything to save him. She knows you would kill her and make it look like an accident."

This caused Derek to let out a much needed laugh before quickly turning to a frown, "But, Mark . . . why did I not see this? I was just with him. . . I should have . . . Mark, if something would have happened . . . or happens to him . . . I will never be able to forgive myself." Derek said sadly looking down with a few tears falling from the corner of his eyes. He was strong . . . like his father and he had only broke down once during the last few days. When his mom called, tears fell . . . but, on his way . . . he just let it all out, sobbing uncontrollably. He was glad to have made it to Cheyenne without wrecking. He quickly wiped them away before anyone could see . . .

Just then Meredith came around the corner with coffee. She and Darby went back to Laramie once Derek got to Cheyenne. Meredith decided to drive down to Denver with Darby and his wife. She needed to be there. . . Mrs. Shepherd asked her to come and she knew she had to. She just heard every word he had said and knew Darby was feeling something very similar. This wasn't anyone's fault and she knew that. No one could have stopped this from happening.

Derek finally looked up realizing she was standing in front of him . . . a few steps away. Mark had heard about Meredith. . . Derek called him the night of the retirement party and told him all about he new doctor in town. Mark knew she wasn't someone ordinary by the way Derek talked about her. . . "Dr. Shepherd . . . you know this is no one's fault." She said kindly, smiling compassionately.

"Dr. Grey. . . It is Derek. . . " He gave her his best-effort smile. Even in this sadness, she could bring a smile to his face.

"Just like your father . . . and as I have told your father . . . it is Meredith." She said smiling back at him.

"Thank you, Meredith . . . but, I just wish I could have seen it . . . he was showing all of the signs, rubbing his arm . . . one of the number one signs." He said.

Meredith bit on her lower lip . . . she had seen the same thing, "Derek . . . no one . . . could have realized this was going to happen." She sighed, "We all should have seen . . . I saw it too Derek, I asked him about it. He said he was tired. We just need to be thankful he was . . . at the office. . ." She said thinking back to the event. Her adrenaline didn't allow her to be nervous . . . but, afterwards . . . she realized the magnitude of what had happened . . . she saved him . . .

Derek tried to smile even more. . . He knew everything she was saying was what a good doctor would say. . . He had even had said this more than once to families himself . . . but, she was compassionate . . . honest . . . and he hadn't thanked her yet. . . "Meredith. . . Thank you. . . I have never had a chance to. . ." He had to quickly stop, feeling the tears welling up heavy in his eyes.

Mark watched as Derek and Meredith had a conversation with their eyes . . . until they heard the elevator open. . . Dr. Hahn took enough steps to get out of the elevator . . . looking tired with the expressionless look of doctors . . . one that Derek had learned to do well. They were trained to do that . . . not to give any glimmer of hope or despair. She took a deep breath and walked toward them. . .


	9. Who Is She?

Derek looked up as he saw Dr. Hahn walk out of the elevator. . . He tried to read her, but she was giving nothing away. He took a step towards her, "My dad. . . " He said Wanting. . .Needing . . . Begging . . . for good news. . .

Dr. Hahn just motioned for him to follow her towards the lobby so she could talk to the family together. The second Dr. Hahn walked into the waiting room with Derek, Amanda immediately stood up, "My husband . . . how is . . . he is ok, right?" She said hoping. . . Longing. . . Pleading. . .

Dr. Hahn took a deep breath. . . "Mr. Shepherd, he pulled through. . . It lasted longer than we thought and I thought. . ." She said clearing her throat before continuing, "It was a long, hard surgery. . . He is a fighter and is strong . . . that pulled him through."

Tears filled Amanda's eyes quickly and threatened to fall, "When can we see him?"

"As soon as he is out of recovery . . . A nurse will come and get you . . . but, only two at a time, and just for a few minutes . . . he is going to need his rest. He will be in the CICU (Cardiac Intensive Care Unit) at least for a few days." Dr. Hahn said in the doctor talk Derek was used to giving . . . he wasn't the one that should be receiving it.

Amanda came over and gave Dr. Hahn a hug, "Thank you so much. . . I couldn't lose him . . . he is the love of my life."

Derek walked up to his co-worker, reaching out his hand, "I knew . . . if anyone was going to do this surgery . . . it had to be you. . . Thank you. I am not used to this. . . I am the one that is supposed to be giving the information."

Erica just nodded and said she needed to get back to check on him. . . She said she would make sure a nurse would come and get them.

They sat, in quiet . . . in anticipation of seeing him. It seemed like eternity from the time Dr. Hahn left to the time the nurse came in to get them. "He is set up in the CICU now . . . you can see him, but only 2 at a time."

Derek thanked the nurse politely. . . Amanda took Derek's hand. . . "Let's go see your dad."

He gave his sister a hug. "I will be right back out so you can go in and see him. . . Before we go. . . I should prepare both of you . . ." Derek said waiting for confirmation they understood. "Dad . . . he is going to look weak. Bypass surgery . . . it takes a lot out of a person. He will have tubes and will be heavily medicated. . . You need to be ready for it. . ." He said trying to keep the tears from rushing out. This wasn't his father . . . his father was a strong man, but right now, he will be weak and will need lot's of support.

Maureen held back the tears. . . She was glad her dad made it through the surgery. . . She saw them more often than the other sisters because she lived the closest to them. She and Derek tried to go to the ranch as much as they could. "Give daddy a kiss for me."

Derek smiled and walked off with his mother. . .

When they got into the room, William looked so frail . . . weak . . . just like Derek had warned, but it didn't make it hurt any less. Amanda tried to hold back the tears, but they would not stop. . . She wiped them away with the back of her hand as Derek pulled the chair up close to his dad's bed so that his mother could sit down close beside him. . . Amanda took William's hand in hers. . . "William, honey . . . its ok . . . I am here now." She leaned over the bed and gave him a kiss." Derek watched his mother . . . the love she had for his father. . . .

"Can you wake up. . . I would really like to see you and your wonderful eyes . . ." She said trying to keep the tears from spilling over.

William's eyes started to flutter causing the tears to fall freely down her face. Derek stood behind his mother with his hands on her shoulders for support. . . He knew she could do this, she was a strong woman, but it didn't make it any easier.

Finally William opened his eyes for a second . . . but, that was all of the confirmation Derek needed to know he was going to be ok. . . He walked around to the other side of the bed and took William's other hand in his. They just stood there for a few minutes . . . neither saying anything. . .

"I am going to go and get Maureen . . . will you be ok?" Derek said looking at his mother lovingly.

"Yeah . . . she wants to come in . . . And your sisters, we need to call them." Amanda said never forgetting anything . . . even through all of this. . .

"Ok. . . I will take care of that also." He said bending down to kiss his father's cheek. Then, he walked around to his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, son. Thanks for everything." She said tenderly to her son.

"Mom, I love you to. Dad. . . He is going to be ok." Derek said believing that to be true.

Derek walked out to get Maureen. . .

As Maureen was in visiting with her father, Derek, Meredith, and Mark were all in the waiting room . . . Dr. Sullivan had gone to get a cup of coffee . . .

The three of them were talking when all of a sudden Mark tapped Derek on the shoulder. Derek looked up to the last person he wanted to see walking into the room. He stood up and walked over to her. . . "Jill, what are you doing here?"

"Well, you would know if you bothered to return any one of my phone calls . . ."

Derek just rolled his eyes; he did not have time for this . . . she was the least of his worries. "Has it even occurred to you that something could be wrong . . . I am in a waiting room . . . in street clothes . . . or are you too busy worrying about yourself that you don't even think about someone else?"

"Derek. . . I have been trying to call you for 2 days . . . when did you even get back in town. . . you didn't even call. . . to tell me anything." She said a little hurt this time that he hadn't called.

"Look, Jill. . . I really am sorry I have not called, but my father. . . Let's just say I have been busy. . ." Derek said apologetic but, not sorry.

Jill looked passed his shoulders and saw an unfamiliar face sitting close to Mark, her eyes watching Derek and Jill closely, "I can see that . . ." Jill said, rolling her own eyes.

Derek looked over his shoulder to see what it was she was talking about . . . He turned back to Jill realizing exactly what she meant. He had no idea what he was about to say, but he knew it had to be done . . . seeing Meredith . . . that was all it took for him to think about her . . . his feelings for her . . . he had to tell Jill soon; right now, his focus is his father and his family and it would have to wait a few more days. "You have no idea what you are talking about . . . Listen, I do need to talk to you about this . . . not here. . Not now . . . I will call you in a few days."

"But, Derek . . ." Jill said, wanting more from him right now.

"Jill. . . I can't. . . I will call . . ." Derek said. She turned around and walked away . . .

Derek went to site back down to talk to Meredith and Mark for a few minutes before remembering he needed to call his sister. "Hey guys. . . I need to go call my sister's to let them know dad is out of surgery." Derek said getting up . . . shooting Mark a warning glance. Even though the last 2 days have been a whirlwind. . . Mark had heard about Meredith and was he excited to actually get to meet her today.

Meredith wanted to know who that woman was. . . But it wasn't her business . . . whoever it was, Derek did not look happy to see her . . .

"What is it?" Mark asked.

It was almost as Mark could read her mind . . . she wondered how this person who she just met would know something was even wrong, "Nothing." She said in a small state of shock.

He smiled, he knew exactly what was on her mind and was glad she was curious, "Don't worry about her . . . she is nothing."

She quickly shot him a look . . . how did he know. . . "What? No . . . I was. . . It's none of my business . . . and I don't care." She said sighing wondering why she even cared enough to be stuttering along. . ."

Mark . . . saw the look in her eyes, "Ok . . . if you say so . . . but, I am just telling you . . . she is not someone to worry about."

"Why would I be worried about her?" Meredith couldn't help but feel strangely at ease knowing she was not someone to worry about . . . but, then again, why did she care. . . Derek and her . . . she wasn't ready . . . she couldn't . . . besides, she didn't even know him . . .

Darby and his wife, Krista, came back from seeing William . . . Meredith walked over to them the second she saw them trying to get her mind off the conversation she just had with Mark . . . "How is he doing?"

"He is stable . . . do you want to see him before we go?" Darby asks.

"I would like to. . . I should tell him and Mrs. Shepherd goodbye." She said feeling relieved he was ok.

"Ok. . . We will leave shortly after." Darby said.

She took off down the hall and quietly went into his "room" in the CICU . . . She stopped suddenly taking on the moment between Amanda and William. Amanda was standing with a wash cloth, wiping his forehead. Meredith could tell she was whispering stuff to him . . . there was so much love . . . so much emotion. . . It was that moment that she realized . . . she didn't love Chris like that . . . she didn't have the kind of affection she sees when she looks at Amanda and William Shepherd or Darby and Krista Sullivan. . . those people are happy. She can't help but think her life would have been nothing like that . . . they would have been doctors . . . busy doctors who would not have time for each other and that would have been ok with them. . . In this moment . . . she knew . . . she had to do something . . . somehow feel better. . .not feel so guilty about things. . . She had no idea how she could do it . . . but, she would figure it out. One thing she has learned in the last few months is that she can do anything she sets her mind to . . .

"Mrs. Shepherd?" Meredith asks quietly making sure it is ok.

"Come here, Dear . . . he is just resting. They say he is on some pretty heavy sedation still . . . and the tubes have to stay in for at least 24 hours . . . Derek says that is normal." She said looking for reassurance from Meredith.

"Yes, ma'am . . . it is normal." She replied.

"I just don't know what I would have done . . . if I lost him . . . He is the love of my life . . . Thank you, Meredith . . . you really are a life saver." She said, tearing up for what seem like the thousandth time today.

"I was just doing my job. . ." She said trying not to let her voice waver.

They talked for a few minutes before Meredith said they were going to get on the road back to Laramie.

As Meredith was walking back from William's room, she ran into Derek walking back from calling his sister's, "You guys are heading out?"

"Yeah, I think so. . . I am really glad your dad is ok. He is such a wonderful man and your mom . . . they are both really great."

"Dr. Grey, I want to say thank you again for everything you have done for my father. He is here today because of you . . . Laramie is lucky to have you." He said giving her his smile . . . the one that makes any heart melt.

"And from what I hear, someone is coming home. . . Laramie is lucky to have one of its own back. Oh, and remember, it is Meredith." She said smiling warmly at him . . . finding herself comfortable talking to him . . . that was all this was . . . casual conversation.

Darby and Krista walk up saying it is time to go. They all exchange goodbye's, including Mark who had walked out with them. The three of them walk out of the hospital . . . leaving Derek and Mark. . . Both realized it was best for Derek to go, but both a little sad because they had become like brothers since meeting the first day of college. . .Mark told Derek anything was possible. . . maybe he would end up there some day. . .


	10. Hot Apple Pie

Meredith Grey never saw herself doing this . . . in a kitchen . . . cooking . . . well, trying to anyway and she was surprised to learn how much fun cooking could be. She couldn't believe this was her third attempt to cook with these ladies. She stopped by the night after Mr. and Mrs. Shepherd came home from the hospital in Denver to bring something from Turtle Rock and was amazed to find so much food. She mentioned to Mrs. Shepherd she would have liked to have cooked something for them, but she had no idea how to cook. Mrs. Shepherd said she would love to teach her on Sunday nights. Every Sunday night for the last 8 years, the Sullivan's and Shepherd's ate together. The women cooked and the men cleaned up. For the last 3 weeks, since William has been home . . . they have been at the Shepherd's each week and the woman are doing both cooking and cleaning. Meredith didn't mind the cleaning part; the only thing she had to worry about was breaking something. 

Somehow cooking with these women seemed so natural . . . and every time she came over, it seemed to be more and more natural. Tonight's lesson was apple pie. . . Krista Sullivan was trying to show her how to mix the dry ingredients first.

"Now, Meredith . . . this is the trick to a good pie crust . . . mix the dry ingredients first, but you can't over stir it. Just mush the Crisco in with the flour and the pinch of salt until it is mixed together." She said kindly to Meredith.

"Oh . . . um . . . ok." Meredith looked down at the recipe Krista had written out for her. She couldn't believe these ladies do this from memory. She didn't think she could ever do that. She got the dry ingredients into the bowl and started to combine the ingredients.

"Yes, Meredith, that is great. Just keep going until it is blended . . . you are doing it perfectly . . . you aren't stirring to fast or anything." She said smiling at her. Amanda stopped what she was doing to look as well.

"You have the touch. Must be the doctor hands. . . " Amanda added looking over at Krista, both of them smiling.

Meredith looked at both of them, knowing there was a story . . . Krista started, "Darby actually does the best crust . . . no one can top it. But, you . . . you may."

"Does he get the flour all over him because I am quite sure I have more on me already than what is in this bowl?" Meredith said laughing. She truly enjoyed being in the kitchen with these women. They helped her and encouraged her, something she wasn't used to, but was embracing it here in Laramie.

They both joined Meredith in laughter, "Dear, I think he gets more over everything when he does it. But, he says that is what makes it the best." Krista said continuing to laugh.

Krista then explained how to add the wet ingredients. The key to that was not to pour in all of the water at once . . . and never work the crust too much. When the crust was in a good ball, Krista explained how to flatten it out to make the crust. Meredith did as instructed and put it in the bottom of the pie pan.

"Now, you get to make one all by yourself . . . for the top of the pie . . . I am going to start getting the salad ready." Krista said warmly to Meredith.

"Oh. . . I don't think. . . I am not sure. . ." Meredith looked at her worriedly.

"You can do it, dear. . ." She said giving her the confidence she needed.

"Yes. . . I can." Meredith said knowing she needed to at least try. She wanted to do this. It was part of her growing and this new life she was starting to really enjoy.

Meanwhile, Darby and William are outside on the porch swing drinking lemonade and talking. . .

"It is really good that Meredith is getting out more . . . she seems to have made big strides in the last month. I didn't go into the office once this week . . . the people in town are really starting to like her as well." Darby said smiling.

Both men noticed a car driving up the driveway. . . "She is doing better it seems. Is that my son? He is not supposed to be home until tomorrow."

Darby and William stood up as Derek stopped the car. He was not supposed to be there until tomorrow but after telling Jill this morning that he was moving, he decided to get in the car and come home today... He knew he shouldn't have avoided her for weeks, but it seemed he was just so busy and there was never a good time. He had not even seen her since the day in the hospital . . . the day of his dad's surgery. He was shocked that she was even upset . . . much more than he expected her to be and this was the reason he left today instead of tomorrow. Maureen was disappointed, but he was worried Jill would just show up and make a scene. Mark was going to continue to go to dinner with the family.

William got to the car slowly while Darby opened the door. . . "It is great to see you. . . Welcome Home." Darby said, shaking his hand, tightly.

"Thanks. . . Dad . . . how are you? You look good, are you sure you should be walking this far?" Derek said making sure his dad was doing ok.

"Derek, I am fine and am glad to see you, but weren't you coming tomorrow?" William asked curiously.

Derek sighed not wanting to tell him the real reason, "Well, if you want, I can turn around and come back, but I thought I would just surprise you and mom. I knew you guys would be cooking enough for an army." He said smiling at his father.

"No, no, I am glad you are here . . . your mother is going to be thrilled . . ." William said giving his son a big hug.

The three men walked into the house, immediately into the kitchen, "Look at what the cat dragged in . . ." William said with a huge smile on his face.

All three women turned around . . . His mother immediately dropped what she was doing and went over to her son, embracing him in a tight hug . . . "Derek, what are you doing here? I thought you were coming in tomorrow."

"Well. . . Surprise . . . Guess I was just excited to come home and did not want to wait another . . ." He stopped suddenly when he looked over and saw the most beautiful thing ever. . . Meredith . . . in his mother and father's kitchen covered in flour. . . "day." He choked out. This face . . . this person . . . he had thought about her for three straight weeks and he wondered when he would see her, but he never thought she would be here. . .

The older adults in the room took notice of Derek and his eyes. . . How much they changed in a split second. Derek walked over to her, "Hello Meredith . . ."

"I am glad you and your father have finally learned my name." She said smiling at him before realizing she must look like a mess with flour everywhere. She immediately turned around to wipe the flour that she knew was on her face.

Derek did not want to laugh but could not help himself . . . she looked so cute standing there with flour on her face.

"Derek, Meredith is making apple pie . . ." Amanda said smiling at her son, "your favorite."

"Yes, it is. . ." He said smiling at Meredith.

"I have actually never made an apple pie before . . . so, don't expect much. . . I actually. . Um. . . I don't cook. . ." She said rambling.

The more she talked the more Derek wanted to hear. . . "I am sure it will be great." He said giving her a reassuring smile.

She wasn't sure why she couldn't take her eyes off of him and the smile. . . their eyes connected . . . The four adults in the room saw the look as well. . . One day . . . there could be so much more between the two. . .

Derek was the first one to break the stare, "Um. . . I have to go . . . get the stuff out of the car."

As Derek walked out of the kitchen, Darby leaned over to William and whispered . . . "I think there could be a romance in Laramie brewing. . ."

William just nodded, "I believe you could be right." He said smiling. . .

Meredith caught her breath, "yes . . . good. . ." She had to get back to cooking . . . cooking was good . . . She knew she shouldn't be . . . looking at Derek . . . she couldn't . . . it was too soon . . . but, his smile . . . made her heart swell. . .

By the time Derek got back to the kitchen, Amanda was putting the food on the table.

They sat around the table talking about the ranch. Derek found out the new stud they brought in a few weeks ago had done his job. . . Queenie was expecting a foul in about 10 ½ months. . .

Derek told his dad how proud of him he was for letting George take over until he got here. William knew Derek had been on the phone with George almost daily to make sure things were running smooth. Derek hadn't been heavily involved in the operations of the ranch for a long time, but he knew how it ran. There were a few minor things, but George did great with everything.

After dinner, Amanda and Krista started to clear the table as Meredith went to check on the apple pie she put in the oven right before they sat down for dinner. She was told it would take 45 minutes and there was nothing like fresh-out of the oven apple pie with vanilla ice cream. Derek immediately came over to his mother and grabbed the towel out of his mother's hand, "Tonight, both of you go and spend time with your husband's. . . I will clean up."

Amanda started to say it was ok but William saw this as the perfect time to have Meredith and Derek spend a few minutes together, "Come on Dear, the boy wants to clean so let him clean . . ."

Darby and William just looked at each other . . . Both knowing why Derek wanted to stay in the kitchen to clean. They thought it would be good; it would give them some time for Meredith and Derek to casually talk.

The four of them walked out of the kitchen leaving Meredith and Derek alone . . . Meredith was taking the pie out of the oven and sat it down on the cooling rack.

Derek walks up to her right shoulder and peaks over her, "ummmm, smells delicious."

Meredith didn't know why but, just having Derek stand beside her like this . . . gave her chills up and down her spine. _No . . . I can't . . . feel anything. . . Why . . . it is too soon . . . way too soon. . . _

Meredith looked at him a little lost on exactly what she needs to do next, "So, I guess we should get this out to them. . ."

Derek smiled at her, "I think it needs to set once it comes out of the oven."

She looks down . . . she should know this . . . "Oh right . . ."

He gives out a little chuckle. . . "So, how would you like to help me clean up while it sits?"

"Now, that is something I know I am good at." She said smiling back at him. . .

Once the dishes were done and put away, Derek carried the pie out to the living room and Meredith brought in the ice cream. . . The rest of the evening was spent eating pie and playing cards. . . They all commented on how good the pie was and warned Darby there was a new crust maker and he was going to have to fight for his position. Meredith insisted it wasn't that good . . . but, it really was. They kept saying it was the hands . . . the magic touch. Derek watched her in admiration all night, the way she giggled and was at ease with anyone. She had a calmness about her that was breathtaking. They exchanged glances throughout the night; glances that didn't go unnoticed by the other 4 in the room . . . they knew that if any two people deserved this, it was these two.


	11. At the Grocery Store

Derek Shepherd had been home for four full days now. He had been so busy going over everything with George he really had not had time to visit with many of his friends. Addison called him to give him hell for not stopping by when he got home so he promised her that he would stop by one day next week... 

He was staying at the guest house for the next few months until he got his house built on the ranch. He knew the perfect spot for it and his mom and dad agreed it would be great. He always dreamed of having a house down by the lake with a balcony coming out of the master bedroom, upstairs overlooking the lake and the mountains behind the lake.

Since the night he came home, his mother insisted on making him dinner every night but tonight he just wanted to go the store and get a deli sandwich and a salad . . . He figured that as long as he was there he might as well pick up a few other things as well... He loved his moms cooking but he was so use to living on his own and doing his own thing that he knew eating with his Mom and dad every night would get old . . . very soon . . .

He was picking up some muesli for the morning when he heard the voice . . . the one he heard at Darby's retirement party over a month ago now. This voice . . . was much different than he had heard before . . . She was stressed . . .

"It's OK Addie I understand, Alex is busy this week . . . I will find someone else to help and if not, it may just have to wait until next week. . . OK thanks bye . . . See you next week . . ."

She frustratingly hung up her cell phone and tossed it in her purse . . . Then she picked up a box of Frosted Flakes and tossed it in her cart without even thinking . . . She did not know why she did it. . . She does not even eat cereal in the mornings . . . She is more of a left over grilled cheese or cold pizza breakfast type of person . . . if she even ate breakfast . . . But right now Frosted Flakes sounded good . . .

She needed help . . . He was not for sure what she needed help with but if it was something Alex could help with he figured he could also. But how . . . How was he going to ask her what she needed without sounding like he was ease dropping?

"Hello Meredith." He said from about 10 feet away.

Meredith looked up . . . and for the first time she saw how deep blue they really were . . .

"Derek . . . Oh . . . Hi . . . I was just getting some stuff . . ." She said looking down not wanting to look into the eyes that she felt herself getting lost in seconds before. 

"How are you Meredith?" He asked trying to let it be casual and not one out of concern. 

She smiled . . . she was stressed, but was giving her best effort . . . She needed someone to help her fix the leak on her roof . . . it was a small leak but she knew nothing about roofing and then there was the garbage disposal thing in the kitchen.

"Oh I am fine just fine . . . How is your dad? I haven't been able to get out there since dinner a few nights ago. Things have been very busy . . . at the office . . . yeah . . . the office." She rambled a little.

He smiled even bigger at her . . . He knew she was changing the subject, but he would play along, "My dad is doing great . . . Thanks to you . . . You really did save his life."

"That's good and I was just doing my job." She said nonchalantly, it was her job.

They stood there for a few seconds in total awkwardness . . . Then he got it . . . "My dad said you bought the old Miller's place . . . How are things coming along?" 

She looked up . . . Something in his eyes . . . that told her he cared . . . really cared . . . "Oh fine everything's fine... You know it's just old but fixing it up . . . It's been fun . . . You know putting in new floors . . . and the carpet . . . and blinds . . .Yeah all the blinds . . ." She stopped . . . She was rambling . . . rambling was something she use to do . . . but she has not done the rambling thingy since . . . Well, in a long time . . .

He smiled . . . then let out a small laugh . . . "You know if you need help...I am pretty handy with a hammer and a screwdriver. . ."

She could not ask him . . . She did not even really know him . . . She would like to get to know him . . . But No she was not ready . . . definitely not ready . . . And without even thinking . . . "its ok...Its just the garbage disposable thingy. . ." She closed her eyes . . . She knew he would be right over to fix it now and she couldn't let him . . . If only Alex was not busy . . . Why did he have to be busy . . . Why did that thing have to stop working . . . and why did the roof start leaking. She should have thought twice about buying a house that needed some work, but she wanted a house with character and her house had that for sure. It was already looking so much better though. 

He smiled at her . . . he knew she didn't want to ask for his help. . . "Meredith, I am going to come by tomorrow . . . and I am going to fix your garbage disposal . . . is there anything else you need me to look at while I am there?"

"I couldn't let you do that. . . I know you are busy with your dad and the ranch and getting accustomed to everything. . . I will just call someone. It really isn't a big deal."

He just sighed; he knew she was going to be frustrated about this. . . But, she needed help and he just couldn't . . . he couldn't let her take no for an answer . . . this was the woman he . . . wanted to marry . . . have children with . . . and he had to help her . . . be her friend, which is what he was told. "Meredith, look . . . you need help. It won't take long and then you can repay me by showing me what my mom has taught you in the kitchen with a homemade apple pie . . . "

Meredith immediately looked up at him like he was nuts. . . "Ahhh Apple pie . . . I don't know . . . I don't cook . . . That is your mom and Krista . . . But what I could make is a grilled cheese sandwich."

Derek could not help but laugh . . . He actually thought the pie she made was as good as any his mom made, but it was her recipe, still it was wonderful. . . "Grilled Cheese . . . sad . . . and for the record, the apple pie. . . as good as any I have ever had of mom's."

She could not help but get caught up in his eyes . . . She figured everyone did when they looked at him. But, she didn't know why he had her attention as much as he did. She bit on her lower lip . . . It was a habit she had when she was thinking . . . "I suppose you would think apple pie is a better dinner? And the pie . . . no way was it that good."

"I'll tell you what. . . You make the grilled cheese. . . I will pick up some tomato soup . . . and I will bring a desert of some kind and I will work on the things you need help on in the house and the pie . . . it was great." He said, taking charge of the situation, not allowing her to say no to this. He knew she was going to try. . .

She shook her head . . . She could not have him come over and fix things and bring dessert and soup . . . "Derek its ok . . . I know you must be busy . . . I can just call a plumber or someone . . . I am sure you have a plumber here in Laramie."

"Meredith, you know my dad would kill me if he found out that I knew that you needed help with the garbage disposal and I did not help you out . . . You don't want something to happen to me know would you . . . Because I am pretty sure my dad would kill me." He said hoping she would give in.

She took a deep breath and smiled . . . she knew William would kill Derek for not helping . . . it seemed this kind of thing was common in Laramie, everyone helped everyone out . . . She really could not find anything wrong with Derek coming out to see if he could fix the disposal . . . But her cooking dinner for someone . . . She wasn't sure about that part . . . What if she made him something and he got sick . . . His mom would kill her . . ."Fine you can come over . . . but, I am ordering pizza or something . . . not cooking . . . definitely not cooking." She said emphatically.

Derek shook his head and smirked, "Oh no I want a home cooked meal . . . even if its grilled cheese . . . but, mom said you have become quite the little chef and I want to see for myself."

"Fine. . . But, I do have patients in the morning and early afternoon until 3ish . . . so I can meet you at 4 at the house." She said feeling strangely happy that he would be coming over tomorrow . . .

"I will see you then . . . with my tool belt and all . . . ready to work . . . so, make me a honey-do list." He said smiling at her. . .

"A what?" She said looking at him like he was nuts.

"You know . . . a list of things you need a man to do. . .I am a man and I can do them." He said laughing.

"Whatever you say, Derek. . . See you around 4." She turned around and went on about her shopping having a minor freak out about her impending meal with Derek tomorrow afternoon/evening. What was she going to do?


	12. Just Helping

Derek Shepherd could not wait to spend the afternoon with Meredith Grey . . . he knew he was going to have to control his excitement with her . . . when he was with her, he felt alive. . . more than he ever has in his life. She seemed unsure about this, but was glad she was letting him help her although he wouldn't have taken no for an answer. 

Derek decided to visit with his parents while they ate lunch after he worked all morning with George. He had gotten up earlier to make up for the time he would lose this afternoon. George was teaching him a lot; Derek was just thankful his dad didn't try to come out there much. Derek assured him things were under control . . . and they really were to Derek's amazement. There were times he felt like he had no clue. He grew up on the ranch, but trying to run it . . . a completely different story. He not only had to know the physical stuff of the ranch, but the business aspect as well. This was what his father spent a lot of his time doing.

"Hello Derek, didn't you work this morning? I thought I saw you out there?" Amanda asked as Derek came over to give his mother a kiss on her cheek. She was taking up the chicken from the George Foremen grill. She was making grilled chicken salad for them for a late lunch. They were eating a lot more chicken and turkey since his father's surgery.

"You did, but I have some . . . um . . . things to take care of in town this afternoon."

"Good, now you can eat and then leave to go into town." Amanda said.

"Oh . . . mom, it looks great, but. . . I am just going to eat in town; I ate a late breakfast after working this morning." He knew she wasn't going to let this go that easy, but he really didn't want to have to explain himself right now.

"Son, you have to eat. It is even healthy . . . just like you always want." 

Derek sighed, "Mom, it looks great; really it does, but. . . I have . . . um. . . I have something."

Sitting at the kitchen table, William realized something was up . . . he could see right through his son . . . he knew it was more than running in town. . . Derek would not have showered and put that stuff in his hair . . . but the thing that would pinpoint it the most . . . he looked nervous as hell . . .

William smiled and looked over at Amanda, "I think our son is hiding something from us . . . What do you say, honey?"

Amanda looked over at William and Derek and shook her head in agreement, "I think you might be right."

"It is nothing really. . . I am just helping someone with something and she and I have plans to eat a little something." He said trying not to smile . . . thinking about Meredith and him spending time together. He knew it was only a working meal, but it was something. He then realized what he just said . . . she and I. . . they would know it was a woman he was meeting. . .

Amanda smiled widened, "Does this she happen to go by Meredith, why are you hiding it from us son?" She said playfully knowing he was trying to stay calm, but was almost falling apart from nerves on the inside. She knew her son and could see it written all over his face.

"No. . . Mom, I am not hiding. . . I just . . . it is nothing really . . . I am just helping her . . . with a small problem. She has a problem with her garbage disposal and knowing that old house. . .she has a lot more, but that house . . . could be incredible. The architecture is great. . . I hope she gets it fixed up. . ." He said smiling hoping he could help her along the way, "And, dad. . . You have always told me to help a neighbor in need." Derek said smirking at his father . . .

William laughed at Derek, "Tell us son . . . how did you just happen to know Dr. Grey needed help with a small thing in the house?"

Derek knew he was not getting out of this without telling the story . . . "I was at the store yesterday evening and I overheard her talking to Addison to see if Alex could come and look at it for her . . . she sounded stressed and I wanted to make sure she was ok. She didn't want to let me help her at first, she was going to call a plumber . . . but, how can I let her do that . . . if Alex could do it, then I knew I could. . ." He said almost playfully to his parents. 

William and Amanda exchanged quick glances. Actually, just last night, William and Amanda were talking about how much better Meredith seemed to be doing. They had watched her grow quite a bit over the last month when she comes to their weekly dinners. Amanda glanced back to her son and smiled warmly, "Derek, you are helping her out . . . that is great. She agreed to let you help her?"

Derek smiled thinking about how challenging it had been to convince her to let him help. "She did . . . but, it wasn't easy." He said laughing a little.

"Well, that is a start son." William said trying not to show exactly who excited he was. He knew this was a big step for her . . . but, one he hoped was a turning point for her.

"I need to get going. I am going to grab some of the tools out of the truck if that is ok?"

"Why don't you just take the truck . . . all of the tools you may need should be in the tool box." William suggested.

"Thanks, dad." Derek said grabbing the keys to go. He gave his mom a quick hug and kiss on the cheek as he had grown accustomed to doing. His father had raised him to respect his mom and always show her he loved her unconditionally.

The second Derek walked out of the house; Amanda walked over to William and sat down on his lap, putting her arms around his neck while William secured his arms around her waist, "Our son . . . he is in love."

"He is." William simply stated while giving his wife the Shepherd eyes. Eyes that told both of them how deep his love was for his wife.

"Do you think she will be able to love him?" Amanda asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"You have seen her over the last month. She likes him; I have no doubt about that actually. She just . . . needs to learn to love again and open her heart up to someone . . . and Derek, he is being patient. I am proud of him. He isn't asking a lot of questions about her past. He wants to hear it from her . . . not from me or anyone else and that . . . that is tough to do with the woman you love." William smiled. He was unsure at first if he would be able to be patient . . . and wait until she was ready.

"Not much like his father then in that respect, you were so not patient." Amanda said laughing, pressing her forehead against William's.

"Well, my love, would you have wanted me to be patient?" William asked, laughing as well.

"No, you were . . . you are perfect. I am. . . I don't know what I would have . . . if I would have lost you . . ."

"Shhhhh. . . I am here and I am not going anywhere, I love you. You are the love of my life. Forever." He said giving her a light kiss on her lips while moving his hands to her hair, tucking it behind her ears.

"I love you, forever." She said back, pushing the kiss deeper.

"Honey . . ." William breathed causing them to pull apart slowly.

"You need to get to climbing those stairs." Amanda said laughing, feeling exactly what she was doing to him with a simple kiss.

"Yes, yes, I do. Hopefully in the next few weeks. Then, I will be able to make love to my beautiful and amazing wife and I can't wait." He said smiling at her with those eyes that held a sea of love for her.

"Me neither. . . I think the horses miss us." Amanda said laughing thinking about all of their nights in the barn together.

They both laughed for a minute and William's mind went back to his son, "You know, sweetheart, I think our son will have this . . . this love that we share . . . with Meredith."

"I hope so, I really do . . . they both deserve it." Amanda said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"They do . . . what do you say to us taking a nap then taking a walk out by the lake tonight?" William asked.

"We will have to drive the 4-wheeler down there because you can't walk the hill." Amanda reminded him.

"Yes, Nurse Amanda, I know. The sunset . . . we need to watch the sunset tonight. It has been over a month."

"Perfect." She said both of them getting up to take a nap together before their evening together. Both of them were so in love with each other and happy that their son has found the same thing that they have found.


	13. Good Advice

The second Derek got in the truck; he felt the nerves take over his stomach. He wanted to stop and get her something, but didn't want to be too forward. He took a deep breath and started the truck. He started down the driveway and decided to call the only person he could talk to about this. 

The phone rang a few times and when Derek heard someone pick up immediately a voice came over the phone, "Well, I am glad you didn't get your ass kicked by the horses . . . I was starting to worry when I didn't hear back from you for a few days."

Derek sighed. He felt bad he hadn't called Mark back. He called him on his way to Laramie to tell him he was leaving a day early and told him about Jill. . . Mark had called twice and left messages in the last few days, but the ranch was keeping him busy and he hadn't had a chance to call him back. He was trying to learn everything he could. He wanted to start working at the hospital in Cheyenne in a few weeks and needed to know all of the inner-workings of the ranch. "Mark, things have been . . . busy."

"Cleaning up horse shit. . . That would keep you busy."

"I have been doing more than that. The ranch . . . it is a business . . . a big business actually, much bigger than I ever though. But, Mark. . . I don't have much time and I called to ask you something." Derek said nervously.

"Sorry, Shep, I don't want to marry you, you are not my type and I for sure do not want to move that small ass place to live with you." He said laughingly over the phone.

"Mark, please. . . I don't . . . this is. . . I am not sure what to say, but I don't have time for your shit." Derek said a little more aggressive than normal.

"Sorry, Shep . . . what is it man?" He said realizing Derek was a little aggravated, indicating he was nervous about something.

"Well. . . I am about to go to . . . help out a neighbor . . . but, not just any . . . neighbor."

"You are going to help out the hot doctor in town. I like her Shep, much better than the one who looks like she has a corn cob stuck up her ass all of the time."

Derek let out a much needed laugh thinking about Jill and how she did always have that look on her face. . . "Meredith is. . ."

"I know. . . I have heard all about the perfect doctor . . . hell, I even heard about her from your mom and dad . . . something about the eyes. . .your eyes for her. They are the same your father had for your mom or some shit like that. I don't know about all of that crap. You guys are nutso for believing in that. But, it did seem to work for your mom and dad." Mark said, trying to hide the smile he had. He had known Derek since they went to undergraduate school together and have been together ever since then. He had meet Derek's parents a few times throughout the years and did always notice they had something special, something rare, something he knew he would never find. While William was in the hospital, Mark tried to visit with William and Amanda as much as possible. Before they left the hospital, Amanda told him he was welcomed in their home any time and that she considered him as Derek's brother. Mark never had a family to do anything with, but, he knew this Thanksgiving and Christmas he would have a family to be with . . . he wasn't sure about it, but he would try. . .

"They told you that?" Derek asked a little shocked. He knew Mark had spent quite a bit of time in his father's hospital room when Derek was in surgery for a long period of time. But, he didn't realize they talked about this. . .

"Yes. . . Shep. . . we all see the eyes you have for her and she has them too."

"No, she doesn't. She isn't . . . there is something that is holding her back." Derek said knowing there was no way . . . he still hadn't found out what brought her to Laramie. His father told him it was Meredith's to tell and he also told Derek to be patient. She would tell him . . . but it may take time.

"Whatever you say Shep. . . but, be patient with her. She does . . . have something for you." Mark said knowing this for sure. The day at the hospital a month ago . . . when Jill showed up, he saw it in her eyes . . . she wanted to know who that woman was. She wouldn't ask, but he saw her watching them, curiously wanting to know who she was to Derek.

"How would you know? You were only around her one day." Derek asked.

"The day. . .In the hospital . . . she was curious who Jill was. She didn't ask, but I could tell . . . her face told it all."

"Really?" Derek asked in disbelief wishing Jill wouldn't have shown up.

"Yeah . . . speaking of the snotty bitch. . . I drove by her house the other day . . . one of the nurse's lives in the same neighborhood. She had a moving truck at her house. So, I stopped to see what is up and that stupid bitch said she just couldn't take it and said she was getting the hell out of dodge . . . something about starting over. She was nuts man. I can't believe you even fucked her for as long as you did."

"Yeah. . . I know." Derek said regretfully.

"And she looked like she had put on some weight. She must have been really upset about you leaving her." He added.

"That is surprising. Her weight was something she was pretty obsessed about." Derek said.

"So, you are helping Meredith." Mark stated, getting back to Meredith, someone who Mark was fond of after meeting her one day, but someone that he knew was off limits to him because he knew Derek had found the one for him.

"Yes . . . and I don't know what I should pick up for her. I am going to by Melissa's to pick up some tomato soup and cheesecake . . . two of their specialties there."

"Melissa's . . . Shep, you are a player in the small town, going by one woman's house before going to Meredith's." Mark said laughing.

"Restaurant, Mark . . . it is a vegetarian restaurant." Derek said annoyingly.

"That figures, you would find the healthiest place in town."

Derek chose to ignore this because he was almost into town and he needed help. "So, back to why I called, should I pick up flowers . . . for Meredith?"

"Hell if I know. . . I usually just make sure to pick up a condom . . . no glove, no love."

"I should have known you would be no help." Derek said sighing . . . he had no idea why he called Mark.

"I am sorry. . . I really . . . you know I don't know about shit like this."

"I know, I am just really nervous. I will stop by Olivia's Bouquet to see what they have. I am just not sure about flowers."

"A plant . . . get her a plant, then it can grow and you can help her grow it or some sentimental shit like that." Mark said casually.

Derek thought for a second, "I think that may be a good idea." He said smiling.

"Good luck, Shep . . . but, make sure you do get a glove to . . . you would hate to be unprepared." Mark said laughing.

"Hanging up now, Mark. I hope to get away soon when the ski slopes open up—we should meet up then." Derek said.

"Absolutely. Later, man."

Derek hung up the phone, pulling into the parking lot. He thought a plant may be the perfect thing to get her.

Once in the florist, he had no idea there were so many different types of house plants. Olivia, the owner of the shop, asked Derek questions to find out about sunlight in the house and placement of the plant. He had no idea it was this difficult. He did know there were wonderful windows in the house that faced the east. When Derek said this, Olivia had just the thing, a Codiaeum.

[IMGhttp://i157. picked up what he needed from Melissa's and found himself trying to remember to breathe . . . calmly. He had spent some time with her, but never alone . . . other than the grocery store last night and at his parent's house a few night's ago. He wanted to get to know her . . . everything about her.

He pulled up to the house already impressed by how good the landscaping looked. His father had told him that was one of the first things she worked on since the weather was still nice. Unfortunately, the Miller's didn't take good care of the yard and the outside of the house or the inside for that matter; they had gotten to old to do much with it in the last few years they were alive. He knew the outside would need painting in the spring . . . another project he hoped to help her on.

He slowly got out of the truck. He wasn't sure what all he should take in . . . but, wanted to appear like he was ready for work . . . so, he grabbed the tool belt out of the tool box, put it on, and placed some of the essential tools he knew he would need into it. He then grabbed the bag from Melissa's and the flower in each hand.

When he got to the door, he was unable to knock. He was so nervous he decided to sit the plant down and lean up against the door frame to knock.

After a few seconds, Meredith opened the door . . . unable to move or to speak. She took in the entire scene before her. There he was . . . leaned up against her doorframe with the smile . . . that was perfect . . . with eyes . . . that she could get lost in. It took her breath away. She then scanned him up and down. He had on his red wing cowboy work boots . . . boot cut jeans that fit perfectly around his hips . . . his hips . . . had the tool belt that hung perfectly low on them, showing a thin line of his boxers. He wore a tight t-shirt with a light jacket knowing he would get hot working . . . or possibly being around Meredith. His hair was messy and perfect. . . She stood there and unknowingly licked her lips. . .

"Hello!" Derek said, leaning and smiling wide at her.

"Oh . . . um. . . Hey." Meredith said a little flustered, having no idea why she felt so hot all of a sudden.

"Are you going to invite me in? I brought the soup, desert, and a house plant for you but had to set it down." He said pushing slightly off of the frame to stand up straight up, motioning with his head towards the plant.

"Yeah . . . come in. You didn't have to . . . get anything . . . I was just about to start the . . . um. . ." She stopped, forgetting what she was going to be starting.

"Grilled cheese sandwiches." Derek had to finish for her.

"Yeah . . . grilled cheese. You can come in." She said grabbing the bag from Melissa's while grabbed the house plant he got for her. She quickly turned around to head in the kitchen. She had no idea why she quickly forgot exactly what she was doing. She knew this was a bad idea . . . very bad idea.

**19**


	14. Screwdrivers and Tools

There he was . . . in her house . . . underneath the sink and she was feeling herself get hot all of a sudden, and it was not a hot day. 

He was laid on his back, with both hands above him, working underneath the sink. She tried to keep her eyes focused on what he was doing, but she couldn't help but notice his abs . . . How perfect they were, making it obvious that he worked out. When he came in, he quickly took off his jacket leaving a tight dark blue t-shirt underneath.

Because he had been working under her sink for a few minutes now, his shirt had ridden up a little to reveal the perfect stomach with a perfect amount of hair, not too much, not too little. He had also taken off his tool belt and laid it beside him to work and easily access his tools. She quickly took her eyes back up to his hands . . . his strong hands that held tools. His arms were strong, showing his muscles—one more thing that proved he definitely worked out on a regular basis.

Her eyes couldn't help but travel down to where his boxer briefs were showing . . . where his jeans had ridden downwards on his hips. She took a deep breath when she saw the trail of hair . . . that started at the spot his shirt had ridden up to down to where his boxers were on his lower stomach. She felt herself become even hotter thinking about where that trail lead to. . .

"Meredith, can you grab the socket wrench?" He asked while keeping his hands in place.

"Oh . . . um . . . what did you say?" She said, startled.

He looked up at her from underneath the sink and smiled at her, "Was the view distracting to you?"

"No. . . There is no view . . . not a view to look at – I don't know what you are talking about." She said rambling a little.

Derek immediately noticed she looked a little flushed and wondered why, "Meredith. . .Your sink is being torn into shreds . . . are you distracted by all of the parts lying out? I will be able to put them back together."

"Oh . . . um . . . yeah. . . you better be able to put it back together. What is it you needed?" She asked curiously, sighing relief that he thought she was talking about the parts to her sink all over.

"Actually I could use a screwdriver right now." He said.

She thought about this a second, a little confused, "You want a drink while you are fixing my sink?" Knowing she could use a drink herself.

He again peaked back up at her form underneath the sink, smiling widely and then it hits her . . . before he says anything she says, "Oh, that type of screwdriver. . . I guess, I am . . . well, I am a bit of a drinker or was a bit of a drinker, not so much anymore . . . so, anything that remotely sounds like a drink, that is my first thought. I guess that and I could use a drink right now. And now I am rambling and someone should just tell me to shut up." She took a deep breath, she knew she had to stop rambling, "Do you need a flat head or philip's screwdriver?"

He just looked at her, mesmerized by her. He couldn't get over how cute she was and the rambling . . . it was even cuter, "Philip's head . . . you know, the one that looks like a cross."

"I know what a Philip's head screwdriver is . . . do you think I am an idiot? You know, I have learned a thing or two since fixing up a house like this." She asked, trying to look annoyed while handing him the screwdriver.

"You are the one that thought I wanted a drink . . . that is all I am saying." He said laughing, but, abruptly stopping when he grabbed the screwdriver and accidentally grabbed her hand as well . . . they both stopped for a split second, both of them feeling the electric current that was flowing through each of their bodies.

Meredith quickly forced her hand away . . . while Derek took a deep breath trying to go back to doing his work quickly realizing he needed the socket wrench, "Thank you for the, um. . . screwdriver, but now, do you think you could get me that socket wrench?"

She wasn't sure if he really needed the tool or if he was just testing her to see if she knew her tools, but she was going to show him . . . She went over and picked up the socket wrench to give to him, "Anything else?"

From under the sink, he just shook his head and said, "Not right now, thank you."

She watched him skillfully take her sink apart, "I am going to get water, yeah . . . water . . . water would be good. Would you like a glass?" She was feeling herself getting warmer and warmer, unsure why. . .

"Water would be perfect, just perfect." Derek said, working away.

She fixed them water and sat Derek's down beside him, knowing he would drink some when he could. He finished getting the sink apart and got to the garbage disposal, taking it apart . . . out from underneath the kitchen counter. He was still sitting on the floor, because this could get messy.

It was now time for Meredith to have some fun with Derek, "Now that you have my sink lying all over my kitchen floor, do you know how to put that thing back together?"

He tried not to laugh because as he was taking her sink apart, it dawned on him he had never really fixed a garbage disposal or anything having to do with the sink. He had only helped his father with it once. . . He sighed . . . he had the garbage disposal apart and realized the motor was blown. . . "Meredith, you are going to need a new garbage disposal."

Meredith sighed, "Crap, I thought you were going to say that. I mean . . . it wouldn't even turn on. Guess this means another trip to Spencer's Hardware Store."

"Well, I hate to say it, but you know Spencer's is closed for the night." Derek reminded her, while standing up for the first time in an hour.

Meredith looked at her watch, seeing it was 5:15pm, "Damn, you are right. Small town . . . the town shuts down at 5:00." She said looking at the mess on her kitchen floor. She was used to a town that never shut down. She was starting to really like the small town of Laramie. 

"I guess I will have to come back tomorrow to finish this." He said smiling, excited he would get to spend time again with her tomorrow, but not trying to let his excitement show through.

Meredith looked into his eyes, finding herself drawn to the idea of seeing him again tomorrow, "Oh . . . yeah. . . I guess so."

They stood looking at each other for a few seconds until Meredith broke the stare, "So, grilled cheese . . . I think I was promised some grill cheese sandwiches. I brought the soup and some cheesecake." Derek said smiling.

"Ummm. . . how did you know to get cheesecake?" Meredith said looking into the bag until Derek slapped her hand away.

"No, you have to eat first . . . this is the reward for the clean plate award." Derek said smiling.

"Then, maybe I should start the grilled cheese. . . I like desert." Meredith said raising her eyebrows, smiling, not even thinking about the hidden meaning of what she said.

Derek's mouth opened up in complete shock causing Meredith's smile to drop as quickly as it formed. They stood in an uncomfortable silence for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was no more than 15 seconds.

Not breaking the intense look on their face, "Grilled Cheese, I should start . . . that."

"Yeah. . ." Derek said smiling at her knowing he wanted to close the distance between them and sweep her up for a kiss . . . but, fought every urge in his body knowing it wouldn't end well.

Meredith reluctantly broke the stare to gather the materials she needed, almost forgetting exactly where to start after staring at Derek . . . something she wasn't sure about.

Meredith started to butter the bread to get them ready and Derek followed suite without any directions . . . it was like he knew exactly what to do to help her. Once she got them on and cooking, she looked over to him, "Soup, you had soup. Would you like to warm it up?"

"Yeah." He said seeing Meredith already moving to get what he needed to warm it up . . . knowing exactly what to do without communicating it. They understood each other, having a conversation with each other without any words, like they had been doing this for years.

"This will be the best grilled cheese you have ever tasted." Meredith said as they sat down to eat.

"So, you keep telling me. I can't wait to try it." He said smiling at her, sitting across from her at the small, round kitchen table.

He took a bite as she watched him. He closed his eyes, surprised at how good it really was, "Meredith, this is great and not like the traditional white or wheat bread and American cheese."

"I told you . . . it is really the only thing I cook. Well, I guess you could say, I experimented since it was about all I cooked and found this to be the best . . . sourdough bread with pepper jack cheese." She said, getting a bite of her own sandwich.

"So, Meredith, tell me something about you." He stated, dipping his sandwich in the soup before taking the next bite.

Meredith shook her head, "Me, there is nothing to tell." She looked down to take a bite of her grilled cheese.

"Come on, Dr.Grey, there has to be something. . . Where did you grow up? What is your favorite color? You know the basics."

" Boston. . . I grew up in Boston, the home of the Red Sox and Lavender, I like lavender. It is my favorite color and scent. I love to sleep in on Sunday mornings and then, get up and do the crossword puzzle in the paper in my comfy chair, looking out of the window. My drink of choice . . . tequila, straight up . . . not any of the wussy stuff. Degree was from Dartmouth. Happy? That is all you get for now." She said surprised she gave him this much information.

He smiled . . . just knowing a few things about her made him want to get to know her more and more, "The Red Sox . . . you must be a baseball fan."

"A Red Sox Fan . . . is there any other type of fan anyone from Boston is a Red Sox fan?" She said causing both of them to laugh.

He didn't know how, but he had to find a way to spend more time with her. . . he could sit and talk to her for hours, she was easy to talk to. He also remembers the things his father told him the day before the scariest day of Derek's life, to be patient. . . "So, we need to get you a new garbage disposal, would you like me to come by tomorrow morning and pick you up so we can go to Spencer's to get you a new one?"

Meredith looked up at him. . . "No. . . I don't . . . I can't . . . we can't . . . no. You don't have to go shopping with me. . . I can do it. I am capable . . . without a man. . . I don't need . . ." 

Derek looked at her a little shocked. He knew she was scared of something, he could see it in her eyes, but he wasn't quite sure what he had said to cause her mood to shift so quickly. He just wanted to help her, "Ok, Meredith. . . I just was . . . trying to help. If I went home and told my dad I left your kitchen like this and didn't go to get a new garbage disposal, he would kill me. . . you wouldn't want that would you?" He said tender, with a hint of playfulness, trying to ease the moment a little, but still concerned.

Meredith looked at him and sighed. She knew he was trying to help, but she wanted to do this . . . know she could do things on her own. She also knew William Shepherd would kill him. She looked at him and smiled, "Your dad would kill you wouldn't he and we wouldn't want that . . . I just. . . Derek, I . . . there are things . . . that are hard for me sometimes . . . you will have to bear with me, I am working hard to do things for myself and that is hard, but I am . . . trying . . . thank you for . . . helping. What time do you want to go in the morning?" Meredith said thinking the entire time in her head that is all he is doing, is helping a woman in need and that is all he is to her. . . a man to help her with this one project.

But, she couldn't help but think about the way she felt. . . when she saw him at the Shepherd dinner . . . last night at the grocery story . . . when she opened her door a few hours earlier . . . and how her body electrified just by a simple touch of his hand.


	15. The First of Many Steps

When Derek woke up the next morning, he knew he had to take care of the ranch stuff before anything. He set his alarm for 5am to get things done. He went out to the barn to make sure that George had everything under control. Once he was satisfied with everything, he told George that he would be out for the day and if anything went wrong, or if he needed anything, to call Derek on his cell. George was not to get William. This was the first day since Derek had been there, that he wouldn't be at the ranch.

Before he even got to the house, Derek could smell his mother's wonderful cooking. As he came into the back door, he saw his mother sitting on his father's lap. He stopped and watched them for a minute. He really felt lucky to have parents that were really happy and in love. Working in the hospital, he saw so many doctors and patients that weren't happy in their marriages or life. He really hoped he found the person that he could be doing that with in years to come. He was sure he had found her . . . he just needed to remain patient.

He walked in and cleared his throat. His mother jumped off of William's lap and Derek shook his head and smiled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you or anything." 

Amanda just blushed, "Oh, no dear, it's I guess we are not used to you living on the ranch and coming in to eat meals with us. And you are up here early instead of working, aren't you?"

Derek thought it was funny that his mother was coming up with excuses for kissing his father. It made him happy to know they were still passionate about each other in that way. "Well, you know I am going to help Meredith this morning, so I got an early start and got up a little earlier this morning to get things done. George has everything under control and he is not to bother you guys. He is to call me on my cell if there is anything. It is my first day away for more than a few hours." Derek said not too concerned, but he didn't want his father to have work at all, even if it is something small with the business part of it.

As Derek sat down Amanda brought him over a breakfast burrito and placed it in front of him. Derek looked up at his mother, "Do you mind if I take this on the road with me? I kind of want to get over to Meredith's. I told her I would be over early."

His mother took his plate and started to wrap up the burrito and then did the same with another one, "Now, you make sure Meredith eats this. That girl, she is way too skinny. She needs to eat more."

Derek shook his head in agreement. He thought Meredith was perfect, but she did seem a little frail at times, "Yes, mom." 

"Oh and you remind her about dinner tomorrow night. Tomorrow's lesson is homemade chicken and dumplings with cornbread." Amanda said smiling.

"Mom . . . that is one of my favorites." Derek was excited that Meredith. . . this woman he thought about constantly since hearing her voice was going to be learning how to make his favorite.

"Yes, and Meredith needs to learn how to make it with the homemade dumplings." William said getting up to join them in the kitchen.

"I am going to grab a few more things I might need today. I will be back in to get everything in a few minutes." Derek said heading back to the guest house to grab a few things.

"So, one of his favorites, interesting choice for tomorrow night." William said, the second he left the house.

"Well, you and Darby play that game of matchmaker, so Krista and I are doing some of our own. She needs to learn William and she wants to learn." Amanda said packing up the breakfast with a few other things they may want later.

"But, one of his favorites?" William asked.

"Yes . . . William, you know . . . they are meant for each other and there is no denying that." Amanda said, continuing to work. William knew it was true.

William watched her flutter around the kitchen, smiling, and humming. She had put everything in a bag and filled a pitcher with freshly squeezed Orange Juice.

Derek thanked and kissed his mother on her check and headed off. As he was driving off, he could not help but feel nervous. He couldn't wait to see her. He had never fallen for a girl this fast or fell for one this fast for that matter. He knew though . . . his father always told them there would be a day when he knew when he had found the right person and his father was right. He had to remember what his father said . . . slow . . . he had to take it slow with her. He really did wish he knew what had happened in her past that would make his father say those things to him. Whatever it was must have been bad. So, if slow is what he needed to do . . . slow is what he was going to do . . . He just hoped she would tell him soon. 

He went straight to Meredith's and pulled up around 9am. He didn't want to be too early or too late, so he figured 9 was a safe time. He walked up to her front door with the bag his mom had packed full of things for breakfast and the orange juice. His mom made the best fresh orange juice; well, she actually made the best everything and he was overjoyed that Meredith was learning from her.

He knocked on the door and heard her unlatch the door after a minute or so. "You are early." Meredith said, sleepily, still in her pajamas.

"It is 9am." He said with a smile on his face . . . doing the leaning thing again. Something Meredith wished he would stop. She then took notice of his attire today. He left his tool belt at her house last night when he left knowing he would need it today. He had on the same boots he always wore. His jeans had a few holes in them . . . today he went with a white undershirt with a button up work shirt over it. She licked her lips, not even realizing she was doing it.

She then panicked momentarily . . . she had just rolled out of bed to answer the door. She must look like crap. "I probably. . . I am sorry, I am going to go and . . . change and get ready. I will be back in a minute." She said hurriedly, freaking out a little.

"I will have breakfast ready when you get done." He said loudly, watching her quickly run off. He let himself in, smiling at the scene that was before him. She was the most beautiful this morning than he had ever seen her. Her hair was messy and kind of wild. What amazed him the most is she didn't need make up. She never wore much, but he saw even more that she was perfect. His mother was right though, she needed to eat. He figured that whatever was in her past . . . affected her eating habits.

Derek got the burritos out as well as the salsa his mother packed. After 10 minutes she was back . . . and he was even more amazed. She looked more beautiful and she didn't even have to do a lot to get ready, her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail with her long bangs tucked behind her ears. She did put light make up on and wore a pair of jeans . . . perfect jeans that hugged every curve just perfect with a v-neck sweater that fell at her hips. She was ready to go for the day in just 10 minutes. _She was perfect._

"Something smells great." She said the second she came back to the kitchen, looking around seeing what all Derek had brought for breakfast.

"Oh . . . um . . . what?" Derek said totally unaware of what she had said. He was so taken with her.

"Breakfast, Derek, it smells great. Burritos . . . one of my favorites."

"You know mom, she cooked way too much and sent it with me. She also made her famous freshly squeezed orange juice."

"Oh. . . I have wanted some of it. I guess she adds a little something to make it perfect, but it is a family secret." Meredith was smiling that Amanda had thought to send this along.

"Well, you get some this morning. And, it is a family secret. I don't even know what it is . . . apparently only the Shepherd women . . . know." He barely got out the last word when he said 'Shepherd women'. He wanted her to be one . . . one day. . .

They both locked eyes and neither said anything. It broke after a few seconds when Meredith heard her phone ring. "Sorry, let me make sure it isn't someone needing something."

She looked at the caller id. . . Izzie.

"Hello?" Meredith said.

"Hey there, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Laramie with me and Hannah today."

"Oh . . . well, actually, someone is here, helping me do some work around the house." 

Derek heard Meredith say this and his heart dropped just a little. He wasn't sure who she was talking to, but it was obvious whoever it was, she didn't want them to know he was the one there doing work for her.

"I remember Alex saying at the office yesterday he felt badly that he was so busy this week and this weekend and wouldn't be able to help you. I hope you didn't hire someone because I would have even come over to help you. I bet we could have figured it out." Izzie said.

"Yeah, that would have been funny, but I think it is under control." Meredith was laughing thinking about her and Izzie trying to do this.

"Ok, we are off to the mall. Have a good day with . . . who is helping you?" Izzie asked.

Meredith froze up a little. She had no idea why she didn't want to tell Izzie it was Derek. It was just . . . Derek. No big deal, he was helping a neighbor out in need. He did kind of owe it to her for saving his father although it was her job and she never wanted anything in return, but it was Derek . . . just Derek, so why couldn't she tell Izzie it was him. "Derek . . . Derek is helping me actually." She said nervously.

Derek heard her and smiled . . . she didn't try to make up someone or something else.

The line was silent on Izzie's end for a second, "Derek, huh?"

"Yes, actually . . . breakfast is ready or something, so I should go and eat. We have to go into town and get a few things as well." Meredith said not wanting to explain anything with Derek in the other room.

"Ok . . . you definitely have fun."

"Yeah."

"That tells it all. Meredith . . . he is available . . . very available." She said.

"I am not interested in hearing that right now. Have a good time with Hannah today at the mall." Meredith said needing to get off of the phone. She couldn't think about Derek . . . and the possibilities. She felt a twinge of guilt because the connection she thought she may have been feeling with Derek . . . was so much stronger than anything before . . . even Chris and that just couldn't be.

Meredith walked back into the kitchen to Derek setting both of their plates down at the table to eat. "Sorry, Izzie and Hannah were going to the mall and invited me to go."

"They will have fun. You know, I could handle this here if you wanted to go with them." He didn't want to offer this, but felt like he needed to.

"Oh . . . well, actually. . . I am not much of a mall type of person. Plus, that would be no fun. . . I would much rather stay here and see if you really can put that thing back together. I am thinking we will be calling some reinforcements in by the end of the day." She said giggling and taking her first bite.

He just sat there . . . his head was spinning a little about what she had just said. He offered to let her go, but she would rather stay there with him. . . he just couldn't believe it, "Well, I can assure it, in just a few hours, things will be back together, working perfectly. Now, eat up so we can get going to the hardware store."

Meredith took her second bite of the burrito, "Derek, this is so good. Your mother is an amazing cook. I wouldn't even know where to start with something like this."

"She has been doing it a lot of years. Stick with her though, and you will be a master in the kitchen in no time." He said, eating his own burrito.

"Your mom has been so kind to me, your dad as well. My mom . . . well, my family, I don't see them. They know I am here, but that is about it. Your mom . . . she is really . . . she has taught me so much. My mother doesn't even cook, she never had time. So, I have never cooked, but I am learning. I don't know if I will ever learn, but I want to." She said almost in one breath. She was so thankful to the Shepherd's.

"Meredith. . . I am sorry . . . about your family. But, my parents . . . they see you as family. You are a part of the Sunday night family meals."

"Yeah, but that isn't anything, I mean, Darby and Krista come to them as well."

"And they are family . . . the closest people my mom and dad have. You saw Darby when my dad . . . during that whole thing."

"Yeah, I know. I just . . . I am not used to people caring; Darby probably cared more than anyone ever did. When Chris . . . Darby just was there for me when I needed him. He brought me out here when I needed a change." Meredith said looking down not wanting to look up at him. She wasn't ready . . . she couldn't tell anyone. She had only talked about it with Darby and she knew that William, Amanda, and Krista also knew, but that was it and she wasn't the one that told them. William and Amanda knew when it happened because Darby had flown out to the funeral and helped Meredith with arrangements. 

Derek's heart sank. This woman, who he couldn't stop thinking about, was broken and he didn't know how to fix her which made his heart sink even that much more. "I am glad you are here." Derek said knowing she would talk when she was ready and he couldn't push.

Meredith looked up expecting him to question her, but instead, he looked at her, smiling . . . and said something so simple, but something that went straight to her heart, "I am too. We should finish breakfast so we can get to the store and try to get that thing back together." She said forcing a smile. This was a step because she didn't stay frozen. Usually when she is around people and anything comes up remotely reminding her of things . . . she closed off, but this morning, she was able to look back up at him and continue on. This was a step . . . she knew she had more, but it was the first of many.


	16. Repayment for Services

**Ok - I do want to say this about the house thing . . . Barb and I actually wrote this update before the house plans episode . . . It was always in the plans in this story actually . . . Hope you enjoy!**

It took Derek 2 hours to get the garbage disposal in and the sink back together. It almost took longer for Meredith to make up her mind about the garbage disposal she wanted, although they are all basically the same. The entire time he was putting it all together, she stood beside him and kept asking him if he knew what he was doing.

"Yes, I have done this before." He said before mumbling under his breath where she couldn't hear, "Well, I have helped do this before."

He was having a hard time working with her standing over him, "You don't have to watch. I am sure you have other things around the house you need to do." He tried to say with as little frustration as possible, but he had to get her away or he would never get his work done.

"Fine, I will go, but please, try not to destroy my kitchen while I am gone, ok?" She said in a somewhat annoyed voice.

Derek smiled underneath the sink. He loved every part of her, even her looking over his every move. He was having a hard time working, but not necessarily because she was worried, but because she was distracting and he was having a hard time not wanting to look at her.

She walked out of the kitchen; a little unsure what she needed to do, and then it hit her . . . she had needed to hang her pictures back on her wall in her bedroom. She finished painting the room earlier in the week a light shade of Olive Green. Addison had helped Meredith pick out the colors for her bedroom as well as most of the decorations. Meredith had been to her house a few times and thought Addison's house was very well put together. She would have thought it would be really fancy and expensive things, but it was actually perfect. As her and Addison shopped for things, Meredith quickly learned that Addison knew where the good bargains were. Meredith was working on re-doing one room at a time, starting with her bedroom. She felt like she wanted a place to escape . . . something serene.

Meredith, Addison, and Izzie decided together where everything should go in her bedroom. She basically bought everything new . . . needing the fresh start. The bedroom furniture was delivered on Thursday evening from the when she got home from work and she had all of the new coverings for her bed. Everything she got had an oriental feel to it. She did have to have the Sit and Sleep to order all of it because they didn't carry what she wanted in stock, but they are happy to do that for any customer, but especially for the doctor in town. Addison also insisted she get at least 500 thread count sheets. Meredith thought sheets were sheets, but when she got in them on Thursday night, she had never felt anything so wonderful.

She got all of the things she needed to hang around the room and sat them where they would be going on the wall. She had gotten a small kit at the hardware store a few weeks ago, knowing she would need it for hanging things and doing small things around the house. She had put the hammer and the kit in her room a few days ago, knowing she would be doing this soon. She started hammering the first nail up. . .

Derek was working away and heard something going on in the house . . . something beating, "What the hell?" He quickly put down what he was doing and got up from underneath the sink to find Meredith.

He quickly walked in the direction of the noise, going up the stairs, and stopped when he saw her. She was hammering away at a nail on the wall.

"What are you doing?" He asked loudly.

She stopped and looked at him, "I am hanging some things," quickly going back to what she was doing.

He looked around at the room . . . she had really done a lot with it. It was a stunning room. . . The wall color was perfect and her furniture, he loved the oriental flare it had to it. Not too much, but just a hint of it. He walked on in the room and said in amazement, "You have done a lot of work in here."

Meredith was done hammering; she grabbed the picture to hang and placed it on the nail. She stepped back, locked at it and smiled, "Yeah. . . I love it. I wanted a place that I could come and relax in. That is why I put the chair and ottoman in here as well, with a light. That is my reading corner and I can look out the window, have the natural light come in during the day time for me to read by. I can't wait for the first big snow, it will be beautiful. I can sit, bundled up and watch the snow fall in front of the window."

This is something Derek always liked about this house. He tried not to feel what he was feeling for her. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, and sit right here with her for that first big snow. . . But, he had to forget about that right now, "You know, I can hang this stuff for you."

She looked at him, "Derek, I think you have your hands full with the garbage disposal, and then the roof and I am more than capable of doing this. You know, I am a handy girl. . . I don't need a man to do things for me." She said smiling.

"So, you want to go and finish getting the sink back together for me?" He came back with something quickly.

"Well, you seem to have that under control, so I will stick to this." She said smirking at him a little.

"Ok . . . if you need me, I will help, but I should get back . . . to the sink so we can look at the roof."

"Derek. . . I may need help . . . with the . . . um . . . curtain rods, you know, more than two hands are needed for that sort of thing." She said looking down, poking her lip out.

He laughed knowing she was trying to cover for needing a man for help, "I will be glad to help you with anything around here and when I go to building my house, maybe I will get you to help me. . . as payback."

"You are building a house?"

"I think so, on the ranch. I have always had the spot picked out . . . by the lake, with my bedroom opening up to a balcony that overlooks the lake and mountains. It will have big doors with windows . . . to look out, similar to what you have here."

Meredith found herself thinking . . . about a house on the ranch . . . and kids on the ranch . . . but, quickly snapped out of it. . . "That sounds, um . . . nice. . . Do you want to get something to drink? My throat . . ." She said in broken pieces, feeling warm all of a sudden.

Derek picked up on something . . . about Meredith . . . But, had no idea what, "That sounds good."

They got something to drink and both went back to work, Derek in the kitchen and Meredith in her bedroom. When Derek was done, it was time for the roof.

Meredith listened as Derek was walking around on the roof and looking at everything. . . She tried to stay in her room, finishing putting the decorations up around the room. This was the stuff she wasn't sure about when she decided to buy the house, but she had some wonderful help. Even Amanda and Krista had given her some advice on decorating. She loved the Shepherd house at the ranch.

It stopped . . . she couldn't hear him anymore walking around and she began to worry a bit and decided to go outside.

The second she walked out, she heard Derek on the phone. She couldn't hear what he was saying and he was hanging up by the time she reached him, "You are already done?"

Derek sighed, first she needed a new garbage disposal, now. . . "Meredith, the roof . . . I hate to say this, but you need a new roof. There is no way that is going to last you through the winter with the snow. I am surprised the inspectors didn't require a new roof before you bought it."

"Oh . . . well, I got a good deal on this house and I knew it needed some work." She said looking down, she didn't know it needed a new roof, but wasn't surprised that it did.

Derek looked at her . . . he had no idea if she had the money or anything, but she didn't seem too freaked out. He knew she probably made enough money being a doctor in town, but knew enough to know she didn't get paid near about what she could if she were some place else. "I called my dad. . . He is good friends with Mr. Parks who owns the roofing company in town. He is going to give him a call and get back to me."

"I hope they can get to it before the first big snow." Meredith said a little concerned about that.

"They will. Don't you know, you are the doctor in town, everything will stop for you?" Derek said knowing this was true. It was something Darby always said, but, he never took advantage, nor did he ever expect it from people.

"I don't . . . no. . . I am in order just like everyone else. I am Meredith . . . just Meredith. No one needs to do a favor for me just because I am the doctor." She said frustratingly.

Derek smiled, this was part of being the doctor of a small town, "Meredith, this is the way it works here in Laramie. Get used to it. People will do anything for the town doctor and that would be you."

Meredith smiled, "This town is great . . . the people are great."

"Yes, I think it is a wonderful place . . . that was one reason for coming back."

Derek's phone rang, "Hello?" He answered not recognizing the phone number.

"Hey, Derek, this is David Parks, how are you doing?"

"I am good, thanks for getting back to me so soon. I guess you talked to my father."

"I did and I understand Dr. Grey needs a new roof from what he said."

"She does and it is pretty bad. It probably should have been done when she bought the house." Derek sighed.

"When I heard she was buying it, I knew she would have some work to do on it, but just the yard is starting to look so much better. She is really working hard on it." Mr. Parks said.

Derek smiled at Meredith while continuing to talk, "She is working really hard on it. It will be beautiful when she is done. The house is very well designed."

"So, tomorrow, I can send one of my guys out tomorrow to give her an estimate . . . I will give her a very fair price. You know how we help out people like Dr. Grey." David Parks said.

"Thanks Mr. Parks. She will really appreciate it and I will let her know. I think it shouldn't be a problem and if so, I can be here." Derek said hoping Meredith was ok with the last comment.

The men said their goodbyes and Derek hung up the phone.

Meredith kind of looked puzzled, wondering what he could be there for. "So?"

"He is going to send someone out tomorrow for an estimate. He wanted to let you know he would give you a fair price . . . you are the doctor in town."

"Derek, Thank you so much. I owe you some money or something for the sink and looking at the roof or something." She rambled a little.

Derek grinned, "You know. . . The Old Coral has the best steak in town. I love steak and that would be perfect repayment."

Meredith got a little nervous and looked down, "I am . . . not . . . sure . . ."

Derek's breath got caught in his throat momentarily, not sure what to do or say. He wished he would not have said this now, but needed to figure something out fast, "Meredith, it is just dinner . . . repayment for my work. You know, you could always just cook for me." He said trying to lighten the mood, something he was usually good at.

Her head shot up quickly seeing the smile on his face . . . the McDreamy smile that she couldn't resist, "I can't cook for you. I don't know how, unless you want grilled cheese again or apple pie because that is about all I can cook. So, I guess . . . steak it is . . . at The Old Coral and I am paying . . . for the work you did or something like that." She stood flashing him a smile.

He couldn't believe it, he had to suppress his excitement_he_ was going to dinner with Meredith Grey. He took a deep breath, "Ok, I need to run home, shower and change. I can pick you up in an hour if that is good."

Meredith shook her head, "That would be perfect."

They stood for a few more seconds, looking into each other's eyes, "See you then." Derek said, breaking the stare and walking to the truck as Meredith walked back inside.

Meredith stepped back into the house and smiled when she saw the house plant he brought her in the window. . .what was she doing? She wondered if she could do this. . . she felt things that she didn't think she should feel, but it is just dinner. . . just repaying him for his hard work at her house . . . it wasn't more . . . It couldn't be . . . could it?


	17. A Simple Touch

When Derek got home from Meredith's, he went in to talk to his dad about what Mr. Parks was going to do. William assured him that if anyone would be fair to Meredith, it would be Mr. Parks. Derek told his dad that he was going to go over there in the morning, just to make sure everything is in order.

"Already protecting her I see . . ." William raised an eyebrow.

"I . . . um . . . no . . . I just want to make sure she is getting a good deal and they don't take advantage of her, you know, being a female and this being the first time she has had something like this done . . . on her own . . . or I am assuming on her own from the way she talked. I am just being the nice guy like you brought me up to be."

William looked over at his wife, "He has it bad."

Amanda just smiled, "He is just like his father. Once he has an idea in his head, nothing is going to change it."

Derek stood there listening to his mom and dad talk about him like he wasn't even there, "Guys. . . You do know, I am standing right here."

Amanda looked at her son, "We are just stating the facts, Derek. Anyone can take one look at you and see."

Derek was not really sure how they knew these things, "No, I don't have it bad though. I am just . . . being her friend." He sighed knowing he did have it bad.

"Whatever you say son . . . whatever you say." William laughed and kissed Amanda on her temple and started whispering something in her ear, causing her to laugh.

Derek watched his parent's . . . how happy they were and he wanted that . . . in his life. He watched his mother laugh and his father just look at her . . . with admiration. He wanted this . . . with Meredith, "I am just going to . . . go shower."

His mother looked up at him, giggling, "Ok, son . . . we love you," watching him walk out the back door.

He took his shower trying to keep his excitement from boiling over. He wanted nothing more than to spend the evening with her, getting to know everything he could about her. He learned a lot in the last 2 days spending the time he has with her.

Derek got dressed, wanting to sneak back out to his SUV without his parents seeing him. He didn't want to answer questions about where he was going, dressed up a little. He did just have on nice jeans and shirt, but they would still ask questions. He walked out the door to the guest house and figured his parents were in the house.

He clicked the button to unlock his Land Rover. He knew he was going to be getting a truck soon . . . he was looking at the Ford F-350's. He knew he needed more of a work truck and the 350 definitely was that, but he wouldn't get rid of his Land Rover, he loved that car.

The second his car beeped, he heard his father's voice from the porch, "Are you going somewhere son?"

Derek closed his eyes and turned around to see his mom and dad sitting on the porch swing with his father's arm around his wife, "I am just going out for a while." He said knowing they were going to ask more questions.

"Have a good evening, Derek." His mom replied as she looked at William letting him know to drop it and not say anything else.

Derek was surprised neither she nor his dad had anything else to say. He did notice his mom look at William though with a look . . . a look that put a smile on Derek's face. "Thanks mom." Derek got in his car and drove to Meredith's, getting more and more anxious for their evening.

"Why didn't you want me to say anything else, dear?" William asked, taking in his wife that was in his arms, with her back against his chest.

"He is nervous enough about her. I think he is in love with her, but realizes he has to be patient. Just think if you were in his situation." She knew her son was in love with Meredith and she was thankful he was being patient with her like she needed right now.

William thought for a second, "It must be hard actually. He knows there is something with her, but doesn't know what it is. I don't know if I could have done it actually." He really admired his son the more he thought about this. He couldn't be more proud of Derek.

"No, I don't think you could have. You weren't patient at all with me." She said laughing.

"Yes, but that was your father that had the problem, not you." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you, for being persistent. You have given me . . . everything I could have ever wanted . . . 5 beautiful children and love . . . that is never ending."

"Dear, it is me who should be thanking you for delivering 5 children and not killing me." Both of them started laughing.

"I love you, William."

"And I love you, Amanda."

Meanwhile, Derek was driving to Meredith's listening to The Clash. Usually, he would sing along, but tonight, he just drove . . . thinking . . . thinking about her mentioning Chris . . . who he was to her. It had to be the reason his dad said to be patient with her. He had to try to think of a way to bring it up to her. He knew whoever he was to her . . . was the reason for the pain she was hiding.

He decided he would bring him up . . . and read her. If she did not want to talk about him, he wouldn't push her, but he would tell her if she needed to talk, he was a great listener and would never judge her.

He pulled up to her house and parked the car, his hands sweating. He walked up to the door slowly. He has been there two times in the last two days, but this felt different. He was nervous before, but this was time . . . he was spending it completely with her. He knocked on the door and she opened the door.

"You look . . . beautiful." He couldn't help but say the second she opened the door. She had on jeans that fit her every curve perfect and a sweater type of shirt that had a band that was about 2 inches thick around her hips. It was long sleeve that was off of the shoulders and was low cut. Her hair . . . he had never seen it down and it was beautiful. She had soft curls that formed around her face. She was breathtaking.

Meredith looked at Derek. He wore boot cut jeans . . . the ones that the cowboy's wore that fit around the ass perfectly . . . and the front side for that matter. He had a brown pair of Tony Lama cowboy boots with a button up shirt with the first two buttons unbuttoned just showing a little bit of chest hair.

She couldn't get over his eyes, they were so blue. She took a quick breath in, moving her eyes up and down . . . catching herself checking him out unable to even speak or move.

"So, are you ready?" He said in a deep almost raspy voice.

"Yes . . . let me grab my purse and jacket." She had to remember where it was . . . she finally went to her table in the foyer where she laid it in anticipation of him coming to get her. He saw her going to put her jacket on and he immediately took a step forward into her house to help her put it on. She fluttered the second she felt him put his arm around her shoulder to help her.

When they go to the car, Derek came around and opened the door for her . . . she looked up at him and smiled. She couldn't remember the last time someone had treated her like a lady . . . well, actually never. Chris . . . well, he never once opened up the car door for her and never pulled out the seat for her when she was sitting around or anything.

As they drove to the restaurant, Meredith thanked Derek one more time for taking the time to fix the garbage disposal.

"It was my pleasure . . . really . . . I should be thanking you."

She looked at him with wonder in her eyes, not sure why he just said this, "You should be thanking me for making you work?"

"Well, if I was not helping you, I would have been out on the Ranch with George."

Then it hit her and she had a small panicked look, "Oh, Derek . . . I didn't take you away from anything did I? I am so sorry. I knew I should have just called someone. Your dad is going to be mad at me for taking you away from the Ranch. I should call him to tell him I am sorry or I will just tell him tomorrow night at dinner. I should never have taken advantage of you."

Derek laughed, "So, you think you took advantage of me and you want to tell my dad you are sorry for taking advantage of his son."

She shook her head, realizing what it really sounded like and swatted his arm, "You know that is not what I meant." She was giggling. It really did sound bad once she thought about it which was not what she was going for.

He loved that giggle. He could sit and listen to it forever. He only hoped that he could make her giggle a lot more because somehow he figured she had not done a lot of giggling in the past, "For the record, next time, if you want to take advantage, just don't talk about fixing a screwdriver. . . actually make one." Making both of them laugh. He then added, "Also, for a steak dinner, you can take advantage of my manliness anytime."

"As long as we go out or you cook it. I might just blow up the house if I cook."

"You are learning . . . but, grilling. . .I can grill."

"You may just have to prove that point to me." She raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe I will have to take over the grilling at a Sunday night dinner. Then, mom and Mrs. Sullivan can teach you how to make the sides." He suggested.

"Oh . . . well . . ." She looked up at him and took a breath in, but let it out when she saw the smile on his face, "I think . . . that would be good sometime."

They pulled up to the restaurant about this time and Derek parked the car. Once he shut the car off, he got out of the car and went to Meredith's side of the car and opened the car door for her.

"Thank you Derek, you really didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did. . . My dad would be disappointed if he found out I didn't." He immediately put his hand at the small of her back to lead him in . . . Causing shivers to run down Meredith's spine and Derek's hand . . . at a simple touch.

When they got to the restaurant door, he opened it for her with his free hand and smiled at her, "ladies, first."

She walked in the restaurant smiling never knowing how little things would make her feel so special. This was only a repayment dinner. If this was true, then why did she have butterflies in her stomach from the moment he left her to get ready until this moment . . . walking in the restaurant . . . with his hand . . . fitting perfectly at the small of her back . . . like it belonged there anytime they were together.


	18. Dinner Talk

They walked to the hostess stand, "2 please." Derek said. 

The hostess smiled and said, "Right this way Dr. Grey and . . . ." 

"Derek . . . Derek Shepherd." He spoke up.

"Yes, you are William's son. That is what I thought" The older woman said, "My husband and I own The Coral and know your mother and father well. I am so glad your father is doing well. It is so good to have you back and with Dr. Grey."

"Oh . . . he is helping me do some work my house. It is old and needs some help." Meredith didn't know this woman but most people in town knew who Meredith was from the retirement party and being the new doctor.

"Well, he is mighty fine to look at I am sure, dear and single from what I hear." The woman said, grinning widely at Derek.

"Thank you, very much, Mrs . . ." He asked not sure who it was.

"Oh, I am Esther Lavengie." She said to Meredith, before turning to Derek, "You know . . . my husband was your coach and math teacher in school." She said proudly.

Derek sighed glad to get her off of the subject of him being single and a possible hook up with Meredith, "Yes, I remember him . . . wow, how is he doing?" Derek laughed.

"Oh . . . he is great. He is around here somewhere. We own the restaurant and have some of the best cattle in these parts . . . true corn fed beef." 

"Well, I hope he can get away to say hello. I know he is probably busy." Derek said.

"I know he can come out and say hello, son. He talks about you often and is so proud to have taught and coached such a fine young man. That Shepherd blood is good. It is just good to have you back. I tell you what, I will show you to your seat and dinner is on the house tonight. A celebration or whatever." Mrs. Lavangie said, happily.

"What are we celebrating tonight?" Meredith wanted to know, looking between the two.

Derek spoke up quickly before Mrs. Lavangie did. He was a little worried about what she might say, "Well, we can celebrate me coming back into town, you saving my father, but you know . . . if we celebrate those things, you still have to take me out another night to repay me for fixing your garbage disposal."

Derek smiled at Meredith, and looked at Mrs. Lavangie, "We are ready for our seats if they are ready."

"Yes, of course . . . we just happen to have the best seat in the house open." She led them over to the table in front of the fire place, "I hope this is ok?" She asked.

"Oh, of course it is." Derek said, pulling out Meredith's chair for her before taking his own seat.

"Your waitress, Callie, will be along soon to take your drink orders and give you the specials for tonight." She had such a sweetness to her that made both Meredith and Derek smile.

"I think you just want more free dinners so you don't have to cook for yourself." Meredith said, she didn't know why, but she hoped there would be another dinner . . . with Derek.

"No, I can cook . . . well, actually. But, I like the idea of us going out again."

She shot her eyes up at him, feeling nervous, but found comfort the second she looked into his eyes and smiled, "I think . . . I would . . . um . . . again . . . we can do it . . . again."

Derek saw Mr. Lavangie walking towards them and immediately stood up to greet his math teacher and his Quarterback Coach. Derek was the star QB, so they spent quite a lot of time together looking at game tapes and getting ready for the opposing team.

"Coach Lavangie . . . How are you?" Derek said hugging him.

"Great, Derek . . . really great. I heard you were back in town, it is great to see how well you are doing and with such a pretty lady tonight." He said smiling at Meredith.

"How are you Mr. Lavangie? It was great meeting your wife. You know, the way you talked about her, I couldn't wait to meet her. But, I didn't know you guys owned this, I am still trying to learn about things in this town." She said, remembering her encounter with him. He had come in for a prostate check up and she really enjoyed her conversation with him. One thing she enjoyed about being the doctor in a town like this . . . is the time spent with patients. She enjoyed talking with him the day he came in as is true about all patients.

"Now, what did I say then . . . you call me Collin . . . that goes for both of you. I am really glad you guys are eating here tonight. When Esther told me you guys were hear, I had to come out. I hope that woman told you guys that it was on the house tonight and if she didn't, it is."

At that time, Callie walked up.

"Well, Callie will take good care of you guys and Callie, these are my special guests, so you get them whatever they want." He said nodding at her so that she understood to take good care of them.

"Thank, you coach." Derek said sitting back down for them to order drinks.

When Callie left, "So, what did Coach Lavangie come and see you about?" Derek asked. 

"Now, Dr. Shepherd, you know I can't tell you that." She said playfully.

"I am a doctor you know, and doctors consult each other."

"Well, I will say this; I know I have seen more of him in the short time I have known him than I bet you have ever seen of him."

Mrs. Lavangie waved her husband over the second he left their table, "So, do you think they are together?"

"Woman, why can't you just stay out of people's business?" He shook his head and laughed, looking over in their direction.

"I don't know, remember when she first came to town and we saw her, her eyes . . . they were empty, like there wasn't anything there. I haven't seen her in a month or so, but now, she looks so . . . different." She saw it very clearly.

He took a hard look at both of them and put his arm around her shoulders, "I think you may be on to something . . . for both of them. It is almost like watching William and Amanda when they come in here isn't it? Without the affectionate touching."

"Yes, it is . . . I wonder. . ." She was curious about them because they weren't holding hands or anything like that, but there was something.

"As long as this doesn't hit down at the Turtle Rock tomorrow. Don't go spreading news that you know nothing about." He said kissing her forehead walking off knowing there was something there. He saw it between them as he watched them . . . you would have to be blind not to see it.

Meanwhile, back at the table after they ordered, "So, tell me something about Derek that I don't already know . . ."

"What do you want to know?"

"Favorite color, drink . . . you know . . . the stuff." 

"Ah . . . so, it is my turn, I guess . . . let's see . . . favorite color, blue, not light blue, but indigo. Favorite drink . . . single malt scotch. Favorite ice cream flavor . . . coffee. I have 4 sisters and a ton of nieces and nephews. I do the crosswords on Sunday, but I cheat when I do them. Don't ask how I got this scare, skiing accident . . . I like long romantic walks around the lake, and I know how to fix garbage disposals." He couldn't help but to laugh.

"Well . . . I will challenge you to a crossword puzzle any Sunday morning, but no cheating. I am good . . . really good." She smirked.

"You are on, name the time and place. And the loser has to make breakfast, and no take out." He tried not to think about just how good she really is . . . at many things that involved Sunday mornings.

"Food . . . do you ever think about anything but food, Derek?"

Right when Derek was about to respond, Callie comes up with their order, "Enjoy it. Mr. Lavangie really out did himself on this meal."

"Thank you, it looks delicious." Meredith said.

They ate their meal, having light, casual conversation, but in the back of Derek's mind, he kept thinking about the one thing he wants to ask her about. He just has no idea how she will respond or anything.

"How was your dinner?" Derek asked as Meredith wiped her mouth and put her napkin on the plate.

"It was great. Thank you."

Derek knew this was the moment, he just had no idea where to start, "So, Meredith . . . you mentioned something this morning and I noticed you seemed to kind of . . . you had hurt in your eyes and . . . I just . . . want you to know whatever it is . . . you can talk to me anytime if you need to."

Meredith tensed up and immediately took her hands off the table into her lap, keeping her eyes focused on them the entire time in her lap.

Derek immediately noticed this was something she clearly was not comfortable with and wasn't sure what to say. This had been a great evening and didn't want it to end badly, "I just want you to know . . . I am a great listener."

They sat for a few seconds in an uncomfortable silence until Derek speaks up, "So, dad is going to come with me in the morning when the guy comes to give you an estimate."

She looked up slowly, allowing Derek to breathe a little easier, "Thanks, Derek. Neither of you really need to come." She said softly.

"Mrs. Lavangie said to bring this desert for you guys. She said you guys could share it, so, she put two spoons in it for you guys. It is our signature cheesecake with hot caramel and chocolate drizzled over it." Callie said.

"Tell her thank you." Derek smiled at Callie.

They ate their desert in silence, but giggled when they both reached for the last bite, "You take it." She smiled.

"You can have it." Derek said moving his spoon away.

"No . . . I really don't need it." She said looking up at him, smiling. He was relieved to see her giggling, because about ten minutes ago, he thought he may have really messed up.

"If you insist." Derek said not hesitating any longer.

Meredith looked at him in disbelief, trying to look mad, but really . . . she loved it.

"What, did you think? I was going to let it sit here while we decided who was going to have the last bite." Derek said smiling.

"I did say . . . next time, it is mine." She didn't even realize what she said until she said it and her expression dropped.

"Mer . . . we already agreed you had to repay me." Derek said reminding her they had already talked about this.

"Yes, that is true . . . very true." She said slowly smiling again.

They got up to leave as Derek left more than a generous tip for Callie. He stepped over to where Meredith was standing up, and directed her out, placing his hand on the small of her back for the third time tonight . . . he really couldn't get enough of this and she didn't seem to mind or try to brush him off.

"Meredith . . . Derek?" They both heard as they got close to the door.

They looked up to see Addison and Alex walking in.

"Oh . . . hey guys. I was just . . . um . . . paying Derek back for . . . um . . . fixing my garbage disposal." Meredith said quickly, making sure they knew exactly why they were here. She knew this would come up this week during their weekly chat at the Turtle Rock.

"Gee, if I knew a steak dinner at The Coral was involved, I would have made time for you today." Alex said, looking at Derek and at Meredith wondering exactly what was going on between them.

Addison looked at both of them closely . . . Derek was someone she knew her entire life and Meredith she had gotten to know in the last few months. She had never seen either of them like this. . . The thing that struck her the most is how perfect they seem to fit . . . his hand on the small of her back and their eyes . . . completely different tonight, "Hey guys, why don't we all get together next Friday night. Alex can grill." 

Meredith started to answer and Derek was sure it would be no, so, he quickly answered, "We will be there." 

Meredith looked at him and back to Addison and Alex, "Oh, we aren't dating . . . or anything. I am just . . . um . . . repaying him. So, no . . . we won't be there. Derek may . . . be there and I may be there, but no . . . not together." She was feeling like she had to talk her own self into not wanting to be there. . .with Derek.

"Nothing like that Meredith, just friends getting together. I will invite Izzie as well." Addison said realizing there were feelings there . . . for both of them.

"That is good. I can see if Mark wants to come in town . . . he keeps saying he wants to visit and maybe even mentioned he may be off this weekend. It would be fun Meredith." Derek suggested.

"Ok, is there anything we . . . I mean, I can bring?" Meredith said a little hesitantly.

Addison smiled to Meredith before addressing Derek, "Wine, bring a bottle of wine. Derek . . ."

"I know . . . mom's spinach and artichoke dip." He replied without letting Addison even finish.

"It is the best. See you guys around 7." Addison and Alex went to their table as Meredith and Derek walked out.

When they got back to her house, he walked her to her door. She turned around, and looked up at him, "Thank you, Derek . . . For everything." She whispered, never taking her eyes off of him.

"It is no problem. I need to get going, but I will see you in the morning." He gazed into her eyes . . . and without even thinking, he leaned in . . . slowly . . . noticing she too was leaning in.

Their lips meet . . . softly and perfectly. It was a quick, small kiss that left both of them spinning.

"Good night." Meredith said as they were only inches apart, slowly backing away from each other feeling the electric current shooting through her body at warp speeds.

"Yeah . . . good night." He said turning around and walking off . . . thinking . . . she didn't back away or even freak out. He knew now, more than ever that he was in love with this woman. The kiss . . . the small peck it was . . . her lips . . . their lips . . . they fit and he knew . . . those were the last lips he would ever feel again.


	19. Feels Like Cheating

Meredith spent the morning cleaning up and now she was relaxing in her bedroom doing the Sunday morning crossword puzzle. She thought about Derek . . . How Derek may be doing the same exact thing as her but with one difference . . . he cheated. He couldn't believe he would cheat. She didn't peg her for that guy . . . but, she smiled thinking about it. 

She still could not believe they went out last night and they kind of had a date again on Friday. Well, it was not a real date, it was just a get together thingy, but still . . . they were going together. She couldn't help but feel a little excited about it.

As she thought about that the door bell rang . . . She got butterflies in her stomach . . . thinking if it was Derek . . . He said he and his father would be over today to make sure whoever Mr. Parks sent over was going to give her the best deal. She walked downstairs and stopped off at the mirror just to make sure she looked ok. Then she stopped, _No, Derek is just watching out for you and helping you, Meredith, stop . . . He just cares because you saved his dad's life._

She looked through the peep hole to see who it was; she was a little disappointed that it wasn't Derek. She kept the chain on the door (an old habit she had living in Boston for son long). She opened the door as far as it allowed, "Yes, can I help you?" 

"Dr. Grey, Mr. Parks sent me over." 

She shut the door and took off the chain, "Sorry . . ."

"That is ok." He was taken with her, and stuck out his hand, "Hi, my name is Steve, I work for Mr. Parks." He smiled.

Meredith wasn't sure how comfortable she felt with him. She asked him if he would like something to drink.

Steve smiled. Somehow he just knew he wanted to spend as much time at her house today as he could, "That would be nice."

Meredith led the way to the kitchen. She poured him a cup and then handed him the cream and sugar.

"Oh, thanks, but I drink my coffee black." He responded.

Meredith just smiled, "Well, when you are done, I will show you the outside. From what Derek said yesterday, the roof is pretty shot."

He just looked at her, "Derek?" He questioned who this Derek person was.

Meredith realized he had no idea who she was talking about, "Oh, William Shepherd's son, Derek . . . do you know him?"

Steve just nodded . . . who in Laramie didn't know who Derek Shepherd was . . .

"Well, he was here yesterday, helping me out with a few things and he checked out the roof for me. That is when he told me that I would have to get a new roof. I was kind of hoping it would last another year but Derek said that it more and likely would not make it through the winter." She explained, trying not to smile thinking about Derek . . . and him being around her house.

Steve drank his coffee and Meredith showed him the outside. He climbed up to the roof while Meredith went back in the house. The second she closed the door, she heard the door bell ring again.

She smiled because if Steve was already there . . . it had to be Derek and William at the door. She looked through the peep hole and sure enough, it was them. She got a huge smile on her face and took a deep breath. She couldn't explain why she felt an overwhelming excitement to seeing him standing at her door, "Hey guys, come on in." 

William couldn't help but notice the exchange between his son and Meredith as they walked into the house. He looked around and was in awe over the things she had already done with the house, "Meredith, the house looks great."

Derek couldn't agree more, "And if you like what she has done here with the hardwood floors, you should see what she has done in her bedroom."

William just looked at her son, "You have seen her room?"

Derek looked at Meredith, who suddenly looked nervous. Then he looked back at his father, "Well, yesterday when I was here and under the sink, I heard some pounding and I went running. . ."

"I was just hanging pictures, Derek . . . I did pull up all of the carpet and re-do the hardwood floors . . . I think . . . I can hang pictures and curtains." Meredith interrupted, rolling her eyes a bit, feeling more comfortable when William didn't say anything else about Derek being in her room.

"You know you needed my help, you couldn't hang that long curtain rod up yourself." He said smirking at her. 

"I so could have done it on my own . . . But, I haven't really done that much, William . . . only some new paint, curtains, a chair, and the floors are like these." She said looking down at the floors. She was really proud of what she has done so far.

William just stood there watching his son and Meredith interact. It had been a week since he had seen them together, but they just fit—more than they ever have. The admiration Derek had for her was remarkable and she looked at him . . . with eyes that looked . . . different . . . she had liveliness to them that wasn't there before. "Meredith, I would love to see the work you have done." He smiled gently.

"Oh, you don't want to see my handy work in the kitchen, I see how it is . . . seeing Mer's work before mine. Gee thanks dad." Derek said jokingly.

"Someone a bit jealous?" Meredith asked laughing.

"I don't get jealous." Derek challenged as they walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

They stayed up in her room, looking around for about 5 minutes. As they descended the stairs, William piped up, "Son, I think she could out do you any day of the week when it comes to painting."

Derek shook his head, "I can't believe you would take her side especially since you taught me everything I know about painting."

Meredith laughed, "You don't like anyone doing anything better than you, do you?"

William couldn't believe how . . . how well these two were getting along, laughing and joking together and how much . . . Meredith laughed and smiled. It is possible she has laughed more in these last few minutes than he had seen from her the entire time she has been in Laramie, "I think you have it wrong, Derek, I tried to teach you . . . You never could learn to paint."

Meredith joined William in laughter, reaching the bottom of the step, they noticed someone in the kitchen, and Derek looked up and closed his eyes. Out of everyone that could be standing in the room at this time, it had to be Steve Harris.

Steve looked up, "Derek." He said softly . . . staring at him the entire time.

Derek shook his head, "Steve . . ." He challenged him with much stronger eyes.

Meredith looked between these two, "Oh, you two know each other."

Neither one of them said a thing . . . they stood . . . keeping a close eye on the other.

William was the one that finally spoke up, "Derek and Steve went to high school together."

He saw that Derek was not moving and he needed to do something, "Son, why don't you show me the work you did yesterday while Steve gives Meredith a report on the roof."

Meredith walked over to the kitchen table and sat down so Steve could go over numbers with her while Derek showed his dad his work.

Derek wanted to be at the table with Meredith. He didn't like the idea of Steve anywhere near Meredith without him around. He couldn't even concentrate on what he was trying to do . . . show his father his work.

William noticed the look on Derek's face and the inability to even concentrate enough to show him the garbage disposal, so in a low voice, He said, "Don't worry about anything Derek. This will be fine."

Derek just looked at his dad, "I hope so." He said before showing his dad his work.

After a few minutes, Derek couldn't handle it because he heard her giggle at something that Steve just said to her. He turned his head just as Meredith was removing her hand from under Steve's hand. Then he heard it . . .

"Meredith, would you like to go out with me on Saturday night. We could go to TJ's."

"TJ's?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, Tommy Jack's Cajun Grill . . . TJ and I went to school together." Steve said, trying not to smirk because out of the corner of his eye, he could see eyes burning into him.

Derek could feel his skin on fire, Steve was asking Meredith out . . . and to TJ's. This couldn't happen. He started to say something, but William just grabbed his son's arm and shook his head when Derek looked at him . . .

Meredith was not sure about going out with him, but she was trying . . . to move on and she needed to get out more, "Oh . . . um . . . why not?"

Steve smiled and Derek was about to boil over. He didn't know if Steve was trying to get him back or what, but this . . . he couldn't take it, but his father kept him at bay for now.

William walked over to look over the estimate Steve had worked up and William said it looked good. Derek stayed at the kitchen sink, "Come on Derek . . . let's go look at some things outside for Meredith . . . you know there is some cold weather coming and we should look at the pipes."

Derek glared at his father . . . he knew exactly what he was doing and Derek didn't like it, but had to go with him. He glared at Steve before heading outside with his dad to look around.

Meredith watched Derek leave. She couldn't help but feel . . . a little upset at herself for agreeing to go out with Steve and she was sure Derek heard. Thinking about that caused the feeling of a weight hitting the bottom of her stomach.

"Meredith?" Steve said for the third time, "I need you to sign the. Mr. Parks wanted me to assure you we would be starting right away on it to make sure it is put in before the winter. I think we have a crew to start on it tomorrow." 

"Wow, that fast." She said in amazement.

"Well, you are one of the most important people in town." He said smiling.

"I am Meredith, just Meredith." She was surprised he would say this.

"I do need to get going, but I am looking forward to Saturday night."

"Yeah . . . it should be . . . fun." She finished saying as she almost forgot what she was saying when she caught a glimpse of Derek . . . outside. She swallowed hard.

"Bye Meredith."

"Thanks Steve." She said opening the door to let him out, herself walking out with him.

She watched him drive off. She couldn't shake what she was feeling . . . she felt almost like she was cheating on someone. . .


	20. Off Limits

It was Friday night and Derek had not seen Meredith since last Sunday night when she stood in his parent's kitchen putting the dishes away together. She had made chicken and dumplings. His mother kept telling her that they were fine, but she knew they were a little dry. Amanda also told her dumplings can come out good one time and terrible the next and there seems to be no apparent reason for it. She told Meredith she made chicken and dumplings about once a month, so she could come over another day to do it again because dumplings can be very tricky. Next week was lasagna and Amanda reassured her it was easier to make. 

Derek was impatiently waiting for Mark at the main house. His parents had gone out with the Sullivan's, one of their first nights out since the accident. They always stuck to the 'date night' idea going out on a 'date' at least twice a month.

Finally, he could see the headlights coming up the drive way and he sighed in relief when he saw the Aston Martin DB9 driving up in the drive way. He went outside to meet the approaching car, "It is about fucking time you got here. Do you realize we were supposed to be at Mer's 10 minutes ago? Mom and dad were hoping to see you before they left." Derek was beyond pissed at Mark. He did not want to be late to Mer's. He had called to tell her Mark was running late, and she seemed fine, but he was still pissed.

"Aren't you glad to see me and know I made it alive? It has been over a month since you got to see this pretty face." Mark said jokingly, but, quickly realized Derek was really pissed, "Cut it man, I got lost." Mark added, getting out of the car, "and what in the fuck do you have on?" He said laughing.

Derek looked down, "I just have my wrangler's on . . . a shirt, boots, and a hat. What is wrong with it?"

"You look like a fucking idiot. I thought I had taught you a thing or two about dress." Mark continued laughing.

"You look like you are ready to go to some upscale party . . . this is just to Addie's house and why in the hell did you get lost, you have been here before." Derek said looking at Mark in his black shirt and grey pants with his nice black shoes on.

"Yes, but, if you remember, you drove . . . I slept."

"Oh . . . I remember . . . your ass stayed up all night the night before doing whatever with . . . what was her name?" 

"Shit if I know, I just remember what she could do with her mouth . . . good things with her mouth." Mark stood smirking.

"Mark, comments like that . . . tonight . . . you don't need to make them. Keep it down, ok?" Derek warned, thinking it was a bad idea to let his best friend come for a night with his friends.

"What, are you worried your girlfriend won't like your best friend?" He laughed.

"That . . . is what I am talking about. Mer is not . . . she definitely isn't my girlfriend." He swallowed hard, trying not to think about her impending date tomorrow night.

Mark smirked, raising his eyebrow, "You have a nickname for her? Does she get to call you Der? You know Jill tried to call you Der once and you flipped out."

"I didn't want that bitch to call me anything. And Meredith, I just . . . she is a friend ok and that is it. She is going out with. . ." Derek stopped.

"There is competition."

"No, no competition, Mark. And we need to get going. Are you going to go with me?" He asked.

"And leave this baby at home, no way, Shep."

"Ok, follow me to Mer's and we will head over to Addie and Alex's." He paused before getting in his car and turned back to Mark, "Please . . . don't fuck this up tonight."

Mark saw a look in Derek that was different . . . a good different, "I know how to act, Shep. I am on my way to being one of the top plastic god's in the country."

"I know . . . I am glad you came in this weekend." Derek said, happy to see his friend, but was so nervous about him being late he didn't even tell him.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go . . . you don't want to keep [i_Mer[/i_ waiting" He put extra emphasis on the Mer part.

They got in their cars and drove off. Derek heard his phone ring a few minutes after pulling off, "What now?"

"You like her . . . a lot."

"I help her out, Mark . . . that is it."

"I am calling the bullshit card . . . and there is competition."

"Stop. . . I don't . . . please, we are going to be there in a few minutes and . . . Mark, I have never asked you to . . . be calm and basically censored, but, tonight . . . just this one night, I am asking." Derek tried to get this point without begging, but obviously it had not been working.

Mark thought for a second and he couldn't believe this, he liked Meredith . . . a lot, much more than Derek had let on, "You love her."

Derek couldn't believe Mark just said this to him, "Hanging up. We are almost there." He felt his throat closing up a little as he snapped his phone shut. Love. . . Mark just used this word and no way could he be in Love with her.

He took a deep breath in, pulling into her house. Mark went to get out of his car as he parked behind Derek. Derek walked in Mark's direction before going into the house, "Do NOT say anything like that again please . . . I need . . . to think and Meredith, she isn't ready for any of this. I am just trying to be her friend because right now . . . that is what she needs." Derek said in a very low tone.

Mark saw the look in Derek's eyes and knew for once, he did need to shut his mouth were Meredith was concerned, in front of her, "Ok, Shep . . . I will not make any wise cracks about you and Meredith, but other things . . . you know I can't just not say stuff."

Derek let out a much needed laugh, "I am not asking you not to be you . . . I am just asking you to think a little while and warn you . . . Meredith is off limits in your jokes."

"I got it." Mark said as they started up the pathway to the front yard.

Right before they got to the door, Derek turned back around and very quietly said, "She is also off limits to your hands and any other body parts or I will cut those parts off." 

"I wouldn't expect anything less. But, Shep, you have it bad." Mark laughed talking very softly.

Derek took a breath and rung the doorbell.

Meredith took one look at herself in the mirror. After looking through all of her clothes, she decided it was time to go shopping with the girls soon, but she did finally settle on something not too dressy, but not too casual. She chose a low v-neck shirt with a brown suede jacket that she had sat at the door and some jeans.

She opened the door and Derek took a look at her, captivated by what he saw, "You look beautiful." He couldn't help but say, forgetting Mark was standing there.

They stood for a few seconds after stepping in the foyer, their eyes locked before Mark stepped forward, "Hello again, Meredith. How have you been?" He asked, sticking out his hand, innocently giving her the McSteamy smile.

"I am good, just been busy. It will be great to hang out with the Karev's and Izzie tonight." She responded looking at Derek, smiling.

Mark was a little puzzled, "Izzie . . . who is that? Some hot babe . . . Shep, are you holding out on me?"

Derek shook his head while Meredith laughed.

"Sorry, Mark, I can't tell you if she is a 'hot babe' or not . . . she really isn't my type. But, she is a friend of Derek and Addie's. They have been friends . . . like forever and . . . we have become sort of friends." Meredith giggled more.

Derek had a hard time containing himself, hearing the giggle, "and Mark, I hope to keep Izzie as my friend, so please no referring to her as a hot babe tonight."

"Ok, boys, excuse me for a minute, I am going to get the wine."

As Meredith left he foyer, Derek hit Mark, "What the hell? I can't believe you. You couldn't keep the comments to yourself for five minutes."

Mark looked puzzled, "What comments . . . I have never heard of an Izzie. But, someone named Izzie has to be hot . . . and I know your tricks, Shep . . . you may have been trying to set me up, trying to woe me out here with some help from a hot babe . . . well, you can forget it Shep, I am never moving to this . . . place. . . I like to not worry about having to go bed with the chickens."

Derek shook his head and started to say something, but saw Meredith coming back in with the wine and sets it down to get her jacket on . . . Derek gladly helps her with it. He grabs the wine from her, walks out, opens her car door for her, and gets in himself.

Once they were out of the driveway, with Mark following, Derek felt this would be a good time to warn Meredith about Mark, "Please, whatever Mark says tonight, let it go in one ear and out the other. He is my best friend, but really . . . some of the things that come out of that man's mouth. . ."

Meredith laughed, "Don't worry about it. You have to remember, I have not always lived in this little town, I grew up in Boston and some of Chris's friends used to be just as bad . . ." She immediately froze, closed her eyes, and bit her lip. 

Derek looked over at her and his heart sank . . . he wanted to know, but on her time, "You want me to pretend I didn't hear that, right?"

Meredith opened her eyes, not believing she just heard him right. She knew he wanted to know who Chris was, but he was willing to just . . . forget that she had just mentioned him, "Thank you." She smiled softly.

He quickly looked over at her, put his hand on hers that was sitting on her lap, and softly spoke, "Only when you are ready."

Meredith nodded in confirmation and was feeling the current flowing through her hand the second he touched it. She tried to ignore it, but the feeling . . . it was strong as it ever was.

It did not take very long to get to Addie and Alex's as they sat, hand in hand the rest of the way there. Mark pulled up behind Derek and the three of them walked up to the door together. Derek carried the bag his mother prepared with the dip and crackers and chips to use to dip with.

Derek rang the doorbell and was surprised at who answered it, "Hey guys, I am glad to see you could make it."

She looked in between Meredith and Derek . . . and saw him and her heart jumped a little. She knew they were bringing someone, but they didn't mention he looked . . . amazing, "Hi . . . I am . . . um . . . Isobel Stevens, but . . . everyone calls me . . . Izzie." She said never taking her eyes of him.

"Isobel Stevens, Izzie . . ." He breathed out, knowing he was sticking his hand out, but not sure he even realized it. The second his eyes laid on hers, he was taken . . . not in the usual, 'I want to fuck you way.' She was beautiful and amazing and he was . . . speechless. He couldn't form coherent thoughts in this moment . . . would this be the woman to woo him?


	21. Everyone Deserves Happiness

"Dinner was great guys. I ate more than I have in a long time." Meredith raved about the food, taking a sip of wine; they were all drinking and had gone through a few bottles of wine already. 

"You ate that much the other night when we went to The Coral." He smiled at her before realizing what he said and hoping she didn't freak out.

Meredith looked at him and returned the smile, "It was good . . . Mr. Levangie really took care of us."

"Coach . . . it was good seeing him." Derek smiled.

"That man loved you; you were football god around here . . . his protégé of sorts." Addison said thinking about high school . . . 

Meredith, Mark, and Alex looked at Derek, "I was not . . . I just loved the game." He didn't talk about his days as the starting quarterback from the time he was a sophomore. He really was a football god in high school.

"Derek, you lead your team to state 2 years in a row and won your senior year. You would have been just as good in college if you weren't a stupid ass and played baseball in the spring of your senior year which you had no business doing . . . with a full football scholarship waiting on you at the University of Colorado." Addison said reminding Derek just how stupid he was doing that.

"So, did anyone else play sports in high school?" Derek diverted the attention, looking around at everyone else.

"I played volleyball. I mean. . . I did have pink hair and all, but volleyball players . . . we did stuff like that." She smiled thinking about hitting the ball and how good it felt each time . . . it was like she was hitting to take out all of her anger in life on the ball each time she served overhand.

They turned their attention now to Meredith. "You . . . played volleyball. Were you good?" Alex quickly said, a little shocked.

"Oh . . . I was . . . yeah . . . I was ok . . . I was named MVP of the state tournament my senior year and made all-state my junior and senior year." She said shyly.

"You had pink hair." Izzie said remembering their conversation almost two months ago now. She probably wouldn't have said anything, but the wine was taking affect for all of them.

Meredith giggled which had a little alcohol in her, "Yeah, we were crazy . . . I was one of a few with pink hair."

"Pink hair, I can imagine what people would say about the doctor in town with pink hair." Derek was picturing the site before him, chuckling a little to himself.

"Yes, it was a phase . . . one never to be repeated. Did anyone else play any sports or have pink hair?" She giggled some more, asking the group.

Alex talked about his wrestling days, Addison talked about being a cheerleader, and Mark was a star lacrosse player. It seemed they were all the best at their respective sports in high school. Izzie wasn't quite sure what to say, so she decided to talk about her time as a cheerleader, before she got pregnant.

They sat drinking and talking as Izzie got desert for them. She baked a chocolate cake, one of her specialties. She did bake cakes on the side for people; Adele was always telling her she missed her calling when she went into veterinarian school.

"So, Addison, where is Abigail tonight? I haven't seen her in a few weeks." Meredith asked as she ate the wonderful chocolate cake.

"She is with Hannah at Izzie's." Addison answered.

"Who is Hannah?" Mark asked. He figured Abigail must be Alex and Addison's daughter because there were pictures everywhere and she had come up in conversation, but he hadn't heard anything about Hannah yet.

Izzie looked up, with a little worry in her eyes. She wasn't ashamed, but this guy . . . there was something about him, "She is my daughter."

Mark looked over to Derek not really knowing what to think, "Your daughter . . . How old is she?" He knew she must be older in order to be keeping a baby.

Izzie smiled, looked at him, "She will be 15 in 2 ½ months and you would think she is turning 21." They all laughed knowing it to be true. Izzie was so proud of her and even though, it was hard on her to decide to keep her baby, she couldn't imagine a better joy in her life.

Mark was about to say something when he sees Derek out of the corner of his eye . . . giving him the 'shut the hell up' look.

"I can't believe Abby will be a year old soon." Derek said, "It seems like yesterday you were calling and complaining about how terrible she was being . . . kicking you at all hours of the night."

"Yes, and my dear, sweet wife is planning a big bash that Abby won't even remember." Alex said a little sarcastically, kissing his wife's cheek.

Addison turned to him, "Don't you want the best for your first born daughter?"

"Hey Izzie, do you want to help me clear the table?" Meredith suggested wanting to step away from this.

"Don't worry, Meredith, you get used to this . . ." Alex said giving Addison a kiss . . . one that became a little steamy for the other four sitting there.

"You really will and I would love help." Izzie said to Meredith as both of them got up. Izzie just laughed because Alex and Addison have always been like this since she introduced them. They really are great together. Not many people could put up with Alex's shit day in and day out except for her. He and Izzie were good friends through vet school and worked together, but there were many days she just wanted to kill him.

Izzie and Meredith made a few trips to the kitchen before staying in the kitchen a second to talk.

"So, you and Derek . . . you guys came here together." Izzie said smiling.

"We just . . . he drove me, no big deal." She said.

"I also heard something at the clinic this week . . . you accepted a date . . . with Steve." Izzie wanted to find out if this was true. She was sure she had it correctly at the vet clinic.

"Nothing gets by in this small town does it?" Meredith said rolling her eyes because if truth be known, she really wasn't ecstatic about her date tomorrow night . . . not like she had been with Derek.

"So, it's true . . . you have a date and you are going to TJ's? First Derek at The Coral last weekend and now Steve. Good going Meredith." Izzie said happy that Meredith seemed to be getting out even though it was . . . Steve. It was something people talked about when she first got to town . . . how the new doctor needed to get out and about more often.

Meredith looked at her shocked that she knew so much, "How did you know . . . Derek . . . I mean, it wasn't a date . . . or anything . . . I just repayed him or something . . ." She stuttered.

Izzie looked at her a little stunned. When asked about Steve, Meredith blew it off, but when asked about Derek, she could barely form a coherent thought, "So, Steve?"

"I thought I should go and be nice. He seems ok you know." Meredith sighed slightly.

"Yeah . . . but, not like Derek." Izzie said pushing Meredith a little.

"Yeah" She said without thinking, "I mean, no . . . Derek is nothing . . . He is helping me and that is it."

"Clearly." Izzie said before continuing, "You know Steve and Derek hated each other in high school. Well, more like Steve hated him and Derek didn't have the time to care."

"What do you mean?" Meredith asked.

"Derek was the football god, no matter what he says, he was and Steve just didn't like him. Steve never got the chance to get to know him, but he hated Derek and always tried to start things. Steve's best friend, Ronny Miller liked Derek being they had honors classes together and that fueled Steve's hate towards Derek. He tried to fight him once and it was pretty funny."

"Seriously?" Meredith said laughing along with Izzie.

"Ladies?" Mark said coming in the room, giving that face . . . the one that only Mark Sloan could give to Izzie.

Izzie blushed a little and Meredith looked between them. She noticed the looks between them all night, but this . . . there was something stronger than just looks, "Mark . . ." Izzie barely got out.

"I am going to . . . see if there is anything left on the table." Meredith said giving those two a chance to talk.

Mark wanted to ask more about Derek being he just heard everything they talked about, including the part about Meredith's date tomorrow night. He would definitely be talking to Derek about that, but right now, he needed to . . . talk to Izzie. He really had no idea how to talk normally to a girl without trying to get her in bed. He did want her . . . in bed, but there was something more about this beautiful blonde, "So, you are a veterinarian in town with Alex."

She looked down, a little nervous, "Yes, I am."

Mark was disappointed, he wanted more and he could tell she was nervous and if truth be told, he was as well, "You grew up here as well?"

"Yeah, I grew up in this small town . . . Well, my mom and I moved here when I was five, so, yeah, I grew up here." She looked up at him . . . at his gorgeous eyes and jawline, before continuing, "And have you always lived in a big town?"

"I love the big city. I am from New York, Manhattan actually. I came out this way for school because I wanted to ski all winter so I decided on Colorado. I fell in love with Denver and haven't wanted to leave ever since." He smiled down at her.

Mark moved close to see her eyes . . . beautiful golden brown. He did now know how this was happening, but when he reached for her chin, she didn't back away. He leaned the rest of the way in . . . her lips . . . so soft . . . so perfect.

Their tongues danced around . . . Mark started moving his hand through her hair and she pulled him closer to her . . . both wanting this more than anything.

Mark quickly pulled back all of a sudden, "I am so sorry. I have no idea what got into me. You were just . . . you are beautiful."

"I . . . that was . . . wow." Izzie said unable to speak.

Mark breathed a sigh of relief when she seemed ok with it, "It was . . . it really was." He had no idea what that was. He had kissed many women, more than he cared to even admit, but that . . . there was nothing like it.

"We should . . . go." Izzie said pointing to the door.

"Yeah." Mark says watching her take the lead out of the door.

They went into the living room and joined the group. They had decided to play games with light music playing in the background. They had a great time playing and drinking together.

The married couple watched the other two natural couples in the room and smiled. Addison and Alex realized how many sparks were flying in the room during the night. They knew that Derek and Izzie both deserved happiness in their life and they think . . . maybe they have found it.


	22. Let Me Hear It

They had quit drinking around ten knowing some of them had to drive home. Izzie had also called Hannah around that time to make sure her and Abby was ok. Hannah reported Abby was asleep. Izzie asked Addison if it would be ok if she just stayed over and she would bring her in the morning. Alex was the first to answer because alone time with his wife was few and far between and it meant some hot sex for them. They both looked at each other and smiled, almost wanting their guest to leave right then. For the next two hours, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

Around midnight, Izzie decided to call it a night and Mark quickly looked up, "You know, I think I am going to head out as well. Shep, I will see you at the house." He grinned thinking it would be a little while before he sees him being as he was taking Meredith home. 

Derek noticed a look, but decided to drop it. He knew Izzie well and knew she wouldn't give him the time of day, although he wished his best friend could find a girl like Izzie. She is smart and fun to be around.

Mark and Izzie walked out together, both of them a little nervous about what to say to each other. "So, tonight . . . I enjoyed tonight."

"Yeah, it was . . . good." Izzie said looking towards her car, trying to avoid eye contact, because the eyes . . . made her melt. It wasn't only the eyes though; he would give her that smile, one that is irresistible.

She felt him get closer to her from behind; she could almost feel the hot breath on her neck. She was fighting the urge to turn around, "The kiss . . . it was . . . you are beautiful." He said into her ear, and she turned around quickly.

Their eyes met and the grin on his face was exactly as she thought. He leaned in a little waiting to see her reaction; she stood straight, fighting the urge to pull in to him. His grin widened seeing the struggle in her eyes. Before she could think any thing else, his lips came crashing into hers. Their tongues danced . . . perfectly, like they had been dancing together for years.

Mark ran his hand through Izzie's hair, down her back, pulling her closer to him. She let out a little moan, which only turned him on even more feeling his pants tighten and realized he had to pull back now . . . or there would be no stopping him.

"Izzie . . . that was . . . I want to see you again." He blurted out. He was in shock. He had never pulled back like that, but with this girl . . . he had to. She was . . . something special. He wasn't sure what . . . but, something.

Izzie was in her own state of shock . . . most men went running for the hills when they found out about Hannah. That is one reason she had been single for so long. Izzie held her breath and let it out, "Mark, I would like that . . . but, Hannah . . . I have Hannah and she . . . is my world. When guys find out about her, they well . . ."

Mark gave her a kiss on the lips, "I understand." Mark couldn't believe he just said that . . . where was this guy coming from. Usually he would have said something smart ass and run for the hills, but this girl . . . she made him feel something completely different.

Izzie looked at him a little surprised, "Oh . . . ok then. I will see you around." She went to get in her car when she felt his strong hand on her arm.

Mark could see the confusion in her eyes, and went to say something to clarify himself only to be cut short by hearing the front door open.

"I have to go." Izzie said quickly and didn't even look back to Mark.

He shook his head and watched her get into her car as he got into his own to head back to Derek's. He was drawn to her . . . in a way he had never experienced before. Kid or not . . . this could be the woman to tame Mark Sloan.

Derek pulled up to Meredith's house. Meredith went to get out of the car as Derek hurried around to help her. She still was not used to this kind of treatment, but was starting to like it.

They walked up to the house and was standing at the front door, unsure what to say. He wanted badly to reach out and take her hand in his, but he wasn't sure what her reaction would be, so he kept his hands to himself which was taking every ounce of self control. "So, tonight was fun." He said.

She giggled, "It was. I loved when you had to draw hand-cuffs with your eyes closed for the other boys to guess."

"That was . . . you laughed at me."

"I did, it was funny and the boys gave you a hard time. Alex thought it would have been easier for you to draw a woman . . . with her hand near the railing of a head board, sharing with us a position Addie would be in later that night. But, in my opinion, you should stick to fixing garbage disposals." She laughed, shaking her head about it all.

"I guess I should, shouldn't I . . . and Alex, I didn't need to know that about someone I see as my sister." Derek looked at her grinning from ear to ear, he loved this about her, talking with her was so easy and natural.

"Well, I should get going . . . inside." She looked at him, quickly getting a serious look on her face.

"Yeah . . . don't forget about Sunday night . . . lasagna, Mom makes the best." He smiled at her, enjoying every second he got to spend with her.

"I will be there and your mom makes the best everything." She said smiling. She was truly enjoying her time with the Shepherds.

"Ok, I will see you then . . ." He said looking into her eyes.

Their heads moved closer and closer together, neither even realizing they were doing it. Their lips met softly, "Good night, Mer." Derek said pulling back. He wanted more . . . But, for now, this was what they needed . . . what she needed and he was ok with that. He knew going for more would scare her a little.

"Good night." She walked quickly into her house . . . her heart beating . . . she thought it may beat out of her chest.

He turned around and touched his lips . . . the second kiss was as great as the first one. They were both quick, but perfect, she was perfect. He drove home thinking about her . . . and the hopes he had for them.

Mark went on to Derek's house instead of following him to Meredith's. As soon as Mark saw Derek walk in the door, he knew, "By the look on your face, someone got lucky tonight . . . but, home so soon . . . man, I didn't expect you home for at least another 30 minutes or so.

Derek looked at his friend and shook his head in disbelief, "Mark, is that all you think about?"

"You mean there is more to think about." Mark replied, wondering if there was actually more to think about. He was thinking about his kiss with Izzie the entire drive to Derek's . . . he had no idea what that was. He enjoyed . . . kissing her.

"Mark stop, I am not going to talk to you about sex and Mer."

"Well, you better do something pal, or you are going to loose her before she is your . . ."

Derek just stared at him, "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"Shep, I am just saying, she is a woman . . . and a hot one at that. She isn't going to stay single for long and from what you told me and from a talk I happened to overhear between her and . . . that blonde chick, she has a date tomorrow night." He swallowed hard when he went to say Izzie's name so he replaced it with a normal Mark saying. He didn't want to tell Derek anything right now. He added, " . . . and with your high school rival."

That got Derek's attention . . . Steve . . . how he hated the thought of Steve or any guy for that matter going anywhere near her, but what could he do? He couldn't make up a story about the guy because he didn't really know him anymore. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration, "Mark, I can't stop her from dating."

Mark laughed, "You would think with us being friends for a while now you would have picked up a thing or two about life and how to get ahead."

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked wondering.

"I know you can't stop her from going, but we should at least go to the restaurant . . . What is it called, TD's or something? You could . . . be eating there with me."

"First of all, it's TJ's and secondly . . . how in the hell do you know all of this?"

Mark laughed, "Have you forgot already in our short time away, Mark Sloan knows everything . . . I guess you could say I am truly God."

Derek glared it at him, "Knock it off and tell me."

"Ok, don't get your panties in a bunch . . . you are worse than a damn girl sometimes. Ok . . . when I went to the kitchen to tell Mer and Izz that we were waiting for them to play that crazy ass game, I overheard them talking."

Derek noticed the use of Izz and the quick look Mark got when he said her name, but there was no time for that right now, "Oh." 

He went over to sit on the couch and put his elbows on his knees and looked down, she was talking about her date with Izzie, this could not be good, "Could it mean she was really looking forward to it if she was talking to Izzie?" He looked back up at Mark with desperation in his eyes, "So, what do I do?"

Mark went over to sit next to him, "Ok, Shep, listen up . . . I am only going to give the Mark wisdom once. You are getting it for free, others would have to pay." 

Derek glared at him before softening his eyes and sighed, "Ok . . . Let me hear it . . ." 


	23. She Felt Things

**Just for your information . . . This story is prewritten through at least the next ten updates and are posted on the on call room. **

It is Saturday afternoon . . . Meredith did a few things around the house trying to get ready for her next project, the living room. She wanted to get to that room next in the house since her bedroom was done. Meredith called Izzie around mid-day to see if she wanted to come over this afternoon. 

Meredith and Izzie sat at the table in the kitchen drinking their hot tea on a cool day in late October. It was obvious they both had things on their mind . . . but, neither really knew what to say.

"Last night was fun." Izzie said fidgeting with her glass.

"It was a lot of fun." Meredith smiled, seeing Izzie play with her glass indicating she was thinking about something. Meredith had been around her long enough to know there was something she wanted to say, "What is it Izz?"

"Oh . . . It is nothing . . . except . . . I had one of the most incredible kisses ever." Izzie said quickly, trying not to look at Meredith.

"And that is a bad thing . . . wait . . . are you talking about Mark?" Meredith was a little shocked, she was so much in her own world with Derek, but stopping to think . . . Mark and Izzie, there was something there.

"Ummm . . . who else would I be talking about?"

"So, what is the problem?" Meredith asked.

"Well, I don't . . . I mean . . . he kind of asked me out or said he wanted to see me again or something . . . after the second most amazing kiss of the night." She said confused.

She stopped when she saw Meredith's eyes get big, "The second most amazing kiss?" Meredith grinned a little thinking about her own kiss at the end of the night.

"Yeah . . . well, there was one . . . in the kitchen, after we talked." She smiled huge thinking about how amazing it really was.

"Ok, so you had two amazing kisses and he wants to see you again, so I am still curious as to the problem." Meredith was a little confused at this point.

Izzie sighed heavily, "Hannah . . . I don't date people because of Hannah. Guys don't want someone with a kid, especially not a teenager."

Meredith had no idea what to say. Her perception of Mark was that on the outside, he was a man who appeared to be very self confident, cocky, and an ass, but on the inside, he was a good man, "How do you know he wouldn't be interested."

"Well, after he said he wanted to see me again, I told him . . . that I had Hannah. He stopped me and kissed me and said, 'I understand.' What in the hell does that mean?" Izzie was becoming more and more animated and frustrated as she talked causing Meredith to giggle a little.

"Did you ask him?" 

"No, I just said, ok . . . and then, you guys opened the front door and I left. What do I do?" She looked at Meredith wanting answers.

Meredith sighed, if she knew, she would be doing it herself. "Do you want to know what he meant? By the 'I understand'?"

Izzie thought for a second before sighing loudly, "I do."

"Then, that is your answer. You need to figure it out." She said biting her lip a little . . . if she could only figure it out herself.

"Maybe I can call Derek . . . And see what they are doing tonight. I mean . . . you will be busy and maybe, I don't know . . ."

Meredith looked up the second Izzie said his name and went to biting her lip even more, "Yeah . . ."

"Ok, so you . . . I know you don't talk much about yourself, but you have a look and I have been around you long enough to know, when you bit your lip . . . you are thinking. So, out with it." Izzie demanded.

Meredith didn't even realize she was doing it. She was not sure what was really thinking or nervous about. She just knew something was not feeling right. She was going on a date tonight with Steve, but kept thinking about Derek.

Izzie saw the confusion in Meredith eyes. "Meredith, it's ok, you can talk to me."

Meredith shook her head, not making eye contact with Izzie, "I don't really know . . . why do I feel so . . . strange about going out with Steve tonight? I mean . . . he seems like a nice guy, but I don't know."

Izzie smiled big, she knew there was a connection with her and Derek. Before Mark, Derek, and Meredith had gotten to the party, the other three had talked about it. Alex and Addison talked about seeing them at The Coral and how he guided her through the restaurant, like they were perfectly matched. They talked about the work he was doing at her house. They all knew Derek had it bad for Meredith, from the start. At first, they were really worried that he would be heart-broken by her . . . they all knew there was something about her that made her seem closed off emotionally. But, in the last few weeks, they were seeing a much different side to Meredith. She was smiling more and seemed overall, happier.

Izzie really wasn't sure what to say, "Could it be because you can't quite thinking about another man?"

"Yes . . ." She looked up quickly, not even thinking, "No . . . I mean, no, there is no other man."

Izzie tried not to laugh; she knew by the look on Meredith's face, she was scared to death to admit it, "Really? You are really sure about that?"

Meredith sighed . . . she was thinking about Derek, "No, I am not sure about that." She said very quietly, never looking up.

"I knew it." Izzie smiled trying to hold in her excitement.

"I said I wasn't sure . . . I am not sure if there is another man . . . I mean . . . we have kissed . . . twice." She said nervously. She didn't open up much . . . but, she liked Izzie a lot and Izzie had shared quite a bit about Mark a few minutes earlier.

Izzie's eyes popped out of her head, "You have kissed Derek twice?" 

"I didn't say . . . how did you know?" She didn't say it was Derek.

"Who else would you be kissing? Everyone can see that you and Derek have something and he has been . . . doing things for you at the house." Izzie explained, watching Meredith the entire time, making sure she was comfortable. There were times when they talked . . . that she got quiet and she didn't want that right now.

When Izzie saw that Meredith was ok, she kept going, "Mer, I have known Derek for a long time . . . I can see . . . the way he looks at you. I don't think I have ever seen him look at another person the way he looks at you."

"Izzie, we are just . . . friends . . . who shared a kiss . . . two of them." She couldn't help but form a small smile, thinking about them.

"And you are just friend's . . . right." She tried not to roll her eyes.

"We are . . . we have to be . . . I have to be . . . Right now, it can't be more than that." She insisted.

Izzie followed her eyes, seeing them drop from hopeful to sad . . . she didn't want to push, but she knew she needed to talk about whatever it was making her sad for the months she has been in town . . . "Meredith, I know there is . . . something. I don't know what . . . but, there are lots of people here . . . who care about you . . . including Derek. I think he cares a lot for you."

She sighed while fidgeting with her hands in her lap, "People here . . . have been so wonderful and I know . . . it gets better everyday . . . and Derek . . . I know he does."

Izzie sat in silence not sure what to say . . . letting Meredith have a few seconds to think. Izzie could tell she was thinking . . . and didn't want to break that up.

"I do like Derek . . . I just feel . . . do you know how it is to think you have found something great . . . and you lose it . . . then you find something that you think may be better . . . do you ever feel guilty when that happens?"

Izzie looked at Meredith, not quite sure exactly who or what she was talking about, but wanted to offer something to her hoping this would help her open up a little more, "I know exactly what it feels like to think you have something great, lose it, and have something better . . . Hannah is that."

Meredith looked at Izzie . . . they had never talked about Hannah much and everything surrounding her birth. All Meredith knew is that she got pregnant in high school, "It must have been hard."

"Not hard as much as scary as hell." Izzie let out a small laugh thinking about how scared she had been.

"I am scared as hell." Meredith said after a few seconds.

"It is ok . . . It gets better." She reassured her with a smile.

"It does . . . I think every day is easier, especially in the last few weeks." She looked back up at Izzie and her lips formed a faint smile.

"That is good . . . really good." Izzie smiled, not wanting to push Meredith any farther.

"It is." Meredith said.

They sat for a few minutes, drinking their tea, "So, I think I should start getting ready. I am not sure I even want to go." She giggled a little.

"O Stevo . . . It will be . . . entertaining." Izzie laughed.

"Oh god, what did I get myself into?" She asked curiously and a little playfully.

"He is . . . interesting. But, you should have a good time." She tried to be reassuring but Steve . . . he was strange and always had been.

"Thanks . . . real reassuring. Maybe I need an escape plan. An emergency at the hospital . . . you can call me around 9ish." She laughed.

"You will be fine . . . he isn't that bad. He is just . . . you will see." Izzie said. She knew Steve from high school and from around town and there was a reason he hadn't ever found anyone to marry.

"Ok . . . but, I still say you call me around 9 with an emergency."

"If it is that bad, go to the bathroom and call me, I will give you some time to get back to the table and call you . . . Is that ok?" She said knowing Meredith might take her up on it. But, Izzie was glad to see Meredith getting out and Steve . . . he wasn't a bad guy, but just different.

"Sounds great . . . want to help me get ready?" She asked a little nervously.

"I would love to. Hannah is with some of her friends. I wish I could get used to her being gone more. She has been my world except for school and now . . . it is just hard." She said trying not to show just how hard it was for her.

"I can't imagine. She is lucky to have such a wonderful mom." Meredith got up from the table, taking their cups and putting them in the sink.

"It hasn't been easy, but we manage."

"And now, it is time for momma to have some fun." Meredith smirked.

"Let's go up and get ready." Izzie said trying to avoid the subject she knew Meredith was bringing up. She did want to see Mark again, but had no idea what he meant by saying 'I understand,' but knew she wanted to find out.

Meredith got ready with Izzie . . . she couldn't help but think about Derek the entire time and how she wished it were him coming to pick her up and take her out. She knew she couldn't feel this way . . . guilty. She felt things with Derek . . . that she had never felt before . . . with anyone.


	24. Ordering Virgins

"I am not going . . . I don't know why you are getting ready." Derek said sitting in his clothes from earlier, when they went riding on the ranch.

It was a funny thing . . . seeing the famous Dr. Mark Sloan on a horse. But, he actually was surprised how peaceful it was . . . to ride in the mountains, through the trails. He would never admit it, but he actually . . . saw how Derek loved this place.

"You are going, go . . . take a shower. You smell like shit."

"Well, you wouldn't get your hands dirty when we got back to the barn . . . pretty boy." Derek smiled. He really had missed his best friend, but he loved his life in Laramie and he and Mark were talking more seriously about buying a condo at one of the ski resorts, probably Winter Park as that was the most logical location due to where they were currently at.

"Damn straight . . . I don't care to shovel and do that shit. You . . . get your ass up and let's get ready."

"I can't just go barge in on her date. I can't" He knew he couldn't do that.

"You are not going to barge in on her date. You are just going to make sure he keeps his hands off of what is yours. We discussed this last night."

"She isn't mine." Derek reluctantly said.

"You really believe that shit, Shep? Have you seen the way you two look at each other? She is yours. I don't know why anyone would want your sorry ass, but for some reason . . . she does."

"You think so?" Derek asked curiously.

"I know so . . . and Mark Sloan, knows everything. You should know that by now. Now, go take your damn shower. I am hungry and I hear TJ's is a great place to eat." Mark watched Derek got up and almost kicked him in the ass.

Meanwhile, at Meredith's, she was getting ready . . . thinking. This was good. She was getting out, but she couldn't help but feel . . . disappointed. When she got ready this time last week, she could barely hold her brush in her hand to brush her hair, much less keep her hand steady enough to put on her mascara. This week . . . this felt completely different. She almost didn't even want to put the mascara on to go. She felt no butterflies . . . last week; her stomach must have had a million in there.

She was putting the last bit of mascara when she heard the doorbell ring. She looked in the mirror and sighed. She found something to wear, nothing fancy, just nice. When looking through her closet, she was reminded she had to go shopping . . . maybe tomorrow.

She walked down the stairs slowly when she heard the doorbell ring again. "I am coming." She said loudly. She sighed knowing when she opened the door, the man she really wanted to be standing there . . . wouldn't be. But, she had to do this.

"You look great." Steve immediately commented when she opened the door.

"Thank you. You too." She grabbed her jacket quickly to head out the door. She could feel him staring at her the entire time. She wished . . . it was another pair of eyes staring at her.

Steve led her to his car and even opened the door for her. She really did like being treated this way. Chris never did this . . . guys in Boston just didn't do these types of things.

Once the car was on, Steve turned on the radio. At first, Meredith did not know what was on . . . some kind of talk show is what it sounded like. Then she heard the very distinctive voice of Howard Stern. Howard was talking about his girls . . . and their boobs in an obnoxious way.

Steve started to laugh while Meredith thought, _Come on Mer, you are trying here . . . trying to broaden your horizon. It's not that bad. Thank goodness the restaurant is not that far. But, seriously, he is laughing about Howard Stern and talking about the girls boobs . . . seriously. Ok, deep breath. _She looked at him and winced slightly. He looked over at her and smiled widely before laughing hysterically again at something said over the radio. It was going to be a long night . . .

"I really can't believe you talked me into this." Derek said to Mark walking into TJ's.

"You will thank me . . . if nothing else, you can just keep an eye on them." Mark said hoping this plan didn't backfire.

They walked in and Derek went straight for the bar, not looking around . . . not yet.

"Order me a drink; I am going to run to the bathroom." Mark said while looking around on a mission.

Mark walked back to the front and waited for the hostess, "Hello." He grinned . . . the grin that gave him anything he ever wanted.

"Hello." The hostess said wide-eyed.

"I need some help . . . and you look like a lady that can help me."

"Yes . . . I can . . . help you."

He grinned knowing he had this affect on women, "Do you know the doctor in town? Dr. Grey?"

"Oh . . . um . . . I think so. Why?" She asked confused.

"Is she here?" He asked.

"No, I don't think I have seen her."

"Does a man named Steve have reservations tonight?" He asked curiously not sure if this was a reservation place or not.

"Oh . . . the boss did say Steve was coming in tonight and to make sure we took good care of him."

Mark groaned a bit, hoping this date didn't go well . . . Derek really did have something for Meredith and Mark could see she had something for him, she just wasn't ready to say it out loud, "Ok, I need a favor. You see . . . I have a bet going on and I need to watch . . . Can you seat them where I can see her from the bar?"

"Sure . . . anything for you . . . Mr . . ." She looked up at him with googly eyes.

"Dr . . . Dr. Mark Sloan. I am going to go back to the bar with my buddy. Thank you so very much. You have been a big help." He flashed her a smile knowing he could get anything he wanted from her or any girl for that matter. After last night though . . . he wasn't sure if he wanted to use that charm . . . on anyone but one woman.

Derek was drinking his scotch when Mark came to sit back down. Mark noticed how nervous he was and wanted to get his mind off of things, "I kissed Izzie."

"You what?" Derek said almost choking on his scotch . . . This was one of his best friends and he knew how reserved she was since Hannah.

"Twice."

Derek looked at his best friend and saw the seriousness in his eyes . . . not the typical 'conquer and move on' look. "Wow."

"Yeah . . . Derek I have never . . . felt that way and . . . it is strange."

Derek laughed a little. "It is wonderful . . . but, Mark . . . you are not . . ." He stopped mid thought when he heard her . . . but, it was a different sound he heard. She was attempting to giggle, but it wasn't her giggle . . . it was some strange form of it.

Mark looked towards the door to see exactly what had Derek's attention, although he knew exactly what it was before even looking.

Derek watched them enter the restaurant very carefully. He was happy there seemed to be no signs of affection . . . in fact, Meredith looked a little tense. Not only was she giving some kind of fake giggle, she was giving him a fake smile.

The hostess led them to their seat which was in perfect viewing for him . . . not too close for them to see, but not too far off.

Derek looked over to Mark, "She is miserable."

"How do you know, she has a smile on her face . . ." Mark said curiously watching her. He looked back at her. He didn't know her well, but looking more closely he could see . . . she wasn't the same, relaxed person from last night.

"I just know." He smiled, watching them intently.

The waitress came up to take their drink order, "Oh . . . I am driving so I think I should go with something virgin . . . maybe a virgin daiquiri." He looked to the waitress and grinned.

Meredith watched him _oh my god . . . did he really just do that. I need out of here. I tried. I really did. He is just so immature. This must have been exactly what Izzie was talking about. I can't leave . . . this will just be painful. I hope he doesn't try to kiss me . . . at the end of the night._

"And for you?" The waitress asked.

"Oh . . . I think I will have a glass of wine . . . a Riesling please." She didn't really want to drink, but needed something to help get through this night.

The waitress left, "So, Meredith . . . what made you want to become a doctor?"

"That is a loaded question for a doctor." She knew the wine wouldn't get there fast enough.

He just looked at her, with a grin on his face that was semi-annoying to Meredith. But, she took this as he wanted her to continue. She didn't really want to get into the real reason, so, she decided on a version of the real reason, "The feeling . . . the high . . . My mom is a surgeon and I grew up watching her. The hospital practically raised me and I always wanted to be a doctor. Watching them . . . the doctors . . . their life might have been falling apart, but their career as a doctor never faltered . . . I wanted that . . . something I could put my energy into . . . get that feeling . . . the high they talked about." Meredith stopped realizing Steve's eyes were a little glazed over . . . she loved being a doctor.

"Oh. That is . . . good for you. You must be really smart and all." He had no idea what to say.

_Duh . . . I only did 4 years of undergraduate and medical school_. Meredith just smiled a nice little smile thankful she saw the waitress was back with her wine.

"Steve . . . what a jackass." Derek said.

"Yeah . . . I heard you guys . . . weren't the best of friends." Mark laughed.

"That is an understatement. He hated me and tried to come at me a few times. That was just stupid. I would have beaten the shit out of him, but he wasn't worth it."

"I would have beaten the shit out of him on principle." Mark kept laughing.

They sipped on their drinks, Derek never taking his eyes off of the table. He knew she was really not having a good time. He had studied her any chance he got since knowing her . . . she looked more like the girl he first met verses the girl of the last few weeks. She was very closed off and guarded. And Steve, he sat there with that dorky grin on his face . . . thinking he really had a shot. Derek really hoped she was as miserable with him as it appeared although that thought . . . hit right through him . . . her being miserable.

"How come you had a friend so hot and never told me about her." Mark looked at his friend.

"She is one of my closest friends . . . like a sister to me and I want to keep her that way and you . . . you are a manwhore." Derek laughed.

"That hurts." He patted him on the back.

"You kissed her." Derek said quietly wanting to see Mark's reaction. He was surprised he was just now hearing about this, definitely not typical Mark Sloan behavior. He was worse than a girl with kissing and telling.

"I did . . . twice actually." He stared straight ahead taking the last sip of scotch and nodding to the bartender for another.

"When? I mean . . . we were all together."

"I am good."

"Cut the shit, Mark . . . she is special and has had a lot of shit in her life. She is guarded and since . . . well, she doesn't go around kissing guys for the hell of it. She isn't like that." Derek took his eyes off of Meredith's table long enough to look at Mark in the eyes . . . he needed to know . . . Izzie was different than his 'girls'.

"I know." Mark said breaking the eye contact, lowering his head when the bartender brought his next round.

Derek watched him and saw something he had never seen in his best friend, "You actually like her."

"I may. I don't know what it feels like Derek . . . but, I may. I know I want to see her again. I hope I didn't fuck it up."

"Oh god, what did you do?" Derek shook his head knowing Mark said something wrong . . . he always did.

"Oh . . . Izzie." Mark quickly said seeing her approach them from behind Derek.

"Owe! What the hell was that for?" Derek asked grabbing his head where Izzie had just swatted him.

"What do you think you are doing here?" Izzie asked.

"Looks like the same thing you are doing here." Derek smirked, but remembering he had to talk more to Mark. He was his best friend and considered him as a brother even, but he wouldn't allow Izzie to be another conquest for Mark because that is all they ever are.

"Hello, Izzie." Mark softly greeted her, something Derek noticed.

"Mark." She didn't want to say much more because she had no idea what he meant the night before with his statement.

"Look at her . . . she is . . . it is bad, right Izzie . . . Do you see it too?" Derek said hopeful.

Izzie looked on for a few seconds, "Well, you guys got good seats . . . and she looks miserable. It is Stevo." This caused all three to start laughing.

"Call her." Mark said to Derek.

"I can't call her." Derek replied.

"Rescue her . . . that poor girl needs it. I knew today when I visited with her, I should have given her an out, but she needed . . . it is good she got out." Izzie knew she shouldn't have let Meredith go through with the torture. Steve was a nice enough guy . . . just a little immature and strange.

"Izzie . . . I can't believe you . . . I mean . . . Mark . . . this entire thing was his idea. But, you . . ." Derek said looking at Izzie.

"Just call her before their dinner arrives so she can leave." Izzie rolled her eyes. She cared for Meredith . . . her and Addison both did as well as most of Laramie.

Derek couldn't believe the two of them. After a few seconds, he shook his head, "Ok . . . I will call. But, I am going over here."

Derek got up to go over to another table to call . . .

"Is that your phone?" Steve asked.

"Oh . . . yeah . . . it is." She couldn't be any more excited. She hoped it was Izzie . . . although she knew it was a little early for that rescue call. Meredith picked up her phone without looking at the number calling, "Hello!"

30


	25. The Rescue

_Meredith picked up her phone without looking at the number calling, "Hello!"_

Her voice . . . it even sounded different. She was not the Meredith he knew, "Meredith . . . you look beautiful tonight."

She couldn't help but smile, "And how would you know?"

"I am here . . . to rescue you . . . be your knight and shining whatever." He immediately noticed her smile go away a little and immediately swallowed very deeply, not hearing her say anything, he continued.

"Meredith . . . I have watched you. Mark and Izzie are also here and you need rescuing." He said hoping to see her relax a little.

Meredith had no idea what to think. She should be mad at them for being there and watching her . . . but, she needed to get out of this date. She felt bad, but Steve was just . . . weird and immature . . . definitely not her type. "So, there is a medical emergency?" She asked.

He smiled knowing she wanted out of the date as much as he wanted her out of it, "You could say that."

"Ok . . . I will be right there." She said.

"My land rover is right outside . . . I will take you home." He said before she hung up quickly.

She hung up with Derek and looked back to Steve. She wished she felt worse about what she was about to do, but she really didn't.

Steve didn't say anything, he just looked at her. She figured he didn't even understand what was about to happen.

"Steve, I am sorry, but one of my patients needs me, I have to go . . . Life as a doctor."

Derek walked back over to Izzie and Mark never taking his eyes off Meredith.

"Well, I see whatever you said to her worked. No need to thank me." Mark smirked knowing his plan worked just like it was supposed to.

Derek finished off his drink, thankful he had nursed that one the entire time he was there. He figured it was out of nerves. He walked out of the restaurant without saying a word so he could be at his land rover before she got out there. He was standing at the passenger side door leaning against it. He sees her approaching and gets a huge smile on his face.

She gets to him and slaps him on his arm.

"Hey, what is that for? That is the second time tonight." Derek says.

"For spying on me and second time . . . you probably deserved it." She said watching Derek open the door to help her in.

Instead of closing the door right away, "But, you were miserable and I was saving you . . . you needed it and you know it and I did nothing to deserve it. I was saving your ass."

She gave him a shitty ass grin, "Yeah, you were saving my ass . . . thanks . . . for being my knight and shining whatever."

Derek flashed her the McDreamy smile, closed her door, and walked to his side and got in. As they drove, Derek looked over to her, "Do you want to stop at the store to pick something up, I can cook . . . I know you have not eaten yet."

She smiled, "What are you going to cook for me because I was really looking forward to a good steak."

"If the lady wants a steak, the lady gets a steak." He smiled, taking her hand in his. He did it as a reflex, but was pleasantly surprised that she didn't pull away. He could see her out of the corner of his eye . . . she was smiling . . . not the same smile from the restaurant, but one that was completely relaxed and perfect . . . the one only Meredith could give. Little did he know . . . only he could give her that smile.

They headed to the store. Derek picked up some Ribeyes, potatoes, and salad stuff. As they walked up and down the aisle, Derek held her hand while pushing the cart with the other. This seemed so normal . . . like they had been doing it for years and would be doing it for years to come.

Meredith had no idea why she was holding Derek's hand. She wanted to . . . she couldn't let go. Could it be that the horrible date . . . with Steve helped her realize her feelings for Derek . . . Izzie made her think about it earlier as well . . .

Once they were done getting the stuff for dinner, they headed back to the car. On the ride home, Meredith could not help but smile . . . letting out a chuckle.

A little giggle . . . the one he knew so well. He looked over to her and smiled, "What?"

She shook her head, "I can't believe he ordered a virgin whatever because he was driving."

"Yeah, once a geek, always a geek." Derek laughed.

"I wouldn't say a geek Derek, just immature." She knew Derek didn't like him.

"Yeah . . . you just didn't know him back in high school . . . he was a geek. Even his best friend Ronnie Miller turned semi-cool until we found out he paid off one of the most popular girls in school."

"Seriously." Meredith looked at him.

Derek laughed, remembering it well, "Oh yeah, even Addison was pinning for him. They said he kind of looked like me, but no way, I was way better looking." 

"So sure of yourself." She laughed, realizing how much she did that when she was around Derek and how easy it was . . . all of it. It had never been like that with Chris. They loved each other in their own way . . . but, it wasn't like this and that scared the hell out of her.

They made it back to Meredith's and Derek said he would get everything started, making himself at home while Meredith excused herself to put on something a little more comfortable.

She was only gone a few minutes and when she came back down . . . he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was in a pair of sweats and her Dartmouth shirt on. Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail with strands of hair tucked behind her ears. He had never met a woman like this . . . that would be free to do this . . . with a man. Most women would want to stay dressed perfectly . . . but, not Meredith. It was something he loved most about her.

"Can I help?"

"You can start the salad if you want to." He replied.

She stood there. She really wasn't sure where to start. He quickly realized she was just standing there, unsure of what to do. He couldn't help but to laugh a little, "Meredith . . . you have to . . . wash the spinach first."

"I knew that." She had no idea what to do.

Derek gave her a smirk, "Ok, sure."

"What, I did. But, even you said this wasn't a normal toss em salad."

"No, you will have to make the dressing even, but it is easy." He smiled while getting the potatoes ready.

He instructed her every step of the way and she did great. Once dinner was ready, Derek set the table. He started looking for the wine glasses, but couldn't find them and he really didn't want to go looking through all of her cabinets. "Um . . . Mer, where are the wine glasses?"

She walked over to the cabinet and reached up to get the glasses out . . . when she reached up, he couldn't help but see her bare skin from where her shirt had ridden up a bit. She got them out and sat them on the table.

He poured the wine and they sat down, Derek raised his glass and Meredith got a little nervous at what he was going to say, but she followed suite, "To friendship." He wanted to say so much more . . .

She smiled, "To friendship." She wondered if this was the beginning of a friendship . . . that was something beautiful.

------------

"That was outstanding Derek . . . so much better than what I would have had I am sure." She was washing the few dishes as Derek was drying them. She needed to get a dish washer when she remodeled the kitchen, but she didn't cook too much now. She knew that would change as time goes on.

They finished up and went into the living room, both with fresh glasses of wine. Meredith put on some soft music from her ipod.

"You are starting in here next . . . the remodeling." He asked looking around starting to see a few things moved around.

"I am. I am going to paint in here this week I think." She looked around and he just stared at her. He thought about what she must look like . . . painting.

"I can help." Derek said smiling.

"You have done more than enough . . . more than Chris would have done." She looked quickly at him waiting to see his response. She saw his eyes softening before her.

"Mer, I am not sure who Chris is . . . but, I like helping you. I enjoy being around you . . . a lot."

"You do?" She asked not realizing herself inching closer to him.

"I do. I want to help you." He replied in a very low voice, inching in closer to her not breaking eye contact.

"I think . . . I want you to help me. I like you helping me." She was just a few inches from him.

"More helping." He breathed as he swiftly moved his hand to her head and pulled her the rest of the way in. He smiled against her lips when he felt her arms wrap around his neck.

He didn't want to rush this . . . but, he felt . . . this was electric . . . an electric current running through his body and he was sure she was feeling it as well. He felt her open her mouth, inviting his tongue to tango with hers. He moaned knowing this was the most . . . passionate, amazing kiss he had ever experienced.

She started to push him down on the couch. He wanted this . . . god, he wanted her . . . whatever this may be tonight, but he needed to make sure she was ok with this. He pulled away slightly, taking both hands on either side of her face and looked deep into her eyes . . .

"Kiss me, Derek . . ." She breathed before colliding into his lips, pushing her tongue in his mouth . . . learning all of the contours of his mouth. Her hands were starting to roam down his chest, his hands running up and down her sides and back. She was lying on top of him, on her couch, kissing him with more fire than she has ever had. This was the most amazing thing she has ever experienced.

Meredith moved down his jaw-line with her tongue, kissing and sucking while he attacked her neck doing the same thing. They were eliciting small moans from the other, completely aware of exactly what they were doing . . . and how perfect this felt. Their hands were exploring the other heated body, studying every inch. They continued their fiery pursuit of the other face and neck for a few minutes, never crossing over the threshold of the clothes.

Out of breathe, they pulled apart and kept an intense stare . . . one of love . . . passion. They were plunged back into reality as they looked into the others eyes. Both wanting more . . . so much more, but not yet; their eyes telling the story without any words, unable to form coherent thoughts just yet. Derek stroked Meredith's hair and Meredith did the same.

He found himself lying on his back and needing to get her off of him, or he might not be able to stop anything further from happening . . . he was ready for her . . . more than ready. But, he knows . . . as much as they both want this . . . slow, they have to go slow. Derek took her in his arms and slowly sat up.

"Meredith . . ." He brain was still incoherent

"Derek . . ." She had never felt anything so perfect . . . so amazing. She wanted more . . . so much more, but she knew . . . slow, they needed slow.

"You are . . . that was . . ." He said quietly, stroking her cheek.

"Perfect . . ." She smiled a little shyly.

"Yeah . . . it was." He replied.

They sat with a deep admiration for each other for a few seconds, "There is . . . we are . . . more of this . . . I think we need more of this." She tried to say, but wasn't sure how it came out.

He titled his head and smiled, "Definitely more . . . more kissing I say." He went to get up knowing he needed to go. He didn't want to . . . but, knew he had to . . . He wasn't sure his legs could support him yet, but was hoping they would when he went to stand up.

He protectively took her hand in his and walked to her front door. Quietly he said, "Don't forget about dinner tomorrow night."

She looked up at him unsure what he was talking about, her mind still a little dazed.

"It's Sunday . . . you are cooking." He offered her his flawless smile.

She nods and bites her lip, "Yeah, lasagna . . . your family . . . what do we . . . I mean . . . what are we?"

He was bursting to shout out from the rooftops how much he loved this woman, but knew he couldn't, not yet, "Whatever you are comfortable with."

She smiled, "Thank you Derek . . . for everything. You are . . . thank you." She never thought she would be here . . . months ago she was moving here, with despair, but now, her life . . . was looking up . . . and this man . . . he was someone she knew she wanted around for a long time and as scary as it was, it was the most excited she had ever been.

"I am going to . . . I will see you tomorrow. Do you want to, I mean, you may be busy, but have you ever been riding before?"

"Riding what?" She asked a little unsure.

"Horses . . . we could ride through a trail or two. It may even be snowing a little, so you would need to bundle up."

"I have never been." She quietly said, looking down a little.

He took his hand and put it on her chin and tilted it upwards, "Do you want to go? I can teach you."

"I would love to." She smiled widely, falling . . . more and more for this man, not even sure how it happened.

He kept his hand on her chin and leaned in to kiss her . . . this time, with so much fervor . . . that he knew was reciprocated.

She enveloped him with her arms before he walked out the door. "See you tomorrow afternoon."

"I can't wait." He said walking out of the door.

Derek opened his car door and sat down in the driver's seat for a few minutes, making sure he could breathe properly to drive. Thankfully he knew the sheriff in town, because if he got pulled over tonight, they would think he was drunk, not on the few glasses of wine, but of this woman . . . Meredith Grey. He was glazed over . . . he couldn't think properly. She was . . . he knew from the second he heard 'the voice' at Darby's retirement, she was it for him. He couldn't explain it, but he knew.

Meredith stood up with her back against the door with her eyes shut and a smile playing on her lips. She never realized when she felt this way about Derek . . . it just . . . happened. She wondered if she should feel guilty, as if she were cheating on Chris, but Chris . . . he never made her feel like this . . . she couldn't exactly explain it, but nothing had ever felt so right in her life and she was not going to feel bad for it. Chris . . . he was her past . . . and Derek . . . he was her future and up until tonight, she wasn't ready to admit that, but tonight . . . she was ready to take that step forward.


	26. We Need In

Mark looked at Izzie, both a little unsure about what to say or do next. Mark just realized the situation that was lying before him and for the first time ever, Mark Sloan was unsure what to do or say with a woman . . . he knew Izzie wasn't an ordinary woman though. 

Mark took a sip of his scotch, knowing he had to say something, "Well, isn't this interesting."

Again, for the second time Mark said something that Izzie had no clue how to take it, "Oh . . . yeah, interesting." She replied looking around thinking maybe she just needed to leave.

Mark saw Izzie looking around and he realized, he said the wrong thing . . . again. He really isn't good at this. It was easier to just hit on them, fuck them, and never see them again. "Oh . . . I didn't . . . don't leave."

"You don't want me to leave?" She stopped her head suddenly, focusing on him.

He put on the McSteamy face, "No . . . have dinner with me. We both need to eat. We are both here and I am assuming Hannah had plans."

Izzie was taken aback at the mention of Hannah, but decided to sit down beside him, "She is . . . growing up so much and is out with her friends tonight. She is at a party with her friends. I know the mom well, but I still worry you know. She is growing up." She was shocked she just shared that with him and she just rambled repeating herself.

Mark watched her and how much her eyes lit up when talking about Hannah, "Why don't we get a table and not sit in the bar for dinner and we can talk more about Hannah."

[iIs this guy for real? No guy wants to talk about Han . . . [/i "You want to . . . talk about Hannah?"

"I want to get to know you and Hannah is part of getting to know you, so yes, I do." Mark looked down in shock; he had no idea where this guy was coming from. He got up to find the hostess, the one he already had schmoozed over.

They had a table within a matter of seconds. Mark almost sat down, but remembering he should help Izzie be seated first. He had never done this, but Derek had told him one day, he would want to do that kind of stuff. Mark didn't think so until right now.

"Thank you." Izzie smiled, shocked Mark even thought to help her get seated.

They sat for a few minutes looking over the menu. "I hope you aren't one of those girls who will barely eat on a date." He smiled over his menu.

"This isn't a date. We are two people, who were in the same place, at the same time, sharing a meal and I am definitely not one of those girls." She insisted, trying to tell herself this wasn't a date. She hadn't dated . . . she really didn't date.

Mark knew he had just said something really stupid . . . again, "Well, as long as it is clear, I am paying for dinner . . . we can call it whatever you want." He smiled, nervous as hell, thankful the waitress walked up to take their order.

They sat in silence for a few seconds after the waitress took their order, "So, you and Derek . . . are good friends."

Mark laughed, "For some reason, yes, we are . . . he is like a brother to me."

"I have known Derek forever I think. Oh . . . the stories I could tell." She laughed.

"You know you have to tell me now. I always need ammunition . . . his ass has plenty on me." Mark looked up at her. He couldn't believe he just said that. Derek was right, sometimes, he just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"So, he has stories about you. Any you would like to share with me?" Izzie couldn't believe she was doing this . . . flirting with a man. She hasn't flirted with someone since, well, in a long time.

Mark smiled, "I don't think I have any stories for the first date. Oh wait, the first non-date because this is definitely not a date, right?"

Izzie nervously laughed. She wanted it to be a date, she really did, but wasn't ready to admit that, "You are also a doctor. I think Derek has mentioned that before . . . about this best friend he has."

Mark knew she was avoiding the topic of first date, and that was fine with him, "I am the best plastic surgeon in Denver . . . and on my way to being the best in the country." He paused looking at her, "And he never mentioned an Izzie to me. Well, he may have mentioned an Izzie, but not how beautiful she was." 

Izzie took a heavy breath, "I am just . . . I am Izzie with an almost 15 year old daughter – a teenage daughter Mark. I am me . . . with a daughter."

"You are a beautiful woman; one I want to get to know . . . one who has a daughter that I am sure is just like her mother." Mark immediately said and thought to himself[iWho in the fuck are you? Are you nuts . . . this is . . . wow.[/i

Izzie couldn't believe this man . . . was he for real? She couldn't take her eyes off of him, "Last night, you said . . . 'I understand.' What did you mean by that?" She wanted to know . . . she had to know.

It was Mark's turn to take a deep breath; he knew he said the wrong thing, "I fucked that up. I mean, not fucked . . ." He stopped and sighed, looking down at his lap.

Izzie saw the look of frustration and kind of giggled. It wasn't funny, but he was freaking out as much as she was and she realized that . . . he was just more verbal. She took her hand out and laid it on top of his on the table.

He looked up at her, feeling the tingles that started the second her delicate fingertips touched his hand. "Mark, it's ok. I just need to know . . . what you meant because it could mean so many things . . . good and bad things. I just need to know." 

Mark couldn't believe he was doing this, "it means that I get that you have a daughter, one you obviously adore. You have to think of your daughter and I respect that." 

Izzie kind of sighed because he still wasn't very clear, "and . . ."

Mark felt his stomach twinge knowing this was really unfamiliar territory for him. He let out a deep breathe, "I am . . . this is new for me, so please bear with me." He was confident . . . to an arrogant degree, but this . . . he was so vulnerable and it made him . . . nervous.

"For me too . . . I don't . . . I don't go around kissing many guys." She said honestly.

"I don't go around only kissing woman." He couldn't believe he just said that. But, he never just kissed a woman . . . it always led to something more.

"So, I guess this is new for both of us." She said knowing this was something and no matter what the past was for either of them . . . there was potential, for a future. She actually heard of Mark Sloan the manwhore before last night from Derek.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when she said this. "It is . . . and I want to get to know you . . . and your daughter." He said turning his hand over to grab hers instead of letting it rest on his.

Izzie couldn't believe this was happening. Not one guy wanted to get to know Hannah, "Mark, I can't bring someone into Hannah's life just to have them walk in and out."

Mark wasn't sure he was ready for this, but he was sure he wanted to get to know her, "I live 2 hours away and I am . . . busy . . . but, I can come and visit every few weeks and we can . . . get to know each other before I am even introduced to Hannah. I just know . . . I want to get to know her mother."

"I would like that." She said trying not to feel excited yet . . . But, she couldn't help it. She felt like a teenager wanting to see him more and more.

Their waitress brought their dinner to them and they ate, talked, and laughed together. They found their conversation light and enjoyable.

Mark signed the credit card receipt and went to stand up, realizing . . . just how this night started, in Derek's Land Rover.

Izzie looked at him and laughed realizing he didn't have a ride home, "Seems like you are going to be doing some walking tonight." She said beginning to walk towards the door.

"I was hoping I could bum a ride from the most beautiful woman in Laramie." He smiled at her when he caught up with her.

"Well, are you ready to wait because I don't think she is coming for you." Izzie smirked.

He loved this about her, how she challenged him and made him laugh so much, "I don't think she can resist me and . . . I bought her dinner tonight . . . I think that counts for something." He said as they were making their way to her car.

"She can . . . she can resist." She said feeling his hot breathe on her neck similar to the night before knowing he was right behind her at her car.

He knew he should have just gone to the passenger side of the car, but he couldn't . . . He had to follow her, he needed to feel . . . to taste her sweet lips he had been admiring all night.

They got to her Yukon and Mark put both hands on either side of her with her back against his chest. Her hair was up off of her neck and she had a little skin exposed that was begging to be nibbled at. He quickly went in with his lips . . . she inhaled deeply; not wanting to think about what this would do to her.

A moan quickly escaped from her mouth. "Oh god, Mark."

He continued his quest on her neck . . . taking one of his hands off of the car once he realized she wasn't going to go anywhere and lightly pushed her against the door.

His hands stroked her arms up and down and she melted in his touch. "Izz . . . sweet . . . so sweet." He said moving to her ear, nibbling, sucking, and licking a bit.

She could feel him now . . . how much he wanted her . . . his hard cock pressing into her ass and she wanted him just as much, she could feel her hot liquid beginning to boil, "House . . . Hannah . . . gone." She barely got out before he had turned her around and assaulted her lips.

His hands grabbing her firm ass, causing both of them to moan loudly. "Are you . . . sure?" He moaned in her ear.

"Yes . . ." She said trying to pull back, but he had her pined.

He realized they had to move away from each other to get anywhere. He backed away slightly trying to catch his breath. "Wow."

"Yeah . . . that was . . . intense. We should . . . Hannah is gone for the night." She knew it had been a while for her, but she wanted this, more than she had wanted something in a long time.

He stood there, not able to take his eyes off of her, "I guess . . . we have to . . . um . . . get in the . . . truck thing you have."

She giggled, "The Yukon, I need it to pull horse trailers and things. Much different than your little car."

"That is the only thing little about me." He said huskily getting dangerously close to her again.

Izzie knew from the little she could feel pressed up against her, there was nothing small about Mark Sloan, "Go . . . we have to . . . get in the Yukon." She breathed.

Mark hastily retreated and walked around to the passenger side and got in.

Izzie started the engine and looked over at him, "Condoms . . . do you have some?"

"Some?" He smirked.

"Yes or no." She tried to be annoyed, but really . . . she couldn't get enough of him.

"I have one . . . I never leave home without one." He wondered what she would say to that.

She chewed on her lip for a few seconds, "We better stop . . . for good measure." She whispered, not sure she really wanted to say this.

He had no idea how he was going to walk in the store in his condition, but luckily he was long enough, he could use his waist band to keep it from poking out.

After they went to the store, the rest of the ride home was filled with sexual tension. Mark was ready to pounce and Izzie was ready to be pounced on. He kept running his hand up and down her leg and Izzie came close . . . two times to pulling the car over and screwing him in her car.

They pulled up to what he assumed to be her house. It was exactly what he would imagine for her and her daughter. The houses all kind of matched, but were different. They were on huge lots that were at least an acre in size. Mark was shocked he even realized any of this as much as he wanted her right now.

Izzie pulled into the garage, stopped the SUV and looked at him; she was excited, nervous, and anxious . . . all in one.

They both got out of the vehicle and Mark quickly caught up to where she was trying to get the key in the hole, finding it much harder than ever before. When she felt his arms wrap around her, she almost lost it.

Mark took her hand to steady it, "We need in." He growled in her ear. With that, the door was opened and he immediately wrapped his arms around her, kissing her tightly. She felt him pick her thighs up and put them around him as her arms were securely fastened around his neck. He had never been to her house, but knew exactly where to go. 

When he found her room, he laid her down on her bed and made love to her . . . he had never experienced something so intense . . . something so connected. He never understood there was a difference between fucking and love making, but tonight . . . for the first time, he understood it . . . and it hit him like a ton of bricks.

32


	27. Come Get Me

**Ok . . . this is kind of funny . . . well, not really, but sorry for posting the wrong chapter earlier this morning. It was really early, but what is funny, is I had put in the right update and then didn't save it, so the last chapter was still here. Sorry, I _think _this is the right one. Maybe I will post another update later tonight to make up for my mistake. Thank you for you ladies who brought my attention to the mistake. Have a good day (I even went so far as to do this at work because I felt bad . . . and I NEVER get on this at work.)**

Mark sleepily looks at the clock seeing it was 5am. He had no idea why he was awake so early after having a night of the best mind blowing sex . . . he had ever had in his life. He smirked, thinking about how glad he was that Izzie insisted on stopping at the store for 'good measure' as she said.

He looked over at her. She looked like a sleeping angel lying there, neither of them bothered with clothes before finally collapsing and falling asleep. He didn't want to wake her or make her get out early to take him to Derek's. He surely didn't want to be there when Hannah got home. It was the one thing Izzie had said, she wanted to make sure where this was going before she told Hannah about Mark, much less introduce her to him.

Mark got up, grabbed his boxers and went into the bathroom to call Derek . . .

Derek was just getting up to tend to the horses. He stayed up for a while last night thinking Mark would come in, but never did. When he got up, he went into the guest room and didn't find Mark. Derek shook his head, _What poor woman did you take home last night? I live in this small town and know just about everyone. Great . . . He is going to conquer Laramie now._

Just then, he heard his phone ring . . . he was shocked it was ringing this early until it dawned on him, it was mark . . . and he probably needed him to pick him up. After all, Derek did leave him stranded, but he didn't worry for one second, he knew Mark Sloan could find his way around or a woman to take him home.

Derek picked up his phone, "Why in the hell are you calling me so early? Please tell me the town of Laramie doesn't hate me because the infamous Mark Sloan conquered half of the women here in one night."

Mark smiled thinking about why he was calling, "You my good friend can't do anything to stifle my mood . . . and if your ass would not have left me, I would not be calling you right now to find a ride back to your place."

"And it seems that you didn't find a ride here . . . where did you find a ride home to? Amuse me." Derek wondered.

Mark wasn't sure how Derek was going to take this information . . . if he would be ok or not. Izzie was one of his closest friends and Derek knew that Mark was just out for one thing . . . he was going to have to show Derek that Izzie meant something to him, "Oh . . . well, I am at . . . Izzie's. I need a ride home. I don't want to wake her up and make her take me home before Hannah gets home."

Derek couldn't believe out of all the single women in this town, he went after Izzie Stevens . . . someone who he considered to be one of his sisters. He had 4 biological one's and Izzie and Addison were considered adopted sisters, "Mark . . . Izzie, she is . . . she isn't like the women."

Mark cut him off, "Derek, I know, I am scared shitless and we can talk about it when you come and get me, but right now . . . I do need a ride home. Please." Mark was almost pleading with him.

Derek took a deep breathe, "Mark, you hurt Izzie and I will hurt you."

Mark knew that Derek was going to flip out, "Derek, I don't plan on hurting her. Now, please, I don't know what time Hannah will be here."

Derek stopped to think for a second . . . Mark Sloan, was up at 5am . . . concerned about someone else other than himself, "Mark, I will be out front in ten minutes. Be ready . . . you can help me with the morning activities on the ranch as payback."

"Thanks . . . Anything . . . I will do anything." Mark hung up and got dressed. He found a piece of paper to write Izzie a note . . . a note . . . Mark Sloan was writing a note. He had never written a note to a woman in his life, but Izzie was different.

_I didn't want to wake you . . . I wanted to be out before Hannah got home and I wasn't sure when she would be home. I will call you and try to be back very soon. Last night . . . was amazing. I can't wait to see you again. Mark_

Ten minutes later, Mark was standing outside waiting for Derek. When Mark got in the car, all Derek could do was glare at him.

Mark knew Derek was upset with him and immediately started talking, "Shep, I don't know . . . something about her. You knew we kissed in the kitchen and at her car Friday night and when I saw her last night . . . I don't know, something just happened. We had dinner. Izzie made it clear it was not a date . . . date." He smiled thinking at how hard she tried convincing herself of that and he knew it, "We were two people eating a meal, but Shep, it was so much more . . . I couldn't think about anything but how much I wanted it to be more and then . . . we kissed at her truck . . . things got . . . well, and Shep, I know you have told me . . . that there is a different between fucking and making love and I always said no way . . . last night . . . I didn't just fuck her, Derek. I made love to her . . ." The last part he said very quietly and deliberate. He knew he rambled on and on before that, but the last part . . . he meant every word of it.

Derek looked at this man . . . who really did fuck just about any girl with legs, but saw something different. Just the use of 'Derek' instead of 'Shep' was huge and Derek knew it. He didn't have anything to say just yet . . . he needed to process it and really . . . he needed to make sure Izzie was ok. They drove the rest of the way home in silence.

When Derek and Mark got to Derek's, he went to find Mark some clothes for Mark to put on. He came back with a pair old jeans and a flannel shirt.

Mark looked at him, "What the hell is that?"

"Work clothes . . .Unless you want to clean horse shit in your $200.00 pants, I would say, put these on. I have boots down at the barn for you to wear."

Mark just looked at Derek like he had lost his mind, "Are you crazy . . . first of all, it is too cold to do that and secondly, Mark Sloan does not clean up horse shit."

"Today you do . . . you promised me if I came and picked you up, you would help me."

Mark shook his head, "You really are not going to hold me to that are you? I have to leave in a few hours."

"I should do more than make you clean up horse shit for making a move on my sister." He looked at Mark, daring him to say anything else.

They were out at the barn about 30 minutes later than Derek's usual time to start his daily routine.

Derek showed Mark how to shovel the hay up to clean up the stalls. They were working for a few minutes when Mark piped up, "So, was she pissed at you?"

"At first she seemed to be, but I knew she was glad that she got out of the date with Steve. When we left, we went to the store and picked things up for dinner."

"You cooked for her?" Mark asked keeping up the shoveling; his strong muscles hard at work, knowing he wouldn't have to go to the gym when he got back later that day, this was his work out.

"Yeah, the lady had to eat." He grinned thinking about the night.

"And all you did was cook . . . come on . . . out with it. I can tell . . . you have that shit-eating grin on your face."

Derek stopped shoveling for a second and stood straight up. He knew he probably did have a permanent grin from ear to ear . . . he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss . . . it was . . . full of passion . . . of love and was by far the most exhilarating moment of his life, "We . . . kissed."

Derek went back to shoveling, while Mark asked, "ok, you have kissed her before; please tell me it was more than that."

"It was . . . not that you can understand." Derek said.

Mark stopped what he was doing and stood straight up looking hard at Derek while he was working, "I do understand. Until last night, I would have called you fucking nuts, but now . . . I get it."

Derek stopped and looked back at Mark, seeing the look in his eyes. He had never seen this man . . . a man who he considered to be his brother . . . look more serious in his life. Derek softens his eyes, "Wow . . . you really do like her . . . she wasn't just a good fuck for you."

"No . . . no she wasn't. I am done, Shep. No more girls, I want to . . . I mean, I have to see where this goes." He gulped hard.

"Mark . . . I have no idea what to say."

"You can start by telling me I can stop shoveling this horse shit. Then, you can tell me about the rest of your evening with Meredith. You love her."

"I do love her . . . and for the first time, I think she may . . . I think we are heading in a right direction. Slow, she needs slow, but . . . I can give her whatever she needs."

"So, it really was just kissing." Mark laughed.

"Yeah . . . I may have ventured a little around her lips, but that is it . . . and no, no boob action because I know that is your next question, but it was . . . we just fit in an indescribable way."

"Well, maybe next time . . . you get boob action."

They both laughed. Derek spoke up, "I have to finish cleaning these stables, she is coming . . . to ride today. I am going to take her on a few of the trails."

"No, no, I am done." Mark said.

"Your ass owes me big time. Start shoveling." Derek said loudly, going back to it himself.

Mark groaned, but went back to shoveling. He wanted to call Izzie, but would wait until he was on the road.

They finished up down at the stables and went into the house around 8am. Derek knew his mom would be finishing breakfast up.

As they were walking up, "Damn, your mom can cook. Even through this horse shit I have all over me, I can smell her good cooking." Mark said.

They walked through the back door to see both William and Amanda standing at the stove. William was behind her, reaching around her trying to grab some bacon.

"Stop . . . that is for the boys." Amanda said.

"I am one of the boys." He whined giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Mom . . . dad . . . we are up from the barn." Derek announced knowing there was no telling what they would do next if he didn't let them know they were in the room. His parents were . . . he wanted exactly that with Meredith, although he was pretty sure he would be the one cooking and Meredith would be the one reaching around him to get the bacon. He knew he had a huge smile on his face thinking this.

"Mrs. Shepherd, it smells great." Mark said.

"Don't let her fool you, son . . . I did all of the cooking." William laughed when Amanda turned around giving him access to get a piece of bacon. William winked at Derek and Mark causing the young boys to just smile and shake their heads.

"Mark, I have told you, it is Mom . . . anyone who my son considers a brother calls me Mom. And . . . William, Dear, you are . . . you think you are so sly."

"You love me." He said kissing her nose.

She giggled, "I do . . . I love you so much."

Mark and Derek both watched . . . Derek was used to this, but Mark . . . Mark had been around Derek's parents only a few times but knew . . . he wanted this out of life . . . someone that he could grow old with and be completely in love with.

33


	28. Something to Tell

As they were finishing up breakfast, Amanda started to clear the table. Derek was quick to jump up and help. 

Mark sat his napkin on his plate and got up to take his plate to the kitchen sink, "That was great."

Amanda turned around and looked at Mark, "I'm glad you liked it. Now, we want you to come back and visit as soon as you can."

Mark smiled . . . thinking about the reason he had to come back and visit . . . one sexy blonde named Izzie Stevens, "Oh, I plan on it. Matter of fact, I have the weekend off in 3 weeks and I was planning on coming back and visiting my good friend Derek here." Mark patted Derek on the back while Derek rolled his eyes knowing . . . really why he would be coming back to Laramie. 

William liked Mark and thought he was good for his son, "Well, that is great Mark and I will tell you what. We will switch our Sunday night dinner with the Sullivan's to Saturday night so you can join us."

Derek looked over to Mark, "Yeah and maybe we can invite the Karev's, Izzie, and Hannah." Derek said.

Amanda thought it was a great idea, "And we can have Meredith make the apple pie again . . . she did a wonderful job with it last time."

Mark leaned against the counter, not as excited. Spending time with Izzie was one thing, but he told Derek that they wanted to wait to have him meet Hannah. As he glared at Derek, he tried to put on his best Mark Sloan smile when he looked at Amanda, "That sounds great."

Once the dishes were done and put away, Mark said that he had to go. He really would like to stay a little longer but, he had a phone call he had to make the second he got in the car.

Mark and Derek were heading out to Mark's car and he hit Derek in the arm.

"What the hell? What did you do that for? Why do I keep getting hit? That makes 3 times in 24 hours." Derek was puzzled.

"Do what for . . . Invite Izzie and Hannah for dinner . . . That's what."

"Wait . . . I thought you wanted to see more of her. Mark, don't start playing games with her already. I told you she is my sister. You can't go around playing games with her head." Derek finished loudly.

Mark shook his head, "I am not playing games with her. But, I told you . . . we talked about this and we want to wait . . . before I meet Hannah. Izzie was very clear with that and believe it or not, I agree." He looked seriously at Derek.

"I just thought that it would be a nice way for you to meet Hannah without having her know that you and her mom are . . . whatever you are."

"Now . . . you tell me . . . you really think that Izzie is going to be able to be in a room with me and I won't be able to touch her?" Mark was still very serious.

"Mark, it is one night . . . I think you can handle it." Derek rolled his eyes.

"Oh, like you are going to be able to handle yourself tonight with Grey with your parents and the Sullivans tonight. You are going to be in the same room with her . . . after you guys spend the afternoon together. They are going to see it . . . the connection. And after last night, I bet it is even stronger."

Derek took a deep breath. He had no clue how he was going to manage tonight. He asked what they were and Meredith . . . didn't really answer. "Yeah . . . we'll figure it out."

He gave Mark a hug as he got in the car. When Mark was out of sight, Derek turns towards the barn. He wanted to have things ready for them when she got there.

Once finishing getting the saddles on the horses they were taking for the day, a momma and her son, he went back up to the house. It was a cold day with a good chance of light snow. He knew they would need hot chocolate and he knew he didn't have a thermos or any hot chocolate at his place, but he knew his mother would have it.

When he walked in, his dad was watching TV, but looked up at him the second he came in the door. Derek knew the second he walked in, William wanted to talk to him.

"Hey son . . . do you have a minute?" He asked.

"Actually . . . this isn't a good time."

His father gave him the look, "I just thought . . . your mother is not here and I thought we could just talk . . . man to man."

Derek knew he wasn't going to get out of this and he didn't have much time before Meredith got there. His dad always had something good to say and he loved their conversations. "Sounds good dad, what is on your mind?"

"Well, Mark had some interesting comments this morning." He said watching Derek.

Derek could kill Mark right now and knew his dad would pick up on everything Mark said. "Dad . . . Mark . . . he just talks out of his ass. You can't take him seriously." He knew this wouldn't be sufficient to his dad, but he would try.

"Then, why did you give him a look . . . basically tell him to go to hell when he said anything about you and Meredith? You went to TJ's last night . . . " William stopped to watch Derek.

"We did. Izzie was there too." Derek said not wanting to mention Meredith although he knew his dad remembered what happened a week ago at her house with Steve.

He wanted his son very closely, "That is where Meredith was going . . . I hope . . . Derek, that you didn't go there to . . . interrupt or anything."

Derek sighed. He knew his dad would find out, Mark couldn't keep his damn mouth shut, but Derek knew if it wasn't Mark, it would have been someone else. "Dad . . . I am going to be honest with you because . . . I have always been. I like her dad . . . I may even . . . I like her a lot and I want to get to know her. I know you told me to take things slow with her, but I am not going to stand back and watch her date other people . . . and take a chance on losing her. She is . . . I think she is coming around and I will take this part slow."

William watched his son closely, "how do you know she is coming around?" He wanted to know more of exactly his son was talking about because by the way Derek said the last part, he saw something a little new in his eyes.

Derek leaned back on the couch. He looked at his watch. Meredith was going to get there in about thirty minutes, so he had a few more minutes he could spare. He breathed heavily and looked down at his hands before starting, "I did go to TJ's . . . It was more Mark's idea and I tried to fight it although deep down, I did want to go and be there . . . it was with Steve. I knew it would be . . . interesting for her. Mark and Izzie talked me into calling her and rescuing her . . . and she needed it. She was out very fast and into my car. The next thing I know, we are in her kitchen, cooking dinner. We stopped by the store on the way home to get steaks."

Derek stopped and looked at his dad with a very serious look, "Dad . . . in the grocery store . . . it felt like . . . it was perfect. We held hands and . . . it felt like something I want to do forever. I can't even describe it."

His dad smiled. He knew this was huge . . . Meredith holding hands with him. She didn't seem like the type of girl to do that, but she did it . . . "It is the greatest feeling in the world, isn't it?" He felt the same way about Amanda the very first time they went to the store together. It was . . . just perfect.

"It was . . . dad . . . she . . . things happened last night, slow things, not anything too fast, but . . . she definitely . . . I think we are going to date or something."

William nodded, "Will we be telling your mother about this? She will be overly excited."

"She will be . . . and I know you are going to tell her, but please . . . I am not sure how much Mer can handle. We haven't really talked about exactly what we are. I just told her we would do whatever she was comfortable with."

"Maybe we will wait until after dinner or something until we tell your mother, she will be busy today anyway, so there probably won't be any time, but Derek . . . she sees everything . . . when Meredith is around . . . the looks."

"I know dad. She has told me many times." They both laughed before Derek realized he did need to get going, "I do need to go."

"I saw you carrying a saddle from the tack room, are you going riding?"

"Well, Mer is coming and we are going to go riding. She has never been." He said with a huge smile on his face.

His dad looked up with a raised eyebrow, "She will love it, make sure she has plenty of clothes and if not . . . get her something warm if she doesn't have it. It will be cool out, but a great day to go. I think it is going to snow."

"I actually came in to get the thermos, hot water, and hot chocolate packets." He started to walk to the kitchen before turning back, "Dad . . . thank you . . . you have taught me so much in my life . . . I love you."

"You too son . . . now get going." He said watching his son . . . starting to dig around for everything he needed . . .

--------------------

"I hope it does snow out here today." Meredith said riding through the trail beside Derek.

"It is beautiful when it snows. I love the way the trees look just after a fresh snow fall . . . there isn't anything like it." Derek looks up hoping for snow.

"In Boston, there weren't many trees in the city . . . So, we didn't get to see that side of it much. Just a big mess in a big city."

Derek watched her, she had kept a smile on her face from the second she got to the ranch and he knew he had one as well, "Did you like Boston?"

"Oh . . . um . . . I am from there and it is a nice city I guess . . . good sports teams and always something to do."

"Do you miss it?" He wanted to get to know her more and was curious why she left Boston.

"At times I do, but, I really like it here in Laramie . . . I have really grown to love it. I have a few family members there, but my mom is in Seattle with her husband and my dad . . . he is in Minneapolis."

"What do they do?" Derek asked wanting to know about her.

"My mom . . . she is a surgeon at Seattle Grace hospital with her husband, Richard Webber."

Derek gasped, "Your mom is Ellis Grey . . . the Ellis Grey . . . the Grey Method . . . Ellis Grey."

Meredith looked down, "Yeah." She said very quietly.

Derek sighed realizing this must be hard for her, "I am sorry . . . It just never occurred to me and we study about her."

"Yeah, she is great and I visit her as often as I can. She knows I am happy here and that is really all she has ever wanted for me. She was busy in her career, but she wants me to be happy."

"That is good. What about your dad."

"He has his Ph.D. and does research at the University of Minnesota. I don't see him much, but I do try to see him once a year." Meredith really liked this . . . she didn't talk tons about her family, but she wanted her and Derek to get to know each other . . . and this would qualify.

"What about brothers and sisters?"

"I have half siblings. My dad has two daughters, Molly and Lexie. My mom has one boy, Trey, he is a third Richard Alexander Webber."

Derek was excited to know these things about Meredith. He couldn't wait to meet her family. "I have four sisters you know."

"I knew you had Maureen and there have been mention of others with a lot of kids." She laughed.

"Tons of them . . . we Shepherd's are baby making machines apparently." He smiled hoping he would become one of them one day.

"There are pictures everywhere. Your parents really love it all."

"They do. I think they just wished they could see them more often. They see Maureen and her family the most because they are the closest, but they travel to see the others and they will all be home for Christmas . . . it is a zoo, but we love it. Thank goodness we have the room in the house for everyone and it will even be better when I get my house built." He smiled at her.

"Christmas . . . I bet your mom goes all out." She smiled.

"She does . . . she loves it and . . . dad too. We all open one present Christmas Eve and have been doing that since we can remember."

"I usually . . . the last years during my residency, I just picked up extra shifts at the hospital."

"The hospital?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, I was actually a surgical resident and fellow. I just . . . things happened and Darby offered me this and I am really glad he did. I love it, I needed it." She knew she had to tell him . . . today.

"I am glad you are here." He smiled and stopped his horse, Meredith doing the same thing with her horse. He was impressed she had taken so easily to riding. He gave her some quick tips and a very quick lesson and she was off and running.

"Are we stopping?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think we should stop and have some hot chocolate. I brought a small blanket for us to sit on to enjoy the scenery right here at this clearing. I just love it." Derek looked around, breathing in the fresh, cool, crisp air.

Meredith had been so wrapped up in watching Derek, she hadn't realized they hadn't come to such a wonderful place, "Oh . . . Derek, this is . . . really great."

He poured them both a cup as she sat out the blanket.

They sat quietly for a few minutes wrapped closely together. Meredith knew there were some things . . . she needed to tell Derek. When he left last night, she knew . . . she had to tell him. She didn't sleep well, thinking about it. She knew just from his questioning he wanted to know more about her . . . and she wanted to tell him. She needed to tell him because she was developing feelings for him . . . deep feelings . . . and needed things to be different this time.

"Derek . . . I need to . . . there is something I should tell you." Another step . . . she had no idea if she could take this step; but, she was sure as hell going to try.

34


	29. The Account

_"Derek . . . I need to . . . there is something I should tell you."_

Derek looked into her eyes . . . searching for what she was about to tell him. Did he cross the line last night? Was she upset he was there at the restaurant? She has had time to think about it all . . . maybe she doesn't want this as much as he thought. He tried to stifle those thoughts to the back of his mind and think about all of the good things she might have to say to him as well, "Ok." He said cautiously before looking down at his hands.

Meredith could see the look of worry in his eyes, she gently places her hand in his, "Derek . . . you have . . . there are things I was not ready to tell you . . . to tell anyone, but . . . I think . . . I want to tell you . . . the real reason I moved to this town that I have grown to much to love." She finished just above a whisper.

Derek looked up quickly. He thought . . . she was . . . he thought maybe this was too much for her, but it was the opposite of that . . . she was opening up to him . . . and this made his heart enlarge for her. He nodded slightly and grasped her hand tighter.

She closed her eyes, "Chris . . . I have mentioned him a few times and I know . . . you have been curious." She stopped to look to Derek. She was scared to death to share this with him, but knew she had to . . . she didn't sleep last night knowing it was time.

"Mer . . ." He breathed her name wanting to know and seeing she was ready to tell him.

"We were in both residents in Boston and did our fellowship together as well. He was also a surgeon. I thought I meet the man I would marry . . . spend a lifetime with." She looked down.

"Chris." Derek said.

Meredith looked up and nodded yes, "Chris Sullivan, Darby's nephew . . . he was my boyfriend from medical school and residency. Then, one day he asked me to take the next step with him and he asked me to marry him. I thought . . . I was so happy. I was going to have it all . . . a great job, a man that loved me, and the perfect life."

"So, your Chris is the same as . . . Darby's nephew. He came to visit during the summers." Derek said knowing there was more to the story with Chris's nephew and then . . . it hit him . . . he knew Chris died . . . in a car accident. So, he sat and listened, knowing this was going to be painful.

She paused to take a breath, trying to keep the tears in . . . and so far, she was succeeding with it. She realized Derek knew who Chris was, but she couldn't focus on that right now because she had to get this out or she wasn't sure if she could, "But, the thing is . . . as the months passed after we got engaged and he had this huge, gaudy diamond on my finger . . . I noticed he didn't really love me, he just loved the idea of me . . . Having someone on his arms at all times . . . I was like a trophy to him. When I noticed, we started fighting . . . fights all of the time . . . bad fights."

Derek tried not to react, but the thought of any man, but especially this man . . . he had played with Chris Sullivan when they were younger a few times when he came into town to visit Darby. They were around the same age and couldn't believe . . . this man would do this. He knew he needed to just listen, he knew that . . . however, he couldn't help but fell anger towards Chris. He held on to her hand tightly. He wanted to wrap his arm around her and hold her, but for now, he needed to let her talk . . . He had a feeling there was much more to the story.

"One day . . ." She closed her eyes thinking about that one day . . . the day that changed her life. "Chris and I we were running late for work because we were fighting." She took a deep breath keeping her eyes shut because she could feel the tears . . . about to flow freely. "We got in his car and he kept yelling at me and I told him . . . I was getting out if he didn't stop because I wasn't going to sit there and take it. He said fine . . . get out and walk to work for all he cared. I got out of his car in tears and he drove off."

Derek was now wondering . . . exactly what happened on this morning and how could any man do this to the woman . . . they supposedly loved, although he doubted this guy ever loved Meredith . . . how could she be taken for granted . . . he wondered.

The tears were now starting to slowly fall and no matter how tightly she tried to close them, they were coming out, "I stood there for a few seconds thinking he would come back for me . . . I quickly realized he wasn't so I got in my car and headed to work. I knew that Chris was only two blocks ahead of me . . . I was looking for him."

Tears poured faster and faster . . . she wasn't sure she could go on . . . Her throat started to close up . . . feeling like she had a huge lump that suddenly appeared in it.

Derek knew something bad happened on this morning . . . His blood was boiling about Chris and him doing this to her. Seeing her . . . so upset about it . . . He took his free hand and wiped the tears off of her face causing her to look up at him with tears still pouring out, but giving her the strength to continue.

"I saw his car . . . he had a green light . . . the car came out of no where . . . ran a red light and Chris . . . he never saw what hit him, but I did." She trailed off causing her to sob a few times as Derek wrapped his arm around her . . . feeling . . . helpless in this second. There was nothing he could do in this moment . . . but, be there for her.

He was surprised when he heard her continue, in a voice barely loud enough for him to hear, "The car hit on the passenger side of the car and it flipped him . . . he died on impact." She took a deep breathe, "And, I should have been on the passenger side."

Derek sat there . . . unable to make a coherent thought. If Meredith . . . his Meredith . . . would not have gotten out of that car . . . he closed his eyes while stroking her hair . . . He couldn't even think about it . . . how close he was to never being able to know her. He wrapped both hands around her as tightly as he could, letting her cry. He knew . . . he was going to do everything in his power to make sure she never felt this way again, "Mer . . . there are reasons you were not in that car." He said rocking her gently against him.

She just shook her head, pulled away slightly to look at him through her teary eyes, "Derek . . . no one knows that I should have been in that car . . . I haven't told a soul about that. I could never tell Darby that his nephew is gone because we were fighting. If I could have just stalled him and made him stop yelling at me, he would not have been at that light in that moment in time."

He couldn't believe she thought this was her fault, "Mer . . . this is not your fault. There was no way you could have known." He pulled her tightly to him again and she quickly relaxed in his arms.

Everything inside her knew this was true, but it didn't make it any easier. "Darby was . . . he really helped with everything."

"He is a great man and I am glad he was there for you." He said moving his hand to her back, stroking it a little.

"Yeah . . ." She replied knowing she just took the biggest step yet . . . and it was surprisingly ok . . . she felt relaxed with Derek.

"Mer . . . I am . . . anytime you need to talk . . . I will listen. I am . . . thank you for telling me." He noticed her shiver and knew they should be getting back to the barn, "Let's get going. I think it is going to snow soon."

He helped her on her horse and they headed back the way they came in silence, both taking in the heavy conversation that just occurred. Meredith was overall relieved she got that out and Derek was . . . he had many different emotions running through his body. But, most of all . . . he was . . . in love with this woman he had riding beside him and that love . . . grew that much more this afternoon.

35


	30. Tea Time

"The snow was . . . beautiful." Meredith said in the barn trying to help Derek put things away. He showed her where to put things and she was happy to do it. 

"It is amazing out here especially when it snows." He smiled at her just about finished putting things away, "Why don't we go up to my house and get warm." He suggested.

"That sounds great." She smiled.

They started up towards his house when Meredith grabbed Derek's hand. He looked to her, a little surprised being his parents were home and would possibly see them, "Did you enjoy riding?" He smiled at her.

"I did . . . it was really relaxing. I hope to . . . go again." She was really happy to be here with him, she knew . . . she had done the right thing by telling him and she knew it the entire ride back.

"We will definitely go again . . . soonish."

She giggled and Derek was so happy to hear the giggle, "Soonish?"

"Yes, soonish . . . it means . . . we will go soonish." He giggled almost as bad as her.

"Ok." They continued to giggle until they made it to the guest house Derek was staying in.

He opened the door for her and she walked in. She looked around . . . it was perfect for a guest house. It was enough for Derek to live in with a living/dining room and kitchen. He had the essentials, but nothing fancy.

"It is . . . I know it isn't much, but it is enough for me." He said looking around.

Meredith noticed it was tidy, but lived in, "It is perfect, Derek."

"Why don't you take a seat and I will get us something warm to drink." He suggested.

"That sounds wonderful." Meredith walked to one of the bar stools at the bar that separated the living/dining room and the kitchen.

He filled the tea pot with water, began heating it up, and looked in his cabinet, "It looks like I have a few options. I have green tea, black tea, lemon tea, apple cider, and hot chocolate."

"Cider sounds great." She was really happy to be here with them.

The tea pot started whistling and he poured water into the two mugs he had gotten down. "Here ya go. Do you want to stay in here or maybe . . . on the comfortable couch."

"Definitely comfortable couch." She got up and headed over to it, carefully sitting down with her drink.

Both of them wanted to say stuff, but didn't know how to start.

Meredith started, "Derek . . . I . . . it was hard for me to tell you stuff earlier. But, I am glad I did. I . . . after last night, you needed to know."

"Mer . . . I want you to always tell me . . . you shouldn't have to do this alone anymore and hold that in. You are . . . you are an amazing woman to have dealt so well with it all." He truly admired her for being able to hold it all together despite what she must be feeling.

"Darby really helped . . . him and Krista as well as your parents." She stopped for a second, "They know . . . they know about Chris of course, but no one . . . no one knows what happened right before the wreck."

" I knew that my dad knew but he wouldn't tell me."

She looked at him surprised, "You mean . . . really?" She had so much admiration for that man and it just grew even more.

"Yeah. I asked him and he said . . . it wasn't his to tell." He looked to Meredith and could see a small smile forming on her lips . . . and she was completely relaxed.

"Wow . . . your dad . . . he is a great man."

"He is . . . an amazing man . . . the best father I could ever ask for. He really cares for you, Meredith . . . and he isn't the only one. His son . . . really cares for you too." Derek cocked his head over and gave that McDreamy smile.

"He does?" She asked.

"Very much." He continued to stare into her eyes.

"So, what happens next?" She asked.

He wasn't sure . . . he knew what he wanted, but also didn't want to push her too much. They had shared . . . a lot of things this afternoon, "I would like to . . . take you out on dates and try . . . dating you." He really hasn't done this in a while . . . sure . . . he had a 'friend-with-benefits' but, nothing like this.

She sat for just a few seconds, causing Derek to take a few deep breaths, "I think . . . I would like that."

He let out a big breath of relief, "So, we are dating."

"We are and dating . . . does that include kissing you when I want?" She flirted a bit.

"It does." He leaned down and kissed her lips lightly, wanting to deepen it . . . but, pulled back wanting to continue the conversation, knowing there would be plenty of time for that.

"Mer . . . does this dating . . . does it include us dating other people or . . . just each other?" He hated to ask, but he had to know because he couldn't take another night like last night. It killed him to see her with someone else even if she was miserable.

She bit her bottom lip knowing she didn't want to date a single other person . . . Derek was it, "You . . . only you, but . . . I am scared out of my mind . . . that one day you will be here and the next . . . you won't."

He sighed knowing this would be a battle for her, understandably. "I wish I could promise . . . that I will always be here . . . But, I can promise, I will do everything in my power to always be here . . . with you . . . and treat you . . . as someone as amazing as you deserve to be treated."

"We can't ever go away mad . . . EVER. I just . . . we can't." She quietly, but emphatically said.

"That I can promise . . . We will . . . there may be disagreements at times, but . . . we both agree not to leave . . ."

"Go in a different room or outside or something, but I can't . . . neither of us can drive away."

He nodded almost shocked they were talking this seriously about dating . . . not only about dating, but about disagreements. He knew it was because of her experience, but, it still . . . he was just . . . he was so happy. "Meredith . . . you . . . thank you for trusting me with this. Come here." He motioned for her to his chest and she laid her head on it while he wrapped her up in his arms, "You are . . . a beautiful, smart, and charming woman . . . we can take this as slow as you need, but Meredith . . . I like you . . . a lot and if . . . I start trying to move too fast or you aren't ready for things . . . tell me . . . talk to me." He said close to her ear before resting his cheek against the top of her head.

She took a deep breath, "Derek . . . this is . . . perfect. And I . . . I like you a lot too."

They sat there for at least 5 minutes in silence, just enjoying the closeness they shared. "What time is it?" She asked.

"I think . . . it is about time to head over to my parents. I think I heard the Sullivan's pull up." He wondered what would be said at dinner. His dad knew they were riding together this afternoon and if he knew his parents . . . there was spying.

She pulled up a little to sit up straight, "Derek . . . what . . . what do we tell them and how do we . . . I mean . . . I like holding your hand and your hugs . . . I love hugging you." She had a twinge of nervousness and noticed she was biting her bottom lip just a bit.

"And I thought you liked kissing me more." Derek smirked causing them both to erupt in laughter.

"Seriously, Derek. What do you think?" She said through her giggles.

"What are you comfortable with?"

"I mean . . . they know I have been here all afternoon with you. They will want to know I think and they . . . I think they like me."

Derek interrupted her, "They love you . . . and mom and dad . . . they will be happy to know we are dating. Why don't we go up there, you start cooking and let's see what happens."

She smiled, "You won't be able to keep your hands off of me." 

He couldn't believe she just said this, but this was the Meredith he knew was there and now . . . she is completely comfortable with him and this flirting . . . was driving him crazy, "Now, that they are possibly free to roam . . . I won't be able to." He challenged her a little, hoping she could take it. Little did he know . . . Meredith Grey . . . she could take him. The real Meredith Grey that has been there, but she had only shown snippets of her true self . . . but, now . . . she laid everything out and wanted . . . to date him and was flirting with him. They both knew . . . this thing between them was something unusual and both were ready to take more steps to find out . . . She was taking steps and the one today was the biggest she has ever taken.

36


	31. Offering Services

Eyes . . . his eyes kept going straight to wherever she was in the room. He couldn't keep them off of her. She was beautiful and amazing. She fit in perfectly in his parent's house . . . with his family and friends. She was practically family already and he knew they adored her. She was flitting around the kitchen . . . following everything his mother and Krista were suggesting. They didn't boss, they really taught her in a very subtle way.

Meredith noticed two pair of blue eyes constantly on her whenever he walked by or came into the room. She smiled each time she saw him . . . she just couldn't help it. A giggle even escaped her one time and she nervously looked around to see if either woman heard her . . . she was thankful they had not . . . or at least to her knowledge. It wasn't that she didn't want them to know . . . she was just . . . she knew they would be happy . . . ecstatic even. She just wasn't sure how and when to tell them.

Meredith couldn't get over how easy Amanda and Krista made things look. She has really enjoyed every second of cooking with them in the kitchen.

"Meredith . . . we want to brown the meat and onions now with a medium heat." Amanda smiled at Meredith.

"Ok . . . I have never done that before . . . ground meat." She nervously said worried she would burn down the kitchen.

Krista smiled, "You will do fine . . . you won't burn the house down or anything."

She looked around hoping Derek wasn't in there to hear this part of the conversation and sighed relief seeing he wasn't, "It is just . . . it is something that seems so easy, but I have never done it. I am just nervous . . . grease and stuff." She said a little more quietly. She knew she wanted to be able to cook meals . . . for her and Derek and this was the way to learn . . . from the best.

"You will be fine and we will be watching." Amanda added. She loved this time with Meredith . . . teaching her how to cook. She knew Meredith was eager to learn and noticed she seemed extra attentive to making sure she did everything correctly.

"Ok . . . just watch me ladies." Meredith nervously laughed as she turned on the stove and began browning.

"So, do you ladies need any help?" Derek said coming into the room, going straight to the stove to see what Meredith was cooking. Meredith stiffened a little feeling him in such close proximity to her, but was more than happy he was there.

He reached into the hot frying pan grabbing a piece of meat and eating it. Amanda quickly spatted his hand away, "What do you think you are doing? And . . . no, we do not need any help . . . nor the last 4 times you came in here to ask in the last 20 minutes.

"It smells good." He said a little too close to Meredith's ear and made her shutter a bit . . . and sent shivers down her spine.

Derek wanted to wrap his hands around her and do inappropriate things to her while she was cooking, but he had to contain himself . . . one day . . . he wanted to cook with her and . . . do things . . . that are not suitable with others around . . . especially parents. He clasped his hands together behind his back so he wouldn't be tempted to just reach his hands out to touch her. He wanted to teach her how to cook . . . his mother had taught him and she was teaching his . . . girlfriend. He smiled at this thought. He knew they needed to have some lessons soonish . . . him as the teacher . . . he knew it would be fun.

Amanda looked to Krista as they both watched Derek and Meredith . . . Krista shrugged her shoulders, unsure what to think, but they seemed totally relaxed. Amanda knew they went riding together this afternoon . . . but, had no idea beyond that, "So, Meredith, you guys went riding today . . . have you been before?'

Derek backed away when Krista walked up beside Meredith to put the noodles in the boiling pot.

"I have not been before, but I loved it. The ranch and the trails . . . it is just all so beautiful and peaceful." She looked to Derek who cocked his head and smiled. It was one of the most intense afternoon's of her life . . . telling the man who . . . she felt strongly connected to . . . something that no one else knew.

"You will be sore in the morning." Amanda laughed.

Meredith looked up at her, unsure of why she would be sore.

Derek giggled a little knowing she didn't have a clue as to why riding would cause her to be sore.

"Riding soreness . . . it will hurt." Krista added seeing the look on Meredith's face.

"I will be? You didn't tell me this? You want to be the cause of making me hurt?" She directed her eyes to Derek, talking playfully.

"I never want to be the cause of any of your pain. But, you loved the riding . . . and agreed to go again . . . soonish."

"Soonish . . . not a word Derek, we have been over this." Meredith giggled.

"There you are son . . . Are you learning how to cook tonight too?" William asked jokingly knowing Derek was spending lots of time in the kitchen tonight. He also knew his son well and knew exactly why he was hanging out a lot tonight in the particular place . . . that was the room that held . . . his Meredith.

"Oh . . . I was just coming to say it smelled good and to offer my services." Derek couldn't help but grin from ear to ear.

"Take your son out of the kitchen and make sure he stays out." Amanda jokingly said.

"My son . . . when he is a problem he is always my son." William laughed walking over to his wife . . . the love of his life and kissed her forehead, "I love you."

Meredith looked over at the couple . . . she wanted this . . . to be old and in love. To be each other's air to breathe. She could see Derek out of the corner of her eye . . . watching his parents with admiration.

Derek watched his parents . . . he wanted this . . . with Meredith. He had no doubt about that. He hoped she would . . . want this with him one day as well.

Meredith and Derek's eyes met . . . so much could be said in their eyes when they looked at each other. They both were thinking the same thing and they both knew . . .

"Come on son . . . you are pestering the women . . . it seems I need to teach you a thing or two about being a man . . . never interfere in the kitchen." William said laughing, putting his hand on Derek's shoulder and leading them out. William turned back and smiled at Amanda before they were out of the room.

Amanda, Krista, and Meredith had been working for about five minutes. Meredith thought the hardest part to all of this was keeping the noodles from breaking. They were putting the lasagna together when they heard a cough. 

Amanda just looks at her son suspiciously and Derek smirked, "What? I just needed water . . . my throat is dry." He said walking close to Meredith stopped to look over her shoulder at what she was doing.

"It looks good . . . Here . . . it needs some seasoning salt . . . that is the key to a good sauce." He smiled down at her.

She looked up at him, "Ok . . . I think your mom just said something about this."

Amanda smiled watching her son interact with this woman . . . a woman obviously that Derek has been mesmerized by.

Meredith took the season salt and started to sprinkle it in the sauce and Derek started laughing, "What?" She looked up at him, stopping for just a second.

"You are . . . you aren't sprinkling it right . . . you are shaking it to death . . . you have to be gentle." He said quietly, very close to her ear, taking her hand and showing her how to be gentle with the seasonings.

She took a sharp inward breath, feeling his hand on hers, "Oh," is all she could muster up, lightly shaking the seasonings in the sauce.

Kristen and Amanda had both stopped what they were doing and watched very closely. They didn't know exactly what was going on, but this was definitely a new development. Amanda waited for a few seconds, "Derek." She said softly with a huge smile on her face.

It took a few seconds, before he answered, "Yeah?" He slowly turned to his mom.

This look . . . Amanda had only seen it on one other man . . . the love of her life. It was there . . . Derek had it all over his face and wasn't even trying to hide it. Before, Amanda knew he was trying to hide it, but now . . . he couldn't, "I need you to set the table."

Derek smirked, "I thought you didn't need my help . . . and if I knew you were going to take me up on my offer, I would have never offered."

"You need to take lessons from your father . . . he doesn't ask anymore." Amanda laughed, giving him the plates.

"Well, in that case, he is coming to help me." He laughed.

"And get Darby in here . . . he has also learned, but no reason he can't help. I think you boys need to learn how to fold the napkins all nice and neat." Krista added.

"I think . . . you will be lucky to get napkins." Derek laughed walking out of the room with a handful of plates . . . they were eating on one of the nice china sets tonight.

All three girls giggled, but both of the older women, noticed the look . . . Meredith followed Derek into the dining room, totally lost in him.

"So, Meredith . . . we need to put this together and get it in the oven." Krista smiled at her.

"Oh . . . what?" She was pulled out of her dream.

"Lasagna . . . noodles, meat, cheese . . . in a casserole dish." Amanda reminded her.

"OH . . . I AM SO SORRY. I wasn't thinking." Meredith said apologetically.

Amanda and Krista exchanged glances again for at least the third time in the kitchen, "Ok . . . let's get going so we can eat soon." Amanda suggested. She was trying to suppress the happiness she was starting to feel . . . seeing maybe . . . just Meredith was reciprocating feelings.

"Yeah . . . eat . . . that sounds good." Meredith bit her bottom lip.

The lasagna cooked and the ladies stayed in the kitchen making the peach puree for the Bellini's they were going to drink. They had baked apples with Amaretti cookies for later tonight as well.

When the lasagna was ready and had settled for about 5 minutes, Amanda called the boys in to the dinning room table.

Amanda watched Meredith and her son . . . and their initial look when he entered into the dining room. She actually had her back to him. It was just as she suspected; the second he came into the room, his eyes darted straight to her. It was almost like no one else was in the room. She turned around with the lasagna in her hands with her oven mittens on and she stopped, her eyes going straight to Derek's. It was almost like she knew he had entered the room.

"Mer . . . let me get that for you." He offered walking over to her and grabbing two hand towels.

"I have it." She answered quickly, smiling at him, "But, you can grab the serving spatula behind me."

"I would be happy to." He smiled while he cocked his head.

Meredith sat the lasagna down on the hot plate they had already put down on the table, "I hope it is ok. You guys can thank Derek for the perfect touch." She smiled at him before sitting down beside Derek.

He looked over at her, tilted his head at her and smiled widely, "You . . . have the perfect touch." He rubbed her leg without even realizing he was doing it . . . almost like it was a habit or part of what they did.

Amanda watched them and wondered what was going on.

They took times dishing their plates and Amanda noticed Derek take Meredith's plate and put some lasagna on it before dishing his own out. He was smiling . . . and laughing. And Meredith . . . Amanda had never seen her so . . . giggly and smiley . . .

Amanda had enough of this, she turned to Meredith first, "You . . . are abnormally giggly and unfocused . . . and you . . ." She looked at Derek, "couldn't keep out of the kitchen and . . . had the eyes."

"The eyes?" He said a little amused knowing his mom was wondering . . .

Amanda chose to ignore Derek's comment for now, "So, out with it . . . what is going on with you two?" Amanda asked.

38


	32. Out With It

[i Amanda chose to ignore Derek's comment for now, "So, out with it . . . what is going on with you two?" Amanda asked.[/i 

Meredith and Derek looked at each other and smiled hugely. Derek grabbed her hand underneath the table knowing he couldn't hide how he was feeling . . . because right now, he was feeling like he could conquer anything.

Meredith chewed on her lower lip, indicating to Derek she was nervous, but he noticed her grin beneath the chewing.

Meredith turned her eyes from Derek to Amanda unsure about what to say. She really wasn't sure what this was exactly. They were . . . dating but what does she say to his family? She has sat with this family for the last few months on Sunday evenings. She and Derek had their moments during these Sunday evenings, but this . . . it was different. This was a big step for her . . . to admit out loud that her and Derek dating. She then looked at the other faces around the table and immediately got a little nervous thinking about Darby . . . and his nephew . . . would he be ok with this? He always told Meredith he wanted her to be happy . . . and she hoped he could see that she really was. She noticed the huge smile on William's face and Meredith knew that he knew something was going on.

Derek looked to his mother . . . he just wanted to blurt it out but, he didn't know what Meredith wanted to say to everyone. He was going at this in her speed . . . whatever she wanted to tell people was what they would do. He then looked around as was Meredith. Derek immediately was a little nervous when getting to Darby. He was like his second father, but he didn't know what he would think or feel about this. Chris was his nephew . . . and Derek was replacing him, but he knew from everything Meredith said that he was . . . what Chris and Meredith shared was different than what they shared.

Amanda looked over at her husband after looking back between Meredith and Derek a few times. William had a huge grin on his face while looking at his son and the woman his son was in love with. William could feel eyes glued to him . . . and knew they were those of his wife who he shared so much love with. He turned to her and his smile turned to that of a small smirk and he looked down to eat a bite of his lasagna knowing he had been caught. Amanda thought to herself[ithat man knows something.[/i

Her eyes wander back to Derek, "Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to guess? Because if I have to speculate, I would say there is definitely something . . . with you two."

Derek squeezed her hand tightly and started to say something just when he heard the sweet voice that captivated him from the very start, "Derek and I . . . we are . . . well, friends . . . we have been . . . definitely that . . . and now . . . he was my knight and shining whatever . . . helping me out at the house . . . and we are . . . we decided . . ."

She stopped and turned to Derek who was trying to suppress the laughter that was about to erupt. He took his arm and put it around the back of her chair, leaning into her; he just couldn't hold in his fast growing giggles anymore.

"What?" She looked at him curiously, leaning into the him a little more.

"You are rambling." He giggled at her.

She looked at him a few seconds and started giggling herself, "I was not."

"You were . . . and I love it . . . you are so cute when you are rambling."

"You are mocking me." She looked into his eyes, trying to stifle her giggling for a second.

"And you love it." He leaned down and kissed her nose, causing her giggling to start back up.

Darby and Krista watched carefully. They had seen Meredith and Chris together a few times, but they didn't think they had ever seen this . . . this chemistry that was undeniable between a woman he has come to see as a daughter and someone he sees as his son.

William looked at his wife. They had talked about their son and his love for this woman, but she is . . . starting to reciprocate. At one time, they both were concerned so much for their son . . . his love for Meredith was huge and they weren't sure if she could ever return it, but now . . . it seems she really might be. William mouthed to his wife[iI love you.[/i and Amanda mouthed back[iI love you too.[/i

William turned back to look at Meredith and Derek who was caught up in the moment together. He remembers so many of these times with his family and Amanda's family. They always had moments . . . and he was thankful they still did even after all of these years. He hoped Meredith and Derek would also have a lifetime similar to theirs. He cleared his throat, "Well, Amanda . . . what do you think may be going on with these two?" He smirked at the happy pair.

Amanda smiled hugely as both Derek and Meredith looked back at her . . . looking like there was nothing that was going to stop their happiness, "I would say . . . they are happy . . . and together."

Derek and Meredith looked quickly at each other, before Meredith started talking, "Yes . . . we are going to see, where this takes us. We have been friends and have spent time together as friends . . . and we are . . . dating . . . only each other."

Derek just smiled proudly and was overly excited that she was comfortable saying this to his family. He grinned at her . . . the signature one that only Derek could give and he couldn't help but lean in and kiss her, this time a quick kiss on the lips.

Meredith was caught off guard and she looked down shyly for a second before looking back up at the adults sitting around the table, she looked mainly at Darby . . . wondering if he was ok with everything, "Darby . . . I hope . . ."

He quickly cut her off, "Oh Meredith, I couldn't be happier. I mean, you seem to be happy . . . you are happy, aren't you?" Darby was truly happy for her. He would always see her as a daughter . . . and as much as he missed his nephew, he knew they weren't truly happy . . . not like what he was seeing.

Meredith looked at Derek and smiled the biggest smile she could, "Yes . . . I am happy . . . very happy."

The four adults watched the couple . . . the start of a beautiful relationship that all of them figured would go on . . . forever. "Meredith, that is what is important . . . I am so happy for you . . . for both of you. You . . . both are . . . like our children." Darby looked at his wife and she nodded in agreement.

"Ok . . . now that Amanda has finally clued in, we should not let the food get any colder. I know . . . it is delicious." William chuckled looking at his wife . . . lovingly.

"Oh, mister . . . you are going to get it later . . . and all credit goes to Meredith . . . she cooked every bit of it." Amanda smiled knowing William already knew something, but they had been busy all afternoon and didn't even have a chance to really sit down and talk, but she was still going to let him hear about it.

"I . . . you guys did it. I just did what you told me." Meredith said getting her fork ready for a bite.

"It is good because I reminded her of the secret ingredient." Derek smirked taking a bite.

"You always have to save the day." Meredith laughed.

"I do . . . but, I want to save the day with you. But, this lasagna is excellent." He was licking his lips.

"Well . . . the noodles broke more than they should and no way could I have done it on my own." Meredith said trying to stay positive.

"That is part of learning, dear. You did it though . . . we only guided. I bet you could do it on your own next time." Krista said smiling. She was really happy with the progress Meredith was making with the cooking. She was an eager student.

"I hope so . . . I really want to learn it all." Meredith smiled, taking another bite with her free hand as her other hand . . . was resting snuggly in Derek's.

They laughed and talked the rest of dinner . . . and actually stayed around the dinner table for desert. Usually they go straight to cleaning, but tonight, they stayed talking for at least a few hours. Derek and Meredith were feeling . . . giddy . . . very giddy. The other four were enjoying watching the love . . . between the newest couple in Laramie. 

"Well, this night . . . it was good but I am afraid I need to get going. I have the office . . . all to myself these next three weeks." Meredith said confidently, but she was a little nervous.

Derek had his hand on her thigh and noticed she had tensed during her last statement. He squeezed lightly to show his support.

"Meredith, Bailey . . . she knows everything and can help you. You will do great, and I am just a phone call away." Darby said.

Meredith shook her head, "No, Darby I will not be calling . . . you and Krista are going on vacation and I am sure this is a much needed one. You are not to worry about anything going on here. I can do it. I am ready and you have taught me well."

"Meredith . . . you know, if you need help . . . all you have to do is call. I was a doctor at one time you know." Derek laughed before continuing, "I didn't shovel and clean horse stalls forever you know."

"Oh Derek . . . you are busy and I couldn't . . ." She said quickly, but couldn't help but think how amazing it would be to work with him.

He took his hand off of her thigh and put his arm around her, "I am never to busy for you." He had been thinking about calling Dr. Humphries in Cheyenne to tell him he was ready to get started to work there a few days a week, but that may be put on hold . . . at least until Darby got back, but Darby . . . he was retired and shouldn't have to go in. Laramie was a town that seemed to be growing and possibly would need a second doctor on the office.

Meredith smiled . . . pretty sure she hadn't quit smiling all night, "Well, I may have to take you up on the offer . . . it gets busy sometimes. But, I really do need to go. It has been a long day."

Derek breathed, "It has and let me walk you out." He thought about the day . . . and how he couldn't shake the feeling this was the day . . . the day that started the rest of their lives together.

The four older adults watched them walk out . . . hand in hand. Amanda and Krista looked at each other and got up quickly to walk to the front window.

"What do you think you ladies are doing?" William looked at Darby shaking his head.

"What?" Amanda turned back innocently to William.

"You are not going to spy on our son . . . let them be." William suggested.

"Like you did while they were riding. I think you checked out the back door a million times to see if you could see them." She smirked . . . a lovingly smirk.

"I did no such thing." He smiled walking over to his wife.

"William Derek Shepherd . . . I saw you . . . you think you are so good, but you aren't."

"Oh . . . I am very good." He raised his eyebrows, suggestively.

"Krista, dear, I think we need to go. It has been reported that William is climbing stairs again." Darby recommended.

"We should . . . but, let's let those two have their time." Krista nodded outside.

"We will be good until you guys get out the door . . . but then . . ." William said knowing Amanda would turn a few more shades of red.

"William." She said blushing just as William knew she would. He knew she loved it though.

"Oh, honey, don't worry about it . . . it is good we are all still wanting to have sex and are healthy enough to." Krista piped up and said to Amanda.

They didn't talk about this sort of thing much, but they all had amazing marriages and it was a fact of a strong marriage, "Yes . . . it is good." Amanda smiled at Krista before looking back to her husband.

"Come on honey, let's all go and sit down in the living room and give those two some privacy. I don't think Derek wants his mother to see that stuff." William said guiding her to the living room with Darby and Krista following.

Outside, Derek didn't want to say goodbye, but knew she needed to get home, "I think they are probably trying to spy on us." Derek laughed.

"Yeah, I bet so. But, they are all . . . so great." Meredith said.

"You are great as well. Mer . . . I can't begin to tell you . . . how I want this with you. I want to date you . . . and spend time with you." He said never taking his eyes off of her, continuing to stroke her hair.

He noticed her look down, "I was nervous . . . about Darby . . . I mean, I know he wants me to move on and be happy, but . . . Chris was his nephew."

Derek took his hand and put it under her chin to bring it back up to him, "Mer . . . he is happy for you . . . for us. He had to know . . . about you and Chris."

She thought for a second knowing he did have an inkling things weren't really good, "Yeah, I think he did. But, it still wouldn't make it easy I am assuming. They were really close."

"Yes, but, see . . . everyone loves Derek Shepherd and lucky for you, we are also close."

She giggled, "Cocky . . . you are cocky."

"And again, you love it." 

"You are so sure?" She questioned.

"Yes . . . you can't resist me." He started moving dangerously close to her with his whole body, moving his arms around her lower back.

"You are . . . so . . . cocky." She was having a hard time breathing . . . feeling his breath on her.

"I can show you cocky." He leaned in to kiss her . . . those sweet lips.

Before she deepened the kiss, "Derek . . . your parents . . . right in the house." She didn't want this to end but she knew they were right there.

He pulled his head back slightly, keeping her body snug to his, "It's ok, Mer . . . they know that people who date . . . kiss."

She smiled, "they do." She moved her hands up to the back of his head and pulled him to her, opening up immediately to allow his tongue to explore her mouth . . . fully.

Derek could feel himself . . . wanting more of her and needing to let her go, "Mer . . . today was . . . thank you for trusting me with . . . your heart."

"Thank you . . . for everything. I never thought . . . I am happy . . . a really stupid happy that makes me . . . not able to think." She said seriously.

"So, we are dating."

"We are."

"With dating, comes things . . . good things . . . so, Meredith . . . how about I bring you lunch tomorrow. I know you will be busy and won't be able to get away . . . so, I'll bring it to you."

She smiled, "That would be . . . I think I will like this dating thing."

"See you then." He couldn't tear his hands away from her and it seemed she was having just as hard of a time.

"I should . . . get going. You should go and help your mom clean up. We talked forever." She pulled away.

"I . . . today was good. Goodnight." He said opening her door for her watching her get in.

"Sweet dreams." She closed her door started her car, putting it into reverse.

_Sweet dreams for sure . . . Meredith . . . I love you_. He said to himself watching her drive off before turning back to go inside. He knew his mom and dad were ecstatic. His dad knew how he felt and was pretty sure his mom knew as well being his parents had no secrets. He was definitely on cloud 9 . . . he hoped they were there forever.

40


	33. Running Late

"Mark . . . I told you . . . I am going to lunch." Izzie giggled walking over to Turtle Rock. 

"You have already found a replacement." He laughed . . . a little nervous though.

"Maybe I have . . . I definitely have." She wasn't lying because she missed him . . . and eating lunch with the girls . . . was definitely a replacement for him not being here which was crazy . . . she didn't really even know him.

"Oh . . . I didn't think . . . I wasn't serious." He said quickly.

Izzie smiled, "You are jealous."

"Never . . . just didn't think you could find a replacement for the one and only Mark Sloan." He was trying to make light of the situation, but . . . wondered if she was being serious.

"You are cocky." She stated . . . knowing full well there was only one and only Mark Sloan . . . and he was not like any other man she has ever met. But, she did like this . . . he was jealous . . . she could hear it in his voice. He wanted to know who she was going to lunch with . . . if he only knew.

"So, who is the lucky replacement?" He asked curiously.

She giggled more, "Mark, I am going to lunch with the girls . . . Addison and Meredith. We have lunch every Tuesday . . . unless something comes up and we have to move it to another day."

Mark breathed a sigh of relief but then . . . thought[iDid I really just get nervous that someone was . . . that she was meeting someone. I never . . . oh shit.[/i "Well, I wish I were there . . . to crash your lunch. You would rather have lunch with me anyway."

"I would. But, the girls . . . Addison has been there . . . forever and Meredith, her and I have become really close. So, as much as I would enjoy you crashing lunch, they are my girls." She said. 

They talked for a few more minutes until she reached Turtle Rock and she saw Addison and Meredith already waiting for her, "Hey . . . I really . . . thanks for calling, but I am here and they are waiting for me. I will call you later."

"I can't wait. Have a nice lunch. Bye." He didn't want to hang up the phone . . . hearing her voice was . . . she was an angel.

She could tell he was a little disappointed as was she. She couldn't believe she was feeling like this . . . she hadn't . . . since Hannah. There had been guys, but nothing like the feeling she has now. She was falling . . . falling very hard for Mark Sloan. Even Hannah asked her if something was different before she left for school this morning which scared Izzie even more. She had not been able to stop smiling since she woke up to his note Sunday morning.

Izzie had not talked to either of the girls since Saturday, she had been busy with Hannah Sunday and she was busy at work on Monday. She quickly walked over to the table, putting her cell phone in her purse, "Sorry I was late . . . something came up at the office."

"I bet it did." Meredith giggled seeing Izzie frazzled a little . . . putting her cell phone away.

"I just talked to Alex right before I walked in and he said . . . you had already left." Addison smirked, knowing something was going on with her . . . Alex had mentioned something about her acting crazy at work . . . smiling and singing around the office the day before . . . not that it was completely unusual, but Alex said she was abnormally happy.

"Well, I had a phone call . . . one I had to take about a . . . patient." She argued and sat down.

"This phone call . . . would it have been a patient that is two hours away?" Meredith smirked at Izzie knowing exactly who was on the phone.

Izzie couldn't help but smile and shrug her shoulders playfully.

Addison was puzzled, for the first time . . . she felt a little out of the loop, "A patient two hours away? Did I miss something? Oh my god . . . Mark. I knew it . . . I told Alex, but he didn't believe me. He came home yesterday saying you were . . . all smiley . . . you have to give us details." She saw sparks fly Friday night, but had no idea . . . things would have progressed that much for them to be talking.

"I don't think I am the only one with details to share." Izzie said looking over at Meredith.

"I am the old married woman . . . all I have to add is my run in with the handcuffs Friday night . . . but, it was fun. Let's hear it girls . . . you both have things to tell and I say . . . we start with Izzie because I have a feeling Meredith's . . . has to do with my best friend as well." Addison said laughing.

"Why, hello girls . . . how are you doing today? You seem to be a table full of joy today. Did you ladies have a good weekend?" Adele asked.

They all laughed and Addison finally said, "I think that would be a yes."

"Well, it is good to see you all having a good time." Adele especially concentrated on Meredith . . . she looked the best she has looked since moving to Laramie, "What do you ladies want today?"

Addison and Izzie ordered and they got to Meredith, usually she barely ordered anything, but today . . . she decided on the bacon cheeseburger with fries and a strawberry milkshake.

"I will say . . . that is quite an order today. I am glad to finally see you eating." Adele smiled knowing something good was going on with that girl. She had heard talk around that she and Derek Shepherd had been seen together on numerous occasions, but it was not confirmed. She was going to be keeping a close ear on them.

Addison knew both of them . . . had things to share. They both were too happy. Meredith was completely relaxed and Addison hadn't seen that since she had moved to Laramie . . .

Meredith knew she needed to get to Izzie first before they tried to get to her, "So, Izzie . . . Mark . . . tell us . . . how did Mark get home from the restaurant?"

Addison knew she was missing a lot, "Ok wait . . . you are talking about Mark and restaurants . . . and stuff that I know nothing about. Meredith, let's start with . . . you had a date with Steve . . . I have a feeling something happened and that is what you ladies are talking about."

Meredith and Izzie started laughing, "Ok . . . we will start from when Steve picked me up . . . Izzie will have to fill in some of the gaps . . . because I am not sure how some of it happened . . . the way it did."

Addison looked at the two girls knowing she was in for a story . . .

The girls took turns telling the story from their point of view and continued to laugh. Adele brought their food at some point and they were eating and talking . . .

"Ok, so now that you know . . . Izzie has yet to answer the question, how did Mark get home?"

"Some blonde took him home . . . the hottest girl in town or something." She tried to hide her smile thinking about . . . their banter with each other.

"I think that blonde is sitting across the table from me." Meredith raised her eyebrows.

Addison's eyes grew wide, "Izzie Stevens . . . you and Mark Sloan . . . way to go girlfriend, that man is hot."

Both girls looked at Addison, "What? Just because I am married does not mean I have to stop looking . . . you think Alex Karev doesn't look? Besides . . . Mark Sloan is definitely eye candy."

"You should see him naked." Izzie said it as a reaction and immediately looked up . . . she couldn't believe she just said this . . . it just came out.

Meredith and Addison gasped . . . they knew exactly what that meant . . . and the look on her face . . . told them she definitely saw him naked. "Izzie." Addison said. She knew this was big . . . she has been there through it all. "You had a naked boy in your bed . . . this is . . ." Addison stopped not sure what to say.

"Big . . . I know." Izzie knew Addison would know how big this was for her.

"Are you . . . you are ok? I mean . . . wow." Addison didn't know what to say.

" Addison . . . he is . . . it was amazing. I can't even describe it. He makes me feel . . . I haven't ever felt like that." She closed her eyes, thinking about them . . . and the way he slid in and out of her . . . his eyes piercing through hers the entire time.

"Hannah?" Addison had to ask.

Izzie opened her eyes, "He understands and we are going to see where this goes before he comes around her . . . I mean . . . he is in Denver and we are here. Although, I guess there are plans for him to be here in 3 weeks."

"I am really happy for you . . . you deserve it . . . as does someone else I know." Addison turned to Meredith, "You thought you were getting out of it . . . So, you and Derek . . . left the restaurant together."

Meredith looked down a little, "Yeah . . . he kind of got me out of a . . . bad date. My god, Steve wouldn't even order a drink because he was driving. He ordered a virgin something. I mean, I am all for safe driving, but one drink when sitting down . . . seriously."

Izzie looked at her, "Ok, we don't want to hear about the date with Steve because really . . . I am not surprised, but it was good you got out. We want to hear about what happened when you left . . . together."

Meredith shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing really . . . We stopped at the store so we could get something for dinner and Derek cooked for me." Meredith kind of stopped, getting a little nervous. These were two of Derek's friends . . . and she wasn't sure what they would think.

Addison and Izzie looked at each other, they knew there was more, "Ok . . . so after he cooked for you . . ." Addison said curiously.

"Nothing." Meredith answered quickly.

Addison looked at her, "Meredith . . . has anyone ever told you that you were a bad liar."

She knew she was a bad liar . . . people have always told her that. Meredith sighed, "Theremayhavebeenkissingonmycouch and then he asked me to go riding with him on Sunday before the Shepherd dinner." She said the first part very quick and then ended with the second part hoping they would focus on that.

Addison and Izzie both laughed, but both also knew Derek . . . and knew he had fallen very hard for Meredith. They both were so happy that she was actually responding to him . . . in that way. He deserved it . . . and the little bit they knew about Meredith, she did as well, "Kissing you say . . . and on the couch?" Izzie smiled.

"Um . . . maybe. A girl doesn't kiss and tell, well, not that kind of kiss anyway." She smirked a little.

"What kind of kiss?" The three girls heard a voice coming from directly behind Meredith.

41


	34. Perfect Match

**I am really sorry for not updating . . . for a few days. I have hives (I just found out yesterday) and had a HUGE paper due. I am teaching full time and am in graduate school . . . So, this was one of those weeks. And, I am not working today and possible not tomorrow. So, I can udpate . . . at least once if not more possibly, if you want . . . adn the next update will be longer. **

Meredith knew exactly who that voice belonged to immediately getting a huge smile on her face. She turned around and saw him . . . his head was cocked a little to the side . . . giving her his McDreamy smile. 

He walked a few more steps, to sit down in the empty seat that was beside Meredith, "Hello." He kissed her cheek, causing her to smile even bigger.

Izzie and Addison watched with amazement. They had seen them together before, but this . . . it was like they were the only two in the restaurant. They couldn't say anything . . . they just wanted to watch them.

"Hey, what brings you to this end of town?" She smiled as he took her hand in his not even acknowledging the other women at the table.

"Oh . . . just a cute little doctor." He smiled.

"I wonder who this doctor would be . . . I need to meet her." She leaned in to him while giggling.

Izzie and Addison still just sat there . . . watching. They couldn't believe their eyes. They knew Derek felt this way, but Meredith . . . it was like she was a different person.

Addison cleared her throat, "Well, hello Derek." She smirked . . . trying to look mad, but she couldn't be happier for one of her best friends. 

Derek looked to the other girls sitting at the table, "Sorry ladies . . . how are you today?"

"Apparently not as good as you." Addison replied quickly.

"I am doing great . . . thank you." He smiled at Addison before looking back at Meredith, "So, what did you have to eat? Whatever it was must have been good." He laughed looking down to an empty plate in front of her.

"I had a bacon cheeseburger with fries and a strawberry milkshake and it was great . . . Adele makes the best shakes." She said proudly, taking a drink of her shake.

Derek just watched her. At one time, it seemed she was barely eating and now . . . she was eating and was completely relaxed, "Adele makes the best everything. What have you ladies been talking about?" He smirked knowing they talked about everything at these gatherings. He had learned from his sisters and the other two ladies sitting at the table . . . that girls talk. He figured his name had been one of the topics of conversation and figured Mark had also come up.

"Well . . . what do we have here? Derek, it is nice to see you, can I get you something?" Adele said smiling, noticing his hand in Meredith's.

"It is great to see you, too and I would love a salad, but make it to go. I think I have been put to work for the afternoon." Derek smiled.

"You came into town and you have to work?" Meredith asked.

He smiled at her, "I may have heard someone needed some help this afternoon."

"Bailey must have called you. We are really busy this afternoon and we could . . . I mean, if you aren't busy and . . . we could use the help." She said . . . she didn't want to call Derek herself, but knew Bailey might.

"So, Meredith was just telling us you invited her to go riding on Sunday, but we never heard if you guys went." Izzie said smiling, cutting in to the conversation to get more information from both of them.

Meredith's eyes got big . . . she couldn't believe Izzie said something, but she wasn't upset. She actually didn't care that people knew about her and Derek. She felt Derek squeeze her hand, "We did go and it was nice." Meredith smiled.

"It was . . . amazing . . . I am glad you enjoyed it." He looked at her.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me how sore I would be, but it was worth it . . . I can't wait to go riding with you again." She smiled back at him.

Izzie and Addison were again invisible. They both were just mesmerized, "What is going on? I mean . . . I know you guys went riding and had the family dinner Sunday night, or I am assuming you did and now . . . you are holding hands and making oogly eyes at each other . . . inquiring minds need to know." Izzie finally just said plainly. She knew Derek knew about her . . . being as he was the one to get Mark. He hadn't said anything to her about it and she was thankful for that.

Derek looked to Izzie and Addison, then, looked back to Meredith. He leaned down and kissed Meredith quickly on the lips and continued to keep eye contact with her while he spoke, "We are doing the same thing you and Mark are . . . we are seeing where this thing goes . . . but, I can tell you, it feels good." He smiled.

"It does." Meredith added leaning up to kiss him back.

Izzie looked on wishing Mark was here in Laramie . . . to get to do this. She knew they needed to get to know one another . . . but, she wanted this, to run into him at lunch with the girls . . . to steal kisses away.

Addison looked on at her best friend and the girl who had become a very close friend in a short time. She was truly happy for them, seeing them both beaming from ear to ear. She was also very happy for Izzie . . . they all deserved it. She had been lucky to find such a wonderful life partner before them . . . but, she was happy it was their turn.

Adele watched on, confirming the rumors she had heard. She couldn't be happier for these two. She watched him grow up and saw his parents . . . everyone talked about how his parents just fit together. They were the perfect match . . . and it looks like Laramie has another perfect match.

42


	35. A Day at the Office

Derek was excited to be working this afternoon at the office; he missed helping people and being a doctor. This wasn't exactly the same, but he was really happy . . . he would be working along side Meredith.

As they walked hand in hand to the office, Derek looked over to her, "I hope I am not rusty . . . you know it has been a little while since I have practiced, but I am ready."

"You better be . . . I don't take second best." She laughed.

"Oh . . . don't worry, I am never second best. I am the best at everything I do." He smirked . . . knowing he meant more than just doctoring.

"We will just have to see about that." She challenged him, with a hint of sexiness in her face.

He was amazed by her; she was starting to feel completely relaxed with Derek and he knew that by the way she was flirting constantly with him . . . and her body language . . . it had changed so much over time, but after Saturday night . . . she was . . . he couldn't believe they were here . . . dating. He thought it may be best to change the subject right now because he was pretty sure he knew where this could go, "So, any special things I need to know about the office?"

Meredith thought for a second, not sure exactly what to say because there were many things he would need to know. She had no idea where to start, "First off . . . Bailey is the boss, what she says . . . goes. But, she knows everything and I would be completely lost without her."

Derek laughed, "Bailey . . . she loves me . . . I am her favorite person in town."

Meredith rolled her eyes, but knew she did love William and figured it would be no different with Derek, "Is there anyone who doesn't like you?"

"Stevo doesn't like me I am pretty sure." Derek said without thinking.

Meredith looked at him and she knew he really hadn't meant to say that and she started laughing, "Yeah . . . if he only knew." She laughed, but stopped suddenly right before they reached the door, "The roof . . . they are supposed to start tomorrow. I haven't . . . he tried to call me a few times, but I decided to just ignore . . . the calls."

He was relieved when she laughed, "I can call Mr. Parks and request he isn't on the job site."

"Oh Derek . . . you don't have to. I really think Steve is harmless. He ordered a virgin drink." She laughed.

Derek knew Steve was harmless, but he would make it a point to make a stop over there tomorrow to make sure things were coming along ok. He opened the door for her and she walked in.

"Well, I am glad someone can get off his lazy ass and do some work." Derek heard the second he came into view.

"Hello to you also Bailey . . . are you biting today or just growling?" He asked, giving her a McDreamy smile . . .

"You think that charm will work on me . . . just like your damn father." Miranda Bailey smirked.

"And you love us." He smirked back.

"Ok . . . children . . . we have work to do . . . you know . . . help people." Meredith rolled her eyes at them both.

"Then, why did you bring this big kid in here?" Bailey laughed.

"I am a damn good doctor. Just wait and see." Derek said to Bailey jokingly. He really did think he was good, but at surgery . . . this was a little different, but he didn't care, he was going to be working with Meredith. He also kind of knew even during his internship . . . he would possibly move back here and work in Laramie.

Meredith just shook her head while smiling . . . Bailey really did have a soft spot for the Shepherd men, "How long do we have until our first patient this afternoon?"

"You have about 20 minutes. Do you want me to go over the basics with this . . ." Bailey said before noticing Meredith looking at her, "doctor?" She did like Meredith and thought she was a phenomenal doctor.

"I will show him around, when the first patient gets here, go ahead and do the pre-stuff and Derek and I will see the first few patients together . . . make sure he has the hang of it." Meredith said to her before looking to Derek.

"Oh . . . I am a fast learner." He smirked.

"I bet you are. Come on Dr. Shepherd . . . you need to learn the ropes." Meredith walked into the back with him following her.

He got dangerously close to her, "So, are you a good teacher?" He said in a low voice.

She took a breath inward, "I . . . um . . . here is our medicine . . . for shots and things, Bailey will get most of what we need." She wanted him . . . more than just the kissing.

"Um . . . we give shots and stuff ourselves?" Derek asked curiously.

Meredith laughed, "Yes . . . Bailey does most of them, but sometimes when it gets busy, yes we do."

"Oh." He said.

"Small town doctor . . . it is fun." She laughed. Meredith loved the intimate feel of doing this kind of medicine.

Meredith continued to give Derek the rundown of the office, supplies, the three exam rooms, and any other various things he may need . . . it didn't take too long.

"Dr. Grey . . . Miss Katie Bryce is here. She is in Room 1." Bailey came into Meredith's office to let her and Derek know their first patient was ready to be seen.

"Thanks Bailey." Meredith said to Bailey as she got up from behind her desk, "Are you ready Dr. Shepherd?" She giggled.

He took a big breath, this was almost like a surgery high . . . he was about to see his first patient in this clinic . . . one he grew up in and one he thought one day he might come back to. But, despite all of this . . . the thing that he couldn't quit thinking about was who he was working with . . . Meredith . . . he couldn't wait to see her in action.

"Well, hello again, Katie . . . I was hoping to not see you back so soon." Meredith said cheerfully walking in the room with Derek following her. She was in a few weeks ago after she fell and twisted her ankle doing rhythmic gymnastics.

"Who is he? You aren't good enough to do your job alone?" Katie said looking at the hot looking man who walked in the room with Meredith. Katie sees him wink at her and it made her melt; she was making googly eyes at him.

Meredith was trying not to giggle looking at Katie being enamored by him, "Katie, this is Dr. Shepherd. He is going to be helping out around here . . . at least the next few weeks and if he is good . . . maybe we will keep him around."

Derek winks at Katie for a second time, "and Katie . . . I am that good, so I can assure you, Dr. Grey will be keeping me around." They hadn't really talked about this possibility, but he knew this office was too big for one person. The town was starting to grow and he knew Addison was helping Darby out more and more with all OB and Peds patients before Meredith came into town and figured she still was.

Meredith looked at him . . . he was completely clueless that Katie was so enchanted by him and his cockiness . . . it was as strong as ever. She was going to say something, but decided with Katie in the room . . . it was best not to, "So, Katie . . . you have had some numbness in your feet and legs."

Katie sighed, "Ever since I tripped I seem to not be able to get rid of the numbness sensation in my feet and my legs."

Meredith turned to Derek, "Katie was in a few weeks ago. She is a rhythmic gymnast and is very good at it apparently. She had a bad fall and twisted her ankle." 

Derek immediately started thinking about all of the possibilities. This was his area. But, he also knew he needed to sit back and wait for direction . . . Meredith was the boss.

"Yes and that hurt like hell for at least a week and YOU told me just a few days." Katie said rolling her eyes to Meredith.

"So, Dr. Shepherd . . . what course of action would you recommend?" Meredith asked wanting to see how Derek worked as a doctor and trying to go on without acknowledging the spoiled girl that was their patient.

He was not expecting for Meredith to ask his opinion, but was overly happy she did, "I think we need to do a series of tests to see where the numbness is located first."

"Go for it Dr. Shepherd." She smiled warmly at him.

He looked at her for a few seconds a little shocked. She was confident. He figured he would just sit back and basically walk around with her and not say anything, but she didn't need to be the front runner . . . He went through a series of test on her feet and legs.

Meredith sat back and watched. She continued to keep her giggles down watching Katie . . . Of course, Meredith knew Derek . . . he was one hot man and couldn't blame Katie for looking . . . and Meredith . . . she knew was the lucky woman to be dating him.

"Well, it could be just a pinched nerve." Derek suggested.

"And . . ." Katie said with an annoyed look on her face.

"You would need to go to the chiropractor to work it out." He was starting to see . . . this girl was quite the patient.

"Dr. Shepherd, do you think we should run blood work? I would want to rule out other things that may not be related to the fall." Meredith suggested knowing this could be something else . . . and wanted to rule out all possibilities.

_Damn . . . she is good._ "Yes, Dr. Grey . . . I think we definitely should." He cocked his head and smiled at Meredith . . .

Katie let out a small sigh . . . she watched the exchange between the two doctors and she was none too pleased, "Well, in that case, can we hurry up . . . I have places to go . . . people to see."

"Of course, I wouldn't want to keep you waiting." Meredith said with a hint sarcasm.

Derek let out a chuckle, "So, who draws the blood?"

"I say you do it." Katie said quickly looking at him, who wouldn't want the hot doctor to draw the blood.

"Dr. Shepherd it is." Meredith laughed.

Derek drew the blood the while Katie was enjoying the view. Meredith was glad to let Derek draw the blood.

"Now, how long until I have these back and please. Dr. Grey, try to be more accurate this time."

"You should know something in a few days . . . usually 3 to 4, but if things are backed up it can take longer." Derek answered her this time, knowing Meredith didn't seem to mind.

"Ok . . . call me the minute you get them in." Katie said point blank.

"I will have Dr. Shepherd call you. I think that is it. Have your mom see Dr. Bailey on the way out with these papers for today's visit.

Katie left the room followed by both Derek and Meredith. When Katie was through the doors to the lobby, Meredith laughed.

"What is so funny?" Derek asked.

"That girl . . . she is a pain in the ass but she was completely smitten over you. She liked the hot new doctor I think." 

"She was not a pain in the ass, just used to being the center of . . . ok, she was a pain in the ass, but smitten over me . . . she definitely was not." He said smiling at her . . .

"Seriously? Derek, she was making googly eyes at you. You winked at her twice. you should have seen the look on her face."

"The only look I saw was yours. You are amazing." He was completely taken by her . . . she was beautiful, smart, and a wonderful doctor.

"I am just me." She said quietly looking into his eyes.

"Just you . . . is perfect." He smiled at her, bringing his hand to her cheek.

"Patient . . . we have another patient to see." Meredith said rather quickly.

"We do." Derek smiled; he really thought he could get used to this . . . working with Meredith. He wondered what surgery would be like with her . . . even here, it was almost like they just fit together.

Meredith quickly grabbed the chart Bailey had prepared and looked through it quickly as Derek looked at it over her shoulder. She could feel him close behind her . . . she knew this . . . was something big . . . she felt at ease working with him and really wanted to have him around. She was realizing more and more how much she wanted him around.

44


	36. First Time

"I have paint all on me." Meredith laughed sitting down on the couch they just moved back into place from painting the living room.

"You look cute with paint on your nose . . . and in your hair. I especially like . . . the paint . . . right there." Derek looked at her chest and his eyes darkened a bit seeing the spots of paint on her clothes, where her breasts were. She had accidentally leaned against the wet paint. They laughed when it happened, but Derek couldn't help but look at the perfect circles of paint, the rest of the evening as they worked. 

It was Thursday night and they had worked together on Tuesday and today at the clinic and had been painting the last two nights together. They were kissing . . . a lot. He wanted her and he suspected her desire was just as strong. He didn't want to push, but his body reacted to hers instantaneously when they kissed and his need for her was growing exponentially in the last few days. 

"Derek." She breathed out noticing him staring. This was intense . . . she knew it. Every time she kissed him, she didn't think it could be better, but it was . . . every single time they kissed. She knew he was going slowly to make sure she was ok, but she was ready . . . more than ready for him. 

He closed the small gap between them, never taking his eyes off of her. He quickly took her neck with his hand and pulled her softly into him, wanting to feel her lips on his. Right before his lips crashed on hers, his phone rings with Highway To Hell by ACDC blasting. 

"Shit." Derek muttered knowing it was Mark with the ring tone. 

Meredith pulled back. "Answer the phone." 

"It's Mark; I will call him back later." Derek insisted. Mark was the last person he really wanted to talk to right now. 

Meredith just looked at him and smirked knowing why he didn't want to get the phone, "We can pick up . . . where we left off . . . when you are done on the phone. It could be important." 

Derek sighed and reluctantly answered his phone, "This better be good." Derek grumbled. 

"Hey, I love you too." Mark laughed knowing he had not called at a good time the second he heard Derek on the other line. He would bet his life savings he interrupted something with Meredith. 

"Cut the shit, what do you need? I have things to . . . get back to." Derek did look at Meredith and flashed her his perfect smile. 

"I did interrupt something. Karma's a bitch. I can't tell you the times you have interrupted me." Mark continued to laugh. 

"Mark, what in the hell do you need?" Derek asked again trying not to lose his cool with his best friend; he knew Mark had no way of knowing what he was doing and he knew he had interrupted him enough times when they lived together. 

"Fine, you really are in a hurry. I found a hot deal on a condo and thought you might want to check it out. It is right on the mountain at Winter Park. I think we need to make a move on it soon. You can check it out online but we need to look at it this weekend. My realtor said it was going to go fast." Mark said quickly. 

They had casually talked about getting a condo at Winter Park, but wasn't sure if Mark was really interested. They both loved to ski and went during any off time they had. Winter Park was their favorite ski area; Mary Jane had the best runs of any of the mountains they had ever skied and there had been plenty of them as Derek grew up skiing a lot of them. 

"Can we ski in, ski out or will we have to drive up there?" Derek asked curiously. They both really wanted one on the mountain. 

"It is about 300 yards from the Zephyr Express." Mark said knowing Derek would want this as much as he did. 

"That is great. We will be right there. I mean, Zephyr up and ski down to the Super Gauge Express to take us up to Mary Jane, ski down to the Panoramic Express and up to the bowl. I have read about the Panoramic Express. You know the grand opening is December 15th." Derek was really excited. 

"Yes, I have heard. It is the highest six-person chairlift in North America. So, are you in then?" Mark asked. 

"Let me call you right back. I should talk to Mer." Derek said. 

"What the fuck? Seriously?" Mark said. 

"I was going to ask her to come along. I bet she hasn't been to Winter Park before." He smiled at Meredith who was standing up looking very curiously. 

"Great . . . you two will be all lovey dovey and I will be stuck dealing with it by myself." 

"Since when has the great Mark Sloan been alone?" 

"Since he met an Izzie Stevens." Mark said immediately. 

Derek didn't know what to say to that. He could tell . . . there was something in his voice that was different. "Why don't we see if she can come along with us? I am sure she could use a vacation." 

"I can't ask her, not yet; she has Hannah." Mark was disappointed . . . no way was he going to ask Izzie to come along and leave her daughter. 

"Hannah stays with her friends some, I am sure she could this weekend." Derek suggested. 

"No, Derek. Thank you though. Just ask Meredith real quickly if she wants to come while I am on the phone. I have a few patients I have to see before I leave for the night." 

"Ok, hold on." Derek sat the phone down and looked at Meredith. He wanted to press Mark farther with Izzie, but, decided not to. 

"Remember me telling you that Mark and I have casually looked for a condo in Winter Park." He smiled hoping she would say yes. 

"Yeah, I remember." She said curious as to what exactly was going on. 

"Well, how would you like to go to Winter Park with me this weekend to see the condo? This is also opening weekend so I can get a day of skiing in possibly." He smiled, but quickly got nervous hoping that she liked to ski. He had no idea; they had never talked about this, but he loved it and wanted to go often during the season. 

"I would love to. I need to get my board out and wax it I guess." She smiled excitedly. 

"What?" Derek looked at her. 

"I snow board . . . I am actually pretty good. I ski as well; I have wanted to go to Winter Park and ski Mary Jane this winter." She smiled hugely, very excited. 

Derek beamed from ear to ear; he couldn't believe she boarded. His mind couldn't quit buzzing, thinking about all of the things they would be doing together. 

"Derek, Mark is on the phone." Meredith giggled. 

"Oh . . . yeah." Derek put the phone back to his ear, "We will be there. If it is ok with Mer, we will leave tomorrow after she gets done which I think is mid day. Will we be able to get reservations? It is opening weekend or should we just stay in Denver. We could crash in your spare bedroom." Derek laughed nervously thinking a little about the sleeping arrangements. 

"Dr. James owes me for saving his ass a few weeks ago. He has the condo there and I know he is working this weekend."

"Yes, I remember staying at it. Sounds good . . . if plans change, call me and let me know." 

"Will do. Bye, Shep. Oh . . . and go back to whatever it was you were doing." 

"Hanging up now Mark." Derek laughed and hung up. 

"We are really going to go to Winter Park?" Meredith asked smiling. 

"Yes, unless you don't want to go." Derek looked at her seriously, trying not to laugh. 

"Are you kidding? I definitely want to go." Meredith said, biting her lip. 

Derek knew she was thinking about something the second she bit her lower lip, "Mer . . . what is it?" 

"Izzie, where you talking about Izzie coming?" 

"We were, but Hannah, Mark said no way could he ask her with Hannah."

"Derek, she stays with friends a lot on the weekends and I am sure she could stay at a friend's house this weekend. If not, she could stay with Addie and Alex or even at your parents. But, Izzie, she will want to go I think. Mark is all she could talk about on the phone yesterday when I talked to her. I think they have talked on the phone everyday." 

"Yeah, I think Mark . . . he really likes her." Derek sighed hoping Mark didn't hurt her, but even Derek had to admit to himself, Mark really did seem . . . different. 

"Ok, I am going to call Izzie real quick and then . . . we can pick back up where we left off." Meredith smirked. 

"We can." Derek smirked hoping that phone call was made, rather quickly. 

Derek watched Meredith hang up the phone and immediately felt many emotions all at one time knowing they were going to pick up where they left off. He kept his eyes focused on her as she walked over to where he decided to sit down while she was talking. 

"Izzie is pretty sure she is going to go. She just needs to make sure Hannah can stay at her friend's house Saturday night as well; she already had plans to stay away Friday night. She thinks she has to work until 2, but, we can leave after that. We will just pick her up at the clinic. She also doesn't want to tell Mark, just in case something happens and she can't go, but she giggled about surprising him as well." 

"Do you have equipment to ski?" Derek asked curiously. 

"Of course I have ski equipment and snowboard equipment. I . . . um . . . am pretty good. I used to go a lot when I lived in Boston." Meredith replied confidently. 

"We will just have to see how good you are. Have you ever skied Winter Park?" 

"No, I haven't, but I have read about Mary Jane and can't wait to get up there, some of the best trails in North America. I have never skied in Colorado. We stayed in New England and flew to Whistler at least once a season to ski in high school and college." 

"I will have to show you the ropes, Mark and I know the trails well. We would ski at least twice a month during season. Maybe even give you some lessons." He smirked, he was good on the slopes. 

"I think I will be the one giving you lessons. You will be trailing in my dust on skis. Maybe even the board." She smirked back at him. She knew he would underestimate her abilities. 

"Looks like we have a challenge." He leaned into her a little. 

"I think we do. You need to get ready to eat my dust." She laughed. 

"You only wish." 

"Does Izzie know how to ski?" Meredith asked. 

"She does, I don't think I have been with her since high school, but I know she still goes occasionally, but she isn't a pro at it, more of a blue, blue/black at the most." He said. 

"Good although, I am excited to get on some of the blacks and maybe the double black diamonds. I also read about the moguls in Winter Park, very nice." Meredith replied sitting there unsure what to say next as she knew she was rambling on when they had things to get back to. 

"Let's go back to the lessons part . . . what kind of lessons would you like to give me?" He leaned in another few inches, flirting with her. 

"You can't handle my lessons. I am rough." Meredith replied very seductively. 

He almost couldn't speak, "Oh baby, I can handle anything you throw at me." He crashed his lips on hers not able to hold back any longer. His hands went straight to both sides of her head to pull her closer into him. 

Her arms went straight to his head as well, needing him, needing to feel his lips on hers and his hair in her hands. Their hands both started traveling up and down the sides of each body. Both of them were quickly warming to the touch that was a new sensation for both of them. 

His mouth quickly found the sweet spot on her neck, "Oh Mer." 

"Derek." She breathed out, reaching for the hem of his shirt to get it off. She pulled away from him long enough to get the shirt over his head, quickly pressing her lips to his chest. 

"Mer, I can't . . . I am almost to a point of no turning back." He barely got out. 

"Good." She breathed into his ear, nibbling on his ear.

"Bedroom . . . let me take you to the bedroom." Derek securely grabbed her off the couch with both hands. He couldn't believe this was going to happen and he knew it was the perfect time. 

"My bedroom." She moaned while playing with the hair at his neck and continuing to play with his ear and neck. 

"Honey . . . you have to stop that. I have to . . . make it up the . . . OH GOD . . . stairs." Derek said hoping he could make it without both of them falling. She was making it very difficult for him to even put a foot in front of the other, much less, up the stairs. 

Somehow he got them into her room and gently laid her on her bed. He looked down at her, mesmerized by her. He couldn't believe this was about to happen. He was glad he had put a condom in his wallet a few weeks ago, just in case. 

"What?" She smiled at him as he stared into her eyes, standing there watching her.

"You are . . . beautiful." He said before leaning down reaching for her shirt to pull it over her head. 

He gasped seeing her black lacy bra with her breasts jutting out of it just perfectly. He lay down on top of her, starting at her lips and moving his hands over her bra, cupping her breasts. 

"Perfect." He breathed before his mouth was on the edge of her breast. 

She was feeling the need for him grow deeper and deeper in her core. She reached her hands to his jeans and started to undo them. He reached behind her back to unclasp her bra at the same time. He stood up enough so that his jeans fell to the floor. He slowly took off her jeans as well, leaving both of them with coverings only on their most intimate of places. 

"You are a masterpiece." Derek told her in a whisper. 

Meredith smiled back up at him, knowing this feeling she has, is not ordinary. "You are . . . wonderful, Derek. Make love to me."

That was all he needed to hear. He took his boxer briefs off of him and quickly took her black lace thongs off. He leaned down over her and kissed her passionately on the lips. He had nonchalantly placed the condom on the side of the bed before his pants came off. 

His mouth took one of her breasts into his mouth, as he immediately went to nibbling on her nipple, with his other hand on her other nipple, rolling it in between his fingers and pinching it, going between hard and sofe. She moved her hands across his back seductively, going down to his firm ass. People who ride horses have amazing asses and thighs and Derek's . . . his was perfect. 

She could feel his hard, solid cock resting dangerously close to her heated core. She knew she was dripping wet . . . juices were flowing. 

Derek wanted to embrace every second of this. He knew this was . . . something that was so strong . . . it was indescribable. His hand traveled down to her stomach, his mouth staying on her perfectly rounded breast. His hand was getting very close to its final destination and he couldn't wait. He was doing everything he could to keep this slow, but he needed her. He needed to take her, but slow. He wanted it to be perfect. 

Meredith arched her back up when Derek bite down a little harder than expected on her nipple, "Oh god." She moaned. 

He moaned loudly when his finger entered her, making sure she was ready to take him, all of him. "You are, god you are perfect." 

She felt his cock twitch the second his finger entered her. "You are . . . this is . . . so good." 

"God, it is." Derek said getting the condom and opening up the package, he rolled it on and hovered over her for a second, looking deep into her eyes. There was so much love in both eyes. 

He slowly entered her, both of them gasping the second . . . his entered her, him pausing a second so they could feel every inch of each other. This . . . was the most amazing thing that either of them has ever experienced. He never took his eyes off of hers and never shut them, nor did she as he thrusts in and out of her slowly, picking up the pace a little as they went, but keeping it . . . perfect and intimate. 

"Oh god, I am . . . close." Meredith said loudly. 

Derek was trying to hold back wanting her to reach her utmost highest place first, he was ready to blow at any moment. "Me too . . . together." 

"Oh god, now Derek . . . now." She moaned loudly feeling her body starting to involuntarily take over. 

Derek could feel her insides spasm around his cock, not being able to stop his own orgasm from erupting with hers. 

Once both of them were down off of their high, Derek pulled out of her and discarded the used condom. He looked deep into her eyes, "That was . . . I can't even find the words to describe it. You are really amazing."

"It was . . . we fit, perfectly together." She smiled at him as he lay beside her propped up on his elbow. 

"We do." He leaned down and lightly kissed her lips. 

They stared at each other before Meredith said, "Stay with me, here . . . tonight." 

"Meredith, are you sure?" He wanted nothing more than to stay with her, in her bed. 

"More than anything. Lay here with me." She smiled. 

"Absolutely." He moved the covers back so that they could get underneath. He couldn't help but feel like his heart was leaping out of his chest. The love he had for this woman was undying. 

Once underneath the covers he pulled her into him, so that her back was against his chest. He wrapped her up with his arms, feeling like he was on top of the world. 

"I am glad you are in my bed." She breathed sleepily.

"Me too. I don't want to be anywhere else in the world but here." Derek said breathing her in. 

"Good." She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Derek lay there, hearing her light snores become heavier. He couldn't help but giggle a little bit, she was amazing. He couldn't believe he was laying here with the love of his life in his arms. "I love you." He said into her ear before finally shutting his eyes and falling into a deep slumber. 

46


	37. Surprise

"So, he doesn't know I am coming, right?" Izzie asked nervously. Her and Mark had really only spent two nights together last weekend. She didn't really know him . . . only knew he was the most amazing man she has ever met.

"He has no idea. He will be shocked." Derek laughed. 

"Are you sure he wanted me to come?" Izzie asked curiously. 

"I am quite sure he wants you to icome/i this weekend." Derek raised his eyebrows while chuckling. 

"Derek!" Meredith gasped a little shocked he just said that and emphasized the word come. 

"You will be coming all weekend too." He winked at Meredith and flashed her a seductive smile. 

She felt herself immediately thinking about all of the feelings of the night before and how amazing he really was. She could almost kill him for saying it, but, she couldn't help but get excited. She cleared her throat and looked at him, two could play at this game, "I will?" She asked. 

"Over and over." He looked back at her as she looked at him and their eyes met. 

"How do you know, I will want to come . . . with you this weekend I mean." She challenged. 

"Oh . . . you will want what I have to offer. Trust me on that." Derek continued to have the look plastered to his face . . . the one she knew she couldn't resist. 

"Okay." Izzie says holding out the 'ay' part a little longer, "So, how is the roof coming along?" 

"Eh . . . they are working on it." Meredith says quickly remembering the morning. 

"Yeah, Steve was really shocked to see me coming out the house this . . ." Derek stopped realizing what he was just saying, not even thinking. 

"You were leaving the house this morning? Early?" Izzie smiled knowing there was more to this story. 

Derek sighed, not sure if Meredith would want anyone to know. He thought he was leaving early enough, but Steve and the crew was there very early working. He didn't know if Steve was trying to impress her or what, but he was there very early this morning. He needed to be gone by 5:30am to get to the ranch for morning duties, but, didn't wake up until 6:30am. He was sure his dad knew he was gone for the night, but thankfully, he didn't say anything to him. 

Meredith took his hand, seeing he had tensed up, knowing he was more worried about what she would think. "He was leaving the house, early this morning." She smiled. 

"Seriously?" Izzie smiled seeing Derek smirk a little in the review mirror noticing him instantly relax when Meredith said that."Seriously." Meredith said and smiled, looking at Derek, seeing the small smirk on her face. 

Just then, they hear Highway to Hell start playing and Derek knows it is Mark. "Izz, don't say anything. That is Mark.""Highway to hell?" She laughed, but couldn't help but feel anxious about seeing him. They had talked on the phone every day since Sunday and knew he was coming into town in two weeks from now, but this would be completely unexpected. She hoped he would be as excited to see her as she was him. 

Derek smirked and shook his head yes before picking up the phone, "Hello. We are getting there . . . we are 30 minutes out." Derek automatically said knowing Mark was curious as to where they were at. He couldn't tell him the real reason they were late, Izzie was tied up when they were leaving and didn't get away until about 45 minutes from when they were supposed to. 

"So, you and Meredith stopped off for a quick fuck on the side of the road? Glad to know you are finally getting out . . . to play." Mark laughed. 

"Playing can be fun." Derek smirked. He was feeling on top of the world right now. 

"Is this Shep on the phone? What did you do to my uptight ass brother?" Mark couldn't believe Derek was like this, he was definitely . . . riding a sex fog. 

"It is me, but you have to have . . . protection on the playground to play and I forgot that and I need more equipment." Derek said hoping maybe Mark would get the clue to get some . . . he knew he wasn't the only one that would need them. 

"I am always prepared, but since . . . you haven't been fucking long, you will need a supply of them. I always have your back. You should know that by now." 

"Let's not get carried away now." Derek laughed. 

"I should probably hold out on you . . . you will be getting some and I definitely will not . . . not since . . . last weekend." Mark said wishing Izzie was with them in the car. 

"Since last weekend?" Derek questioned without letting the girls know what they were talking about. 

"Yeah, I am going to say this once . . . because seriously, I have lost it. I had one of the nurses, remember the hot one in peds I have been trying to conquer . . . yeah, she did all but try to fuck me right in the hospital a few days ago, but I just couldn't. I didn't even want to. I am fucked; I can't get my mind off of her. I mean, I never thought sex could be like that . . . Izzie can do things like no other. It is so much more than that though . . . oh god, I sound like you." Mark sighed. 

Derek had no idea what to say, "You do sound like me and that was deep shit." 

"Yes, now, let's not ever talk about it again. I have to be around enough damn sappiness this weekend with you and Meredith." 

"Well, I have a feeling it won't be too bad." He was bursting to tell Mark, but wanted him to be surprised. 

"Yeah, you two will be fucking everywhere and me . . . I will be alone . . . I am glad the hand works well." 

"Didn't need to know that Mark. I will see you in a few." Derek hung up the phone. 

"Izz, all I have to say is . . . he is going to be shocked." Derek laughed. 

"I hope he is . . . I mean, I hope he is ok and . . . oh god, what if he has someone else there?" Izzie freaked for a second. 

"He won't." Derek said knowing the Mark Sloan he just talked to, was a different man. 

"But, how do you know, I mean, he doesn't know I am coming and he may . . . I mean, oh god." Izzie sat back 

"Izz . . . you are as close to me as any of my sister's and do you really believe I would . . . take you there if he had someone else that would be there?" Derek met her eyes in the review mirror. She instantly felt a little better knowing Derek would never allow her to be hurt in this way, "Yeah, you are right." 

They made small casual conversation for the rest of the way and pulled up to the beautiful log building that housed 6 condo's per building with 3 buildings that were alike. They were thankful Dr. James let them use the condo with so late notice on the opening weekend of ski season, the middle weekend in November. 

Derek parked the car and wondered exactly what they were going to do with Izzie coming. "So, Izzie . . . what do you want to do?" 

Izzie thought for a second, "I think I will . . ." 

"It is about fucking time you guys get here." Mark said opening the door. 

"We got . . . held up." Derek smiled and looked to Meredith. 

"Ok, I don't need to hear about your sexcapades on the side of the fucking road." Mark rolled his eyes thinking about all the fun they would be having and he would be . . . by himself. 

Meredith giggled, "Wouldn't you like to know about them." 

Derek just looked at her with amazement. He couldn't believe she was his now. She even knew how to joke with his best friend on just his level. Since really opening up, she has become much more comfortable with him and it excited him so much. 

"So, where is your shit? And don't tell me you plan on just going naked in here all weekend. You must be planning on skiing tomorrow, maybe even some night skiing tonight." Mark asked. 

"It is in the car and we would like for you to get it for us . . . we have some . . . business to attend to." Derek raised his eyebrow knowing this would cause Mark to be pissed, but knew the surprise waiting for him was going to be . . . a schocker. 

"I am not doing your work for you just so you can get some and I can't." Mark protested loudly. 

"Hey, you know I would do it for you." Derek smirked at him. He had done many things for Mark over the years. 

Mark sighed loudly knowing he would do it for him, "Damn it. Maybe I just need to stay outside for a while." 

"You may want to . . . things may get loud from the bedroom." Derek smirked but noticed Meredith turn a little pinkish color knowing he needed to stop, but decided to wrap his arms around her and pull her in for a deep, passionate kiss. 

"Oh god, I am going now." Mark said not even hesitating to walk out the door. 

Derek picked Meredith up immediately and carried her up to the bedroom he was sure they would be staying in. 

"You know Dr. Shepherd . . . we need to make sure to . . . live up to our . . . reputation." Meredith taunted him on the way up. 

"I think I like the way you think." He kissed her while she was in his arms, stumbling into the bedroom and laying her down on the bed. They both were happy knowing the surprise that was awaiting Mark . . . 

Mark walked out in such a hurry, that he didn't even stop to notice what was standing at Derek's Land Rover. He got within a few feet and looked up and stopped dead in his tracks . . . his body unable to take a step. Maybe it was the shock, the surprise and/or the sheer joy he felt running throughout his body. It was almost like he was seeing things. He was scared if he moved she wouldn't be there. 

Before he could move, he saw Izzie moving forward towards him. He wasn't sure how, but he moved towards her, never taking his eyes off of her. "Izz . . ." He barely whispered out when they were inches from each other. 

"Surprise." She smiled from ear to ear. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked in shock. 

"I knew it . . . I told Derek we should have told you I was coming . . . you had other plans." Izzie started going on and on, but was stopped suddenly when she felt lips . . . crashing down on hers. 

He pulled back just enough to say, "This is the best . . . plans I could have ever imagined." 

She immediately pulled him back into her, forcing her entire body on him. 

He immediately moaned loudly needing every inch of her, wanting to feel every inch of her. His hands found bare skin on her abdomen which caused both of them to gasp at the touch. Their need . . . their desire was strong. 

"Mark . . . we should. . ." Izzie tried to breathe out. 

"Inside." Mark said picking her up just enough to get her feet off of the ground, not taking his lips off of hers. 

He wasn't sure how he got up the stairs with her because her hands were roaming and felt . . . amazing on his body. He was thankful when he found the room he was going to be staying in and opened the door . . . 

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Derek yelled hearing the door open and seeing Mark and Izzie, wrapped up in each other . . . Mark's shirt was already off, not sure where it may be. 

"Fuck . . . Shep, you are . . . wrong room." Mark said not able to form coherent thoughts other than thinking he needed a bed . . . or he may just take her right then . . . in the room with Derek and Meredith. 

"Get the fuck out . . . NOW." Derek yelled thankful his body was covering Meredith's at the moment; although they weren't fully undressed yet. This was still very new to them . . . they had make out sessions, great one's in fact, but making love was . . . last night was the first time and today would be . . . slow and perfect as well."Mark . . . now. Go, we need to go." Izzie said in his ear needing to . . . take the rest of his clothes off. 

Mark didn't hesitate he pulled her even harder into him and walked out of the room, shutting it on his way out. 

"Where were we?" Derek looked to Meredith and smiled. 

"Right about here." Meredith started undoing his jeans quickly, pulling them down and Derek using his legs to wiggle the rest of the way out of them. 

Their clothes were shed in no time . . . but, the love making, was perfect for them. They were connected with every ounce of being . . . both couples were. 

"You know, you can surprise me anytime." Mark said softly to Izzie both still lying nude together after an hour of intense love making involving multiple orgasms. 

"I can?" She smiled in his arms. She felt . . . she actually couldn't think of words to describe it. She felt perfect in this moment. Addison always told her she would find the one and just know . . . like she knew the minute she saw Alex; Izzie knew . . . just like Addison said she would.

"You can. I will surprise you too, when you are ready." He smiled kissing her sweet lips quickly again while she lay on his back and he was on his elbow. 

"Mark, I am . . . I am ready I think. I mean, Hannah even asked me this week what had gotten in too me, which may be crazy that I am telling you that. I definitely should not be telling you that, but she did." Izzie said a little nervously.Mark couldn't believe what she just said. He kind of just blanked for a minute, he definitely was not used to feeling this way, but it was almost like his heart leapt out of his body. He never knew he could feel so intensely about someone, "Isobel Stevens, I will do whatever you need me to do where Hannah is concerned. You are her mother and we can take this however you want." 

"I want her to meet you . . . soonish; hopefully when you come into town in two weeks. I mean, if you are still coming." 

"I am definitely making it in two weeks. I have the weekend off for sure." 

"If she is home, you can't stay overnight at the house. Maybe we could spend an afternoon together or something, just the three of us. I am sure she could . . . um . . . spend the night at a friend's house that night though." Izzie giggled a little. 

"First of all, I can't wait to meet your daughter. If she is half as amazing as you, she must be pretty great. Secondly, I wouldn't dream of staying over with Hannah there. Lastly, I know you like spending time with her, but I do hope she has a friend to stay with that night." He laughed. 

Izzie looked at him in amazement. She had no idea she could feel this way, "Thank you, Mark." They lay there a few minutes as Mark lay back down and pulled Izzie's head over to lie on his chest. 

"They must be done." Mark said, chuckling a bit. 

Izzie giggled, "I think we were rivaling each other trying to figure out who would win out on being the loudest.""We definitely won." Mark laughed. 

"And if there is any doubt, I think we will need to prove the point later tonight." She really loved feeling this way. 

"This . . . is what I love . . . like about you." Mark corrected himself. He was pretty sure this feeling, was . . . love, but he didn't need to say it now. 

Izzie was a little shocked lying there, she knew he almost said it, joking around of course, but she couldn't help but think that maybe . . . she wanted to hear it . . . one day soonish. 

48


	38. Day of Skiing

"Good morning." Derek said to Meredith when he felt her hand start moving through his chest hairs.

"Good morning." She said happily, not moving her head out of the crook of his shoulder.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked trying not to get overly excited about waking up for the second morning in a row with her in his arms . . . tangled up in each other.

"Wonderful . . . never better. And you?" She was smiling; she didn't know she could be this happy. Making love to him was like nothing else she has ever experienced.

"I slept perfectly." He ran his hands through her hair taking in the perfect scent. She showered right before going to bed last night and he couldn't believe the aroma that radiated off of her, some flowery smell. He couldn't seem to get enough of it as they feel asleep in each other's arms after a few more rounds of . . . making love.

"What time is it?" Meredith wondered.

"Time to lay here and cuddle with you."

"I love the cuddling."

"Good, I hope you like it because there will be more cuddling, lots of cuddling I say."

"Oh yeah?" She asked slyly.

"Definitely."

"But, Derek, we really need to know what time it is. The appointment for you and Mark to see the condo is early. I thought I would try to hit the slopes when the first lifts open, you got an edge on me skiing last night." The first few runs were always rusty at the start of a new season and she wanted to be prepared. She was competitive and had to show Derek that she was really good.

"You are going with me to see the condo, aren't you?" He never considered her not going with him.

"Oh, I assumed you and Mark would go." 

"Mer, I want you there with me, to look at it. I mean, if you want to go." Derek was a little nervous thinking maybe she didn't want to go with him.

She thought for a second, she wanted to go, but wasn't sure if he wanted her to; he was making it clear to her he did, "Well, I was going to try to at least get a few runs in to try and not let you have the advantage from skiing last night, but I would like to go with you, then, kick your ass on the slopes even with you having an advantage." She smirked.

"You really think you can out ski me?"

"I know I can, but there is only one way to know for sure. You will be eating my snow. I am very good on the board although I will do just as well on skis which is what I am using today." She started skiing in middle school when they took school trips up to Sugarloaf USA in Maine a few times a year. When she and her friends started driving, they took off most weekends to ski. Pink hair was not uncommon on the slopes especially on a snow board.

At that second, they heard in a scream, "OH IZZIE, DON'T STOP, I AM CUMING."

They both giggled, "I think they are pretty happy together." Meredith said.

"Yeah, Mark . . . he is a manwhore, or was one. I really think, Izzie is something special to him."

"I know I haven't known Izzie for a while, but she did seem happy this week the two times I saw her and on the way here, she kind of couldn't shut up about him."

"Yes, since Hannah, I am not sure she has really opened herself up and it is good to see her . . . happy."

"Hannah is a great kid. She has really done a great job with her." Meredith was constantly shocked at how good Hannah was.

"She is amazing with her." He loved lying here, talking softly about everyday things with Meredith in his arms with hers wrapped around his body.

"We should get up and start getting ready." She suggested knowing it was time for them to start moving around.

"Good idea. It sounds like Mark and Izzie have already been up and going this morning." Derek said laughing.

Meredith sat up a little, looked at him, and breathily said, "I think tonight, we might need to give them . . . a dose of their own medicine."

"I like the way you think."

They got out of bed and got dressed. He watched Meredith get ready as he did the same and was amazed more and more by her every second. She could get ready in just a few minutes by brushing her hair and putting it up in a ponytail. She looked perfect and simple, not many women could look so beautiful in just a few minutes.

She had decided to ski today instead of board since that was what the group was doing. She enjoys both and knew there would be plenty of time for her to board during the season. Izzie even seemed interested in learning. While Meredith and Izzie played Scrabble last night and the boys got in a few hours of night skiing, she expressed interest in learning how to board. Izzie did say she knew how to ski and could hold her own.

"Shep, are you guys ready to go? We need to go in a few minutes." Mark knocked on the door.

"Yes, I am surprised you are considering just 10 minutes ago you were screaming in bed." Derek picked at him a little, opening the door.

"Hey man, I can't help it if that woman is that good." Mark said smiling at his best friend when he opened the door.

"Well, tonight . . . we will be showing you . . . just what it is like." Meredith said quickly walking between them, to head out to see Izzie.

Mark just watched her in her ski clothes and looked at Derek shaking his head, "I bet you are a happy man . . . maybe not as much as me, but I am sure it is good for you."

"You have no idea."

"I actually do have an idea. I never thought, I mean, Izzie could be it for me and that thought, doesn't actually scare me."

Derek looked at him, shaking his head a little, "There will be many women sad to hear that the great, Mark Sloan is off of the market."

"God, I am." He said in a revelation to himself.

"We better get going soon. I want to get in to see the condo and get out skiing. Apparently, Mer thinks she can beat me, but she just doesn't know. I am good."

"God, you haven't changed when it comes to skiing. Not everyone has skied their entire life."

"Well, Meredith says she has been skiing a long time, but she boards as well. She is going to ski today. She will board next time we come, hopefully staying in the condo." Derek smiled thinking about the trips he would be taking with Mer.

"I can't believe I am going to say this, but I have missed you and I am glad we are going to look at this condo."

"Ah, Markie, you really miss me?" Derek laughed.

"Shut up Shep, but skiing, we do love to ski." Mark said.

"Yes, speaking of which, let's get going. I am sure the girls are ready downstairs. We are being the girls." Derek said.

"Let's go."

"What a good day of skiing. I kicked ass and took some names." Meredith laughed as they all sat down in the living room together after dinner. The girls did the dishes and the boys got the game ready for them to play and built the fire. Meredith and Izzie thought it would be a good idea to bring Cranium along knowing they had a blast playing at the Karev's last week.

"Yes, you did Meredith and I kicked ass in the kitchen just now with dinner. So, the girls are kicking ass." Izzie smiled knowing the girls had a great day overall showing the boys up.

Mark leaned over to Izzie and gave her a kiss, "You really did. It was really wonderful."

Izzie smiled back at Mark while they sat on the couch, "Cooking is just one of my many hidden talents." She said putting her hand on his leg.

Mark inhaled sharply, just thinking about her and her talents made his body rise in all ways. "And these hidden talents, might I be seeing any of them in the future?" 

"Depends."

"On?"

"You . . . I will show you them, one by one if you want."

"Oh, I want." Mark seductively said in her ear as they sat on the two-seater chair in the room.

Derek looked to Meredith who was sitting beside him on the couch and then back to Mark quickly. He had never seen Mark look at a woman like this. He knew if he didn't say something quick, he was going to fuck Izzie right there in the chair, "Hey, why don't we start the game."

"Oh, games . . . games are fun . . . let's play games. And Mark, you better not do anything stupid or say anything stupid just to be funny. If we are going to be partners this time . . . you can't." The time they played at the Karev's it was boys against girls and the girls beat them pretty bad because the boys were just silly.

"Will you spank me if I am a bad boy?" Mark asked.

"See, that right there Mark, you can't say things like that. I want to win and you can't have me thinking about spanking you." She tried to look annoyed, but really she was amused.

"So, I take that as a yes, I can't wait."

"Looks like we will have an easy win here." Derek said into Meredith's ear.

"I take it you don't want to be a bad boy then?" Meredith giggled back to him.

"I can be bad, very bad . . . but, we both also like to win and you and I, there will be no stopping us."

"I think we will make a good team because I am competitive." 

"Yes, I got to see all your competitiveness on the slopes today, remind me next time to be on Team Meredith, not against." Derek laughed, pulling her tiny form onto his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You can't handle it . . . you can't keep up." She laughed knowing he was as good as her if not better, but he was still shocked she could keep up with him.

"You know I can and just wait, we will have many times to see who is best especially with the condo." Derek said knowing all 4 of them needed to talk about it, "Hey Mark, pull away for a second and let's talk real quick about the condo."

"I am sorry, apparently my best friend has forgotten that I don't get the luxury of seeing my girlfriend . . ." He stopped suddenly realizing what he had just said and watched Izzie's expression. They haven't talked about their status at this point but he was hoping she wanted more. He continued very quietly with his sentence, "all the time."

"Girlfriend, you know . . . I can be one of those." She smiled.

"Seriously?" He couldn't believe it . . . he . . . Mark Sloan was going to have a girlfriend.

"Yeah." Izzie breathed before taking his lips once again.

"Ok, condo . . . we need to talk now even though you are . . . Mark, you are a boyfriend." Derek laughed.

"Shut up, it is not funny." Mark growled, but really, he was pretty excited.

"Ok, ok, boys . . . let's talk about the condo." Meredith suggested, trying to refocus them.

"Yes, I really loved it." Derek said, hugging Meredith tightly. One thing he couldn't get out of his mind was the times he could only imagine he and Meredith would have in it.

"I think we should put in an offer. We have been looking for a while Shep and you know this is a good deal. Your parents could even use it at times for a getaway." Mark suggested.

"They would love that. So, let's do it." Derek said.

"Ok, we will just need to decide how much we want to pay up front and how much to finance. But, I will call the realtor and have them start the paperwork for the offer."

"Sounds great, but talking about my parents, they were just asking if you would be able to come in a day early in two weeks for Thanksgiving. I know you have that weekend off." Derek reminded him.

"Thanksgiving is in two weeks?" He asked not really remembering.

Izzie kind of looked at him puzzled, wondering if he really didn't know Thanksgiving is in two weeks.

Derek immediately saw the confusion and spoke up before she said anything, "When you are a doctor sometimes we get busy and tend to forget holiday's coming up."

"Oh, ok. But, Mark, you really have to come. I mean, the Shepherd's . . . they have so much food you wouldn't believe. Meredith, I can only assume you are going to be coming as well." Izzie said very excitedly.

"Oh, we haven't really talked about it, but . . . yes, I am sure I will be there." She said quietly and got a little tense because she just worked on holidays, it was easier to just volunteer for an extra shift, but this year, that wasn't an option.

"Mark?" Izzie asked.

"I . . . I know I have the weekend off, but I am not sure about Thursday. I mean, I know I am on call Friday until 3 that afternoon. But, maybe I can switch with someone. I do have a few people who owe me big time. I would like to be there." Mark couldn't believe it because usually he didn't want to do anything for the holidays except for work, but now, he wanted nothing more than to spend it with Izzie.

"You . . . I mean, if you have to work, I do understand. I know I will see you on Friday if not because you already had plans to come into town." Izzie didn't want him to feel bad if he couldn't get out of work.

"I never take time off and I think . . . I deserve it." Mark smiled.

"You really don't take any time off. I am sure if you talk to the Chief, he would even let you off." Derek suggested.

"Yes, I think you are right. Now, this game . . . I am ready to be a bad partner to get a spanking later." Mark smirked to Izzie.

"You are . . . hopeless." Derek shook his head at Mark.

They played the game having fun and laughing nonstop. Meredith and Derek really were kicking ass at the game as Mark was too preoccupied with being bad to later be spanked. He also couldn't get enough of Izzie. He hadn't spent much time with her at all, but he . . . didn't want to go two weeks without seeing her. He had no idea how he would do it. He did have a day or two off during those two weeks that he could drive up when he got off the night before to see her, but he also knew she had work and Hannah . . . so, two weeks he would have to wait.

50


	39. Happy Breakfast

Derek was helping his mom with breakfast, with a smile from ear to ear. Over the past week since getting back from Colorado, he has spent a few nights at Meredith's and he couldn't wait to have her at his place, but he was still . . . nervous with his parent's right there; he knew the time would come soonish, but he wasn't ready just yet to answer those questions from his parents although he knew they wouldn't really mind. He has had plans drawn up on his house for a while and wasn't sure what to do with them right now. He wanted to start his house . . . there was only one problem, Meredith. He wanted her input because he wanted it to be the house . . . he raised his children in . . . with Meredith.

Amanda Shepherd had never seen her son so happy and she knew it had to do with Meredith Grey. Amanda used the few moments they had alone to talk to her son, "You are happy."

Derek stopped what he was doing with the onions he was copping for the omelets and looked at his mom and smiled, "I am mom, I am very happy."

"It definitely shows. Your father and I have noticed your vehicle gone . . . all night and not returning until the morning." Amanda smiled, but wanting to let Derek know he could bring Meredith, to his place. He was a grown man and they knew it.

Derek didn't know quite what to say, "Um . . . yeah . . . I have . . . a few nights." He kind of stuttered through the words not sure what to say.

Amanda just smiled. She and William were actually really happy with them spending time together and was overjoyed when Derek and Meredith had returned back from Colorado on Sunday night just in time for the family dinner and looked, more happy than ever, "Well, you have excitement written all over your face these days. Derek . . . you have the look, that your father had and still has . . . she is it, isn't she. Watching the two of you . . . I think it is what people see when looking at your father and me."

Derek inhaled deeply thinking about his mother's words . . . his mother and father had it all and hearing that he could have all of that with Meredith, made his smile even widen more if that was even imaginable, "Mom . . . really? I mean, I do . . . I love her mom."

"I know." Amanda said trying not to let the tears escape that was quickly coming. Her son . . . her only son had found love and not just any love, but love that only a few are lucky to find.

William walked into the kitchen the second Amanda said, 'I know.' He knew he interrupted a moment between mother and son, "Good morning son. Should I come back, in a few minutes?"

Amanda took a few steps over to him and put her arms around him, "There is no reason for you to leave, I was just telling my son how happy he looks."

"He is your son when he is happy." William chuckled lovingly and kissed her quickly.

"He is my son, happy and in love." Amanda said smiling adorningly at her husband.

"Well, in that case, he would have to be my son too, because I am pretty sure, I am happy and in love too." William smiled down at her, kissing her again lightly.

Derek smiled knowing him and Meredith . . . he could see them here, in the kitchen . . . doing this same thing. He loved that she would try to cook with him and they would giggle together and kiss and touch. Mainly, he just liked spending time with her. He was working more and more with her. Darby would be back in a few days, but he was hoping the current arrangement could continue. Even though Darby had retired, he still helped out a few times a week, but Derek knew he wanted to completely retire. He loved practicing medicine and really needed to stay in Laramie instead of driving to Cheyenne to work at the hospital. The ranch did need him, but George was doing a great job running the ranch and they have decided to give him a raise and hire another ranch hand. Derek still oversees all of the finances and the overall running of it, working a few days a week, but he still wanted to practice medicine. William couldn't be happier that Derek had found a perfect balance.

Just then they heard the doorbell ring and Derek knew it was Meredith, "I will get the door." Derek offered, getting the overexcited feeling in his stomach knowing he was about to see her.

The second he opened the door, he couldn't believe how much love he possessed for this woman. She was wearing a sweater and jeans and was perfect. He gave her a kiss, "Good morning, beautiful."

He led her into the kitchen with his hand on the small of her back the entire time. As soon as William and Amanda saw them together in the kitchen, they broke apart and William quickly went over to greet her by giving her a small kiss on the cheek, "Good morning, Meredith. How are you this morning?"

Meredith always feels so welcomed in this house, "Good morning, William. I am doing great." She said as she looked at Derek with a huge smile on her face.

Amanda watched them for a second before drying off her hands to give Meredith a hug, "You made it just in time for breakfast, dear."

"Is there anything I can help with?" She asked curiously.

"I don't think so, it is all about done. I will just need help bringing things to the table, but William can help me with that." She smiled at her husband.

"That is what I am good for." William chuckled, as he walked over to get out glasses for the orange juice, he continued, "Meredith, how are things going at work?"

"They are great." She stopped and smiled at Derek. She loved that he had worked with her the last two weeks.

"Katie Bryce is a pain in the a . . . butt." Derek stopped himself knowing he should watch what he says with his parents there.

"Yes, I saw her dad the other day and she said Katie has diabetes." William stated.

"And you would think she was the only one in town to have ever had it." Meredith laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I can only imagine. She is . . . quite the young lady." William laughed.

"Oh, you have no idea." Derek chimed in.

"Ok, all of you . . . she is a nice young girl that . . . well . . . ok, you are right, but we shouldn't talk about her and we need to talk about Thanksgiving that is Thursday." Amanda smiled thinking about it. She loved this time of year, but was a little sad that most of the children couldn't make it until Christmas. But, she was excited about the people that would be there.

Meredith immediately got a little tense. She usually tried to work on holidays, she and Chris both did.

Derek could feel how Meredith locked up a little at the mention of Thanksgiving and pulled his arm around her a little tighter letting her know he is there for her.

"So, um . . . can I bring something?" She knew enough about manners to know she needed to ask.

"Actually, Meredith, I was thinking you could bring a pecan pie." Amanda smiled knowing they had made a few homemade pies and Meredith was getting really good at it, especially the crust part.

Meredith immediately looked to Derek in a panic, "I have never . . . made one of those."

"Don't worry, I will help you every step of the way. It will be fun." Derek gave her his McDreamy smile and pulled her into a tight hug.

Amanda watched the two interact and watched Meredith's expression immediately relax when Derek told her he would help her. She was so proud to be Derek's mom, to hopefully be a mother to Meredith as well. She knew Meredith was ready to attempt to make a pie on her own from a recipe. Meredith had perfected her crust and she knew the recipe for pecan pie wasn't too difficult and she had a feeling . . . her son would be there helping her.

"Mark is coming in Thursday morning?" William asked.

"I think he is going to try and get out Wednesday night." Derek smiled at Meredith.

"Is he going to be staying with you?" Amanda asked.

"I think so. Hannah will be around." He said without thinking.

"Hannah? What would she have to do with . . . oh, Izzie went with you guys and . . . what is going on?" Amanda said quickly with a small smile on her lips. Izzie was like one of her daughters and knew she deserved happiness as much as Derek.

"They met a few weeks ago and I think . . . they really like each other, but Hannah doesn't know yet, but Izzie wants to introduce them in a very nonchalant way, so he probably won't see her until they get here Thursday morning and even then, I think he will be more my friend than a man Izzie is interested in." Derek explained.

"Wow, Izzie is considering even dating, I mean, that is wonderful news. He must be something special." Amanda smiled.

"You met Mark, he is one of a kind." Derek laughed, "But, I do think he is ready to settle down if the right woman came along and I have a feeling, maybe she did."

Amanda smiled and started to say something before William laughed and jumped in.

"Ok, let's get this on the table and we are ready to eat. I know you kids need to get down to the barn to ride. This all looks delicious." William announced knowing Amanda would go on and on when love was in the air and life was good.

51


	40. Perfect Morning

"The lake is beautiful in the morning with the sun on it." Meredith smiled at Derek as they walked down to the barn.

"Yes, it is. Dad and I used to get up very early in the morning and fish sometimes." Derek remembered times they would get up at 5am and go.

"Have you been lately?" Meredith asked.

Derek thought for a second, "No, not since . . . I have been back." He wondered why they hadn't been fishing. With the heart attack, he knew why they hadn't but, now, he should be ok to go.

"I think you need a boy outing." Meredith giggled and leaned into the arm that his hand had her hand

"A boy outing, I am quite sure my father and I . . . are men." Derek leaned into her as well and kissed the top of her head, loving that she was latched on to him.

"You are definitely a man. I have seen the parts that prove that you . . . are definitely a man." She loved flirting with him any chance she got.

Derek took a sharp breath in, her talking about his man parts, made those parts want her, "Mer, unless you want to . . . risk my parents seeing me take you right here . . . the man parts conversation has to stop, but later . . . we can pick it up later."

"Later? What about . . . now." She stopped and looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh . . . um . . . oh god." He breathed when he felt her hand go underneath his shirt onto bare skin, already feeling the effects she had on him.

"But, I mean . . . we can pick this conversation up later." She evilly but playfully smirked and moved her hand down to where his jeans met his hips, continuing to look in his eyes, knowing exactly what she wanted.

"Let's just . . . get to the barn." He leaned down and kissed her hard before picking her up never letting his lips leave hers. He didn't care if his parents were watching this display of affection because in this moment, he couldn't love her anymore.

They got to the barn and Derek practically threw her in some hay bales that were stacked up and quickly took his shirt off, even though it was 40 degrees outside. Right now . . . he was hot for the woman who was laying in the hay, seductively looking up at him. He wasn't wasting any time and neither was she. She had already taken off her jeans, but he wanted it all off of her. He quickly went to working on getting her sweater off while she worked on his pants.

"Mer . . . god, you are amazing." He didn't know how he had gotten so lucky. Before the sex and the intimacy thing happened, he was completely in love with her, but now . . . that their relationship was at the next level, he just couldn't get enough of her. He had never felt this good in his life.

Meredith looked up at the man that she had fallen completely in love with. She never thought she would fall in love again after Chris. There were times when she really felt bad because she knew . . . she wasn't ever this happy with Chris, not even close. But, she had really let that go and was completely with Derek.

"I need you, all of you . . . inside of me." Meredith breathed out.

This was one time Derek was thankful he couldn't leave the house without his wallet because he had a condom at all times in it. He quickly pulled it out and ripped it open, being very careful not to tear the condom.

"Hurry; cold . . . I need you to wrap me up." Meredith said keeping her hands on his body. She really wanted to just get on the pill . . . so they wouldn't have to worry about condoms. But, with this, comes a discussion that she was pretty sure she wasn't ready to have.

Derek quickly rolled on the condom and looked down at her, her hair splayed all over the hay. There was no way to describe this moment. "You are beautiful."

"Derek." She said wanting to tell him . . . that she loved him. She had realized that . . . a few weeks ago, but now, she knew she did.

He knew her eyes told the story. There was so much love in both pairs of eyes and everything with her has been magical, he felt things he didn't know that were possible. He looked longingly in her eyes, falling on top of her, kissing her lips passionately while his hands went down to make sure she was ready for what he had to offer her.

"You are dripping." He said the second his fingers hit the wet mound.

"You . . . do that to . . . me." She barely got out as he was attacking her neck with his lips and her hands were in his hair, down his body, roaming and touching every inch of him.

Without another word, he guided his cock carefully inside of her, never taking his eyes off of her beautiful eyes. They both wanted to see . . . the love they possessed for each other.

"Oh . . . god." Meredith yelled out.

"Shh . . . we have to be quiet." Derek didn't want George coming down to the barn because he heard noises.

"You are . . . amazing." She said trying to stifle the sounds she wanted to scream out because that is what he did to her.

"So good . . . you feel so good." He loved this and couldn't wait for the day he could feel her . . . skin on skin.

"Oh god . . . right there." She cried out knowing he was hitting the right spot in the position he had her at on the hay.

He continued to thrusts in and out of her, never taking his eyes off of hers. He knew she was getting close; they had not been together long, but she had a look and when she started it, he couldn't hold it together much longer himself.

"Come with me Mer." He breathed leaning down into her ear.

"Now." She panted out knowing her walls were starting to tighten around him.

"Oh . . . " Derek groaned out, pushing all of himself into her as he hit his peak.

They came down off of the high and lay on the hay for a second, watching each other. Derek took his hand and rubbed the hair out of her face and tucked some behind her ear that had come out of her ponytail. He also noticed a blanket over one of the stalls that he could grab to put over them for a few minutes while they lay together. Even though it was the barn and they were on hay, this was perfect.

Meredith smiled up at him; she never imagined this could feel this good.

"Meredith, you are an amazing woman. I don't know how I got so lucky. Since the second I heard your voice . . ." He said to her in a hushed tone.

"My voice?" Meredith asked.

"Yes, that day . . . I met you at the retirement. I was down at the lake, walking with Addison and Abby and I heard . . . the sweetest thing I had ever heard. I knew then . . ." Derek stopped not wanting to freak Meredith out, but he did know, she was it for him from just hearing her voice.

She knew it was cold outside, but right now, she was so warm . . . from the feelings she had boiling up inside of her. She had no idea what to say, "What did you know, Derek?" She wanted to know . . . what he knew that day, pretty sure she had an idea what he might say.

Derek took a deep breath and stroked her hair, "I knew, you were the woman I was going to fall in love with. I know it is crazy, but . . . you . . . Meredith Grey . . . I love you and I have from the first second . . . I heard your voice."

She could feel the lump forming in her throat and tears welling up in her eyes, "Derek, when I met you, I didn't think I would ever find love again. I wasn't even looking for it. I came to Laramie; to be the town doctor for Darby . . . I never thought I would find this . . . find you." She took a deep breath, her voice getting a little shaky, knowing the tears are threatening, "There are times when, I feel guilty . . . not for being with you, but . . . for feeling glad that . . . I am here with you and . . . have found something I never knew existed before. I love you too Derek."

Derek just stared into her tear filled eyes, his quickly forming tears. He took her in his arms and wrapped her up. He couldn't be happier they were together . . . He knew it was getting cold and they were going to ride this morning, but for a few more minutes, he just laid there with her, letting them both feel the love . . . they had for each other.

52


	41. Terrifying

**Ok, I am going to apologize profusely for this, but I have been VERY busy on a new project. Rainandflames (She writes AMAZING GA stories) have started a new board called Surgical Language. If any of you are interested in the link, you can pm me or I am going to figure out how to put it on my profile. So, I am SOOO SORRY, but starting a board . . . takes a lot more than I ever thought. But, here ya go! I have another update ready to post . . . when you are ready.**

"Um . . . Derek . . . itching . . . I am itching." Meredith quickly jumped up out of the hay, just now getting off of the sex fog to realize she was in the hay.

"And I thought you liked the hay." He smirked, sitting up to help get their clothes.

"No, I got caught up in the moment . . . no more hay. I may get hives from that shit." Meredith said trying to be serious, but really playing around.

"You aren't going to get hives." He laughed with her watching her furiously find her clothes that somehow got strewed all over.

"I had hives once Derek . . . BAD SHIT . . . really bad shit. Trust me . . . you don't want me to get hives." Meredith laughed.

"And you are the expert in hives?" He got up, trying to look around for his own clothes, suddenly shuddering at the cold weather outside.

"I am . . . I had them . . . and it was hell, pure hell. Chris had to . . ." She stopped not even thinking what she was saying, but she knew Derek wouldn't want to hear.

Derek stopped what he was doing and looked at her. He knew she was panicked at saying his name, "He had to do what?" Derek asked knowing she didn't mean to. He also knew . . . she was completely in love with him and he would never question that.

She let out the breath she was holding. She couldn't believe she had the most wonderful man ever. She smiled nervously and continued, "He had to hear me bitch about it, non-stop. They never knew what caused it, but probably stress. Life was crazy in med school. You remember what that was like I am sure."

"I do. Very stressful for everyone. You know though, I would take care of you . . . go and get you benedryl and stuff. I can play a very good nurse you know." Derek smiled going back to gathering his clothes and putting them on. Meredith was doing the same thing.

"I would like to see you play nurse." She said getting dangerously close to him, with her bra, panties, and jeans on. She had yet to find the sweater as that was the first thing to go.

"I am a very good nurse." He breathed in her ear, knowing they needed to get their clothes on before they were all shed again.

"Derek . . . clothes, we need to put . . . clothes on . . . riding." She breathed, grazing her mouth on his ear.

He pulled back hesitantly, "Yes, riding . . . the horses."

"I will help you . . . put the . . . um . . . thingy on." Meredith said as she walked over to the spot she found her sweater.

"Are you talking about the saddle?" Derek couldn't help but laugh putting his sweater on at the same time.

"Yes, that is it." She giggled.

"It isn't as easy as it looks you know." Derek knew she could more than handle it, but he loved giving her a challenge.

"Are you suggesting Dr. Shepherd that I . . . may not be able to do it?" She asked raising an eyebrow, challenging him, just like he knew she would.

"I would never do that." He smirked.

"That is what I thought." She said rolling her eyes, going over to, Queenie, who was Derek's horse, but the horse she rode last time, "Hello, Queenie, how are you this morning?" She said petting the horse's nose.

Derek looked over at her and couldn't help but smile while he was getting the gear out of the tack room. She really was a natural with the horses. She wasn't timid in anyway and that was good; many people are when they are around horses for the first few times. He never even would consider ever bringing Jill here.

She continued to talk with Queenie and then went to her son, Koda, who Derek rode last time they went out.

"So, do you want to stick with Queenie today or ride on Koda?" Derek smiled.

"I think I will stick with her today. She is beautiful. They both are."

Derek began to gather the saddle pad to put on first and Meredith grabbed the other one. "Oh, that is Koda's that you have. Put it over him like this." Derek dropped the one he had to help her and show her. She really did want to help.

He helped her put the saddle on Koda because he could ride with it less than perfect, but hers, he wanted to make sure everything was perfect with hers. If the saddle was off, it could create a hard ride. He put Queenie's saddle on, knowing it was perfect for her.

"Ok, I think we are ready." Derek smiled at Meredith, seeing her almost expertly throw her foot in the stirrup and throw herself on the saddle perfectly. He . . . had to stop and watch her. Something about seeing her . . . up on the horse, made him want her, but he had to get those thoughts out of his head right now because they were riding. He wanted to ride with her sometime soon.

They rode through the trail together before coming to a clearing. They talked a little, but for the most part, they just enjoyed the cool, crisp morning with the sun glimmering through the trees.

Derek pulled Koda beside Queenie, "So, are you up for running them?"

"Of course. What do I need to do?" She asked curiously, excited that they were about to do more than walk.

"Just hold on to the reins tight. Watch my lead and she will probably follow Koda knowing it is time to run. They run a lot in this opening after being in the trail." He smiled at her knowing she would do great.

He and Koda took off and Meredith followed, Queenie going just as Derek said she would when Meredith indicated they were running.

After a few seconds of them running, Derek hears it . . . and his heart stops, he hears . . . the bucking . . . of Queenie. He quickly whipped the reins around so that Koda would turn around and the second he saw her . . . he saw the most terrifying thing in his life . . .

53


	42. Heart Stopped

****

Derek's heart dropped, his breath stopped. He couldn't do anything but watch as she went into the air and straight down to the ground. He immediately jumped off of Koda and ran over to her watching Queenie stop bucking now that Meredith was off. He had no idea what was going on with her because she has never bucked like that.

"Oh my god, Meredith. Can you . . ." He said falling down to the ground beside her. He was thankful Queenie had not come down on top of her as she bucked a few more times as Meredith fell to the ground.

He didn't want to touch her because he had no idea if she was ok. "Meredith, honey, please . . . are you ok? Talk to me baby." He was in full fledge panic. He was a doctor, he should try to remain calm, but right now, he just couldn't. The love of his life is lying lifeless on the ground.

"Der . . . ek?" Meredith croaked out opening her eyes. She was on her back, she had no idea how exactly she had gotten there. She looked into his eyes and saw panic. "What is wrong?" She asked slowly, feeling like the wind was knocked out of her.

Derek couldn't believe the feeling of relief that washed over him just hearing her speak, but the doctor kicked in him quickly, knowing he had to ask questions because she couldn't remember what happened it seemed, "Honey, are you hurt?" He asked, stroking her hair ever so gently. He wanted to ask a million questions, but he had to go at it one at a time, he knew it.

"Um . . . I don't feel." Meredith started to say. It was like her body was in a state of shock.

Derek immediately panicked at her admission of not feeling. "What can you not feel?" He asked, swallowing hard.

"Derek, what happened?" She asked confused.

He took a deep breath, trying to remember what he would tell a patient, but this was no patient, this was the love of his life, "What do you remember?" 

"I remember . . ." She paused and closed her eyes to think and she then smiled, "I remember hay." 

He smiled down at her, "Yes, the hay was fun. Do you remember anything after that?"

She looked up at him, "I remember getting the saddles on the horses and starting down the trail. Oh my god, I fell off didn't I?" She looked a little freaked out.

"You did." Derek said.

"Ok, we have to assess me. I . . . can feel, I was just shocked." She started to continue on and Derek started laughing, "What?" She asked.

"You . . . are about to ramble. We need to really assess you, although the rambling is a good sign." He stopped to laugh and see her let out a few giggles, and then he continued, "Let's see what is going on with you. We are going to go slowly because I am sure you are in shock." He said loving every single thing about her, even the rambling.

"I think . . . I can breath fine. I think I did get the wind knocked out of me, but I can breathe without pain, so that is good."

"That is very good. Let's start from your feet and work our way up." He said glad she was talking logically meaning probably no major brain injury. She was presenting with a mild concussion with the slight memory loss.

"That sounded vaguely dirty." She giggled, but stopped when she felt a mild ache in her head.

Derek noticed her wince slightly and stop giggling, "What? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, my head, slight ache."

"I think you may have a concussion with the small memory loss, but I don't think it is anything to worry about since you are talking normal. A slight ache should be ok, but let me know if it becomes more." He said seriously to her and she nodded in agreement.

"Let's get the rest of you checked out." He suggested.

"Derek, my leg. I think something is wrong with my ankle, my right one. It hurts." Meredith winced immediately, trying to move it.

"Anything else, your arms . . . they are ok? Maybe we should take you to the hospital, to make sure there isn't internal bleeding or anything." Derek suggested while trying to look at her ankle.

"My arms are fine and I think I am ok except for the slight concussion and my ankle. My ankle really hurts and I can't move it."

"Ok, I am going to take a look at it." Derek said not wanting to hurt her, but knowing he had to look at it. He started to put his hand on it. . .

"Shit." Meredith grumbled out the second he went to touch it.

"Can you move it at all?"

She tried, but she couldn't. "No. I think it may be broken. Let me see." She started to sit up.

"NO, what are you doing?" Derek said loudly.

"Sitting up. I am ok Derek. My head hurts, but I can sit up." She said knowing she was ok.

"Just be careful."

"You make a cute nurse you know." She laughed.

"Doctor, I am a doctor . . . a hot one at that. I am glad to see your sense of humor hasn't left you." Derek laughed.

"I think it is broken." Meredith said looking at it and feeling around the bone.

"Yeah. Let's go get it x-rayed at the office. I can set it for you and put it in a cast. Be your knight and shining whatever." Derek scooted up to her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"You are." Meredith started to look around, "Um . . . how are we going to get back?"

Derek sighed, "You aren't getting back on Queenie. She has never done that before; I have no idea what happened. I think we will ride on Koda and I will guide Queenie although I am pretty sure she knows she screwed up. She looks really sad and concerned. Something is wrong for her to have bucked like that." He just had no idea what could have went wrong.

"You can see that?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, when you are around horses . . . they have emotions. Come on, let me help you up and we will get going. When we get back, I am going to call dad down to help with the saddles so we can get on to the office to x-ray." Derek said, standing up knowing he needed to keep her ankle from moving much. He took off his jacket to get his sweater off.

"What are you doing?" Meredith asked.

"I am going to wrap this around your ankle so it won't move." 

"Derek, that is crazy. All you have is a t-shirt on underneath your jacket. Take your t-shirt off and put the sweater back on." Meredith suggested.

"Good idea." He smirked.

He went to wrapping it as best he could. He then went to pick Meredith up.

"What do you think you are doing?" She looked at him like he was crazy.

"You can't walk on that leg." He said quickly.

"I have another leg. I just need your help." She said playfully.

"Of course you do. Come on." Derek said helping her; thankful that all that seemed to be wrong was . . . her ankle and a mild concussion.

54


	43. You Give Love a Bad Name

They got back up to the barn with no problems other than Meredith wincing when her ankle would move in the slightest way or the horse would gallop a little hard which sent her head into orbit. It wasn't hurting too badly, but she knew she had a mild concussion.

Derek helped her down off of Koda paying close attention to her ankle. "I am going to call dad down to help with the horses so we can get going. He can also bring my vehicle down so you don't have to walk back up."

"I can manage if you just want to finish up here. Your dad may be busy and not want to come down here."

"Mer . . . he can't stay away and if he found out I didn't call him to come and help, I would be dead." He smiled at her as he sat her on the hay bale to get his cell that he had left in the barn; he rarely took it when riding. He preferred the peace and quiet of the trails and of the nature that was outside.

Derek called his dad to ask him to come down to the barn with Derek's vehicle. His dad was immediately concerned but, Derek assured him things were ok, but to please get down there.

"Are you ok?" Derek asked sitting beside Meredith giving extra attention to her ankle.

"I am ok; although my ankle is hurting, pretty badly. I think it is swollen just a little. I just hope it is a clean break. I am pretty sure it is broken though." She winced a little as Derek lightly unwrapped the t-shirt to take a look at it.

"It is definitely a little swollen." Derek also felt around the bone a little, he was pretty sure it was broken and would need an x-ray to make sure it wasn't too bad.

"Well, I am sure it will be ok. I will have Nurse Derek to make it all better." She giggled a little trying to get her mind off of the pain shooting through her ankle.

"I can be Doctor Shepherd you know." He said almost in a husky voice, but letting her know . . . he was nothing near a nurse.

"No, Nurse Derek . . . I like that better." She smirked.

"If your concussion wasn't . . . present, I would show you, definitely nothing nurse like here." He said huskily.

Meredith took a deep breath and leaned slowly into him, trying to be careful, but her lips grazed his ever so slightly at first.

Derek groaned into her mouth and deepened the kiss a little. He loved the fill of her lips on his . . . of her tongue in his mouth.

"Well, I am glad to see neither of you are hurt." William said smiling the entire time. He hurried down to the barn the second he got the phone call.

Meredith and Derek broke apart the second they heard him, Meredith looking shyly down and Derek standing up quickly to greet his dad. "We were . . . Meredith broke her ankle we think and we should . . . get going to the office to x-ray it."

"How in the world did that happen?" William curiously asked.

"I have no idea . . . well, she feel off. Queenie bucked her off and I have no idea what provoked her. She has never done that." Derek said looking into his father's eyes.

William could see the worry in his son's eyes . . . the worry for Meredith and for why Queenie did that. "I will look her over and have George help me. If we don't figure something out, I will get Izzie or Alex over here to check her out." William said quickly knowing his son needed this assurance.

"Thank you Dad. It just isn't like her, you know. She is so gentle." Derek looked over to Meredith knowing he couldn't live with himself if she had been . . . he couldn't even think about it.

"Meredith, are you feeling ok?" William asked walking over to her.

"My head hurts a bit, pretty sure it is a mild concussion and my ankle . . . it is starting to really throb." Meredith winced

"We should get going. Dad, thank you again for getting down here so quickly. I appreciate you putting the horses away." Derek said to his father.

"You know I don't mind, now, you two get going. Let me help you get Meredith to the car." William said.

"Really, I am ok. I can walk." Meredith said standing up, not putting weight on the ankle.

"You are not going to walk." Derek said emphatically, "I will carry you if I have to."

"Ok, Nurse Derek. I will lean on you, but will walk, I do have one perfectly fine foot." Meredith replied, giggling a little.

"Let's get her to the car, Nurse Derek." William added to the laughter although there was one not laughing too much, although he was really loving every second of it.

**--**

"Oh, Meredith. Are you ok?" Amanda said the second she saw Derek and Meredith walk into their house from the office.

"She is fine. We just had to get her right ankle set with a cast. I haven't done one in a while, so it was . . . interesting." Derek smirked at Meredith as he was helping her get situated on the couch.

"Interesting?? Derek . . . I think we will go in the hole this month with as much material as you wasted. Bailey is going to kill us. She is going to have to order supplies first thing Monday morning." She laughed the entire time.

Derek shrugged his shoulders, while continuing to flash that goofy smile to Meredith the entire time. He was just really happy to know . . . she wasn't bad hurt. He checked her over well, although when he got to her pelvis, he had to swallow hard not to want to take her. She was amazing in every way.

"Has dad made it back up?" Derek asked his mom.

"Oh yes, I joined him down there for . . ." Amanda stopped with a sudden look of shock. She almost told her son and his girlfriend that they were having fun in the hay together.

Derek just grinned and shook his head watching his mom turn many shades of red.

"Your father is . . . taking a shower. I am sure he will be out soon. I am just going to . . . go and let him know you guys are . . . back." She said quickly walking out of the room.

"Are they always like that?" Meredith asked Derek the second Amanda was out of the room.

"My parents have been in love since the day they laid eyes on each other. Yes, they have always been like that, since as long as I can remember." Derek continued to keep his eyes fixated on hers. He wanted the same exact thing with her and he was pretty sure they could have it.

"That is amazing Derek, it is rare, you know, to find that." Meredith said quietly, but never taking her eyes off of his either.

Derek swallowed hard before starting to say, "Mer, you and I . . . we can have that. We will have that. I want that, with you." Derek said with a very serious look on his face, taking his hand to her cheek, stroking it lightly.

Meredith looked into his eyes; looking . . . searching his soul to see if was really serious. She knew he was, but this . . . she wanted what his parents had, with Derek. "Derek, can . . . we?"

"Yes, we are there. And, it doesn't mean life will be perfect, but it does mean we will always have each other and always be completely in love, no matter what. We are in this . . . together . . . forever." Derek poured out, not realizing this conversation would be coming so quickly, but it just kind of happened and neither of them were freaking out in anyway.

"Meredith, I am glad to see you are ok." William said walking quickly into the room, not even realizing until it was too late he was interrupting something special between his son and the love of his life. He looked between the two of them; sorry that he didn't notice sooner they were having a tender moment.

"Dad." Derek looked over at him, moving away from Meredith. He didn't realize how close he had gotten to her lips.

"Son, I am . . ." William said quietly, acknowledging to his son he was sorry for walking in . . . at that moment.

"Well, I broke it. It was confirmed on the x-ray. But, Derek didn't see any signs of a concussion. That is good because I get pain meds." Meredith said breaking up the semi-quiet silence.

"I am sorry to hear that. I hope it isn't too painful." He sympathetically said.

"It is, but luckily, I know where to get the good stuff." She winked and flashed a smile at Derek and then looked to William, smiling.

"And she is probably just about to be high on it. The break was really bad, almost in need of surgery, but luckily, no surgery." Derek said watching Meredith's eyes getting tired, knowing the medicine was starting to kick in a bit.

Derek looked to his dad, "Do you know what is up with Queenie?"

William sighed. He knew it would upset Derek . . . knowing what caused her to buck like she did, but he had to tell him, "Derek, there was a burr, on her saddle pad that was . . . sticking in her back."

"Shit." Derek spat out quickly, looking to Meredith. He could have sworn he checked the pad for everything. He couldn't believe this. He was the cause of her accident.

"Derek, you had no . . . idea. It happens." William said walking over to him, putting his hand on his shoulder.

He looked down and at Meredith who had shut her eyes all the way and was starting to emit small snores. He couldn't help but smile.

"We started running and that is when Queenie bucked. I saddled her. I let Mer do Koda's just in case something was wrong. I should have looked better." Derek stated, sitting back running his hand through his hair.

"Derek . . . stop! You had no way of knowing." William said looking at his son breaking. He knows he would be the same thing had it been Amanda. William looked at Meredith and chuckled, "Does she always snore like that?"

Derek laughed along with his dad, "Yes, and I love it. And I love her." He looked seriously at his father, "She could have been hurt." He made sure she was comfortable before getting up to go to the kitchen table.

"I know son, I know." He said as he followed Derek into the kitchen. They both sat down at the kitchen table in quiet for a few minutes.

"How will she manage at home by herself?" William asked knowing she couldn't get up and down the stairs in her cast.

Derek sighed heavily again thinking about how she would manage. She couldn't drive, she would have a hard time up the stairs, and she would have a hard time in the office.

"She should stay at your house. There aren't stairs or anything." William suggested seeing his son process what would happen.

"Dad." Derek looked up. It wasn't a secret he had been staying out all night and getting home early in the morning to be at the ranch.

William laughed a bit, "Son, do you think I was born yesterday? I know you have stayed at Meredith's overnight. What do you think when you come home at 5am to work on the ranch?"

"Um . . . I don't know, but I didn't . . . I mean, I didn't know what you guys would say." Derek really had no idea what to say.

"Well, she can't manage on her own, going up and down the stairs. I would offer here, but the stairs would be a problem up to one of the rooms, so your house is the best for her. And Derek, remember, I was young once . . . I know what it is like to be in your shoes. Trust me on that." He stated plainly.

"I will have to talk to her." He said hearing his phone start ringing, wincing slightly at the ring tone that was followed along with it, iYou Give Love a Bad Name/i by Bon Jovi.

William raised his eyebrow slightly and Derek silenced his phone hoping Meredith wouldn't wake up.

"You aren't going to get that?" William asked.

"It isn't important." He stated looking over at Meredith. He had to remember to delete the number out of his phone. He had no idea why she would be calling anyway.

"Derek." William said in a warning tone.

"Dad, really, it is nothing." Derek said continuing to look at the beautiful woman lying on his parents couch. He couldn't help but grin from ear to ear.

William noticed his son watching Meredith and he couldn't be happier that his only son has found the love that most people can only dream of. "Have you thought about the house and building in the spot?" William said quietly curious as to Derek's plans.

Derek sighed, "Dad, I don't know what to do. I want to, but I also want to wait. It will be . . . her house too. The guest house is fine for me now until we figure something out."

"Have you talked to her about it at all?"

"Kind of. She knows I want to build the house, on the lake with the master bedroom facing the mountains. She knows . . . that." He smiled huge to his dad.

"Well, I am sure you will figure it out, together." William said.

"I love her dad. I can't imagine not having her. Today . . . when I heard Queenie . . . start bucking and I turned my head . . . dad, I think my heart stopped . . . watching her." He stopped and took a deep breath, "I have never been so scared in my entire life. She could have . . . Damn it, I should have checked things better." Derek shook his head.

"Derek, you can't do this. It happened, Meredith will be ok. And I have a feeling you won't be leaving her side." William smiled slightly.

"No, I will probably drive her nuts." Derek chuckled a little.

"Like your mother has since my heart attack." He laughed when he saw Amanda walk in the room.

"I have what?" Amanda asked knowing he was saying something about her.

"You . . . and how you took good care of me, perfect care of me during my recovery." He mocked as she got to him and wrapped her hands around his neck from behind him.

"I drove you nuts." She laughed and kissed his head and looked to Derek, "I am glad she is ok."

"Me too, mom . . . me too." Derek looked at Meredith; she was the woman who he wanted for all eternity. His heart swelled for her . . . bigger and bigger each day if that was possible. He was snapped out of his gaze when he heard his voicemail indicator sound go off. He had no idea why she would be calling . . .

56


	44. Another Call

"Derek, check the pie in the oven please." Meredith yelled from the kitchen where she was cutting up some fruit. The cast on her lower leg had slowed her down a bit, but not too much. Derek was driving her everywhere and after much discussion, she agreed to stay with him only until she got used to having the cast on. She hated to admit it though; she loved every second of the last few days together. He had been working with her every day at the office because it was taking her a little longer to get around.

"It smells delicious in here." Derek said quickly coming into the kitchen from the bedroom where he was getting dressed from working out on the ranch for a few hours. Being the Wednesday before Thanksgiving, they closed the office down at noon. Derek knew he had neglected his share of the work at the ranch, but George and the others could handle it and Meredith needed his help.

Meredith looked up and immediately sucked in a breath. He was standing there only in jeans with his boxer briefs barely peaking out of the waist of his jeans. His chest . . . he hadn't had a chance to put on a shirt yet. She looked at his chest; down to his abdomen knowing just below was her favorite thing to suck on. Her eyes then went back to his face and she noticed the hair . . . it was wet and hanging down around his face.

"Meredith?" Derek questioned her with a smile that was as perfect as his body.

"Oh . . . um . . . yeah, delicious . . . the smell I mean." She said licking her lips.

Derek laughed picking up the oven mitt and opened the oven to take a look at the pie, testing it by lightly touching the top of the pie. "I think it is about ready."

She could feel herself getting warm, watching him bend down into the stove to check the pie. She knew she was about ready, "it has been cooking for . . . um . . . 50 minutes."

"Well, hobble your cute little ass over here and let me show you how I know it is ready to be taken out." He stood up for a second, smirking at her.

She was thinking of more than one thing he could show her. She was starting to try to literally hobble on her casted lower leg and foot the last few days when she was only moving a few steps. She had to in the office as she needed to move around in the exam room without crutches. She did slowly make it over to him.

Derek leaned up against the counter in the sexy way only he knew how to do and watched her stand in front of the oven and smile at him. He stepped behind her to show her how to test the pie. He pulled the oven rack with the pie on it so that she didn't burn herself because he knew there was always a chance with her in the kitchen. He chuckled a bit at this thought.

"What are you giggling about?" Meredith asked, looking at him, licking her lips again as he looked even more delicious when he was giggling a bit.

"You are so cute in the kitchen and for the record, men don't giggle." He continued on.

"Men may not, but you . . . you do." She giggled with him, but sexually leaned into him.

Derek took a deep breath feeling her body against his. It was amazing how a touch, so simple . . . could do this to him . . . cause such a rise from him, "I do many other things too." He seductively whispered in her ear, pressing his body against her back a little more forcefully.

"The pie, we need to . . . check the pie." She said feeling his hot breath on her neck.

"Yes, we do need to. So, bend down and put your hand to the top of the pie." He guided her arm down to feel the pie almost taunting her.

"Now, you see, how it is firm, but a little . . . jiggly?" Derek whispered taking his other hand on her breast.

"Oh . . . Derek. Pie . . . it is ready." She said feeling her body ignite on fire with this simple touch.

"It is . . . Turn off the oven." Derek said and she reached up and quickly pushed the oven off. In one swoop he picked Meredith up, and sat her on the counter beside the stove.

"Mark . . . he will be here any . . . second." Meredith breathed out and stopped suddenly when she felt his hands under her long sleeve t-shirt she was wearing.

"He can knock and wait, but he is always late." Derek said in her ear, nibbling and sucking on it lightly, quickly moving down to her neck.

"Oh, Derek." She moaned. His hands had found their way to her breasts.

"You are . . ." He said the second he felt she didn't have a bra on. He loved that she went around the house without one. He loved how accustomed they had grown to having each other in the same house after just a few days, but it was more perfect than either had ever imagined.

Meredith loved the pursuit he was having on her body. He knew exactly what he wanted and that was to taste her sweet juices on his lips. He started to unzip her jeans slowly, never taking his lips off of her neck. Her hands were stroking his damp hair that was falling around his face.

"God, Shep, you would think you would lock the . . ." They heard Mark's voice ring through the kitchen, not even hearing the front door open, "Oh . . . I am sor . . . wait . . . no I am not sorry, I know I have been walked in a few times. Damn, you even have her on the kitchen counter." Mark went on without stopping.

"Damn it." Derek said quickly, standing up, frustrated that his best friend is standing in his kitchen. He thought the door was locked, but it obviously wasn't.

"I am glad to see you too. I didn't know you guys would be in the kitchen . . . like this." Mark smirked.

"Well, you need to knock next time." Derek said looking at Meredith, telling her he was sorry with his eyes.

"Mark, how was the drive?" Meredith asked trying to divert attention from Mark and Derek, to something else.

"It was . . . what the hell happened to you?" Mark asked loudly and full of concern.

"She broke her ankle this weekend." Derek sighed.

"No shit, Sherlock." Mark said mockingly.

"Well, if you wouldn't have been too busy to talk the last few days, maybe you would know." Derek said needing to talk to Mark this week a few times about some things that he didn't want Meredith around for, but every time he called, Mark was either too busy or didn't answer.

"Sorry, I had to work a few double shifts so I could have off until Monday." Mark said knowing Derek needed to talk to him. He could hear the desperation in his voice in the messages.

Derek knew Mark felt bad and they would talk at some point, "I bet you have talked to Izzie." Derek smirked knowing they had talked a little and knew he was really nervous about the next few days.

"Barely. I am . . . so nervous about tomorrow. Hannah . . . she will be here. I will meet her. I will have to keep my hands off of Izzie and I haven't seen her in . . . almost 2 weeks. Do you realize . . . how hard that is when she is . . . mind blowing." Mark needed to not think about how amazing she was. He needed her; there was no doubt about that. Izzie said there was a small chance Hannah would be leaving for a few hours tonight and he wanted to make sure he was there, which is why he was on time instead of later in the evening.

Just then, Derek's cell phone rang a normal ring tone. iShit, I forgot to silence it./i He thought to himself. He didn't want to even look to see who it was; having a feeling he knew exactly who it was calling.

"Aren't you going to get your phone?" Meredith asked curiously.

"Oh . . . yeah." Derek said walking over to the table to look. He saw it was her and he had no idea what to do, "It isn't important and Mark just got here, so I will call them back later."

Mark shot Derek a warning look as Derek confirmed Mark's suspicions, "I am going to get my stuff out of my car, Derek, would you help me?"

Derek grumbled, but knew Mark wanted an explanation, "I can help your whiney ass."

"Help me to the living room first, will you?" Meredith asked nicely, batting her eyes at Derek.

Derek looked at her and smiled hugely, he loved her so much. "Yes, I will and I need to get a shirt on and some shoes."

"Go and finish getting dressed and make sure to put some shit on your hair too, it is starting to afro a little." Mark laughed, picking at him.

"Yeah, yeah." Derek said grabbing Meredith and carrying her to the living room, both of them giggling the entire time. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead after he gently sat her on the couch, "I love you and I will be making this up to you." He flashed her a huge smile.

"You better Dr. Shepherd. I will be holding you to that." She giggled watching him grab his shirt and slide his crocs on, "I love you."

"I will be back, don't go anywhere." He laughed knowing she wouldn't be moving from the couch anytime soon.

He headed out of the door to meet Mark who was standing and waiting for him, "You and I need to talk." Mark said glaring.

Derek sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "yes."

58


	45. Morning Sunshine

**I am so sorry ladies. I am in graduate school and had a HUGE HUGE HUGE project due as well as the take home final and . . . other things. So, I am finally back. I am sorry you weren't aware, it is harder here to leave messages on the board (link is on my home page if you are interested) but, I am back with updates!! Love you guys!! I have a one shot that may turn into a three shot if you are interested. It started out as a fic challenge on the Surgical Language board of the elevator scene . . . and now turning into a little more.**

Mark woke up feeling many emotions he definitely wasn't used to feeling. He was disappointed he didn't get to see Izzie last night. He hadn't seen her in 2 weeks and he knew when he saw her later this morning, he would want to wrap her up tightly. Hannah . . . this was him meeting Hannah, but not as her mother's boyfriend or whatever they were. They still had not had that talk yet, both of them were waiting to see how this progressed once Hannah did know exactly who Mark was . . . and they weren't sure when that would happen. He just knew his body naturally reacted to hers but somehow today . . . he would have to tell it not to. He had NO idea how that would work.

Walking into the living room he thought about his and Derek's brief conversation when they went to get Derek's stuff. Jill was calling him, but he had yet to answer the phone. Derek had no idea what she wanted and didn't want to find out. Mark listened and wasn't sure what to suggest to Derek. He had been around Meredith and Derek enough now and thought if Derek just talked to Meredith about Jill, things might be ok. Mark just wondered what she would want . . . she said she was going to move when he saw her right after Derek moved. He figured Derek would eventually have to talk to her if she continued to call.

Right before getting to the living room, he heard Meredith giggle with Derek following her. He walked on in and found Meredith sitting between Derek's legs on the couch with her back pressed up against his chest. His arms were fastened tightly around her and his head nuzzled up against the side of her head.

"Are you guys always like this? I mean, damn, it is one thing to put on an act but this . . . you two really do this shit when no one is around." Mark groaned knowing he wishes it was Izzie he was snuggled up to.

"Well, good morning to you too Mark." Derek laughed, looking up and leaning up from Meredith's ear where he had been whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

"Yeah, good fucking morning." Mark groaned knowing he didn't need to take anything out on his best friend and girlfriend. He just needed to see Izzie; she had suggested Mark sneak over last night, but they decided it wasn't the best idea.

Meredith looked up at Mark and realized Mark wasn't trying to be a smart ass, but she could tell he was nervous. She turned her upper body and face to face Derek, "I am going to go and get ready. We need to be at your parents in an hour or so."

"No, you have to be over there in an hour to help with the cooking. Ms. Sullivan is probably there now and I bet Dr. Sullivan and dad went out riding this morning. They always do on Thanksgiving morning for some reason while the women are cooking . . . I guess to get out of their hair." Derek laughed knowing they didn't want to be put to work.

"Your mom told me 11, should I go over there now and help? Izzie said she gets there at 11 as well." Meredith acted panicked but knew the plan . . .

"You had to mention her name." Mark groaned.

Derek looked to Mark almost shocked at how his best friend was acting, "Sorry man . . . but, soon enough. I think Hannah has plans tonight to stay at a friend's house."

"On Thanksgiving night?" Mark asked curiously.

"Yes, I guess another mom is taking the girls shopping at 5am; crazy as hell if you ask me." Meredith responded.

"And Izz isn't going? She loves to shop or she said she does." Mark questioned.

Meredith giggled to herself thinking about how clueless men really were. "She has gone with them the last few years, but not this year. She has plans." Meredith smiled big at Mark.

Mark got a huge smile . . . one very uncharacteristic for him, "She does."

Meredith turned to Derek and whispered in his ear, "I am going to go and get ready. Mark needs you. He is nervous as hell and Izzie should be here in about 10 minutes. At least he has showered and is ready. I love you." Meredith said and kissed him rather quickly on the lips.

"Not nice telling secrets." Mark said.

"She was telling me all of the things she is planning on doing to me tonight. Do you want to hear?" Derek smirked at Derek and then saw Meredith roll her eyes as she tried to shift herself to get off the couch carefully.

"No, that is quite ok." Mark said as both Derek and Mark watched Meredith trying to get up, trying not to laugh at her. She attempted once and lost her balance and feel back down quickly. They couldn't suppress it any longer and just busted out laughing.

She looked at them, "Seriously . . . I can't get up and you asses laugh. See if you get any of those things tonight." She said to Derek as she worked very hard to get up and limp to the bedroom with the cast on her leg.

When she was out of the room, Derek looked to Mark, "Mark . . . it will be ok man. Calm down."

"Shep, I am about to see her in an hour and I will not be able to touch her. How would it be to not see Meredith in two weeks and have to keep your distance?" Mark asked putting it back on him.

Derek thought for a second and seriously said, "I couldn't do it."

Mark let out a huge breath, "I have no idea how I am going to. I have to; I know that, but . . . damn."

"Well, I think it will be ok." Derek smiled and patted him on the back as Mark sat down beside him.

"I may just go take a walk around the ranch. I need some time to think." Mark said getting up off the couch.

"Let me go with you, but I will need to change real quickly." Derek said quickly hoping he would wait on him, he should burn enough time doing that.

Mark sighed, but said, "Yeah . . . hurry your ass up though."

"Ok." Derek said thankfully.

After about 5 minutes, Mark hard a knock at the door and wasn't sure if he should get it. "Hey, Shep, someone is at the door." Mark yelled loud enough for them to hear.

"Will you get it?" Derek yelled back knowing it had to be Izzie.

He walked to the door to open it, grumbling to himself, "God, you two are probably back there getting . . ." He stopped mid-sentence the second he saw her . . . by herself it seemed.

"Will you pick up your chin off the floor and kiss me . . . once we close this front door." Izzie smiled hugely at him.

"You are . . . what? Hannah . . . where is she?" Mark said in shock.

"Shut up and kiss me." Izzie closed the door and quickly wrapped her arms around him and her lips were immediately on his.

He immediately groaned at the feel of her hands . . . the feel of her lips. He had no idea about anything, but wanted to make the most of whatever time they had together before going over to the Shepherds.

7


	46. You need To Find This

**Long story - but to make a long story short - I DO HAVE UPDATES!! So, I will be posting. I have finished "part 1" of this story due to a CRAZY BUSY life I have right now (full time teaching and graduate school) . . . but, I have updates to post until then (which is quite a few). I am going to be bringing this story back after I finish my current one (Opposing Forces). Thanks ladies!!**

"Hannah, how are you doing? I haven't seen you in a while." Meredith quickly said the second she walked into the Shepherd's house.

"Meredith . . . hey there. It has been a few weeks. How is your leg?" Hannah said cheerfully. She and Hannah had become somewhat close over the time she has been in Laramie.

"The leg is doing ok I guess. I am still not used to it. I am just ready to get back to my house." Meredith said sighing; thinking more about leaving Derek's . . . then, going back to her own house.

Krista and Amanda both noticed the look she gave and both wondered exactly what it meant. They had talked about this during lunch this week; Amanda had seen a new light in both Derek and Meredith during this time. They loved living together it seemed and Amanda and William both wondered when they would make this a more permanent thing.

"Where did mom go? She said she was going to come and see you at Derek's." Hannah asked after a few minutes.

Meredith looked to Amanda who also knew exactly what was going on as it was all in the plans, "Yes, we talked for a few minutes, but I had some things I needed to bring over, so here I am. She is going to cook a few things at Derek's and then be over."

"Hannah, dear, I have things for you to help me with here if that is ok." Amanda looked between her and Meredith.

"Oh, yes, I would love to help." Hannah said excitedly.

Meredith knew this plan would work because Hannah would love hanging out with Amanda and Krista as well as Meredith. Before Meredith could say anything else, she heard a voice from behind her, "Hello Ladies, I have the pies that Meredith cooked and they smell delicious." Derek smiled setting the pies on the counter. He quickly walked over to his mother, "How are you this morning mom?" He kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug.

"I am good dear." She then whispered in his ear, "Everything good at your house?"

Derek smiled and whispered back, "More than good I think. Mark had to have this and I am glad we could put this together at the last minute. He wouldn't have lasted." Derek started to laugh and pulled back thinking just how bad Mark needed it.

"Well, I am glad everything is good." Amanda said.

"Derek . . . there is a piece of this pie missing." Meredith shrieked.

Derek just grinned at her and took the few steps to her. He wrapped his hands around her and kissed her forehead quickly, "I had to taste it."

Krista and Amanda watched very closely. They were completely comfortable with each other and showing affection towards each other.

"Well, I hope it was good. I think that is all you get." Meredith smirked at him as their heads were just a few inches apart.

"Ok, you two are bad." Hannah said laughing. She had been around them a few times, but not much.

Amanda and Krista started laughing knowing one day she would love seeing this kind of love shared between two people.

Hannah then stopped and suddenly said out of the blue, "I want my mom to find what you two have. She deserves it."

Meredith and Derek looked at each other and then at Hannah, having no idea what to say. Luckily, Amanda stepped in real quick, "She will honey, she will. You would be ok with it? It has been you and her for so long."

"I would love it. She deserves it you know and when I . . . I want to go off to college and when I do, she will be alone and I . . . she deserves someone to love and that love's her." Hannah said with tears starting to well up a little in her eyes.

Meredith tried to limp over to Hannah quickly to give her a hug. "Oh, Han, she will find someone." Meredith knew Izzie might have found . . . that man. Just from the few seconds she saw them together before walking out of the house, she saw something special with them and from everything Derek had said after talking to Mark, he was very serious about her.

"I hope so. I really do. She seems different lately . . . in the last few weeks. Actually, when she came back from Colorado, she seemed really happy. That is all I want."

"Hannah." Derek said and waited for her to look up, "Your mom . . . she is happy. She loves you so much." Derek talked softly to her.

"She does." Hannah said smiling hugely thinking about it, "So, Mrs. Shepherd and Mrs. Sullivan, what can I do for you?"

"Well, sweetie, why don't we get the green bean casserole going. That is something that you can do and I am sure Meredith can help you with it." Krista suggested.

Meredith looked at Hannah, "You might want to do it. I am sure I will screw it up somehow."

Derek and Amanda started to speak at the same time, Amanda letting Derek talk though, "She is right about that you know." Derek laughed and Amanda rolled her eyes.

"Don't listen to him, Meredith . . . you have learned so much and you can do this." Amanda smiled nicely to her.

"Let's try this, shall we." Meredith looked to Hannah who smiled and shook her head yes.

"I am going to go find dad and Dr. Sullivan. I think I saw them heading back to the barn."

"Yes, they were riding this morning." Amanda said.

Derek went to Meredith and kissed her temple quickly, "I love you. You will do well and for the record, the pie was outstanding." He then leaned into her ear to whisper, "and tonight, I want to . . . lick some pie off of you."

She couldn't believe he said this to her with everyone standing there, she could feel herself blushing feeling his hot breath on her year and thinking about . . . him licking pie off of her. "See you." This was the only thing she could get out.

Meanwhile, at Derek's, "You are . . . amazing." Mark said starring into Izzie's eyes, with his hands all over her naked body in the guest room.

"I knew there was no way I could see you and not be able to touch you. When Meredith called me last night, I was so thankful."

"She called you?" Mark asked curiously.

"Yes, but right now Mark, I just want to be with you. We only have . . . a few more minutes until I need to get back."

"Izzie . . . you . . .I missed you these last two weeks. I missed you so damn much and I don't miss women like that. But, you Izzie, you have me mesmerized." Mark said seriously, keeping his eyes hard pressed into hers.

Izzie had no idea what to say, "I missed you . . . so much. I am ready to tell Hannah. Maybe not at lunch, but tomorrow when she gets back from shopping, we have a tradition and . . . I think I would love for you to join us. We will be picking out our Christmas tree, we do it every year on the Friday after Thanksgiving. We will then decorate it and sing crazy Christmas songs that we play on the ipod. You may not want to do that, so . . . well, never mind. We have tonight though." Izzie said nervously.

Mark chuckled a bit to himself not sure what to say. He had no idea she would suggest such a thing, "Izzie . . . I would love to as long as you think Hannah will be ok . . . I want to. Izzie, I want to do everything with you." Mark had no idea where this guy was coming from, but he couldn't help it. He never thought this kind of feeling was possible, but Izzie, she brought it out in him.

"Good. Now, we have a few minutes left before we have to . . . get dressed and get over there. What shall we do?" She said seductively.

"I think . . . I have some ideas that include this." He moved his head down to one of her nipples and quickly took it in his mouth and sucked hard.

She pulled in a quick breath, letting out a loud moan, "Oh god."

"And this." He went to the other nipple, repeating his action.

"Mark . . . you are . . . your mouth is amazing."

He smirked before planting kisses on her abdomen, going down to her awaiting core that was hot.

"I need you . . . I need you now." Izzie moaned.

Mark wasted no time and pulled up to her lips and kissed her hard and slid his thick shaft into her.

They both rode out the wave that was perfect. Now, they just had to introduce this idea of Mark and Izzie to Hannah. Izzie was nervous but hoped she would be ok and understand.

--

"Hey, I am going to go and see if mom needs any help at your house." Hannah said to Derek.

Derek immediately jumped up, trying to think of something fast, "She will be over any second I am sure." He hoped she would be along soon because it had been a little over an hour now. She was bringing the sweet potato casserole that Derek got from his mom early in the morning in order to have something for her to bring over. He just hoped she didn't forget it and didn't burn it.

At that second, there was a knock at the door. Derek hoped it was Mark at the door. "I will get the door."

Derek opened the door to see a grin a mile wide on his best friend. Derek just rolled his eyes and said rather quietly, "I guess it was good."

"You have no idea." Mark laughed, but heard a voice in the house that made his smile quickly fade knowing . . . that had to be Izzie's daughter.

Derek noticed the quick change and knew it was Hannah. She and Meredith were laughing about something in the living room. He loved to hear Meredith laugh but needed to focus on Mark right now. "Mark, breathe. She is great and actually . . . she wants her mom to be happy. I have known them forever and Hannah is a great girl. Is Izz coming soon?"

"She is. The sweet potato casserole was about ready I believe. We almost forgot to put it in the oven. But, after . . . well, climax #2, she remembered somehow." Mark smirked.

"Oh god, I don't need to hear that shit." Derek groaned before hearing another roar of laughter, this time his mom and Krista joining in. He loved that Meredith also got along with his parents so well.

Mark took a deep breath, "I think I am ready. I just have to remember . . . I am your friend. I know it will be hard when Izz gets here though. I can't keep my hands off of her."

"You are going to have to. I think Hannah will be ok, but you just have to breathe. Are you really ready for this?" Derek asked.

"I have to be. I mean, she has a kid . . . oh my god, a kid. Derek, I can't. What in the hell am I doing?" Mark started to freak out a bit.

Derek almost laughed, but knew he couldn't. He had never seen Mark like this and the fact he called him Derek told him he was really freaking out. "Mark, you will be ok. Hannah is a great kid, although she is very grown up . . . or thinks she is." Derek let out a small chuckle.

"Ok, I am ready. I just . . . Izzie just isn't the casual fling. I like her Derek . . . I may even be in . . . lo . . . lov . . . love with her." He stuttered but got it out.

Derek looked at Mark and knew he really was falling in love with her. "I know . . . which is why you need to do this. She is a lot like Izzie actually."

"Is she?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, come on, let's go and see." Derek said shutting the door knowing he would almost have to push Mark in the room.

"Look who made it." Derek announced to the room.

Amanda immediately got up to greet him, "I am so glad you are here with us for Thanksgiving."

"Thank you Mrs. Shepherd." He responded.

"Mrs. Shepherd? I thought we had agreed, I am mom. Meredith is learning more and more." Amanda smiled at Meredith who was sitting beside Hannah.

Mark looked at Meredith as Amanda did and then settled his eyes on the young blonde that looked very much like her mom sitting beside Meredith. His heart skipped a beat knowing this was Izzie's daughter and he wanted to make a good first impression on her. He wasn't sure what to do and was so thankful when Derek spoke up, "Mark, this is Hannah, Izzie's daughter."

Mark walked a few steps closer to her and stuck his hand and smiled warmly at her, "Hello, it is nice to meet you Hannah. I am Mark, a friend of Derek's."

"He is my best friend." Derek added.

"It is nice to meet you. I am Hannah." Hannah smiled at this man before her. He seemed nice and her wheels immediately started turning. She looked to Derek, "Is my mom going to be here soon?"

"Yes, I think so." Derek said carefully almost seeing the look in Hannah's eyes . . . she was thinking.

"Hello guys, I am finally here. This casserole took forever." She said closing the door behind her trying not to look at Mark, knowing he was there. When their eyes met, she knew she would melt.

"Hey mom. You are just in time. Derek's friend just showed up, although, I didn't hear a car drive up." Hannah smiled at her mom and then at Mark.

Mark didn't want to look at Izzie, he knew the look would be of pure . . . well, it was love. He loved her.

No one knew what to say and that is when Meredith spoke up quickly, "Hannah, actually your mom and Mark met some weeks ago when he was in town when we all had a game night." She wasn't sure if that was exactly what she would have said, but they couldn't act like strangers . . . for many reasons. Meredith saw the look in both their eyes and knew they couldn't act like total strangers.

"Oh . . . really?" Hannah just thought for a second. After the night at Addie's, her mother was much happier it seemed and was acting a little differently.

"Yes. Hello Mark. It is good to see you again." Izzie barely got out while walking towards where Mark was standing close to where Hannah was sitting.

Hannah watched closely at her mom and Mark . . . doing everything they could to not look at each other.

"Izzie, How are you doing?" Mark asked still not able to look at her directly.

"I am great actually. I hope your drive was uneventful from Denver." Izzie replied finally looking at him, letting her breath catch a little bit at the site of him. She had just seen him, but she couldn't help it.

"You live in Denver?" Hannah asked quickly a little disappointed, but it wasn't too far away. She noticed very quickly the look in her mom's eyes and Hannah couldn't be happier.

"I do. I am a plastic surgeon there actually. Shep and I worked at the same hospital." Mark smiled friendly at Hannah before looking back at Izzie, "I did have a great drive up, thank you. I had a lot . . . going on in my head actually." He smiled at izzie.

Izzie immediately felt her body heating up. She couldn't believe he just said this. "In your head?" She couldn't resist.

Derek knew this was going nowhere good with Mark, Izzie, and Hannah in the mix. "Mom, do you need any help in the kitchen?"

Amanda looked to Derek and smiled, "Yes, I could. Why don't you and Mark go down and join William and Darby at the barn. I am sure they are down there hanging out . . . staying away purposefully; they always do that on Thanksgiving." Amanda laughed with the other ladies joining in.

"Come on Mark, apparently we are not wanted here." Derek pouted using his eyes and lip.

"You are always wanted." Amanda just laughed as she started to move in the kitchen with Krista, Izzie, and Hannah. Meredith was sitting on the couch and still was not making any movements to get up just yet. The cast was really slowing her down in many ways . . . sex included, but they were finding ways.

"At least my girlfriend doesn't want me to leave I bet." Derek looked to Meredith, walking to her sitting on the couch.

"Are you sure about that?" She smiled playfully at him.

"WHY? You are all ganging up on me." Derek pouted a little more and started to walk off.

"Come on Shep, they are just wise. Let's go on out. I for one prefer not to be in here while all the food preparations are going on." Mark suggested.

"Actually, son, can you tell your father he probably needs to get the oil started for the turkey." Amanda said knowing they had about an hour and half of cooking until Thanksgiving dinner. They would be frying they turkey as they did every Thanksgiving.

"I can mom." Derek smiled at her watching her walk to the kitchen while he walked over to Meredith. He leaned down and brought his lips close to hers, "You my dear, very naughty. You need to be spanked I think for making me question about you wanting me here." He said almost in a husky voice.

Meredith swallowed hard, making sure the others had filtered into the kitchen, "I always want you . . . here."

Derek could feel his cock beginning to stand at attention for her. He leaned his body into her let a little bit so that she could feel his stiffening cock, "And I want you."

"Go . . . now, we will pick this conversation up later tonight." Meredith brushed his lips ever so lightly causing a moan to erupt from him.

"I do have to and you should be in the kitchen." He didn't just brush her lips, but he went in to them a little harder, causing small moans to slip out.

"Oh god, you two." Mark said rolling his eyes watching them.

They both started laughing and Derek stood straight up hoping his erection wasn't bulging. He was glad he wore a sweater that hung just a little lower than that. "Let's get outside. I will help you up." Derek helped Meredith get up and get over to the kitchen, "Here is the gimp." Derek laughed.

"Derek William Shepherd." Amanda said loudly looking at her son seriously.

"Oh, mom, I am just picking with her. She loves it." Derek said smiling at the love of his life who was actually laughing, as she sat on one of the stools at the bar to help them, but while sitting.

"I do love it." Meredith leaned into him, smiling with Derek leaning down to kiss her on the top of her head.

"Come on Shep, let's get going." Mark said wanting to get out of the room. He knew his body temperature must be a few degrees higher with Izzie in the room.

"Ok, Love you." Derek said helping Meredith off his chest.

"Love you too." Meredith whispered and looked up at him.

"You two are so disgusting." Hannah said to Meredith and Derek then turned to look at her mom, "You need to find this mom."

All of the adults in the room could all pick their mouths up off the floor because they all knew . . . it was possible Hannah's mom had found that . . .


	47. The Plan

"That was really amazing. I had never had fried turkey before." Meredith smiled sitting on the oversized chair, sitting snuggly with Derek . . . football on the TV. The girls finished putting everything away and joined the boys in the living room. Amanda insisted Meredith sit down because she had pushed herself and stayed on her leg all day to help with the cooking. She insisted she would help clean up, but Derek practically picked her up and held her hostage in order to get her to stay off of it.

"Thank you. We have it every year actually. We always do the fried turkey and the baked turkey. One Thanksgiving when all the girls come in with their families, we add a smoked turkey as well. For Christmas, everyone will be here, so we will do all three with a ham at least. Maybe even a pork roast and/or a prime rib." William smiled at Meredith knowing she had enjoyed her dinner. She ate as much as any of the men at the table.

"Wow, I am sure there is a house full." Meredith's eyes got big thinking about all of the family . . . that she hasn't met yet.

Derek felt her tense beside him; he knew exactly what the problem was. He moved his hand to her arm and rubbed it gently, letting her know he was there and would be there. He leaned into her ear and whispered, "I will be here with you . . . I love you." He was trying not to move too much because since they had been sitting together in this chair, he wanted nothing more than to take her to his house and make her scream his name because his cock was ramming her so hard. There was no denying it, sex with Meredith . . . the love of his life was the best ever and he never thought that was possible.

"It is lovely. All the kids are playing with their new toys and the older ones are on the new electronics and the adults are all trying to stay sane . . . with everyone slipping something in their drink to get through, but we love it." Amanda smiled at Derek and Meredith. She noticed the tenderness Derek shared with her.

"It is tons of fun Mrs. Shepherd. I really love coming here on Christmas!" Hannah said excitedly. They spend their holidays with the Shepherd's. Izzie had for years really because her mom didn't really celebrate much. She was happy she could provide it for her daughter.

Meanwhile, Derek stayed close to Meredith's ear, grazing it ever so lightly with her lips. Sitting this close to her, breathing her in was causing him to stir . . . in every sense of the word. He needed to somehow get them out of here sooner than later . . . he needed her. He found himself needing her more and more. He was in love with her and his body reacted to her in every way.

"I am glad Hannah, we love having you and your mom. It will be much easier when Derek's house is built and we have more room for everyone." Amanda looked at William who was sitting in a chair across the room.

"Amanda. He will build it . . . when he is ready." William said politely knowing this wasn't the time. William knew he was struggling with what to do about the house.

Meredith could feel Derek's hot breath on her neck and ear. He was staying dangerously close to it and she knew she was about to be in some trouble. She could feel herself in tune to every little move he was making right now.

Derek cleared his throat and sat back a little in the chair, trying to catch his breath, "Yeah . . . I will . . . when I am ready." This was getting worse . . . he wanted her when they first got there and still wanted her. He had to have her soon or he felt like he may explode.

Meredith moved her hand to Derek's thigh, causing a small moan to escape from his lips. She quickly turned her head around and saw the eyes . . . the eyes of desire. She could feel herself quickly heating up to the desire in his eyes.

Mark watched this quick exchange and knew exactly what was going on. He just laughed to himself and looked to Izzie who happened to be looking at him at the same time. She was amazing and beautiful. He couldn't believe how great her daughter was, but then again, she took after Izzie.

Hannah watched the adults in the room. She played close attention to her mother and Mark seeing something there. She was only 14, almost 15, but you would have to be blind not to see the looks between her mom and Mark. She liked Mark and thought he would be perfect for her mom. He made her smile and that was the most important to Hannah.

"Mom, Cat is texting saying I can come over whenever we are ready, they are back from her grandparents." Cat was Hannah's best friend and was short for Catherine.

"Hannah, we will leave in a bit. Let's enjoy the company." Izzie said not wanting Hannah to be spoiled in anyway.

"It is ok Izzie, Mer and I should be getting back. She needs to take something for her leg; I know it is probably bothering her." Derek said seeing this as his way to get them out of there.

"Oh, yes, I am sure it is. She was on it all morning helping." Amanda knew Meredith pushed herself this morning staying on it.

"Yes, poor Meredith." Mark said playfully, looking at Derek knowing exactly why he needed to get her to his house.

Derek helped Meredith get up out of the chair keeping an eye on Mark making sure he didn't make any more comments that were inappropriate, but he was on his best behavior because he liked the Shepherd's and he was trying to win over . . . the daughter of the woman he was falling for.

"Let me get the crutches for you." Derek suggested although he really just wanted to pick her up and carry her to the house.

Hannah looked at Mark, not sure what he was about to do, but decided . . . it was time to play matchmaker. She was sure she was correct in her assessment of the stolen glances being shared between them all night. "Mr. Mark, why don't you ride with mom to take me to my friend's house?"

Mark looked to Izzie and she just shrugged her shoulders almost in amazement being she was behind Hannah. "I would . . . love to." Mark said a little unsure, but satisfied Hannah seemed to be ok with the possibility of Mark spending some time with them.

"Ok, that is settled, I am taking Mer home . . . or to my house. Lunch was amazing as always." Derek said almost hurriedly knowing he couldn't last.

"In a hurry?" Izzie said almost giggling.

Derek shot her a warning look because there were so many things he wanted to say right now, but knew it was not appropriate because Hannah was a smart kid, "Hannah have fun at your friend's house tonight. I am sure your mom will enjoy the evening to herself." Derek said in a very warning tone, helping Meredith balance while putting on her jacket.

"Goodbye you two." Izzie replied not wanting anything else said, but knew she opened it up.

"You guys have fun." Meredith said genuinely, but wanting to get out of there too. Knowing what was awaiting her was . . . amazing.

They said their goodbyes to the older adults in the room and all 5 walked out of the door together.

"To be young again." Darby said smiling watching them leave.

"Yes, Laramie's newest couples." Amanda smiled.

"Izzie and Mark were so obvious." William added.

"They really were and Hannah, she picked up on it. They don't give that girl enough credit." Amanda replied.

"Yes and they are cute together, Izzie and Mark." Krista loved seeing Izzie happy.

"So are Meredith and Derek." Darby thought to himself. He was so proud of Meredith and how much she has grown. He wanted nothing more than for her to be happy. She had never been this happy . . . not when he had seen Meredith and Chris together right before the accident. She had found the love of her life.

"Our son . . . he has found the women he will marry." Amanda said almost letting the tear fall that was pooling in her eyes.

"You did well on raising that boy." Darby looked to William.

"He is amazing. We are so lucky to have him." William said looking to his wife with those loving eyes that he has only had for her.

"We all are so blessed." Krista smiled thinking about it.

"Yes, we are. I . . . I am lucky to be here." William said almost choking up.

"We all are . . . life if precious and we only get one. So, we need to live it . . . to the fullest." Darby said.

They sat in the living room . . . enjoying each other's company. This was what life was about . . . friends and family. They were lucky to have it all.

Outside, Derek couldn't take it. He grabbed her with both arms, and grabbed the crutches and huskily said, "I can't wait that long . . . to let you walk yourself to the house. I need you." He said pressing her into his throbbing hard cock . . .

"You need me?" Meredith giggled abruptly stopping her giggles feeling his hard cock pressing into her side as she was in his arms, "Oh god, Derek."

He looked at her as her hands were wrapped around his neck, playing with the curls at the base of his neck. She pulled herself to his lips and captured them, sucking hard on his bottom lip, making them both groan loudly. "House." Derek mumbled out needing to get her in the house being they were still out in the wide open.

She continued her pursuit on his mouth and neck not making it any easier for him to put a foot in front of the other thinking about how ready she must be. "I . . . love . . . you." She said kissing a part of his neck in between each word.

"Oh, I love you so much." He said glad they were finally to the door of his house. He quickly opened it up knowing it would be unlocked and threw her crutches down on the floor quickly.

"In a hurry?" She looked to him.

"You aren't?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow at her, knowing they both needed each other.

"Maybe or maybe not." She was now playing hard ball and she knew it drove him mad.

"I will have to show you . . . how much you are." He said taking her into his bedroom . . . one that had her in it now. He wanted her there, all the time. He gently put her on the bed, making sure he was careful of her cast.

"Show me." She had the look . . . that he couldn't resist.

"I will." He practically ripped of his sweater and took his jeans off fast, ridding him of all clothes.

"Show me Derek." She breathed hard seeing his cock spring from his pants the second he ripped them from his body.

"Clothes . . . you have too many now and your cast." Derek looked for a second. He considered just ripping her jeans off of her. He settled on trying to be gentle with the leg with the cast on it.

"Well, get them off." She giggled, helping him with her clothes. She couldn't wait to get her cast off, but it had only been 5 days.

"There." He said taking in every part of her feeling his cock twitch in anticipation. He wasted no time; he covered her with every part of his body, making sure his cock was driving into her stomach.

"Oh, Derek . . . I do need that cock." She whined quickly.

"I knew you did." He said ravishing her lips with his, forcing his tongue immediately in her mouth to mate with hers.

They both moaned during the meeting of their tongues, Meredith hating the fact she was limited with the cast on her leg. She so badly wanted to flip him around and take control, but there was no way that was going to work.

After their lips were both swollen from the hard kissing, Derek moved down her jawline to her neck and attacked that with his lips, sucking, kissing, and licking. "Derek . . . no . . . hickies."

"That is why they make turtlenecks." Derek breathed out, continuing his pursuit on her. He knew it was possible he had a few marks on his neck.

"Fuck . . . that feels . . . good." She groaned knowing there would be marks left, but at this moment in time, she didn't care. She wanted his mouth on every part of her.

"I aim to please." He grinded his hips into her hard, causing his cock to press even farther into her stomach. He moved his mouth down to her nipple and bit down rather hard without any warning.

"Please . . . you please so damn much." She growled out, moving her hands down to his ass, trying to move it in such a way that he would get the hint . . . she wanted his cock into her.

"What do you want?" Derek asked knowing what she wanted, but turned the tables on her. It was something they both did at times. He grinded into her again . . . the hardest ever.

"Oh . . . I need that big, thick cock." She yelled.

"Where do you need it?" Derek loved this game.

"Fuck me, fuck me now Derek!" She needed it.

"Thought . . . oh god . . . you weren't in a hurry." He barely got out, feeling her hands go straight to his cock.

"Pussy Derek . . . a waiting . . . wet and hot pussy." She said putting a finger into her wet pussy, quickly taking it out and licking it herself. "Yes, definitely wet and waiting."

Derek groaned loudly and without warning slammed his cock into her, causing them both to yell loudly. He needed her hard and fast. They did slow and sensual a lot, but this . . . was a need. He had given her some time since the accident, but he needed this and suspected she did too.

"Your cock . . . SO GOOD!"

"Your pussy . . . so tight and wet."

Derek continued thrusting as hard as he could in her and pulled out almost all the way out, fast each time so that she could feel his entire length feeling her. Derek took his thumb and put it to her clit while he crashed into her with his cock.

"Fuck, Derek . . . that is going to . . . I am going to orgasm . . . FUCK." She knew she couldn't contain herself with him pounding her as hard as he was.

"Cum Meredith . . . I am almost there . . . Shit . . . your pussy." She could feel her start to spasm around his cock and he couldn't contain himself from spilling all he had into her.

They reached their peak together . . . panting, not able to catch their breath.

"Wow." Meredith said with Derek collapsed on her chest.

"Yeah . . . that was . . . amazing." Derek added.

"Breathe Derek . . . I need to breathe." Meredith giggled a little knowing he was just as spent as she was.

"Yes, because that . . . will have to happen again." Derek said getting off of her, rolling to his side to continue to look at her.

"The damn cast though has got to go. We may have to check it after a few weeks to see . . . how it is doing." Meredith added.

"Yes, that will go and we will . . . discuss that later. Right now . . ." He leaned over and kissed her, "I love you."

"I love you to and if you keep on . . . with your lips like that . . . we will be starting round 2 soon." She smiled into his lips.

"That is the plan; keep you in bed until the morning." He gave her his dreamy smile.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Meredith smiled and kissed his lips, both of them ready for round 2. They were in love and they knew how to show their love for each other in the best ways possible.


	48. A Feeling

Meredith woke up to the sun shining in her eyes. She felt a cool breeze on her back, realizing quickly that she was in the bed by herself. She stretched her arms out and a huge yawn forming. She loved being here . . . in Derek's bed after a nice night of love making. Something about this all seemed right for her . . . for them.

She had been thinking about having to get back to her house. She loved her house and couldn't imagine not going back especially after the work she has put into it. At the same time, she didn't think she wanted to leave Derek; she loved him and secretly loved this change they had. She knew now, just after less than a week, she never wanted this to end and staying at his house with him, backed that up even that much stronger.

Meredith could hear some noise coming from the direction of the door. She smiled knowing Derek was in there . . . probably cooking breakfast or getting things ready to cook breakfast. They didn't have plans today except to spend the day together. It had been decided they were going to stop by Meredith's house to check on things.

At that moment, Meredith heard footsteps getting closer and she decided to close her eyes quickly, knowing it was Derek.

Derek walked in his bedroom and saw her . . . lying perfectly and nakedly in his bed. He was ready for her to get that cast off, but they still had 5 weeks for that. He would possibly check it after 4 weeks and see if she could get it off, but he knew she would probably need it the entire 6 weeks. He was thinking maybe she could get something a little smaller or less binding; they would just have to see.

He smiled watching her lay with her eyes closed, his cock starting to spring into action a bit thinking about her body lying there in his bed. He then saw her twitch and he wondered if she was really sleeping. She wasn't snoring . . . which would be the first indication because anytime Meredith Grey was sleeping, she was emitting some noise. He grinned thinking this was going to be fun.

He tried very quietly to take off his shirt and his pajama pants. He hadn't quite started breakfast yet, but he did get everything out. He wanted to come in the bedroom to get his warm LL Bean house shoes and couldn't help but taking in the site of the woman he loved.

Derek quietly walked over to his side of the bed so that Meredith wouldn't know what he was doing. He was pretty sure she was awake because there was no noise coming from her. He crawled into bed with her, feeling his cock hard and ready for her. He was always amazed at how she could do this to him; just by thinking about her he would be instantly aroused. After three times the night before, one would think he would be tired, but not Derek . . . not when it came to Meredith.

He was going to play the game and see how long it took her to respond to the actions he was going to bestow on her. He started by moving his hand around her stomach. Derek felt her take a semi-deep breath the second she felt his hands there. His hands started roaming to her breasts . . . rotating between breasts, be very careful not to touch her nipple directly.

While his hands were moving around her breasts, Derek was moving his head down to his domain, it was his and he wanted it to always be his and only his. He decided to just go in . . . without warning. He could tell she was starting to respond to his touch as her legs already started to move a little. He sharply stiffened his tongue and plunged it into her core.

"Fuck." He heard her sharply say.

He smiled into her wet mound, and went to working on her clit with his tongue. His hands were still rubbing around on her breasts with occasional pinches to her nipples.

"Oh Derek . . . don't stop." Meredith said grabbing a fistful of black curls.

Derek quickly hastened his pace, thrusting his tongue in and out using one of his hands to stay on her clit, making sure it gets equal attention.

"Derek . . . I am so fucking close . . . suck on it . . . suck on my clit." She directed him and he knew what that meant. She wanted him sucking her clit and his fingers rubbing on her g-spot . . . he had learned all of her ticks and he knew, this was one of her best orgasms. He loved when she told him what she wanted as well. Sometimes she wanted it nice and slow and other times, she was ready to cum and cum hard.

"I am . . . oh . . . shit." Meredith yelled out as her body reacted to the orgasmic wave that was hitting her all at once. Her body shook uncontrollably as Derek continued to suck her through her orgasm so that she would have multiple orgasms, "FUCK, Derek . . . you are so fucking good." She yelled riding out her second wave . . .

After she came down off of that one, he looked up at her and smiled, "Good morning. I think I just had my breakfast. But, I thought you were still asleep, I woke you up."

"You did wake me up; I think you have been a bad boy, Dr. Shepherd." Meredith playfully said.

"I think you may be right. I woke you up and I will never wake you up again to this kind of treatment."

"Well, that would be grounds for lots of punishment because that . . . you should wake me up more often." She smiled to him.

"Wake you up, you were so awake." He finally just burst out laughing.

"You ass." She giggled with him, and playfully added, "Maybe you will have to go and take a cold shower for that one."

"You will be joining me." Derek said.

"I don't do cold showers and Derek . . . your shower is kind of small for the both of us." Meredith reminded him playfully.

"It won't be in our new house." Derek said without even thinking. He quickly looked up at her with worry written all over his face. They hadn't talked about the house but he knew he wanted one with Meredith and he wanted a huge shower and bathroom. Derek wanted to build . . . with Meredith.

Meredith had no idea what to say, but there was a pit instantly at the bottom of her stomach. It was there for a variety of feelings. The one that was coming to surface was one of anxiousness about the thought of building a house with Derek . . . a good anxiousness. She wanted a life with him and really would love nothing more than to build a house with him. She had many emotions running through her right now, "Derek." She said just above a whisper.

"Mer, I didn't . . . I wasn't thinking, it just came out." Derek said looking at her. He had come to learn her "looks" by now and he couldn't read this one . . . if she was ok or completely freaking out. He didn't think she was completely freaking out, but she wasn't saying anything. He knew the wheels were turning. He grew more worried when she didn't speak for the next 10 seconds; it seemed like forever, until she finally said something.

"Derek . . . this last week, I have loved being here with you. At this point, as much as I love my house and fixing it up, I can't imagine going back to it by myself . . . without you." She said very quietly, never taking her eyes off of his.

Derek couldn't say anything as he was speechless. She was beautiful and amazing and he was in shock she just admitted . . . said what he had been thinking. This was going to really happen. She was feeling the same as him, "Meredith. I love you. I want nothing more than to build a house together . . . build a life together. You . . . I don't want to be without you either." He looked at her adorningly.

"I love you." She said kissing him passionately before saying, "make love to me Derek."

That was all she had to say before he was kissing her as equally passionate if not more. He knew she was more than ready when he positioned his cock over her and slowly entered into her, letting them both feel every single possible feeling in the world when they connected.

Neither one of them shut their eyes the entire time, keeping them locked on one another until the both reached their climax together. This love . . . was perfect.

"Breakfast . . . I should cook us something for breakfast." Derek said with her lying on his chest while he stroked her hair.

"You should. I need to be fed you know." Meredith giggled.

"I will always have to feed you . . . if I didn't you would starve to death." He jokingly said.

"I would find something to eat."

"Yes, cold pizza or grilled cheese. A good day starts with a good breakfast." He reminded her of his famous line.

"A good day starts with you and I, loving each other and saying things . . . really good things." She smiled.

"Great things." Derek kissed the top of her head when he heard his cell phone ring. He grumbled a little.

"I am sure it is Mark, just ignore it." Derek said thankful there were no phone calls yesterday, but this one . . . he wasn't sure it was Mark.

"Derek, I am sure he wants to talk to you. Here, I will get it." Meredith went to get up to get his phone that was on the dresser.

"You are not escaping from me." Derek laughed nervously and held her down, kissing her neck.

Meredith picked up on something . . . she wasn't sure what, but something about the phone ringing. _It is just Mark and Derek is just nervous for him being with Izzie and Hannah today . . . that is what it is._ Meredith decided this is why Derek was a little strange about the phone ringing and Meredith getting up to get it. Then, why did she have a feeling . . . there was more to the nervousness.


	49. The Talk

"Are you about ready? We need to get going over to Izzie's soon." Derek said watching her get ready in his bathroom . . . sitting down in a chair they had put in there especially for her so she didn't have to stand to get ready.

"I am getting close. You know my routine." She giggled looking over at him as he was propped up on his elbow laid out on the bed.

"I do." He said quickly while hearing his phone rang thinking it was just Mark. He looked at it and sighed knowing he had to find out what she wanted. "I am going to go take this." Derek got up from the bed and quickly walked out of the room to go to the front porch. He knew Meredith had at least 10 more minutes in her routine and he knew . . . he couldn't keep ignoring the calls although he was pretty sure she didn't know exactly where his parents lived or that he was even there; however, he knew it wouldn't be hard to find out.

Meredith noticed him stiffen at the phone ringing, but decided not to ask questions. She trusted Derek and whatever it was . . . was his business. She wouldn't really worry until there was something to worry about. She knew Derek loved her; there was not any question about that for sure.

Derek quickly answered the phone the second he was in the living room, trying to quickly get outside. "What in the hell do you want?"

"Well, it is nice to talk to you too." Jill said on the other line.

"Why are you calling me?" He seethed through his teeth.

"You get straight to the point." She said laughing in a mocking tone.

"Cut the shit . . . this isn't funny." Derek said annoyed.

"No, this isn't funny . . . there is nothing funny about this actually." Jill was trying to be relatively serious, but this was hard . . . playing an act was hard.

"What in the hell is so important you have called me . . . repeatedly over the last week."

"I miss you." Jill wanted to test the waters first.

"Seriously?" Derek said almost smiling thinking about what prompted him to say this. Meredith said it . . . it was her favorite word to use . . . or one of the many favorite's. The smile was quickly erased when he heard her words again.

"Derek, we were together for months . . . we shared . . . a lot during that time. Then, you just kind of up and leave." Jill said.

"We were never serious. You know that." He retorted.

"I was . . . Derek, I was serious about you." She started to get a little nervous.

Derek sighed, it wasn't in him to purposely hurt someone, but he couldn't . . . he had met the love of his life and he can't do anything to jeopardize that, "Jill . . . look, I am . . . I have actually found the love of my life. I plan to marry her and have a life with her. There is nothing that will change that. I am sorry."

Jill didn't say anything right away, she didn't plan on this . . . now the plans changed . . . she had to come up with a new plan. "Does she feel the same way?"

"Yes, she does." Derek stated.

"Hmmm . . . well, you sure did move on quickly." She stated trying to rethink things quickly.

"Jill . . . it was clear, you and I . . . we weren't a couple. We had fun together and met our needs . . . but, that was it." He was a little surprised she was questioning so much. It was always clear from the beginning . . . they weren't a couple. They did have fun, but that was all it was. They went out occasionally and met their sexual needs, but that was it. There wasn't any love words mixed in . . . presents . . . or anything and he was sure she felt the same way. It wasn't until he pulled away that she decided she was really interested although this would have been as good of a reason to let her go completely.

"So, this girl . . . where did you meet her?" She was curious. She needed information.

"Jill . . . it isn't important. We are together and we are happy. We have been together for a while. She was there for my family when my dad . . ." Derek stopped and closed his eyes, she was there . . . at the hospital.

Jill gasped a little . . . knowing exactly who Derek was talking about, the small, honey-blonde at the hospital that day.

Before Jill could say anything, Derek spoke up, "Look, I am sorry Jill, but we are completely over. There are no ties and I am happy . . . really happy. I am sorry Jill for whatever you thought . . . this could be."

Jill knew this was only the beginning, "I will be in touch soon and when I am . . . I suggest you not ignoring my phone calls next time . . . that would not be very smart. It was nice talking to you." She said before quickly hanging up the phone.

"Jill?" Derek questioned sure he heard the phone click. He breathed heavily not really understanding what the hell she meant by the last part, but it made him uneasy . . . very uneasy. Something was up and he had no idea what. He tried redialing her number, but it went straight to voicemail. "Shit." He spat quickly.

"Derek?" Meredith heard him say as she walked out on the porch. She could see it . . . something was wrong, majorly wrong.

Derek breathed heavily seeing Meredith . . . the love of his life standing at the door, wondering what was going on. "You look . . . beautiful." He couldn't help but to think that. She was the most beautiful woman ever and nothing . . . could come between them.

"Thank you. Derek . . . are you ok?" She asked walking to him and tenderly putting her arm on his shoulder, wrapping the other one around him.

"I will be. Later . . . give me some time, but we will talk later. I promise." Derek knew he had to tell Meredith about this . . . that Jill called, but he had no idea how. He needed some time to think and hopefully . . . he would be able to talk to Mark about it at Izzie's, maybe the girls could take Hannah to her friend's or something.

"Whatever it is Derek . . . I will listen. I love you." She said barely above a whisper.

"Mer . . . I love you too, so much." He wrapped his arms around her wanting to protect her. He had no idea what Jill meant, but he was sure whatever it was . . . wouldn't be good. It was a feeling and he wished it wasn't there. She was very strange in her closing remarks before hanging up a little unexpectedly. He had the only thing that mattered to him and she was wrapped up tightly in his arms. 


	50. Never Question

Mark watched Hannah and Izzie in the kitchen, getting the cookies ready to bake. Mark and Izzie had the morning to themselves before Hannah came home from shopping with her best friend and her mom. They made the most of their time, not getting dressed until the very last second she was due home. Hannah had called them around 10am and told them she would be there in 45 minutes. She wasn't a child and was quite sure Mark would be staying over the night before. She was just excited her mom seemed happy and that was what mattered most to Hannah.

They went to get the tree together and decorated it. Mark wasn't 100 sure about all of this at first, this was big for him; but he quickly found himself on top of the world with them. They laughed a lot and had an amazing time together. Throughout the afternoon, Mark did find it difficult at times not to touch Izzie and/or kiss her. Parts of their body would touch as they decorated the tree and they would get a look, but kept them at bay . . . not matter how hard it got.

Hannah saw the hidden glances between her mom and the only man she had ever seen her mom look at like she was looking at Mark. Hannah really couldn't be happier for her.

Mark walked up behind the girls, looking over their shoulders at the cookie batter. He quickly reached his hand between them to steal a bit of what they were mixing up.

"Stop that." Izzie giggled and swiped at his hand before turning around to look at him.

"I wanted a taste. It looked so good from where I was standing." Mark said knowing this had more than one meaning.

"It is very good I think." Izzie said turning back around to focus on the cookies before she couldn't stop herself. She was a little bummed Hannah's plans had changed and she would be staying home tonight and staying with her friend tomorrow night, but she was glad they could spend more time together.

"Mom is the best baker actually. She bakes cakes for the Turtle Rock some and people all over town call her to do the birthday cakes." Hannah bragged about her mom.

"I am not the best. I just enjoy it and really Hannah is the one that can bake. She has pretty much taken it over." Izzie smiled at her beautiful daughter.

Mark watched them and was falling in love more and more by the second, not only with Izzie, but her daughter as well. He never even wanted to date a woman with a child, especially with a teenager, but this was much different than he ever could imagine. "I can't wait to taste these cookies then if I have the best bakers in town."

"Uncle Derek says they are the best cookies ever but won't eat many. We tried to use fat free butter one time, but they were disgusting." Hannah had always called Derek her uncle.

Mark laughed, "Yeah that would be Shep, always trying to be healthy. He tried to convert me, but your in luck . . . couldn't be converted."

"Derek has been like that since I can remember." Izzie laughed with them.

"Ms. Meredith loves our baking . . . she calls me often to find out what is cooking." Hannah laughed.

"She doesn't cook at all although Ms. Shepherd and Ms. Sullivan have been trying to teach her for a few months now and she is learning." Izzie added.

"I don't think Shep cares very much if she doesn't cook." Mark laughed with them.

"No, I don't think he does. He is so in love with her . . . it is really good. Everyone deserves that kind of love and happiness." Izzie started out her statement laughing, but ended the laughter when she realized exactly what she was saying.

There was a silence, everyone thinking . . . everyone wondering if this was that kind of love . . . that kind of happiness that everyone deserved.

Mark couldn't resist . . . he took a step closer to Izzie and wrapped her up in his arms from behind. Quietly he whispered to her, "It is time for your happiness. I am here . . . I want to show you . . . love and happiness."

Izzie leaned into him a bit before pulling from him a bit remembering Hannah was standing right there. She looked over her shoulder at him quickly, letting him know with her eyes, she wanted this with him.

Hannah watched them and couldn't be happier. She wanted to talk to her mom at some point and tell her . . . she had no problems with Mark and them showing affection in front of her. She wasn't a young child anymore and loved seeing the love that was shared between them. She knew yesterday was not their first meeting, but she wouldn't let her mom in on that secret. She just wanted her happy.

Izzie coughed trying to step away from Mark a little more, "We should . . . get these cookies in. Derek and Meredith will be here any second." She flashed a smile to her daughter who was glowing back at her mom.

"I am going to . . . run to the bathroom real quick." Mark turned to walk out, trying to break up the looks that were happening between him and Izzie. This was one of those times he needed to collect himself because he felt himself wanting to be close to her and Hannah was there . . . he had to be careful.

Izzie immediately went to scooping up batter to go on the cookie sheet, knowing her daughter had things she wanted to say.

"Mom, he is . . . you love him." She said

"I do not . . . I enjoy his company."

"I am not a child anymore and I see . . . the looks. Mom, it is ok . . . if he stays here and you guys . . . are a couple or whatever." Hannah said with a very serious look on her face not letting her mom out of this conversation.

"We aren't . . . I mean – we aren't there. I don't really know him." Izzie tried to defend.

"Stop mom. Just . . . be happy. Does he make you happy?"

Izzie took a deep breath knowing exactly how happy she was. Her daughter was the only thing that made her happier. Izzie knew Hannah was very mature and ready for this, "Hannah . . . he makes me . . . I don't even know how to describe it. Happy . . . I am happy, very happy. I may even . . . there is something about him."

Hannah smiled big, "Go for it mom. It is your time." She took a few steps and gave her mom a huge hug.

Izzie couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief, "You are still . . . number 1 and will always be."

"I know mom, but you can have . . . another number 1 . . . there can be two of us. It is time." Hannah said more than happy about her mom. As much as she loved her mom, she knew there would be a day that she would be leaving . . . and her mom needed to have this. Hannah knew Izzie has spent the last 15 years of her life providing and taking care of every one of her needs; it was now her mom's turn.

Mark walked around the corner and stopped when he saw the woman he was falling deeply for and her daughter in a tender embrace.

Izzie could feel his presence knowing he was back. She shifted ever so slightly and saw him . . . leaning a little up against the wall with a warm smile on his face. Her eyes lit up as they met his, showing so much love.

It was all broken up by the ring of the door bell, "Well, it is about time they get here. I will get the door." Hannah quickly hurried off towards the door.

Izzie walked over to where Mark was leaning and looked into his eyes . . . searching. She wanted to know if he was really in this because she knew she was ready . . . to be all in.

"Are you ok?" Mark asked.

"I am . . . wonderful. Hannah . . . she is really the best daughter I could have asked for." Izzie was so proud of her daughter.

"She is a great young lady. She . . . takes after an amazing woman I know. This woman is beautiful, intelligent, and . . ." Mark leaned down into her ear and whispered, "is the most incredible in bed."

This caused a giggle to come out of Izzie as well as Mark. "I have to meet this woman . . . see the competition."

"You are the competition and I love . . ." Mark stopped giggling when he realized what he said and was about to say but quickly saw she wasn't freaking out in anyway, but instead waiting . . . to know what he was about to say.

"Yes?"

"Izz . . . I am falling for you. This afternoon was . . . it was not like anything I have ever experienced . . . none of this is anything I have experienced before."

"We have to . . . they are here." Izzie said nervously after hearing him say that, but not in a typical nervous way . . . but, in a very anxious way. She turned around to walk into the living room to greet them before stopping and turning back around to face Mark, "This is . . . I want this. I want you and I am . . . falling for you and it scares the hell out of me . . . Hannah . . . she is ok with all of this."

They just stared into each other's eyes and was distracted suddenly when he heard his best friend, "Well, you are looking good today Mark." Derek smirked.

"I feel good." Mark pried his eyes away from Izzie's to look toward Derek.

"Something smells great." Meredith said starting to poke around the kitchen.

"Leave it up to my girlfriend to use her nose to find the good stuff." Derek laughed as Meredith turned back to play hit him on his arm, "You are making the one's with icing? They are so yummy." Derek added when looking around to see the icing.

"You eat them?" Meredith asked surprised.

"Oh yes, they are so good, but only a few." Derek reminded.

"We tried to make them with low fat butter one time, but that didn't work so well." Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Shep is crazy." Mark added, "I can't wait to have one of the Steven's originals."

"Steven's originals . . . you just came up with the name of their bakery." Derek laughed, but did really need to talk to Mark and was trying to come up with an idea to get him alone . . .

"Maybe it could be S originals since your last name also ends in S." Hannah directed towards Mark. She was bold . . . Izzie taught her to be that way through the years.

There was silence, no one knew what to say until Derek coughed and said, "Well, I think I will let you ladies bake. Mark, let's grab a beer and head outside for a bit." Derek was thankful for the opportunity to suggest this . . . he knew he had to eventually tell Meredith about the phone calls, but needed to bounce it off of Mark . . . get his opinion and just talk it out.

Mark definitely could use a beer and a conversation with Derek about his recent conversation with Izzie . . . his mind still reeling from it, "Sounds great. I will grab my jacket."

"Good, we can bake and chit-chat." Izzie said excited wanting to talk with Meredith knowing Hannah would enjoy the conversation as well.

Derek gave Meredith a quick kiss on her forehead and a quick, "I love you" before grabbing the beer and meeting Mark outside.

Derek took some big gulps of his beer the second it was opened as Mark watched him, "What the hell is going on with you?"

"You seem to be fitting into the family role well." Derek avoided Marks question by making a statement as he collected his thoughts about his present situation.

"I am falling in love with Izzie, I love her . . . Shep I love her . . . and Hannah . . . it is strange. I am ok with Hannah being here and Izzie having a child. Hell, I never thought I would want to settle down, much less with a women with a 15 year old daughter."

"Izz deserves happiness and she seems to be happy." Derek said a little preoccupied, but trying to be supportive of his best friend.

"Ok, stop . . . you need to talk. I knew when you suggested we come out here you needed something. It was written all over your face."

Derek sighed heavily knowing he needed his best friend. "Jill called today."

"And?"

"She wanted to talk . . . I think she wanted to try to get back together or something. I don't know, it is strange she is calling."

"What did you tell her?" Mark asked curiously.

"I have found the love of my life." Derek said seriously.

"Really?"

"Hell yeah. I love Meredith. I want to marry her, have children with her and die in her arms when I am 110 years old."

Mark laughed, "That will be pretty old."

"Yeah, but I will be hotter than your ass and I bet Mer and I are still going at it . . . like rabbits."

"Well, if you can still get it up you will be a sex god . . . we both will be then because I sure plan on it when I am 110 as well."

They both were laughing pretty hard before Derek took another swig of beer before settling back on his real dilemma, "Meredith doesn't know she has been calling."

Mark sighed knowing this was a hard situation, "Does she need to know."

"Yes, I think so. Jill . . . I don't think she will deliberately try to hurt anyone . . . but, honestly Mark, I can't say for sure what she will do." Derek looked straight ahead for a few seconds.

"Shep . . . I don't think she is as innocent as you have always thought. I would watch her . . . or for her."

"You think?" Derek wondered.

"I know women. I think you need to talk to Mer."

"How do I even bring it up to Mer?"

"I can't answer that, but think of it this way. Would it be better for her to hear it from you or from Jill calling her or even worse . . . or showing up here? You definitely don't want her to just show up, that is never good." Mark made his points while drinking his beer.

Derek took a deep breath, "Yeah, I do need to tell her . . . sooner than later. I just don't understand why she is calling now." He thought for a few minutes, "You said you saw her and she said she was moving?" He inquired.

"Yeah. That is what she said. That is why I am surprised she is calling you to get back with you or whatever she is trying to pull." Mark never liked Jill for more than a fuck buddy for Derek. Derek seemed to be in between just fuck buddy and a relationship with Jill, but, Mark always knew she could be trouble. She liked that Derek was a doctor, wanting to be a nurse herself, but never actually going to do it. She would have possibly stayed with Derek and even trap him because that was her . . . and her personality and Mark always knew it.

"Something is up Mark, I know it. I may have to call her back . . . and find out."

"It may not be a bad idea." Mark suggested.

"I need to talk to Mer first. I can't . . . I think it will be better for me to be honest with her than not."

"I am new at this relationship thing . . . but, yes, I think in general, honesty is the way to go."

Derek looked at his best friend a little shocked at all the good advice. Before, Mark would have said to screw both of them at the same time if they would go for it, but now, he was actually giving advice and it was actually good. "Well, Izzie is really a good thing for you."

Mark smiled, trying not to let it show how he really felt, but he couldn't help it, this . . . whatever it was felt so damn good, "I have never felt this way in my life."

"I am really happy for you. The only problem is you live in Denver and she is here."

Mark sighed having thought about this, "Yes, we have talked a little about it. This works for now and after that . . . I don't know. Hannah is really accepting this, so for me to come and stay the weekend will be no big deal and hopefully we can go to the condo some . . . skiing."

"I am glad we decided to buy it. I think Mer and I want to go for New Years for sure and at least a few times before then. It could be fun."

"Tons of fun!" Mark said excitedly.

"Beer . . . we should get another one and go in to make sure there isn't too much gabbing about us."

"They can't resist talking about their hot boyfriends."

"Hannah is in there with them so I doubt they are saying a whole lot." Derek chuckled.

"So, you don't think Izzie is talking about the screaming orgasms I gave her last night and the fact she is the blow job queen?" Mark amusingly answered.

Derek shook his head and busted out laughing, "Oh, how I have missed having you around all the time."

"I know . . . Shep, I miss you."

"You miss me? How sweet." Derek mocked.

"Shut the fuck up, you know what I mean." Mark lightly pushed him.

"Come on, let's head in." Derek said standing up, feeling much better by just getting that off his chest a little bit."

They walked in and Derek immediately noticed Meredith intensely focusing on something. He smiled hugely noticing she had a little flour on her nose. He loved that women standing in the kitchen more than he had ever loved anything in his life. He walked over to her and stood behind her.

"What do you need?" She asked smiling to herself feeling his presence.

"I wanted to watch my beautiful girlfriend make icing for the best cookies ever. I hope you are learning how to make these . . . they are my favorite."

Meredith giggled, "I am learning the best I can, but this is harder than it looks."

"Yes, I think you are wearing most of it."

"I am not." Meredith defended.

"You so are." Hannah laughed on the other side of Meredith.

"Oh, so I see how it is, I must have missed the notice about all ganging up on Meredith . . . the non-baker." Meredith looked to Hannah and playfully rolled her eyes.

"We love you." Derek said kissing her hair feeling all his love for her every second he was with her and even when he was not. He thought about her all the time. They hadn't been together long, but he wanted it all and knew she was the one . . . the only one for him. As crazy as it sounded, he wanted to look at rings . . . and talk about it with her.

"Sure you do." Meredith rolled her eyes.

Derek wrapped his arms around her causing her to put down the icing she was making and said into her ear, "I love you Meredith Grey and never ever question that."

Meredith melted into his arms, "I love you Derek and neither of us will question our love for each other."

**Part 1 really is about over . . . but, there are plans for part 2 once my other story (Opposing Forces) is completed - SO DON'T WORRY!! I just had to write one story at a time (this started out as a co-written fic). So, when I picked it up fully it was tough for me as a full time teacher and in graduate school right now. So, I had to keep only 1 to update on a regular basis. So, when that one is over, the Part 2 will come - but there are still some updates left, but only a few. LOVE YOU LADIES!! Maggie**


	51. Unconditionally

"Mer, honey, what are you doing?" Derek has to almost laugh at the site before him. She is standing in the kitchen on one leg trying to get something out of the top cabinet.

"I am trying to . . . damn it." She says losing her balance and using the countertop to break her fall being she os trying to balance on her non-casted leg.

"Here, let me help you. What do you want?" He rushes over to her knowing she is trying to get something down.

"Hot Chocolate. I was trying to get down the marshmallows." Meredith sighs frustratingly ready to get her cast off, but she still had a few weeks with it.

Derek smiles and reaches up to get it down for her loving how at home they have made themselves at his house. His mind also keeps replaying what he needed to do before they go to bed. He almost talked to her in the car on the way home from Izzie's but he knew it would be better to be settled at home. "Here ya go." He sits it down on the counter and notices only one cup and chuckled, "What about me?"

Meredith looks at him and smiles a bit, "I didn't think you would want hot chocolate . . . something about it being unhealthy or something although you do end up drinking most of my cup when I do fix some." She giggles.

"I do . . . yours is so much better than I could ever make it." He smiles looking at her and leans over to kiss her nose.

"You would do just fine. Want to help me?" Meredith puts water into the kettle and starts to take it over to the stove.

"Here, I will get that started." Derek takes it and gets it going.

"Thank you." Meredith says grabbing another mug for Derek's hot chocolate and starts getting them ready. She pours the hot chocolate in one of the cups and Derek turns to watch her curious as to what she is doing and why.

"Um . . . you are pouring the powder in now?" He asks laughing a bit.

She looks at him, "Yes, is there a problem with that?"

"You put it in after the water is poured." Derek replies amusingly.

"I thought you said . . . you would rather drink mine because you couldn't make it like me. So, really . . . I think you have no room to talk." Meredith says quite pointedly, but in a joking manner.

"Well, I never knew you did it all wrong." Derek laughs kissing the back of her head, standing behind her.

"You can do yours and I will do mine." Meredith says putting the marshmallows into the cup.

"You put the marshmallows in as well before the water?" He said smiling, "And you are doing mine too . . . you do it perfect!" He wraps his arms around her and rests his head on her shoulder.

"I do it perfect?" She asks, smiling happily.

"You do . . . you are perfect." He whispers.

"I am far from it. No one is perfect Derek." She giggles slightly.

Derek takes a deep breath feeling a pit in the bottom of his stomach thinking about his impending conversation. "That is true, but you are pretty damn close Meredith Grey and I love you."

"I love you too Derek." She closes her eyes knowing she loves this man so much.

"Mer . . . let's finish getting our hot chocolate and then sit down and talk." He says in a very low tone.

"Ok. I suppose you want me to make yours too?" She asks with a smirk.

"Always . . . since it is the one thing you know how to do better than anyone else . . . in the kitchen." Derek says smiling knowing this would elicit a response from Meredith.

"You are testing your luck tonight Mister." Meredith grins.

"Do I get a spanking for being bad?" He asks.

"You might." She says as he gives her one last tight hug before letting her go so that she can finish what she is doing. Meredith is able to turn around slightly to give Derek a slap on his ass.

"Ow, that hurt." He says happily, not able to shake the feeling he has knowing the time is here . . . it is time to openly talk to her. He loves her more than anything and knows they will be ok but, he doesn't even want to have to talk about it because no matter what it will hurt in some ways as he wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of this either.

"Oh, just wait until later . . . I may really hurt you." She laughs getting the hot chocolate together as Derek gives her the whistling kettle.

"I look forward to it." Derek laughs and watches her methodically pour the hot water in the cups that already has the marshmallows and the powder. She pours a little bit of the water in and stirs that up to get the powder to disappear and the marshmallows starting to melt and then pours the rest of the water in to fill the mug.

"You do have a method, don't you?" Derek observes.

"Of course I do." She smiles and hands him the first cup.

"I bet this is the best cup of hot chocolate I will ever have."

"You bet your ass it is." Meredith finishes fixing her own cup and starts to take a step before stopping abruptly.

Derek immediately notices Meredith and the look she has plastered to her face, "Come on, I will get your hot chocolate and you can get over to the couch I am sure . . . unless you want to go out back and cuddle on a blanket with a blanket to cover us up. I don't think it is too cool as long as we have something for us to cover up with."

"Outside sounds great tonight. The fresh air will be nice." Meredith smiles as Derek takes her mug and she wobbles outside.

Derek sits down the mugs, "Hold on, I will go get the blankets and be right back."

Meredith takes a deep breath and looks up at the sky . . . the clear sky with the moon and the stars. The moon was a little more than half out tonight. She loves it out here on the land, on the Shepherd's land. It is peaceful . . . and filled with so much love. She looks over to the lake that is down from Derek's a little ways. She can almost see it . . . a house . . . with children running around. She never thought she really wanted this kind of lifestyle . . . one that is quiet and peaceful, not nearly as face-paced as a big city and/or a busy lifestyle of 2 doctors.

Derek walks out and stops while looking at Meredith . . . and how beautiful she looks standing in the moonlight. He can't love her more and hopes whatever the future brings they can do it . . . he knows they can. He has never loved anyone as much as he loves Meredith Grey and he will do everything in his power to make sure she always knows it.

Derek slowly walks up to her, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She whispers, "It is amazing out here you know."

"Yes, I do know. I love it here, peaceful." He says, getting the blanket situated on the ground knowing she needs to sit.

When he is done, he helps her down on the blanket, giving her the mug of hot chocolate and covering them up with the fleece blanket he grabbed.

"Meredith."

"Derek." She says smiling.

Derek knows he has to tell her and this is as good a time as any. He knows it really is nothing, but he can't keep anything from her and let her find out later by accident that he has talked to Jill . . . to the woman he is regretting the relationship he had with her. At the time, it was fun and exciting, but now . . . he hates himself for it in every way because he has a feeling this is going to hurt them in some way. He just has to make sure Meredith knows he loves her unconditionally.


	52. I love you

**Hey there! I am going to apologize about not finishing the updates here. I have just been so busy it seems, but I am finishing part 1 up here today. Part 2 will be starting hopefully in the next month or so. I am not sure if it will be on although I hope to eventually put it here. It is on the board I admin, Surgical Language. If you need the link I believe it is in my profile and/or you can pm me. I do think I will be posting here at though as well! So be looking for it. It will have a new name that has yet to be determined. Here ya go!**

Meredith looked at Derek wondering why he was looking at her so strangely. Usually, he was smiling and happy, but he seemed to be nervous about something and scared to talk which were not them . . . not Meredith and Derek. "Derek . . . are you ok?"

He took a deep breath knowing he wasn't ok . . . he had a suspicion that nothing about Jill calling was ok and that is why he had to talk to Meredith about it. They had never really talked about his relationship with Jill. It was mentioned at some point before they were even together, but that was about it. "Meredith, I need to talk to you . . . and I am not quite sure how you may react."

Meredith took this in slowly not exactly sure what in the world he was about to say. "Derek . . . I am here. I love you and you are worrying me a bit. You have seemed a little off . . . so, just tell me." Meredith said lovingly.

"Before you . . . I was . . . well, I was what you could say somewhat in a relationship or something." Derek started not wanting to keep looking at her; he didn't want to see the hurt that could form in her eyes as he told her. He had never been in this situation before and never wanted to be.

"I know . . . the blonde from the hospital that day of your dad's surgery. Mark told me about her and then you may have mentioned her . . . at some point." Meredith said quietly following along.

"Yeah, Jill . . . is her name. Well, we had a . . . she was kind of . . . I wasn't in love with her ever." He rambled nervously.

Meredith just started laughing, "Derek . . . what the hell, you are rambling. Are you ok?" 

"Yes . . . no, maybe. I just need to tell you this and stop . . . worrying. I love you so much Meredith . . . so much." He stopped looking at her. She wasn't laughing anymore, but had eyes that held love . . . all for him

"I love you too, Derek. Just . . . out with it. You are starting to make me nervous." Meredith said, smiling lovingly to Derek.

"Jill . . . she has been trying to call me." He stopped and looked down.

Meredith's head followed his head down a bit and quietly spoke, putting her hand on his hand that was resting in his lap, "Derek . . . is she . . . is everything ok?"

"I don't know. I avoided her phone calls for some time and I finally talked to her . . . this morning." Derek said looking back into Meredith's eyes seeing something very different than he expected . . .

"Did she need something?" Meredith asked slowly, never taking her eyes off of Derek's knowing that whatever it was she wanted . . . they would deal with it together. She loved him so much and knew he loved her just as much.

"That is the weird thing, I don't know. She definitely called for a reason, but I am not 100% what. She . . . I know she talked about getting back together or . . . something like that." He stopped and immediately started talking faster and louder, "But, Mer, I told her I have found the love of my life and there was nothing that could take that away. She was never anything to me other than a . . ." That is when he stopped and for the first time ever he felt shameful about this . . . a fuck buddy. He wasn't really that guy but, Jill was comfortable. He didn't have the time to put into a relationship and she was always there when the need was there.

"Is this what you have been nervous about and acting weird today?" Meredith asked curiously, not mocking, but just wondering.

"Well . . . yeah. Meredith, I love you and I want you . . . forever." He said very slowly and just above a whisper, "I can't have anything . . . stand in the way of that."

Meredith had tears coming to her eyes at hearing . . . forever. She wants forever, "Derek, You have me . . . forever. No matter what. That was your past and sometimes the past does have a way of coming back to haunt us. I know about this and whatever she wants, we will do it . . . and get through it together." She leaned in to touch his lips with hers, tenderly letting him know how much she loved him.

"Thank you." Is the only thing Derek could get out feeling all of the love he had for her welling up inside him.

Meredith pulled back a little, "Do you think there is more to this . . . her contacting you now?" She was a woman and knew women didn't just call ex-boyfriends or . . . fuck buddies casually after some months of not talking or seeing one another.

"Honestly, I don't know. It felt like there was more she wasn't saying." Derek said sighing a bit.

"Are you ok?" Meredith asked.

"Me?" Derek was shocked she was worried about him and how he was doing.

"No . . . Mark." She rolled her eyes playfully, "Yes, you." She said mocking, but loving.

"But, you . . . I am supposed to ask you that." He was stunned she was so concerned for him.

"Derek, I mean, I will admit, I don't know exactly how this is supposed to work but you don't seem ok about this and I am perfectly ok so I worry about you and want to make sure you are ok. I think this is how relationships work." Meredith said caringly, but giggling a little surprised at herself.

Derek just looked at her lovingly, "I . . . thank you. I am ok. I was only worried about you and what you might think, but Mer . . . I will be honest with you throughout whatever it is with her. I have a feeling we haven't heard the last of her."

Meredith was a little curious about Jill and didn't want to ask too many questions right now and let it flow, but she needed to know, "Is she someone who would do something crazy?"

Derek shook his head, "I hope not, but . . ." He regretted this feeling in the bottom of his stomach telling him the possibility is there, "I can't really say for sure. She doesn't seem like the crazy type, but Mark thinks the possibility is there. I have talked to Mark about this and I know I should have just come to you first and for that I am sorry."

Meredith squeezed his hand tight, "Derek, this really isn't anything but I think it is adorable that you are really worried about me and my feelings. No one . . . has ever been so concerned. Just be honest, that is all you can do. Now, let's enjoy this beautiful evening together and not worry about this. If we hear from her again, we will deal with it as we go along. After . . . Chris, I learned I can handle anything that comes my way and I have learned that everything leads to something even better . . . I met you. I have felt guilty at times that through the tragedy, I found love . . . the most amazing love ever. But, I am not sorry and realize that everything happens for a reason and we can't explain it at the time, but everything . . . has a purpose." 

"I love you. Meredith Grey, I love you so much." Derek couldn't say anything. So he wrapped her up with his hands and held her close. He hoped they wouldn't hear from Jill anymore, but he had a feeling . . . a bad one . . . there was so much more to the story. But, for tonight, he was going to lay with the love of his life, out in the fresh air on his property . . . on the family property that he would be building on. The time was coming for him to seriously talk to Meredith about it and he couldn't wait. This was what life was about and he didn't want anything to ruin that.


	53. The Rest Starts Here

**This is the last update for part 1. Part 2 will be starting soonish.**

Derek and Meredith had been going strong since Thanksgiving and since the night Derek was worried about . . . telling Meredith that Jill had been calling. They had heard nothing from her since and decided to just let it die down unless she calls back.

"I am so glad to have the cast off." Meredith said as they walked around town hand in hand looking at all the Christmas decorations and lights that were so beautiful at night in Laramie. The entire town came together to decorate main street and Meredith hadn't seen something so amazing in her life. This was what small town living was and she never thought she would be here at this point in her life. She was supposed to be a surgeon . . . a hard-core surgeon that spent every waking minute working. This was perfect.

"I am glad it is off as well. It was starting to annoy the hell out of me with you kicking me at night." Derek smiled at her.

Meredith stopped, "I did not kick you."

"Yes, you did." Derek chuckled and started them back walking again.

"You are lying."

Derek shook his head still laughing a bit, "I am not lying, but you were cute kicking me." He squeezed her hand tightly before letting it go and wrapping it around her shoulders.

Meredith naturally wrapped her hand around his waist and looked at him and smiled, "I can't believe how amazing this is."

"What?" They had stopped walking and faced each other, both warmly bundled up with hats and gloves. Derek rubbed both of Meredith's shoulders looking into her eyes.

"You . . . This . . . it is all amazing." She said looking around almost like a kid in amazement of the new toy store.

Derek cocked his head and smiled, "And this is just the beginning."

"It is." Meredith looked back into his eyes and saw nothing but love in them.

Derek immediately got nervous knowing this was as good as a time to bring up the living arrangements. Her cast was now off and she had mentioned a few times about going back to her house. It was in the middle of her remodeling it and she had talked about trying to finish it all soon, but she hadn't attempted to pack up anything she had at his house.

"Mer . . . honey. I . . . you know how much . . . I mean." He stopped and took a deep breath, smiling huge when he looked at her . . . watching him eagerly and curiously.

"Meredith, I have loved every second you have spent with me at my house. I know you probably want to get back to your house."

Meredith looked at him, "Yes, I have been thinking about that." She said quickly not wanting to go back to her house alone, but knew she would have to eventually.

"You have?" Derek questioned a little concerned now.

"Yeah, my cast is off. I can now . . . go back to working on my house and . . . living in it I suppose." Meredith said sadly and looked down between them, putting her head against his chest.

Derek smiled glad that she was sad, he hoped it would make this next part a little easier, although, the big surprise wouldn't come until Christmas morning if she seemed ok with this conversation, if not, then he would have to act fast on something else, "Mer . . . honey, do you really want to go back to your house . . . to your bed . . . all by yourself?"

Meredith quickly shot her head up in shock over what he just said and it hit her like a ton of bricks. She knew this time would come, but never truly thought about leaving, "Derek." She said with tears in her eyes.

Derek cocked his head, looking into her eyes and smiling, "Move in with me permanently Mer. I want to go to sleep kissing you and telling you sweet nothings in your ear and I want to wake up and be the first to kiss you every morning." He dipped his head down and gave her a kiss on her lips.

"I . . . yes . . . no . . . I have a house." Meredith said stuttering knowing she wanted this more than anything . . . to be with Derek. She started biting her lip quickly and looked down.

Derek just chuckled knowing that she was thinking and pondering about this. He took his hand and put it lightly on her chin to tilt her head back up so that her eyes could see his, "Yes, you do, but after this last month, Mer . . . I want to have every night with you, not just the occasional nights . . . I want every night with you."

Meredith pondered, still biting her lip but keeping her eyes focused on his, "I want every night with you too." She said quietly, while smiling the entire time.

"I love you. Meredith Grey, I love you so damn much." He wrapped her up tightly not ever wanting to let her go. This was it . . . the rest of their lives started here . . . together. They both knew no matter what, they would always be together. Yes, times would be rough, relationships were work, but both were dedicated in doing whatever it takes to make this work.


End file.
